The unmasked secret
by Ray Edelweiss
Summary: Kid tiene una hermana! Alice. La llegada de Alice traera: nuevos enemigos, nuevos amigos, nuevas misiones alocadas y sobre todo, con la ayuda de Alice y los demás, Kid y Chrona se darán cuenta de que sienten algo especial el uno por el otro XD
1. Nueva Vida

**Capítulo 1**

Todo se veía borroso. Pero claramente estaba en un lugar peligroso. Había dos personas peleando en el aire. Uno era un hombre desarmado, y la otra persona estaba envuelta en una capa extraña negra, sostenía una hoz enorme. En medio de plena batalla se detuvieron a hablar. No podía escuchar lo que decían, pero…

De repente el hombre preparo un enorme ataque de energía; pero en el último momento giro y disparo a otro lado. Disparo hacia dos personas que estaban mirando la batalla, el ataque iba a llegarles pero en el último segundo una sombra se puso en medio y recibió el ataque.

Todo termina con una persona de rodillas frente a una figura tirada en el piso…

Este es el sueño que se ha repetido una y otra vez, desde hace unos meses.

Mi nombre es Alice tengo 16 años. Vivo con mi mamá y mis hermanos, ellos son los únicos parientes que tengo, no se nada de mi padre o de otros familiares. Mi mamá es hermosa, tiene el cabello negro y los ojos dorados, yo soy idéntica a ella, pero tengo tres extrañas líneas blancas en mi cabello en el lado derecho, siempre las escondo con una traba para el cabello. Sin embargo no me parezco en nada a mis hermanos Erick y Rick, son gemelos, cabello café chocolate y ojos verdes. Junto con nosotros vive Wes, tiene una apariencia muy misteriosa; su cabello es blanco y sus ojos son rojos. Toca el violín muy bien. Después esta su esposa Gwen, es pelirroja y de ojos celestes. Esa es mi familia, a pesar de que es extraña, la quiero mucho, y soy feliz a su lado.

Por eso siempre sentía que faltaba algo, que algo no estaba bien…me sentía vacía…

Lo que me despertó fue el increíble calor que hacia, y también la risa muy peculiar del sol.

Calor, calor, calor – replique, estaba haciendo demasiado calor para mi gusto, al parecer Rick me cargaba en su espalda- ¿Qué sucedió?

Te desmayaste… -me baje de su espalda.

Lo siento, me siento mejor ya

¿Segura? – pregunto Erick

Si…-mire el piso, que estaba cubierto completamente de arena, estaba usando un vestido color durazno con manchas cortas y también llevaba un maletín pequeño colgado, todo encima de una capa blanca; igual que los gemelos - ¿eh? –mire a mi alrededor – estaba en medio de un desierto de arena. - ¿Aun nos falta mucho?…

Creo que si… -dijo Rick- esto es muy diferente a Nueva York… -era cierto en Nueva York no hacia tanto calor, como en ese lugar

¿No se supone que esto es Nevada? –deje tratando de entender porque le habían puesto ese nombre a ese lugar tan caliente- cuando me dijeron que tendríamos que atravesar un **desierto, **creí que se referían a un desierto de hielo o nieve.

Bueno este es uno de los pocos desiertos que hay aquí.

Entonces mire a la distancia y vi una figura a lo lejos…Corrí hasta llegar a un montículo donde podría ver con mas claridad, los gemelos me siguieron. A lo lejos se podía ver la figura de una enorme ciudad, más parecía una fortaleza y en la cima había un edificio con torres extrañas y unos picos.

Esa es…esa es…esa es…¡la DEATH CITY! – dije alegre

Ya llegamos –comenzamos a apresurar el paso, pero no había caso; hacia demasiado calor. Nos detuvimos en una parte con sombra-. A este paso llegaremos en días…-algo interrumpió a mi hermano, una música que se acercaba cada vez mas bulliciosa- no…será – entonces por encima de nosotros salio volando algo parecido a un trineo y en él un chico rubio con un traje de sacerdote o algo así. Se percato de nuestra presencia y se acerco, estaba escuchando música con unos auriculares

Es ¡Justin! – dijimos sorprendidos, no esperábamos encontrarnos con él, el otro se quedo quieto y se quito los auriculares y apago la música

¿Cómo están? – pregunto

Acalorados…-dijimos al mismo tiempo.

¿Quieren que les de un aventón?

¡Si! – cuando nos subíamos al extraño trineo que tenia una tumba detrás, Justin miro de repente a todas partes, había sentido la presencia de alguien mas. En cuanto estábamos listos, partió rumbo a la gran fortaleza. Al llegar, nos dejo bajar:

Muchas gracias Justin –le dijimos los tres.

No fue nada, espero que disfruten de la Death City – se fue a otra parte- los veré luego.

Asi que esta es la Death City…-mire a mi alrededor, entonces vi en la cima al gran edificio en la cima de la ciudad

Nosotros iremos al Shibusen ¿Vienes?

El Shibusen… _¿me atreveré a ir?_ – di un paso adelante pero de inmediato di dos atrás – Vayan ustedes – dije dándoles la espalda- yo iré a recoger el equipaje y de ahí nos vemos en…

En…la entrada del Shibusen –dijo Rick

No

¿Eh? ¿Por que?

Quiero estar lo mas alejada del Shibusen en todo caso

Bien –dijo Rick, me lanzo una nota con una dirección escrita – ahí debes recoger el equipaje, esta a nombre de Wes. Recuérdalo -los dos se alejaron. Mire el papel, pero no conocía las calles, asi que preferí ir en busca de ayuda. Camine unas cuantas calles hasta que me detuve en un mercado, me senté en una banca.

La ciudad es mas grande de lo que me imaginaba…tal ves es hora de pedir ayuda. – me fije en una tienda de verduras donde atendía una anciana – ella tal vez sepa – pero cuando me dirigía a ella se cruzo en medio una mujer alta rubia, con un parche extraño y un vestido negro. Sin querer choqué con ella he hice caer lo que llevaba en una bolsa de papel- lo siento mucho…-me agache para recoger todo, ella también lo hizo

No es nada…

En verdad lo siento mucho…-la mire mejor y la reconocí- usted es una…una Death Scythe

Asi es, soy Marie. Mucho gusto…- me miro también un momento- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Alice…Leiria

¿Leiria? ¿No son tus hermanos Erick y Rick?

Si…los conoce…

Bueno –dijo levantándose- supuestamente ellos se quedaran en nuestra casa durante un tiempo…

¿En su casa?...

Si, Stein me lo dijo hoy…

_Esos dos…no me dijeron nada al respecto –_pensé molesta

Asi que tu debes ser su hermanita…en ese caso; ven conmigo, te llevare a casa

Gracias…_que golpe de suerte…-_Marie llevaba 2 bolsas con comida, y decidí ayudarle llevando una. Estuvimos caminando y hablando, me pregunto sobre mis hermanos y sobre Nueva York. Poco a poco nos fuimos llevando bien, era una persona tan amable y calida. Así llegamos a una casa engrampada en todas partes, se veía algo sombría, y tenia aspecto de un hospital abandonado - _¿esto es una casa?_

Pasa – me dijo Marie

Gracias –adentro también parecía algo sombrío, habían algunas plantas en los rincones, también material de laboratorio.

¡¿Chrona? –gritó Marie- ya llegué… ¿Estas ahí?

_¿Chrona?... ¿Quien? –_Marie se perdio un momento y luego regreso algo pensativa y angustiada

¿Adónde habrá ido esa chica?

¿Es su hija? –pregunte sin saber de quien hablaba

No…bueno algo parecido Chrona es nuestra hija adoptiva…de Stein y de mí…

Ah…seguro habrá salido… ¿No esta en el Shibusen?

No…bueno es algo complicado…actualmente ella esta en espera…

¿En espera?... –entonces me contó que Chrona había cometido traición al Shibusen, por lo que había sido expulsada, pero aun no le habían autorizado volver al Shibusen hasta entonces, y recién se vería si ella podría entrar al Shibusen- pero eso me perece muy cruel…¿hace cuánto que fue esto?

Hace ya unos meses… -dijo muy afligida

¿Meses?...

Es cierto, es muy cruel para ella…a demás no puede tocar el territorio del Shibusen, ni verse con estudiantes o profesores del Shibusen; a excepción de nosotros dos, hasta el día de su reunión con Shinigami-sama

¿Qué?... ¿Y cuándo es esa reunión?

Mañana en la tarde –en ese momento alguien entro en la casa.

Ya llegué… -dijo con una voz débil y triste. Marie fue a su encuentro desesperada

¡Chrona! ¿Adónde fuiste? Estaba preocupada…

Lo siento…fui a comprar unas golosina para Ragnarok…

¿Ragnarok? ¿Su perro?... –me imagine al perro basándome en su nombre, no era un perro muy amigable…

Ven, tenemos una invitada –dijo Marie trayendo a Chrona a la sala- ella es Alice Leiria Se quedara con nosotros por un tiempo –pasó una chica casi de mi tamaño, su cabello era rosa pálido y era algo corto y desigual sus ojos eran oscuros, tristes y melancólicos. Me sorprendió ver esa mirada tan triste. Se acerco y me miro y después miro a otro lado.

...m…mucho gusto…-dijo con una voz tímida- soy Chrona… -me quede un momento mirándola, era una chica muy simpática pero se notaba que había tenido una niñez diferente a la de otras chicas, mi niñez tampoco había sido tan normal que digamos, me sentía vacía y tenia la impresión de que ella también. Sonreí y me extendí mi mano amistosamente:

Un gusto conocerte Chrona –dije muy alegre, me miro un momento algo sorprendida y tomo mi mano con lentitud, se la estreche- espero que seamos buenas amigas.

Estuve casi todo el resto de la tarde hablando con Marie, Chrona no participaba mucho de la conversación:

¿Stein es un profesor del Shibusen? –pregunte.

Si y es mi compañero –dijo Marie

¿Y tu Chrona? ¿Quién es tu compañero?

Mm.… -entonces de su espalda salio una masa negra y tomo la forma de algo parecido a un muñeco negro con manos de un peluche

Soy yo…-dijo con una voz chillona- Ragnarok

¡Ah que lindura! –dije

¿Qué dijiste? –dijo molesto.

Ya más tarde me acorde de que tenia que recoger el equipaje, me disponia a salir cuando Marie me llamó en secreto:

Sabes Alice, el cumpleaños de Chrona será en 5 días y le planeamos hacer una fiesta sorpresa entre todos; sin embargo tengo que hacer algunos arreglos a la casa para eso, y no puedo hacerlo cuando esta aquí; porque se pone a hacer preguntas y la verdad ya no sé que escusas más ponerle...

¿Quiere que la distraiga?

Si no es mucho pedir...

Claro... –me dirigí a la sala de estar donde estaba ella mirando por la ventana- Chrona… ¿Quieres acompañarme? –le pregunte a Chrona- tengo que ir a una parte a recoger el equipaje y no conozco las calles.

Bueno yo…esta bien –nos despedimos de Marie y salimos a la calle, de vez en cuando salía Ragnarok a molestar a Chrona, le jalaba el cabello y se golpeaba con esas manitas suyas, Chrona le daba un dulce y recién se calmaba y se iba. Cuando llegamos al lugar, me entregaron, 2 maletas, una mía y la otra de los gemelos. Chrona me ayudo llevando la mía que era más liviana. Estábamos en una plaza, cuando sonó una alarma, Chrona sacó un reloj de su bolsillo.

¿Sucede algo?

Es la hora de salida en Shibusen, mejor vamos a un lugar alejado.

Esta bien –nos alejamos un poco del Shibusen, pero cuando cruzamos una calle, al frente estaba un grupo de estudiantes. Dimos media vuelta, y fuimos por otro camino, pero volvió a pasar lo mismo. Entonces llegamos a la esquina de una calle algo llena- no veo a estudiantes, si cruzamos esta calle nos escabulliremos por ese callejón que hay en la esquina. ¿Te parece?

Es que...cr-creo que v-vi a un-os estudiantes entrar al café de ahí –señaló un café cerca de la otra esquina, podrían vernos desde adentro a través del cristal. A demás Chrona estaba temblando de miedo.

No te preocupes... –le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro para transmitirle valor. Corrimos por la calle, pasamos en frente del café, y podría jurar que sentí que alguien nos había visto; pero no escuche a nadie salir del café o gritar el nombre de Chrona. Nos escabullimos por los callejones sin ningún problema y llegamos a casa, Marie nos recibio preocupada y se disculpo con Chrona por haber olvidado la hora de salida del Shibusen.

Chrona y yo estábamos en su cuarto, su cama estaba pegada a la pared en una esquina, ella estaba apoyada contra la pared en su cama, abrazando la almohada.

Lo siento Chrona…creo que nos arriesgamos mucho, espero que Stein no te riña luego.

No, no tienes porque disculparte –dijo con voz baja- mañana…tengo que ir al Shibusen…

Yo igual…

¿Uh?

Tengo que inscribirme al Shibusen…Mañana…vayamos juntas… ¿Si?

Si…

Más tarde llegaron Stein y los gemelos, Marie le contó lo que sucedió a Stein, un hombre de pelo gris, usaba una bata blanca de laboratorio, lentes y tenia un ¿tornillo en la cabeza? Cuando terminó Marie, volteo hacia Chrona y la pregunto si se sentía bien, Chrona le dijo que no pasaba nada.

Esa noche, mi primera noche en la Death City, tuve el mismo sueño que antes, pero esta vez, había algo diferente, ya no se veía tan borroso, podía ver claramente a las personas peleando. Una era un hombre, llevaba puesto un saco rojo y unos pantalones negros, su cabello era negro con manchas blancas, y sus ojos eran negros y llenos de rencor, tenía algunas vendas envueltas en algunas partes del cuerpo. La otra persona más parecía un espectro negro con una mascara extraña, estaba enojado, agarraba una hoz grande negra. Entonces llego el momento en que se detuvieron a hablar, trate de escuchar lo que decían, pero aun nada, entonces llego el momento en que disparaba a esas dos personas.

Esta vez pude verlas bien, era una mujer delgada vestida casi de negro, usaba lentes y u cabello era negro, a su lado estaba un chico probablemente de mi edad, lo más sorprendente de todo era que se parecía a mi y a mi madre, los ojos dorados y la piel pálida, tenia las tres líneas pero en lado izquierdo de su cabello. Cuando el ataque iba a llegarles, el espectro se puso en medio y los protegió, dejando que el ataque le diera directo a él. Después el chico se tiro al suelo mirando al espectro que estaba en el suelo malherido.

Alice… -escuché la débil voz de Chrona desde la puerta de mi habitación. Ya era de día, el sol se filtraba por las cortinas

Chrona…

A desayunar…

Bien, gracias –me vestí lo mas rápido posible y me dirigí a la sala donde todos tomaban una taza de café (en recipientes de laboratorio). Stein y mis hermanos, se prepararon para salir, Marie también lo hizo y nos dejaron a las dos. Estuve organizándome en mi nueva habitación, le había hecho perder un poco esa apariencia sombría, a mediodía, me dirigí al cuarto de Chrona, y toque su puerta.

Si…-escuche, así que abrí la puerta, para mi sorpresa todo estaba oscuro.

¿Chrona? –entre y me dirigí a la ventana y abrí las pesadas y oscuras cortinas, dejando que la luz entrara. Chrona estaba en la esquina de su cama como la anterior vez-, Chrona ¿Estas enferma?

No solo nerviosa…

¿Por lo de hoy? No te preocupes, todo irá bien…ya lo veras

Si…

De todas formas, vamos a salir a comer algo, yo invito –salí con una falda negra y unas botas negras, y una polera azul marino con capucha de mangas largas, pero Chrona salio con la misma ropa que había usado el día anterior, ese vestido negro largo- pero Chrona ¿no tienes mas ropa?

Es que…

Entonces, vamos a ver ropa ¿Bien? – le tome de la mano y la lleve a alguna tienda de ropa.

Estuvimos caminando por las calles, hasta dar con una tienda de ropa, Chrona dijo que no lo necesitaba pero seguí insistiendo. Creí que si iba a ver al tal "Shinigami-sama" debería ir más presentable y con una nueva apariencia. Hice que se probara mucha ropa, la mayoría ella la rechazo, porque decía que era o muy llamativa o muy provocadora. Hice que se pusiera un nuevo cambio de ropa, pero encima se puso un abrigo negro, para que "no llamara mucho la atención. Claro ahora estaba mostrando algo de sus piernas, tenia piernas largas, lo cual me pareció bueno.

Chrona se veía muy cambiada, pero se veía muy bien, pero aun tenía esa actitud tímida y solitaria. Después de comer algo, y de pasear y hablar, llegó el momento decisivo. Era hora de que Chrona volviera al Shibusen, pero en su camino a la Death Room, no debía hablar con nadie, menos con sus amigos. Nos aproximamos a la gran fortaleza, lentamente, Chrona se ponía mas nerviosa contad avanzábamos.

Hasta que llegamos a esas gradas que antecedían a la gran estructura. Note que Chrona comenzo a temblar asi que puse mi mano en el hombro para transmitirle mi confianza. Chrona sonrió, era la primera vez que le veía sonreír era una sonrisa débil; pero era sincera, no pude evitar sonreír también. Comenzamos a subir esas gradas hasta que por fin llegamos arriba.

Muchos se sorprendieron al ver a Chrona en el Shibusen, y también se preguntaban quien era yo. Nos dirigimos a la Death Room sin hacerles caso a los demás, hasta que los gemelos aparecieron. Pero había algo diferente en ellos, Erick parecía feliz y Rick estaba levemente sonrojado.

¿Y a ustedes que les paso?

Bueno muchas cosas...

Eh...bueno nosotras nos vamos. Los veré en casa.

Bien –los dos se fueron- Chrona...-dijo Erick volteando

¿Si?...

Buena suerte.

G...gracias –todo siguió normalmente, pero al llegar a la puerta. Nos encontramos con algunas personas, que parecían habernos esperado. Había una chica rubia ceniza, sus ojos eran jade y llevaba puesta una gabardina negra y una falda escocesa, y una botas, también había un chico de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, tarde segundos en darme cuenta de que se parecía demasiado a Wes. Después había otro chico de cabello celeste, peinado en puntas y ojos celestes. Por otra parte estaba una chica de cabello negro, largo y peinado en una colita, sus ojos eran color morado oscuro. Todos nos miraron sonriendo, Chrona se quedo mirándolos.

No te preocupes –dijo el chico de cabello blanco- sabemos que no puedes hablar con nadie. Solo estábamos aquí para darte ánimos y que sepas...

Que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea –continuo la de cabello negro con una sonrisa.

¡Y recuerda puedes pedir la ayuda del Gran Ore-sama! –dijo el chico de cabello celeste, parecía alguien muy enérgico. La rubia se quedo callada y después le entrego una gran sonrisa. Al parecer a Chrona le dieron ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo y sonrió, entro a la Death Room, pero antes:

¡Chrona! –dije, ella volteo a verme- todo saldrá bien...ya lo veras –no tenia idea que algo iba a contradecir mis palabras más tarde. Chrona me miro y asintió. Entonces la puerta se cerró. Ya no había nada que yo pudiera hacer solo esperar, y tener fe.

Después estuvimos en el balcón, todo comenzaron a presentarse:

Yo soy Maka Albarn –me dijo al rubia.

Yo soy Soul Eater –me dijo el de cabello blanco.

_Oh...crei que lo había encontrado _–pensé.

Yo soy Tsubaki, mucho gusto –dijo la de cabello negro.

Y yo...-se subió en el borde del balcón- ¡Yo soy el gran Black Star que superara a los dioses! –dijo gritando a todo pulmón- ¿Qué tal te parece mi gran grandiosidad?

Eh...tienes estilo –dije sonriendo.

Asi que notaste mi gran grandiosidad.

Si... yo soy Alice Leiria

¿Leiria? –pregunto Maka.

¿Cómo Rick y Erick?

¡Ah! ¿Los conocen?

Si están en nuestra clase.

No tenia ni idea. Bueno nosotros somos hermanos...aunque no precisamente de sangre... –sentí acercarse algo a lo lejos. Mire hacia el desierto y vi en el cielo un punto que se acercaba a gran velocidad -¿Y eso?

No es posible...-dijo Maka algo sorprendida- sino me equivoco... esa es el alma de una bruja.

¿Una bruja?

Y viene con...otras tres almas extrañas... –sonó una alarma en toda la ciudad, y se oyo una voz algo graciosa en toda la ciudad:

Atención, a todos los estudiantes prepárense para una posible alerta de ataque!


	2. Encuentro

**Lo siento por la espera, es solo que era la semana de exámenes y no tenia mucho tiempo para escribir el capítulo, ahora en este capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Kid. Esperó que les guste! RaY.**

**Capítulo 2**

Me sentía estúpido,...ni siquiera eso me sentía como lo peor del mundo, la más grande escoria...estaba desconfiando de mi padre otra vez... ¡maldición! No me faltaba con haber sospechado de él; durante la pelea contra Arachnofobia, haber descubierto que todo era mi imaginación y peor aun haber hecho que mi padre perdiera una batalla por mi culpa. Había intentado disculparme con él varias veces, pero parecía que el sabia lo que me proponía y cambiaba de tema.

Una vez lo logre y el me dijo:

"Kid, no es tu culpa haber sospechado, estabas en tu derecho después de todo te oculte la verdad –y cuando le dije lo de haber perdido- pero que tonterías estas formulando en esa cabeza tuya, no es tu culpa en absoluto, es normal que..."

"Que ¿Qué? "–le pregunte.

"Que un padre proteja a su hijo cueste lo que cueste" –pude notar lo embarazoso que fue para él decir eso, después de todo no me había dicho algo asi de "cursi" desde que aprendí a defenderme solo.

Pero las últimas semanas él no paraba de manejar un libro viejo, con las tapas y el lomo gastados, parecía uno de los de Eibon. No paraba de ojearlo, y lo que más me llamaba la atención era que siempre sacaba un papel, al principio creí que era un marca páginas, pero cuando lo miraba se quedaba sumido en su propio mundo

Entonces comencé a imaginarme estupideces de nuevo, al principio simplezas, pero más tarde cosas no muy diferentes a lo que había imaginado antes. ¿Ahora que Asura ya no estaba, mi padre planeaba utilizar el Brew para el mal? ¿Y si todo había sido una actuación bien doblada para que nadie sospechase de él? Ni se me ocurrió ir a decirles algo a mis amigos, saltarían sobre mi diciendo lo estupido que era.

Se me había hecho costumbre ir al Death Room, iba cuando no tenía nada que hacer. Esa tarde, entré como cualquier día, pero me encontré con algo nuevo. Había dos sujetos ahí encapuchados, estaban frente al espejo; parecían delincuentes, miraban a todos lados:

"¡Shinigami-sama!" –gritó al aire uno.

"¿Está ahí?" –gritó el otro.

"Tienen que marcar su negro en el espejo" –les dije cortantemente, los dos se sorprendieron al verme, después murmuraron algo y se miraron el uno al otro-"¿Ustedes quienes son?"

"Bueno vinimos a hablar con el jefe" –dijo uno haciéndose el chistoso, el otro marco el número en el espejo. En segundos apareció mi padre.

"¡Hola! ¡Qué onda!" –saludo alegremente como siempre, se quedo un momento mirándolos-"Kid" –entendí el mensaje enseguida, les di un golpe a cada uno, los dos cayeron al suelo- "¡no tengo la menor idea de quienes son!"

"Lo sabia" –dije. Los dos se levantaron tambaleándose y se quitaron las capuchas...no podía creerlo: eran dos gemelos, de cabello café oscuro y ojos verdes, eran completamente idénticos...simétricos.

"¡Somos los hermanos Leiria!" –exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

"¡Ah! Lo siento no los reconocí... ¿y bien? ¿Cuál es el problema? Por lo que veo ya llegaron a la ciudad pero ¿no comenzaban clases mañana?"

"Si...pero..."

"Venimos a inscribir a nuestra hermana menor."

"Ho-Ho…esperen ¿Tenían una hermana?"

"Bueno es nuestra hermanastra, por así decirlo..."

"Ya veo, bueno ¿Ella es su técnico?"

"Si..."

"Entonces no hay problema... ¿Y donde esta?" –dijo mi padre ansioso, juntando sus manos- "quisiera felicitarla, ha hecho un buen trabajo, A ustedes les falta muy poco para ser Death Scythes..."

"Bueno, ella esta...ba cansada"

"Así que la dejamos descansando en casa del Prof. Stein..."

"Mm...en ese caso la inscribiré mañana..."

"¿Eh?" –los dos se alteraron- "¿no podemos hacerlo nosotros por ella?"

"Me temo que, solo puede hacerlo ella en persona..." –los dos sudaron frío-"lo siento si vinieron en vano...que les parece si Kid... ¿Kid?" –Yo estaba en ese momento en las nubes, aun maravillado por la simetría de los dos- "¡Kid!" –la voz de mi padre me sacó de mi ensoñación.

"¡Si padre!"

"¿Sucede algo?"

"No es que... ¡Son simétricos!" –los dos me miraron extrañados.

"Oye, oye...recuerda que ya tienes a Liz-chan y a Patty-chan"- me recordó.

"Si, ya lose, no te preocupes seguirán siendo mis armas."

"Me alegra...entonces...te importaría ¿mostrarles la escuela?"

"De acuerdo" –dije, nos alejamos; de ese lugar, voltee para ver a mi padre, estaba mirando de nuevo aquel papel. Al salir de la Death Room, nos cruzamos, con Stein, que intercambio una mirada con los gemelos y luego me miro, no nos dijo nada. Les mostré la escuela de rincón a rincón, las hablaba de las clases, las misiones y los profesores, les advertí que tuvieran cuidado con Stein. Ellos también me contaron acerca de Nueva York, pero no mencionaron nada de su hermana. Decidí mejor no meterme así que no pregunte. Termine de mostrarles la es cuela justo a la hora de salida.

"Gracias Kid."

"De veras."

"No fue nada." –los dos se fueron, los alumnos comenzaron a salir del edificio que estaba a mis espaldas, pasaban a mi lado. Me voltee para ver el Shibusen (simétrico como siempre). ¿Qué haría? ¿Regresar a la Death Room? O tal ves ¿Stein seguiría hablando con mi padre?

"Hasta mañana Kid" –me dijeron Kim y Jacqueline, Jacqueline parecía esconderse.

"Hasta mañana Kim...Jacqueline" –Jacqueline me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa, note que se sonrojo un poco y yo tampoco pude evitar sonrojarme. Las dos se alejaron.

" KID!" –Black Star gritó acercándose a mi algo enfurecido.

"¿Dónde estabas?" –me pregunto Tsubaki amablemente.

"Ah...con mi padre"

"Últimamente pasas más tiempo con el ¿verdad?" –iba a responderle cuando B*S intervino.

"No es justo, te saltaste las clases..."

Creí que el Prof. Stein había salido... –dije confundido.

"Si, pero nos dejo con Death Scythe" –dijo Soul uniéndose, a su lado estaba Maka tomada de su mano, parecía muy apenada, seguramente Death Scythe había pasado todo el resto de la clase diciendo lo mucho que se oponía al noviazgo de los dos. Ese era mí grupo de amigos, mi equipo, solo faltaban mis 2 armas: Liz y Patty, que pronto se nos unieron, una vez todos reunidos, nos alejamos del Shibusen. Nos detuvimos en un café y nos sentamos a hablar, Maka seguía apenada, y Soul trataba de reconfortarla. Entonces miré a través del cristal que daba a la calle. Pasó corriendo una chica, estaba usando un vestido de mangas cortas color durazno, su cabello era del mismo largo que el de Maka, tal ves un poco más largo, una peineta plateada recogía la parte derecha de su cabello, lo que más me sorprendió, fueron sus ojos; eran idénticos a los míos, dorados. Pasó como un rayo, le seguía otra chica de cabello rosa, usaba una vestido largo negro, era Chrona, no puede verla mejor; porque un grupo de personas paso junto a nuestra mesa; tapándome la vista. Cuando volví a ver, ya no estaban. Me quede pensativo, tenía que ser mi imaginación, se supone que mis ojos eran así por ser shinigami; seguramente usaba lentillas. Me olvide del asunto.

Esa noche tuve un sueño realmente raro: estábamos mi grupo y yo, cada unos con sus respectivas armas, mi padre también estaba, a su lado Death Scythe, Stein estaba un poco más alejado de los dos. De la ciudad subían columnas de humo. Chrona estaba en el suelo, parecía haberse caído. De repente todo cambió bruscamente, ahora yo estaba alejado de ellos. Maka y B*S trataban de ir hacia Chrona pero Death Scythe y Stein los detenían. Por instinto corrí hacia Chrona, pero al pasar al lado de mi padre, este me detuvo ¿Por qué no me dejaba salvarla? Pero ¿Salvarla de qué? Algo oscuro iba a impactar contra ella, pero una sombra se puso en medio y la detuvo. Una luz nos cegó a todos. Entonces todo pasó muy rápido, vi pedazos de vidrio volar por los aires, después vi sangre salpicar, vi los vectores de Medusa, vi unas cuchillas negras, vi de nuevo sangre goteando al suelo, vi un dragón enorme, sentí una sensación asfixiante, vi una explosión verde, vi a Soul agarrando una guadaña, vi muchas cadenas en el suelo, vi a una mujer correr hacia nosotros, vi a un gato negro, por ultimo vi a mi padre enfrente de una mujer…entonces escuche a una voz decir: "Ahora ya lo sabes…".

Me desperté inmediatamente, estaba sudando y con la respiración agitada, fui al baño para poder mojarme. No concilie de nuevo el sueño, traté de entender todas aquellas imágenes que había visto. No pegue ojo hasta que amaneció entonces me levante y preparé el desayuno. Sabía que tarde o temprano me vendrían unas ganas de dormir enormes, llegaron a la tercera hora, una antes de la hora de la merienda, a esa hora llegaría Chrona y la veríamos para darle ánimos. Por mi propia seguridad (amenazada por el Prof. Stein) salí del aula y me dirigí a la Death Room, no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, no había nadie, no tuve intenciones de molestar a mi padre, así que no lo llame. Enfrente del espejo estaban esos cojines japoneses que se utilizaban para sentarse a tomar té, no dude ni un segundo y me arrojé a ellos y me dormí inmediatamente. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormido…"Kid" escuche la voz de mi padre, no abrí los ojos; tenía mucho sueño "Kid ¿Estás bien?" no pude notar el tono alarmante de su voz. "…si…" no pude decir nada más. Sentí que nos movíamos, después sentí algo suave como una cama, y por último unas caricias en mi cabeza; después me volví a dormir. Lo que me despertó fue la campana, no le di importancia; hasta que me di cuenta de que era la campana de la hora de merienda, salté de donde me encontraba, estaba en una de las habitaciones de la zona residencial. Salí de ahí corriendo, no se porque sentí una desesperación por llegar y ver a Chrona. Pero no lo logre, cuando llegue la puerta de la Death Room estaba cerrada.

Sentí una decepción enorme. Comencé a maldecir ese estúpido sueño. Entonces busque a mi grupo, con la cabeza baja, me encontré con Patty y Liz y Erick y Rick. Las dos veían algo en la pantalla del celular de Erick, no paraban de soltar risitas. Me acerque a ellos:

"Que es lo que ven?"-pregunte tratando de olvidar mi decepción.

"Ah! Kid..." –Liz no pudo continuar, Erick me mostró aquello que tanto les causaba risa. Era una foto, en la que aparecía mi padre cargándome en brazos, como a un niño. Me sonroje a no más poder.

"Ay Kid-kun!"-dijo Patty.

"Te ves encantador" –dijo Liz.

"C-cuando?..." pregunte

"Shinigami-sama te llevo en brazos hasta las habitaciones; una vez allí te dejo en una cama y..."

"No es posible!" –salí corriendo avergonzado. Corrí por los pasillos; hasta que me detuvo para tomar aire...Me había cargado hasta las habitaciones...claro no podía dejar que yo estuviera ahí cuando hablaría con Chrona. Pero llevarme en brazos...entonces recordé que cuando me despertó; sentí que nos movíamos y luego sentí la cama...y por ultimo unas caricias en mi cabeza... ¿De mi padre?

La última vez que mi padre me había acariciado la cabeza fue cuando yo tenía 7 años, una semana antes de que cumpliera los perfectos **8 **años. Quería lograr manejar la patineta perfectamente para mi cumpleaños número 8. Pero para eso me faltaba lograr un último truco; pero no lo podía lograr, era un niño así que me puse triste; a regañadientes obedecí a Sid-sensei a la hora de irnos al Shibusen, me había caído como unas 10 veces pero no dejaba que la enfermera me curara, era un niño, y como todo niño hice un berrinche. Me salí de la enfermería corriendo, estuve paseando cuando me di cuenta de que no sabía en donde me encontraba. En ese entonces solo conocía los pasillos que me llevaban a las habitaciones, a la enfermería y a la Death Room; si quería ir a otra parte tenía que pedir ayuda a un adulto.

Estaba perdido; me hice al valiente y seguí caminando hasta que comencé a asustarme, entonces me encontré con un grupo de estudiantes, tenían pinta de delincuentes por lo que preferí ignorarlos. Pero uno de ellos me alcanzó y me corto el paso.

"Oye" –dijo- "Tu eres el niño de Shinigami-sama verdad?"

"S-si" apenas le respondí.

"Je! Mira que tratarnos tan mal y darle lujos a un mocoso"dijo otro. De repente los tres me acorralaron contra la pared.

"Oye te importaría hacernos un favor?" –pregunto uno.

"Que?" –estaba muy asustado.

"Quería saber si podrías..."

"SHINIGAMI-CHOP!" –los tres salieron volando por el pasillo. Mi padre estaba ahí, estaba molesto; creí que lo estaba conmigo así que cerré los ojos listo para que me riñera, pero no fue así en vez de eso me acaricio la cabeza- "Kid estas bien?"

"...-no pude contener las lagrimas y comencé a llorar- "los siento no quise...yo...tenía miedo y..."

"Ya, ya Kid, ya pasó...no te preocupes –me acaricio la cabeza- me preocupaste eh? No vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo si?"

"Si..."

Volví a la realidad cuando la alarma sonó en todo el Shibusen.

"Atención a todos los estudiantes, estamos bajo ataque!" –la voz de mi padre se escucho en toda la Death City. Todos comenzaron a salir del Shibusen y a agruparse en el patio. Yo salí, olvide la vergüenza y fui en busca de mi equipo. Me encontré con Soul, B*S y Tsubaki.

"Chicos!"

"Kid donde rayos te habías metido!"

"Lo siento...y Maka?"

"Debe estar con Alice-chan"

"Alice? Quien?"

"Es verdad –explico Tsubaki- Kid-kun tu aun no conoces a Alice-chan"

"Alice es la técnico de Erick y Rick" –dijo Soul. Entonces recuerde lo sucedido ayer.

"¡A todos –gritó Sid- organícense rápido!"

"Iré por Maka" –Soul se alejó de nosotros.

"Donde estarán mis armas" –dije buscándolas.

"Pasan mucho tiempo con Erick y Rick asi que deben estar con Alice y Maka, seguro Soul las traerá –dijo B*S- Maka te matara por no haber venido a animar a Chrona" –me recordó.

"Si ya lo sé"

"No lo creo, Alice-chan hizo que Maka olvidara el asunto, lo cual es bueno así no estará deprimida"

"Alice...que tipo de persona es?" –le pregunté.

"Dijo que reconocía mi grandiosidad jajajaja!" –rió B*S.

"Jejeje es una persona muy amable y alegre"

"Y cómo luce?" –pregunte tratando de hacerme una idea de ella.

"Tiene el cabello negro, sus ojos son dorados y... –Tsubaki se detuvo, mirándome- ahora que lo mencionas...tiene cierto parentesco contigo Kid-kun"

"¡Es cierto!" –dijo B*S. Maka se unió a nosotros seguida de Soul y mis armas.

"De que hablan?" –preguntó Maka.

"Oye Maka no crees que Alice y Kid se parecen?" –Maka, Soul y las gemelas me miraron fijamente.

"Ahora que lo dices..."

"Es cierto..." –todos dejaron de mirarme cuando mi padre salió al patio, acompañado de las Death Scythes y de Chrona escondida detrás de Marie. Noté algo nuevo en ella, a demás de la nueva ropa; que le quedaba muy bien. No escuchaba a lo que mi padre decía, trataba de encontrar aquello "nuevo" en ella...¡Era su cabello! Estaba más largo y ya no estaba tan desigual, aun había algunas puntas rebeldes. Se veía... linda, muy linda, no quité mis ojos de ella hasta que Soul me sacudió de los hombros- "Oye, Kid que sucede?"

"Eh...lo siento que hacemos ahora?"

"No escuchaste nada de lo que acaba de decir Shinigami-sama?" –preguntó Maka.

"Lo siento estaba..."

"Oye estás sonrojado –dijo B*S- a quien mirabas? –dijo con un tono que insinuaba algo.

"Eh?...no"

"A una chica eh?" –dijo Soul.

"Ya era hora hombre..." –dijo Liz.

"Yo no... –una serie de explosiones azotó la ciudad repentinamente. El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse a una velocidad anormal. Esos pequeños 4 puntos a lo lejos se acercaron con una gran rapidez. Cuando estuvieron encima de la ciudad, se abrió en seguida un portal, del que comenzó a salir una horda de hombres lobo que se dispersaron por toda la ciudad.

"Cada grupo vaya con su correspondiente profesor!" –gritó Sid-sensei. Todos comenzaron a moverse, me maree y no supe que hacer.

"Cual es nuestro profesor?"

"Kid estas en la luna despierta ya!" –me regañó Maka.

"Los siento...Patty, Liz!"

"Si!" –se convirtieron en pistolas, lo mismo hicieron los demás; cada uno estaba con sus armas.

"Tenemos que esperar a la profesor Stein" –me aclaró Tsubaki.

"Ya veo"

"Pero ese viejo donde esta?" –dijo B*S molesto.

"B*S no digas eso sino el prof. te podría escuchar"

Podía escuchar como a nuestro alrededor todos peleaban y nosotros no hacíamos nada, creí que mi padre nos daría una orden directa. Pero se quedo ahí parado; sin decir nada. Parecía estar pensando.

"Chrona..." –dijo al fin; llamando nuestra atención y la de ella que se encontraba escondida detrás de D. Scythe.

"S-si?" –pregunto con voz trémula.

"Ya he decidido... –todos nos callamos esperando- ...y eres ¡Inocente!" –dijo con voz alegre. No lo podía creer aun en una situación así, se ponía a tomar decisiones y de paso se ponía a celebrar. Pero eso no pareció molestar a los demás, porque se alegraron.

"Significa que..."

"Significa que puedes volver al Shibusen, y ya eres libre de hablar con los estudiantes" –todos se alegraron. Los ojos de Chrona comenzaron a humedecerse.

"Chrona!" –gritó Maka con alegría.

"Chicos..." –dijo Chrona, entonces comenzó a acercarse, pero algo explotó dentro de una torre, el estruendo hizo que Chrona tropezara y cayera al suelo. Entonces escuchamos pasos que se acercaban, nos pusimos en guardia, pero solo era Stein.

Como yo era el más cercano a ella, me acerqué a Chrona y le tendí mi mano para ayudarla a pararse, ella me miro algo sonrojada y cogió mi mano con timidez, sus manos estaban frías.

"Bienvenida Chrona" –le dije y le sonreí.

"G-gracias..." –me dijo con una sonrisa débil. Pero algo tuvo que interrumpirnos... algo grande me golpeo y me lanzó contra la pared.

"Kid!" –les oí decir a mis armas. Busque enseguida con la mirada a Chrona ,que estaba donde la había dejado, algo le impedía moverse. Entonces de la tierra salieron un montón de vectores, conocíamos ese ataque: Vector Arrow. Maka y B*S corrieron hacia ella, pero fueron detenidos por Death Scythe y Stein, que los sacaron del camino justo antes de que otro montón de vectores salgan de la tierra.

Entonces recordé esas escenas que había visto en mi sueño, estábamos en el patio del Shibusen, la ciudad estaba bajo ataque, estaban mi padre, Death Scythe y Stein, también Chrona en el suelo. Ahora yo estaba alejado de todos, Maka y B*S habían sido detenidos por Death Scythe y Stein. Era idéntico, entonces me paré a duras penas y corrí hacía ella, los vectores iban a matarla, esquivé a mi padre; por que sabia que me detendría. En cuanto llegue, la abrazé con fuerza para que no la lastimaran. Chrona me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Cerramos los ojos, para recibir lo que iba a venir... pero no sucedió nada. Entonces oí la voz de una chica.

"Chrona...no me dijiste que tenías novio" –abrí los ojos y todo estaba oscuro. Estiré mi brazo y me topé con algo, era una barrera. Comenzaron a entrar rayos de luz que me permitieron ver mejor. Estábamos dentro de una barrera, los vectores se habían destrozado al chocar contra ella. Mire a mi padre y a los demás, estaban todos sorprendidos, incluso mi padre parecía estarlo. Me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos, había alguien detrás de mi, voltee lentamente, la luz no me dejaba ver quien era.

"Alice!" –dijo Chrona.

La responsable de la barrera y de que siguiéramos con vida, era una chica de nuestra edad, su cabello era largo y negro, vestía una polera azul marino de mangas largas y capucha, una falda negra y unas botas negras. Volteó para mirarnos, sus ojos eran dorados, como los míos...entonces me di cuanta de que era la misma chica que había visto el día anterior.

"Tu..." –susurró al verme. Sostenía una Kusarigama, la cadena era negra, y las guadañas eran plateadas.

"Oye Alice! –gritó una, reconocí la voz de uno de los gemelos- reacciona!" –Alice volteo.

"Maldición –susurró- salgan!" –la barrera se abrió, agarré a Chrona con fuerza y la saqué de ahí, Alice salió detrás de nosotros. Otro Vector Arroz arremetió contra la barrera y esta vez si la hizo pedazos, pareció como romper vidrio, recordé entonces que también había visto en mi sueño, pedazos de vidrio volar por los aires, lo siguiente...sangre salpicar. Mire a todos, pero nadie estaba herido. Mire de nuevo a Alice, estaba quieta, con los ojos cerrados. Extendió su brazo hacia el cielo, abrió la palma de su mano, y como por arte de magia apareció un escudo que tenia la forma de la mascara de mi padre. El escudo se movió y se dirigió hacia el cielo y chocó contra algo invisible.

Había otra barrera ahí, un protector de almas poderoso, pero que se había hecho pedazos con el ataque de Alice. El protector ocultaba a 5 personas, de ellas 4 tenían almas de brujas. Estaban Eruka, el hombre lobo, y había dos nuevas brujas. Una de ellas estaba vestida a la moda, su cabello era verde y sus ojos grises, la otra tenía el cabello corto de color blanco, y vestía un vestido negro, con tirantes. Estaba abrazada a un hombre de cabello negro, largo que lo sujetaba en una cola, utilizaba lentes, vestía ropa elegante toda negra. El hombre-lobo parecía estar cansado.

Alice volvió a crear otro escudo y lo lanzó contra el suelo, a no muy lejos de donde estaba. La polvareda que levanto no nos dejó ver. Chrona se aferró a mí con fuerza, comenzó a temblar.

"Chrona que sucede?...estás herida?" –me desespere al verla así.

"E...e...es...ella..."

"Eh?" –miré de nuevo a la polvareda, había alguien ahí, alguien que odiábamos: Medusa. Todos le lanzamos una mirada de odio, Chrona comenzó a temblar mas, era de esperarse que estuviera tan asustada. Esa mujer había convertido la niñez de Chrona en puro sufrimiento. Medusa sonrió, y miró a Chrona.

"Chrona...te extrañe tanto –dijo con voz fingida, volteó a Alice- y tu...me sorprendes mucho Alice. Tus poderes son mucho más fuertes de lo que me esperaba y has crecido tanto..."

"Que quieres?" –le pregunto Alice con frialdad.

"Déjame presentarme soy..."

"No es necesario, ya se tu nombre y el de los otros"

"E...eso es posible?" –preguntó Death Scythe.

"Si –dijo Stein- la habilidad de percepción de almas de Alice es mucho más superior a la de Maka. Puede detectar almas a larga distancia e incluso el tipo de alma y la identidad de la persona"

"Como supuse tus poderes son superiores... –dijo Medusa- quien diría que esos poderes saldrían de la hija de un shinigami y una dama de nieve..."

"Entonces..." –le oí decir a mi padre.

"De un shinigami?" –preguntó Maka.

"Si...Alice...es..." –Stein se quedo callado.

"no quedras decir que..." –dijo D. Scythe.

"Oigan! Que esta sucediendo?" –preguntó B*S.

"Realmente –dijo la bruja de cabello blanco- eres idéntica a tu padre"

De repente Alice se tensó, quedo paralizada.

"Shinigami –dijo Medusa- veras, hemos venido a..."

"Aclara eso..." –interrumpió Alice mirando al piso.

"Que?"

"Que aclares eso!" –gritó.

"No Alice!" –gritaron sus hermanos.

"Cállense!" –les grito.

"Que quieres que te aclare?" –pregunto la bruja de cabello blanco.

"Tu...conoces a mi padre?" –preguntó con voz ahogada.

"Claro todos aquí lo conocemos"

"Quien...?"

"Alice..." –Stein se acercó a ella. No tenia idea de lo sorprendentemente inesperada que iba a ser la respuesta.

"Te lo diré...tu padre es shinigami-sama"

"que?"

Todos nos congelamos, desconcertados, inundados por la sorpresa... ¿Había escuchado mal? El padre de Alice...era mi padre. No era cierto...imposible...

"Es cierto... –afirmo Stein que puso su mano en el hombro de Alice- tu padre es Shinigami-sama"

Era cierto entonces...eso quería decir que... alice era mi hermana...

To continue...

Ahí va el 2º capítulo, espero en verdad que les haya gustado. Comenten! ^_^ Para saber si es que esta interesante jejeje... RaY


	3. Inesperado

**Hola! Bueno aquí esta el tercer capítulo...tal vez sea un poco corto jejeje el siguiente es desde el punto de vista de Chrona...espero que les guste!**

**Capitulo 3**

**Alice-Inesperado**

Había muchas cosas que no esperaba ese día:

No esperaba conocer a tantos amigos.

No esperaba ganarle la apuesta a Wes.

No esperaba un ataque sorpresa a la ciudad.

No esperaba que el enemigo estuviera tras mí.

No esperaba que estuvieran tras Chrona también.

Y sobre todo nunca hubiera imaginado que ese día se revelaría el secreto más intrigante de mi corta vida.

"Qué quieres que te aclare?" –pregunto la bruja que correspondía al nombre de Amin.

"Tu… -se me hizo un nudo en la garganta- conoces a mi padre?"

"Claro, todos aquí lo conocemos" –el tono que empleo me hizo sentir más nerviosa.

"Quien…?" –se me quebró la voz. Stein se acercó a mí, como si supiera que iba a desmayarme, y me daba la impresión de que eso iba a pasar.

"Alice…"

"Te lo diré…-contuve la respiración- tu padre es Shinigami-sama" –me quede congelada, estaba bromeando? O algo por el estilo, mi padre era el "Guardián del mundo"? No imposible... Sentí una repentina punzada en mi pecho.

"Que…?" –no pude articular más, aun seguía conteniendo la respiración.

"Es cierto –Stein puso su mano en mi hombro- tu padre es Shinigami-sama" – seguramente se vio muy maleducado de mi parte, tire al suelo a mis armas, y sostuve entre mis manos mi cabeza… otra vez esos malditos dolores de cabeza…

"Medusa…" –dijo alguien detrás de mi con una voz graciosa, trate de percibir su alma pero no encontré nada; había un espacio vacío ahí, no había nadie. Pero la voz no era la de alguno de los que estuvieran ahí- ¿Qué quieres?

"Shinigami…" –la voz era de él, pero porque no podía sentir su alma, me sentí más nerviosa aun; no esperaba que él estuviera ahí-"solo hay dos cosas que quiero…una de ellas es a mi hija, Chrona" –debió haberme sorprendido que esa mujer era su madre, pero más me molesto que le haya llamado cosa, escuche que alguien detrás decir "maldita" pero en voz muy baja- " y disculpa mi impertinencia; pero necesito llevarme a tu hija, Alice" –le lancé una mirada envenenada, a mi para que me quería.

"Mm...lo siento pero no puedes llevarte a las dos" –dijo con voz serena.

"Que? Esperaba que te pusieras así con Alice, pero Chrona esta exiliada y no..."

"Para tu información, Chrona-chan ya puede regresar al Shibusen, y ahora son sus padres adoptivos los que deciden"

"Queremos que Chrona vuelva al Shibusen" –dijo Stein.

"Que? Tu adoptaste a Chrona?" –Medusa parecía sorprendida.

"En realidad la que me convenció, fue Marie...mi esposa" –entonces recién me di cuenta del anillo que llevaba.

"_Están casados?"_ –me congele sorprendida. Stein se dio cuenta de mi reacción.

"Ah...no te lo dije?"

"No!"

"Bueno ya lo sabes" –Medusa comenzó a molestarse mucho.

"Bueno...entonces me las llevare por la fuerza. Free! –el hombre lobo comenzó a pronunciar no sé que palabras en un idioma que ni conocía, eran conjuros, entonces se abrió otro portal y de ahí salieron otros hombre-lobos- Vayan por Alice y Chrona!" –gritó Medusa.

Las bestias se abalanzaron sobre mí, tal vez era por que era la más próxima a ellos. A duras penas logré esquivarlos, sentía mis piernas torpes y pesadas. Stein saltó con toda facilidad y aterrizó a una distancia más alejada, yo logré aterrizar al lado de Maka.

"Estás bien Alice?" –me pregunto preocupada.

"Si... –no soné nada convincente- ...solo muy sorprendida"

"Eso es de lo más normal" –le oí decir a Soul, le miré. Así que era una guadaña...entonces recordé a mis propias armas ¡diablos! Los había dejado ahí tirados en el suelo. Antes de que pudiera siquiera buscarlos me de cuenta de que los dos estaban a mi lado.

"Tranquilízate" –dijo Erick.

"Será mejor que te relajes" –dijo Rick. Los hombre lobo se acercaron a nosotros, pro fueron detenidos por B*S que los detuvo de un ataque, sostenía una espada negra y parecía tener marcas negras en su rostro...un arma demoníaca...igual que mamá, solo que mamá puede crear cuanta cantidad de hielo sea posible. Ahora B*S tenía a su alrededor a unas siluetas negras, parecían sombras.

"JAJAJA Yo! El Poderoso Black Star que superara a los dioses! Los derrotare! –Gritó y después se volteó hacia mi y me mostró su pulgar en alto, me estaba dando ánimos- no te preocupes Alice, tu recupérate del shok.

"Pero..."

"Tiene razón –me dijo Maka- tu déjanos esto a nosotros" –me sonrió y corrió a pelear. Quise ir tras ella, pero mis hermanos me detuvieron.

"No lo hagas Alice, tal y como dijo B*S estás en estado de shok, será mejor que te tranquilices"

"Pero!" –reproché.

"Alice...es que quieres que **ella** se aproveche de la situación?" –dijo Rick tratando de hacerme entrar en razón. La sola idea de que eso vuelva a suceder hizo que sintiera pánico.

"Si peleas asi como estas: nerviosa y vulnerable..." –dijo Erick.

"...corres peligro de caer en la desesperación y ella se saldrá con las suyas" –dijo Rick. Me quede callada, tenía razón era mejor que controlara mis emociones, tenía que hacerlo, sino... mis nuevos amigos podrían resultar heridos y no quería eso...no otra vez...

Aquel siniestro recuerdo atravesó mi mente, me arrodille en el suelo, intentando olvidarlo...dejar mi mente en blanco, pero al mismo tiempo intenté mantener la calma. Para distraerme, percibí las almas de las personas que estaban a mi alrededor, reconocí el alma de Stein, muy poderosa...el alma de Spirit Albarn, la actual Death Scythe de Shinigami-sama...

El pensar en mi padre me hizo sentir ansiosa...nunca lo había viso y ahora estaba a unos cuantos metros de mi, quería conocerlo...pero primero tenía que calmarme.

También había otras 5 almas ahí. Reconocí el alma de Chrona, su nombre completo era Makenshin Chrona, muy junta a ella estaba el alma de Ragnarok, muy pequeña. A su lado sentí las almas de Elizabeth y Patricia Thompson, a decir verdad Liz y Patty les quedaba mucho mejor...

Entonces...la percibí...esa alma...esa persona estaba también sorprendida pero aun así permanecía serena.¿Cómo lo hacia? ¿Cómo estaba sorprendido pero tan calmado a la vez? Su nombre...su nombre era:

Death the Kid

Un nombre muy curioso, pero había algo más:

El hijo de Shinigami-sama...

Hasta un tonto hubiera entendido lo que eso significaba. Él era hijo de Shinigami-sama y yo era la hija de Shinigami-sama...éramos hermanos...

El estruendo hizo que mi atención volara de nuevo a la batalla. B*S y Maka peleaban contra los hombre-lobo, hacían un muy buen trabajo en equipo. También me di cuenta de que ya habían hecho la Resonancia de Almas, sus resonancias eran estables y fuertes. Calculando me dio la impresión de que a Soul le faltaban como unas 20 almas más para ser una Death Scythe y a Tsubaki le faltaban tal vez unas 40 o 50.

Miré también a nuestros contrincantes, el hombre que correspondía al nombre de Cayo, miraba la pelea con tranquilidad, la mujer de pelo blanco, Amin, estaba abrazada a él y miraba indiferente. El hombre-lobo, Free, hacía grandes esfuerzos para mantener abierto el portal, la otra bruja que no hacía nada, Eruka, miraba la pelea preocupada. Medusa y Kate parecían furiosas.

"Medusa, Kate... –dijo Cayo- será mejor no perder el tiempo..." –las dos se miraron y luego Kate me miró a mí y Medusa miró hacia el ligar donde estaba el alma de Chrona y de mi aun desconocido hermano. Kate se lanzó encima de mí a una velocidad increíble, pero Erick se convirtió en kusarigama y Rick detuvo a Kate usando a Erick.

"Stein!" –gritó Rick. En un santiamén Stein me sacó de ahí, y me llevó al lado de Death Scythe.

"Estas bien Alice?" –me preguntó.

"Si..." –a su lado estaba Shinig...mi padre... miré por el rabillo del ojo y me lleve una enorme sorpresa, era el de mi sueño, ese sueño que se había repetido hace meses. Mi padre era aquel espectro, que tenía en manos una Death Scythe, y luego defendía a esas dos personas... estuve viendo a mi padre desde hace meses y sin darme cuenta...

De repente sentí como un alma se desvanecía, miré de nuevo a la batalla ¿quién había perdido?

Maka y B*S seguían en píe, Free seguía sacando más hombre-lobos, mis hermanos seguían peleando contra Kate. Nuestros contrincantes seguían ahí todos...menos Medusa. Kate iba tras mi y Medusa...tras Chrona!

Miré en donde estaban las almas de Chrona y el resto. Me llevé otra sorpresa, mi hermano también estaba en el sueño, era uno de los que **nuestro** padre protegía, ese chico que se parecía mucho a mi y a mi mamá... entonces sentí el alma de Medusa encima de ellos, miré hacia arriba y la vi, caía en picada hacia ellos.

"Me...Medusa..." –Death Scythe me escucho y se percató también.

"Kid! Chrona! Salgan de ahí!" –los dos voltearon hacia donde nosotros estábamos, nuestras miradas se encontraron durante unos momentos. Chrona se percató de su alma, y se aferro a Kid con fuerza, Kid volteó hacia ella preocupado, también la sintió, el alma de Medusa.

Kid agarró a Chrona por la cintura y esquivaron a tiempo el ataque. Medusa impactó contra el suelo, y los dos también cayeron al suelo. Kid cayó de espalda y Chrona encima de él, el continuaba abrazándola.

"Estas bien Chrona?" –preguntó él.

"Si... lo siento"

"Por que te disculpas?" –dijo el sonriéndole, Chrona se sonrojo mucho.

"_EL NOVIO DE CHRONA ES MI HERMANO? _–me sorprendí_- que pequeño es el mundo"_

"Oh...miren que tierno..." –dijo Medusa levantándose del suelo.

Entonces me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle, cuando los dos cayeron al suelo, las pistolas de Kid salieron volando y ahora estaban a unos 3 metros alejadas de ellos...estaban indefensos...

Mis piernas se movieron instintivamente, corrí hacía ellos, sentí la mirada de Death S., de Stein y de mi padre. Pero no e importaba, lo que me importaba era salvarlos: a mi amiga y a mi hermano... los dos eran tan preciados para mi, a pesar de que solo nos habíamos conocido hace un día, Chrona ya de por si era una gran amiga... y mi hermano... no lo conocía, ni sabía si era mi hermano mayor o menor...aun así lo quería mucho...

Los dos se pararon del suelo, entonces Kid recién se dio cuenta de que no tenía sus armas, Medusa sonrió.

"Vector Arrow!" –gritó ella, un montón de vectores salieron detrás de ella y se dirigieron hacía los dos. Kid empujo a Chrona para sacarla del camino, Chrona cayo al piso un poco lejos de ahí. Pero los vectores lo lastimarían a él.

"NO!" –chillé. Pero lo logré, logré llegar y sobretodo logré sacarlo del camino. Pero se me costó...

Los vectores me atravesaron, hiriéndome alrededor a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Mis ojos estaban clavados en él, que me miro sorprendido. Caí al suelo, sentí la sangre manchar mi ropa...

"ALICE!"-le escuché gritar.

Entonces sentí como el habiente se cargaba de...ira?...no también de preocupación. Miré hacia el desierto y vi algo así como una barrera invisible...una barrera que cubría la ciudad entera...no...no era una barrera, era un alma, una ama realmente poderosa y fuerte... el alma comenzó a sacudirse de manera que todos pudieron verla... me preguntaba de quien podría ser el alma...era el alma de mi padre... pero ya no pude comprobarlo...mis ojos se cerraron y ya no escuche ni sentí nada más. Una oscuridad horrorosa me rodeo por completo.

**Tachan! Y ahí se fue el tercer capitulo... como ya dije el siguiente es desde el punto de vista de Chrona... Ah si! Se me olvido, como es mi primer fanfic no le coloque titulo a los dos anteriores capítulos jejeje (es que no sabía donde poner el titulo:( ) Aquí estan los titulos de los otros:**

**1. Alice-Nueva Vida**

**2. Kid-Encuentro**

**Y este último se llama Alice-Inesperado, espero que les haya gustado! Comenten! :)**

**RaY D.**


	4. Inconsciencia

**Aquí va el cuarto, desde el punto de vista de Chrona... no se ven muchos desde su punto de vista, así que decidí darle una oportunidad jejeje Espero que les guste! **

**Ah! Aquí hay un poco de KxC **

**Disfrútenlo!**

**Capítulo 4**

**Chrona-Inconsciencia**

"Chrona..." –susurró shinigami-kun antes de empujarme y alejarme de él, me estaba quitando del camino.

"No..." –apenas pude decir por la sorpresa, lo iban a lastimar a él, después de que había sido tan protector y cuidadoso conmigo. Era a mi a quien querían, y el iba a resultar herido.

"NO!" –gritó Alice, no me había dado cuenta de que había estado tan cerca. Entonces quitó a shinigami-kun del camino, lo empujó y tomó su lugar. Los vectores de Medusa la hirieron brutalmente.

"ALICE!" –gritó shinigami-kun. Alice cayó al suelo, salpicando sangre, shinigami-kun miró la sangre atónito. De repente el ambiente se puso pesado, la siempre invisible alma de Shinigami-sama comenzó a sacudirse y así todos pudimos verla. Voltee para verle, estaba enojado, furioso, incluso llegaba a dar algo de miedo...

Medusa se acercó lentamente, shinigami-kun no se movió se quedo quieto, aun atónito. Medusa, se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Alice, se agachó y trato de tocarla. Pero a una velocidad que llegó a aturdirme, Shinigami-sama llegó hasta donde estaba y trató de golpearla.

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!" –su voz también era diferente, estaba furioso, demasiado...después de todo habían herido de una manera horrenda a su hija... alcanzó a golpear a Medusa, ella no pudo defenderse. Se alejó de inmediato, y fue al lado de ese extraño hombre.

"Medusa nunca ordené que la lastimaras" –dijo este.

"Lo siento mucho..." –lo dijo como si no le importara.

Shinigami-sama, se acercó a Alice, su semblante cambio, ahora ya no parecía furioso, sino preocupado.

"Stein! –su voz no era la que siempre utilizaba, esa voz chistosa. Stein estuvo a su lado en cuestión de segundos- y bien? Es demasiado grave?"

"Esta muy herida y va a comenzar a perder sangre a este ritmo...tengo que tratarla de inmediato"

"Hazlo, por favor"

"Si!" –Stein alzó a Alice en sus brazos con cuidado y comenzo a caminar hacia el edificio, sin hacer movimientos bruscos.

"Kid... –Shinigami-sama se acercó a shinigami-kun, que seguía en shok- Kid! Reacciona!"

"Lo vi..." –susurró shinigami-kun.

"Viste que?"

"En mi sueño...vi...vi...los vectores...vi la sangre...todo esta sucediendo como en mi sueño..."

"Kid que fue lo siguiente que viste?" –le pregunto algo desesperado.

"Después...no...No lo recuerdo...maldición...que viene después" –al parecer comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Shinigami-sama se acercó más a él... y lo abrazó. Me sorprendió esa muestra de cariño, siempre había pensado que los Shinigami no tenían sentimientos, pero al parecer me había equivocado.

"Lo siento Kid... –ahora era su voz chistosa- no quise presionarte, es normal que estés nervioso y asustado, después de lo que te acabas de enterar y lo que acabas de ver...lo siento mucho..."

"Padre..." –shinigami-kun comenzó a calmarse.

"Así que por favor no te sientas presionado, ni nada por el estilo..."

"...de acuerdo..."

"Muy bien –volteó hacia mi- por el momento cuida bien de Chrona ahora es a ella a quien querrán atrapar"

"Lo haré –se deshicieron del abrazo, shinigami-kun se acercó a mi y volvió a agarrarme por la cintura y me alejó de ahí, Shinigami-sama ya estaba junto con D. Scythe. Stein se detuvo cerca de ellos.

"Chrona estás bien?" –me preguntó shinigami-kun.

"S...si..." –me estaba agarrando por la cintura, no sabía lidiar con eso. Me sonroje de inmediato. Llegamos a donde estaban Stein con Alice, aun inconsciente.

"Prof. Stein...por que aun no ha entrado a tratar a Alice?" –le peguntó algo molesto shinigami-kun, que seguía agarrándome por la cintura, me estaba poniendo más nerviosa.

"Se ha detenido... –dijo Stein algo sorprendido- la sangre se ha detenido... ya no está perdiendo sangre..." –era cierto, la sangre ya no seguía manchando la ropa de Stein. Shinigami-sama se inclino para ver a Alice de más cerca.

"Ha crecido mucho... –dijo D. Scythe- recuerdo que cuando era una bebé dormía casi todo el día y no lloraba nada..."

"Es verdad –dijo Shinigami-sama- a diferencia de Kid no hacía un escándalo" –un leve sonrojo recorrió el rostro de shinigami-kun.

"Esperen! Ustedes ya la conocían?" –preguntó shinigami-kun.

"Eh...si, después ustedes dos nacieron el mismo día..." –le respondió Stein.

"Eh?"

"Kid, ella es tu hermana gemela...menor" –dijo Shinigami-sama.

"...EH!"

"Es que no te diste cuenta?"

"Era algo obvio de deducir" –shinigami-kun se quedo quieto sorprendido.

"Es cierto... –dije- los dos tienen casi la misma altura, los mismos ojos...son muy parecidos..."

"Tengo una hermana gemela?" –preguntó shinigami-kun aun sin poder creerlo.

"Te olvidas de las tres líneas" –dijo Stein. Le miramos confundidos.

"Solo que ella las tiene al otro lado" –D. Scythe le quitó esa peineta de su cabello, entonces su cabello cayó sobre su rostro y se vieron tres líneas horizontales idénticas a las de el, solo que en el lado derecho. Era realmente idéntica a shinigami-kun, seria su reflejo sino fuera por su cabello largo.

"Ya es suficiente" –dijo el hombre de cabello blanco, esta vez parecía molesto. Le miramos algo confundidos.

"Señor" –Kate volvió a su lado.

"Ya me harte de pura cháchara... de una buena vez vayan por Chrona y Alice!...Amin!" –la mujer que estaba abrazada a él se separó del y nos miro con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Ustedes –dijo Shinigami-sama dirigiéndose a Maka, B*S y Rick; que se acercaron rápidamente, las gemelas se acercaron también- no subestimen a esa bruja, puede parecer fácil de derrotar, pero ella tiene un poder muy problemático"

"Ella puede materializar cualquier pensamiento que se le pase por la cabeza" –dijo D. Scythe.

"En términos sencillos, puede hacer realidad lo que ella imagine..." –aclaró Stein.

"Así es –dijo Amin- puedo imaginarme cualquier tipo de criatura lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlos a todos ustedes...veamos...que podra ser?"

"Nos dividiremos en dos grupos –dijo Stein- uno que proteja a Alice y uno que proteja a Chrona, ahora ellas dos son sus objetivos... Maka ayuda a cuidar de Chrona, B*S también"

"Si!" –respondió Maka con seriedad.

"De una vez peleemos!" –dijo B*S ansioso.

"Spirit-kun, Stein y yo cuidaremos de Alice, las armas de Kid y Alice que ayuden a Chrona...Kid?"

"Si padre?"

"No dejes que agarren a Chrona-chan"

"No lo permitiré –cuando dijo eso, shinigami-kun me abrazó con más fuerza, estaba muy pegada a su cuerpo, apoyé mi mejilla contra su hombro- tu no dejes que atrapen a Alice" –dijo con una sonrisa.

"No...ya la he perdido por mucho tiempo...no volverá a pasar" –Shinigami-sama acarició la cabeza de Alice.

"Ya se... –dijo Amin, comenzó a recitar palabras en el lenguaje de las brujas, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, se abrió un portal en el cielo, y salió de ahí, un enorme dragón café cuyas alas eran grises. Era monstruoso y gigantesco. Inconscientemente me aferré más a shinigami-kun, que me sujeto con más fuerza. Shinigami-sama se preparó para tomar a D. Scythe como su arma. Maka y B*S les hablaron a sus armas, no alcancé a escuchar lo que dijeron, Liz se convirtió en pistola y Patty la agarró, Rick y Patty intercambiaron una sonrisa...

"Estás bien? – me susurró shinigami-kun, se inclinó hacia mi- te ves algo asustada..."

"No es eso, es solo que..."

"Que?" –preguntó con paciencia.

"Todos están tratando de pelear para defenderme... por que?" –shinigami-kun cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente, como si mi pregunta fuera graciosa.

"no es obvio?" –preguntó Maka.

"Tu ya lo deberías saber" –dijo B*S.

"Porque te queremos –me respondió shinigami-kun- eres una querida amiga...y no importa lo que pasó en el pasado, lo que importa ahora es que estas con nosotros y no dejaremos que nada más vuelva a tratar de alejarte de nosotros de nuevo... y te ayudaremos en lo que sea... –me quede mirando aquellos ojos dorados, idénticos a los de Alice, entonces recordé cuando conocí a Alice, ella dijo: "Espero que seamos buenas amigas..." No me di cuenta en que momento, pero lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro, shinigami-kun me las secó con su mano y me sonrió, una sonrisa llena de calidez y cariño- no llores...estoy aquí contigo"

"yo también" –dijo Maka.

"Y yo! El gran B*S!"

"Siempre..." –concluyo shinigami-kun.

Si, esas eran las personas más amables que había conocido, ellos seguían confiando en mi a pesar de mis fallas debido a mi debilidad...era muy débil y ellos me daban fuerza, Alice me había dicho que seriamos amigas y esa mañana me transmitió su fortaleza para poder mostrarme segura, confiaba en mi incondicionalmente. Y ahora shinigami-kun y mis amigos me perdonaban y me decían que estarían a mi lado... Parecía que no había límites para su amabilidad...

"Dragón!" –gritó Amin. El enorme dragón se lanzó encima de nosotros, pero Shinigami-sama que agarraba una guadaña negra lo detuvo y lo hizo retroceder.

"Yo seré tu oponente, sino te importa..." –dijo tranquilamente.

"Medusa! Kate!" –gritó el hombre. Las dos se dirigieron hacia nosotros. Pero Maka detuvo a Medusa y B*S a Kate.

"antes tendrán que pelear con nosotros" –dijo Soul.

"Protegeremos a nuestra amiga" –dijo Tsubaki.

"Caza Brujas!" –gritó Maka. Su Caza Brujas había incrementado de poder y tamaño. Maka enfrentó a Medusa con movimientos rápidos y exactos, pero Medusa lograba esquivarle.

"Vector Plate" –la flecha apareció debajo de Maka y la lanzó a otra parte, pero Maka clavó la guadaña en el suelo, y volvió a atacarla, Medusa intentó crear otro Vector Plate, pero Rick le disparó para distraerla y Maka logró golpearla.

"Maka, déjanos echarte una mano" –dijo Rick.

"Gracias" –mientras tanto B*S, peleaba con Kate, los dos eran igual de rápidos, lo cual comenzó a fastidiar a B*S.

"Tsubaki! Modo Espada Demoníaca!"

"si!" –Tsubaki se convirtió en una espada negra, en el rostro de B*S aparecieron unas marcas negras. A su lado salieron de la tierra unas siluetas negras, salían de su sombra.

"Speed Star!" –B*S comenzó a correr a una velocidad increíble.

"no lo lograrás" –dijo Kate preparada para recibir el ataque. Pero alguien le disparó en sus pies e hizo que ella volteara, la causante era Patty que disparaba riendo como una maniaca y diciendo palabrotas- "maldita..." –entonces B*S la atacó hiriéndola.

"JAJAJAJA no lograras vencer al Gran Black Star!"

Estaban haciendo un perfecto trabajo en equipo, Maka con Rick y B*S con Patty, Medusa y Kate continuaron tratando de acercar se a mi, pero no lo lograron. Shinigami-kun estaba preparado para saltar en cualquier momento si alguien se nos acercaba, igual Stein que sujetaba a Alice.

Amin, miraba la pelea en silencio, entonces volteó hacía el hombre.

"Señor?" –este la miró un momento y luego posó sus ojos en mi, me miraba con codicia, su forma de mirarme me puso nerviosa, me aferré a shinigami-kun con más fuerza.

"Chrona... –me susurró shinigami-kun- agárrate fuerte de mi –si íbamos a saltar en cualquier momento, no bastaría con agarrarme a su ropa, que segura ya se la había arrugado, tenía que cooperar, aunque fuera muy vergonzoso. Muy lentamente estiré mis brazos alrededor de su espalda, sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura, procurando no lastimarme. El hombre seguía mirándome, entonces shinigami-kun le amenazó con la mirada. El hombre volvió a mirar a Amin.

"Si, hazlo" –la mujer volteó a mirarnos.

"Kid, viene por ustedes!" –nos advirtió Stein. Cuando volví a ver a la mujer, esta se desvaneció, entonces shinigami-kun me agarró con fuerza y saltó hacia atrás, la mujer volvió a parecer en donde habíamos estado hace solo unos segundos, shinigami-kun volvió a saltar a otra parte, la mujer aparecía y desparecía, cada vez se acercaba más a nosotros.

"Maldición, es rápida" –dijo shinigami-kun. Oí risas, seguramente de alguno de nuestros enemigos. Entonces la mujer apareció detrás de nosotros- "cuando?"

"Ingenuo –dijo Amin, y le dio una patada a shinigami-kun. Lo hizo con una fuerza increíble, nos lanzó lejos de ahí contra el suelo, me aferre más a su espalda y sentí algo mojado, era sangre…

"No…"

"A pesar de que eres el hijo de Shinigami-sama, solo eres un niño… "–Amin se acercó a nosotros. Shinigami-kun se paró rápidamente, dejándome en el suelo. Se puso en frente de mí.

"no pienso dejar que te la lleves…yo la protegeré…"

"Pelearas sin armas?" –shinigami-kun no respondió- "si eso es lo que quieres…"

Amin se acercó a él a gran velocidad y comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, shinigami-kun sabía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo después de todo. Y Amin también parecía saber artes marciales, los dos se movían a gran velocidad, y aunque casi ni los podía ver; podría jurar que Amin le estaba pisando los talones. Dentro de mí estaba rogando que no le hiciera daño, que sus ataques fallaran y los de él acertaran. Que ella se tropezara o algo por el estilo, y que él aprovechara la situación, quería que algo así sucediera. Pero pasó al contrario, shinigami-kun al esquivar un ataque no vio el escombro que había ahí y cayó al suelo. Amin aprovechó la situación y lo pateó, shinigami-kun logro rodar y esquivarla, pero aun así ella logro herirlo en su brazo. Vi la sangre salpicar, ¿Cómo podía cortarle si le había pateado?

Mire con más atención y me di cuenta de que ella estaba usando unos tacones en punta, seguramente los estaba usando de arma, y seguro que con esos le había lastimado cuando le pateó en la espalda. Shinigami-kun rodo por el suelo alejándose, pero cuando se paró ella se acercó a él y le dio un manotazo, otra vez volví a ver sangre. Esta vez uso sus largas uñas.

"Como…una bruja…puede pelear así?...sin usar su magia?"

"Yo no soy esa clase de bruja que solo se confía de sus poderes…es por eso que mi señor me aceptó como su acompañante…y no pienso defraudarlo" –Amin volvió al ataque, shinigami-kun ahora con su brazo herido no podía dar golpes, sino solo esquivarla. Había escuchado que los shinigami se curaban rápido, Alice era la prueba; a pesar de sus heridas, el sangrado se detuvo. Esperaba que lo mismo sucediera en shinigami-kun, incluso debería sanar más rápido porque no era una herida grave.

Amin logró acertarle otro manotazo en su hombro, en el hombro en el que me había apoyado hace unos minutos y donde me sentía segura… Esta vez la herida fue profunda, shinigami-kun no pudo mover su brazo, seguramente dolía muchísimo. Amin iba a acertarle otro manotazo, pero le dispararon en la espalda, el daño no fue mucho; pero logró distraerla. Patty y Rick estaban ahí, habían disparado para darle una oportunidad para recuperarse, los dos continuaron disparando contra Amin, que esquivó los ataques.

"Que molestia" –corrió hacia ellos. Los dos retrocedieron y dispararon a más discreción. Amin se acercó más a ellos y ambos se volvieron armas de manera que Amin no podía tocarlos. Intercambiaron. Ahora Liz y Erick tenían las armas, se alejaron de ella y dispararon. Cada vez que Amin se acercaba a ellos, se convertían en armas y se alejaban, pero cuando volvieron Liz y Erick, Amin se movió muy rápido y golpeó a Erick y lo lanzó lejos, Liz se distrajo y Amin le asestó un golpe no tan fuerte.

"Liz! Erick!" –gritó shinigami-kun, que apenas se había sanado. Amin sonrió y se acercó a los dos que estaban en el suelo- "no lo hagas!" –corrió hacia ella para golpearla, pero ella se dio la vuelta a gran velocidad y lo golpeo con gran fuerza. Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo…él estaba perdiendo, lo estaban lastimando…y todo por mi culpa… comencé a llorar.

Amin me miro y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa, me dieron ganas de decirle: "Llévame de una vez, pero ya no les hagas más daño a mis amigos!" pero estaba sin palabras ante la forma en que habían lastimado a shinigami-kun, me parecía muy injusto; después de cómo me había protegido y como había sido tan gentil conmigo. Amin se acercó más a mí y yo no me moví; los demás gritaron mi nombre; tratando de hacerme entrar en razón; pero mi mente solo estaba en shinigami-kun.

Entonces cuando Amin estaba ya casi cerca de mí, shinigami-kun se puso en medio, estaba muy herido y golpeado. Iba a seguir protegiéndome aun en esas condiciones… a ese paso lo iban a matar…comencé a llorar a cántaros. "No lo hagas! Vete!" quería gritar, pero no podía, mi cuerpo no me respondía.

"No…te lo permitiré" –dijo shinigami-kun.

"Vas a llegar al punto de protegerla con tu propio cuerpo?...que tonto…" –Amin corrió a gran velocidad directo a él. Shinigami-kun no fue a frenarla, solo se quedo ahí haciendo de muralla.

"_No…muévete…muévete shinigami-kun…has algo…has algo Chrona…sino…sino shinigami-kun va a…no…no quiero eso" –_mi cuerpo empezó a responderme, pero solo fue cuando Amin estaba a centímetro de golpearlo.

"…NOOO!" –grité con todas mis fuerzas, como si eso fuera a servir, me sentía una inútil…no podía usar mi arma, porque Shinigami-sama la había sellado, de manera que no pudiera pelear…. Si no hubiera sido así, ya hace mucho le hubiera ayudado. Pero no podía hacer nada más que verlo morir… esperé a que shinigami-kun sea golpeado y cayera en mis brazos herido brutalmente…pero no…algo detuvo a Amin. Algo detuvo a todos…Medusa, Kate, Maka, Amin y shinigami-kun se detuvieron instantáneamente. Mire a mi alrededor, Shinigami-sama golpeó al dragón usando la D. Scythe y miro a alguna parte, Kate se detuvo y B*S aprovechó para golpearla y lanzarla lejos de ahí, Medusa también se detuvo; Maka también lo hizo pero Soul la llamó y aprovecho para atacar a Medusa. Amin se detuvo en el mismo instante y shinigami-kun volteo a alguna parte.

Shinigami-sama, Maka, shinigami-kun, Kate, Medusa, Amin voltearon al mismo punto, mire al lugar donde todos miraban sorprendidos. Miraban a Stein, miraba a Alice que estaba en sus brazos. La miraba sorprendido; como si algo hubiera sucedido; yo la veía igual; así que seguramente habían detectado alguna anormalidad en su alma.

"Oigan! Que sucede?" –preguntó B*S.

"No…" –jadeó Maka.

"No es posible…" –dijo Amin.

"El…el alma…de Alice…" –dijo shinigami-kun, no me sonó a nada bueno- "su alma…ha desaparecido…"

Sabía que significaba eso…su alma ya no estaba en ese cuerpo…se había ido…Alice se había ido…

"E...esta...muerta?" –pregunte, temiendo la respuesta…

"No… -dijo Stein seguro de si mismo- aun respira, no…no lo entiendo, ya no siento su alma, pero no esta muerta" –Erick se levanto a duras penas del suelo.

"Eso significa que…" –dijo en murmullos.

Shinigami-kun aprovecho la situación y me agarró de la mano y me jaló para alejarnos de ahí, corría tambaleándose. Amin continuaba quieta, pero reacciono y vino tras nosotros. Fue más rápida y nos alcanzó, estaba por agarrarme pero shinigami-kun me abrazo de nuevo, y ella iba a lastimarlo de nuevo.

"De..Detente!" –grité de nuevo. Entonces sucedió algo increíble…

**Algo** se movió a gran velocidad y se dirigió a nosotros, **algo** se puso en medio y nos protegió, **algo **detuvo a Amin y la hirió. Todo esto en menos de un segundo…

Ese **"algo" **era una persona…una persona que creía que había muerto…

Contra toda lógica Alice se despertó y se movió a gran velocidad, a pesar de sus heridas. Se puso en medio de nosotros y Amin, y la detuvo. Y lo que era más chocante y que resultaba imposible, era que en sus brazos salían unas cuchillas negras; como las de las guadañas, pero no solo en sus brazos, sino también en sus hombros.

"Imposible…" –dijo shinigami-kun.

Las cuchillas habían herido a Amin, ella retrocedió, y miro extrañada a Alice. El cabello de Alice no nos permitía ver su rostro.

"Tu…esta alma…no eres Alice…Quien eres?"

Alice levantó lentamente su cabeza, para sí mostrar su rostro. Amin tenía razón esa no era Alice. Sus ojos ya no eran de ese color dorado; idéntico al de shinigami-kun; ahora tenían un color rojizo. A demás eran inexpresivos, parecían vacios, sin sentimientos, ni emociones, no tenían ese brillo cálido y feliz de Alice. Al igual que sus ojos, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna; parecía el rostro de una muñeca, frío y sin emociones. Alice…bueno **esa **Alice, se enderezó completamente, exhibiendo sus cuchillas, entonces algo llamó la atención de todos, y nos dejó boquiabiertos.

Las tres líneas, The Lines of Sanzu, comenzaron a desvanecerse, lentamente, se fueron reduciendo, hasta que se perdieron totalmente en el cabello negro de Alice. Ahora su apariencia era completamente otra. Su cabello completamente negro, sus ojos rojos, y su rostro inexpresivo, sin dejar de lado las negras cuchillas que salían de su cuerpo…esa no era Alice, no se parecía nada a Alice, no guardaba ningún parentesco con Alice, o con su hermano.

"Quien eres?" –gritó Amin, alterada. No hubo respuesta alguna.

_Esa Alice _corrió hacia Amin y comenzó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra ella. Parecía la pelea anterior entre shinigami-kun y Amin, solo que ahora invertida, ahora a la que le estaban pisando los talones era Amin, y _esa Alice_ tenía las ventajas. Amin trataba de lastimarla con sus uñas o sus tacones como lo había hecho antes, pero las cuchillas de _esa Alice_ se lo impedían y lastimaban a Amin.

"Oigan!"–gritó el hombre- "Kate, Medusa ayuden a Amin!"

La pelea cambio, ahora eran tres contra uno. Pero eso no parecía ser una molestia para _esa Alice_, ella no parecía estar en aprietos, al contrario, se defendía y atacaba a la perfección.

"Que...que está pasando? Shinigami-kun..." –le pregunté.

"No tengo la menor idea..." –me respondió. Erick se levantó del suelo y ayudó a Liz a pararse.

"La sangre de arma...se ha activado" –dijo él respondiendo a mis preguntas.

"Sangre de arma?" –preguntó Maka.

"A diferencia de Kid –comenzó Stein- Alice heredó habilidades de ambos padres. Kid solo heredo las habilidades de un shinigami, en otras palabras solo heredo de su padre. Sin embargo Alice heredó de ambos, heredo habilidades de un shinigami y habilidades de una dama de nieve. Pero Alice heredó algo más... Ustedes saben, un shinigami siempre será un técnico, porque debe utilizar las Death Scythes, así que nunca un shinigami podrá ser un arma. Pero la madre de Alice y Kid era un arma, entonces...cuando Alice heredó habilidades de su madre, también heredó la "Sangre de Arma"

"Significa que..." –dijo B*S.

"Alice es un técnico y un arma a la vez. Eso es algo...bueno, no, es algo útil y único. Pero como ya les dije, un shinigami nunca puede ser un arma. Entonces ambas partes se repelían la una a la otra, no podía coordinar juntas, una tenía que ganar; si ganaba la parte de su padre, Alice sería una técnico shinigami, y si ganaba la parte de su madre, sería un arma y una dama de nieve. Al ser más poderosa que la otra, gano la de shinigami, y desplazó a la otra; sin embargo no la destruyó; esa parte se redujo y se perdió dentro del alma de Alice... –tras toda esa explicación Stein sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

"Alice –dijo Erick- comenzó a ejercer su 'Título de Técnico' desde que tenía 12 años. Su primera arma fue una guadaña, su nombre era Sebastian, este era un mayordomo que nos dio la familia Evans –al pronunciar ese nombre, se escucho un siseo de parte de Soul- para ayudarnos a cuidar de ella, la había cuidado desde que era una bebé, así que el lazo entre los dos era muy fuerte. Sebastian fue la primera arma de Alice, y si que hacían un buen equipo. Llegaron a su ochentava alma en menos de dos meses.

"Tan rápido?" –exclamó Maka sorprendida.

"sus almas seguramente estaban bien coordinadas" –dijo Stein.

"Deberíamos aprender de Alice ¿no Soul? –dijo Maka sonriendo-...Soul?" –no hubo una respuesta inmediata de él.

"S...si!"

"Que sucede?" –le preguntó su técnico.

"No...Nada..." –no sonó nada convincente.

"Es cierto –continuó Erick- sus almas estaban coordinadas a la perfección, y eso era sorprendente, ya que Alice aun era pequeña. Hacían un buen trabajo en equipo"

"Pero...no era muy peligroso para Alice si era muy joven?" –preguntó D. Scythe.

"Esa era una condición...la madre de Alice estuvo en contra de que Alice ejerciera tan pronto como una técnico; así que Sebastian le prometió que él la protegería cueste lo que cueste...después de todo la quería como a una hija..."

"Entonces porque..." –dijo Tsubaki, B*S volteó hacia la pelea que se tomaba lugar cerca de nosotros. _Esa Alice_ no parecía tener problemas, peleaba con seriedad y destreza. Incluso no parecía tener daño alguno.

"Eso paso cuando los dos fueron por su última alma...el alma de una bruja... –Erick se callo durante unos instantes- ese día ellos fueron a luchar contra una bruja que vivía en el bosque, nosotros estábamos en las afueras del bosque con la madre de Alice, que estaba realmente preocupada. Sebastian y Alice se enfrentaron a la bruja sin problema alguno, es más parecían los ganadores de la batalla cuando...esa bruja utilizó un truco sucio..." –Erick apretó los puños de rabia, se molesto mucho con solo recordarlo. Al ver que su hermano no diría nada más, Rick se convirtió en humano y continuo:

"En ese entonces Alice...tenía una obsesión con descubrir quien era su padre..." –Shinigami-sama permaneció en silencio- así que esa bruja dijo: _**no quieres saber quien es tu padre? **_Alice se detuvo y dudo. La bruja le prometió que se lo diría si ella la dejaba vivir, como Alice se moría por saber quien era su padre, dudó. Entonces Sebastian volvió a su forma humana...y la bruja trató de atacar a Alice así indefensa; pero Sebastian se puso en medio para protegerla, como había jurado y fue herido por la bruja…en ese momento Alice no supo que hacer, al ver a Sebastian lastimado, a Alice le entró miedo y desesperación...pidió ayuda a su último recurso...Asmodeus"

"Asmodeus?" –preguntó shinigami-kun.

"Su espíritu guardián –respondió Stein- Kid tu también tienes uno...Beelzebub... –shinigami-kun miró su anillo.

"Asmodeus tenía el deber de proteger a su amo –dijo Stein- así que al ver que ella se encontraba en un peligro inminente, recurrió a la Sangre de Arma... La Sangre de Arma de Alice, al ser despreciada, generó un enorme rencor contra Alice. Y cuando Asmodeus puso sus manos en ella, esta quiso tomar control cueste lo que cueste...sin embargo la parte shinigami de Alice, se opuso, entonces las dos partes volvieron a pelear, esta "pelea" tuvo lugar dentro del alma de Alice y esta no resistió mucho...el alma de Alice sufrió una ruptura, es como si se hubiera dividido en dos, Asmodeus, quedó atrapada dentro de la Sangre de arma y esta tomo control de ella –Stein hizo una pausa, a pesar de que todos estábamos muy pendientes de la historia, los que más atención prestaban eran Shinigami-sama y shinigami-kun- al 'tragar' a Asmodeus, la sangre de Arma adquirió mucho poder, lo suficiente como para darle la cara a la parte shinigami, en esos momentos Alice no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, y se encontraba asustada, desesperada y fuera de si…al dividirse su alma, Asmodeus y la Sangre de Arma quedaron conectados, y Alice quedo conectada a la parte shinigami. Entonces al estar Alice fuera de si, la parte shinigami sufrió un colapso, entonces la Sangre de Arma se aprovechó y tomo el control del cuerpo de Alice. Alice pedió el conocimiento de lo que estaba pasando y Asmodeus comenzó a controlarla...eso es lo que acaba de suceder..."

"significa...que esa no es Alice?" –pregunte.

"no, prácticamente es Alice, pero completamente inconsciente y solo le importa pelear, no es que Asmodeus esta ocupando el cuerpo de Alice, sino que la esta controlando, es más ni siquiera es Asmodeus, es la Sangre de Arma –hizo una pausa- pero es increíble...su fuerza, su velocidad...su velocidad es anormal, hace rato, en un momento ella estaba en mis brazos y en un instante ya no estaba...todo es anormal en ella..."

"Hay que detenerla –dijo Erick- en estos momentos la Sangre de Arma esta manipulado el cuerpo de Alice, no le importa si lo esta explotando o si sufre daños, el dolor no es algo muy importante para ella, pero cuando..."

"cuando Alice vuelva –dijo Rick- sentirá todo lo que su cuerpo esta sufriendo, la Sangre de Arma no se quedará, cuando le convenga se ira y le dejara todo el dolor a Alice... "

"A demás eso no es todo, Asmodeus...bueno para ser exactos la Sangre de Arma, tiene un instinto asesino muy peligroso, y al estar en un cuerpo no se detiene, puede herir a cuanta gente quiera sin ser consiente de si es inocente...cuando tomó control de Alice aquella vez, destruyó a la bruja en cuestión de segundos...y quiso seguir peleando... nosotros llegamos ahí en cuanto pudimos, la madre de Alice nos advirtió que el alma de Alice se había esfumado. Nosotros nos imaginamos lo peor, pero cuando la vimos parada en medio del bosque nos acercamos a ella sin temer nada...ella nos ataco...bueno fue la Sangre de Arma...nos atacó sin siquiera mirarnos...tratamos de defendernos pero aun sí nos lastimo –los dos se remangaron las mangas de sus poleras y nos mostraron unas cicatrices de cortaduras en sus brazos. Las cicatrices eran rectas y estaban a lo largo de sus antebrazos – no se controló, simplemente nos atacó con todo lo que tenía, después corrió hacia la ciudad, Kotonoha y Otome-one-san llegaron después de unos minutos – ¿Otome-one-san? ¿Kotonoha? Quienes eran?- les dijimos lo que había ocurrido, entonces Otome-one-san... –podría jurar que escuche un pequeño suspiro de parte de Shinigami-sama cuando pronunciaron ese nombre-...fue tras Alice, Alice llegó a un parque, que milagrosamente no estaba muy lleno, y atacó a quien se le cruzaba en el camino, Otome-one-san la detuvo y peleó contra ella; pero no quería hacerle daño; pero no tuvo otra opción, y le causo un dolor increíblemente fuerte, de esa manera, la Sangre de Arma no soportó el dolor y dejó que Alice recuperara la conciencia...fue realmente muy dura para Otome-one-san..." –estaba apunto de preguntar quien era esa persona, pero Maka me ganó la palabra.

"eso...bueno algo parecido me sucedió...cuando peleé contra el Kishin" –dijo Maka, entonces Soul intervino también.

"Es cierto...a Maka le salieron cuchillas, y quedo inconsciente...pero Azura dijo algo de que ella lo había hecho apropósito..."

"en el caso de Maka, ella activó su Sangre de Arma por instinto de supervivencia, y a diferencia de Alice, la Sangre de Arma de Maka no guardaba ningún rencor hacia ella..."

"Pero y como regresaste?" –preguntó Tsubaki.

"Bueno...el kishin...me lastimo...me causo mucho dolor, un dolor que me hizo reaccionar..." –Maka se estremeció de solo pensarlo.

En ese momento Alice...estaba ya ganando, las tres brujas estaban en el suelo, lastimadas, el dragón se acercó a Alice y trató de frenarla, quiso utilizar sus enormes garras, la aplasto debajo de sus garras, pero después gruñó de dolor y quitó sus garras manchadas de sangre, tenían heridas profundas en ellas, cuando miré a Alice, me quede sin palabras…esta vez no solo tenía cuchillas en sus brazos y hombros, sino en todo su cuerpo, salían de sus brazos, de su tórax, de su vientre, de sus piernas, estaba echadaenel suelo mirando al cielo con sus ojos inexpresivos, entonces giró su cabeza a un costado para mirarme, nuestros ojos de encontraron. Entonces articulo sus labios como si estuvieran pronunciando algo, articularon: _**Chrona**_...

Ella me reconocía! Sabía quien era! No estaba del todo inconsciente!

"A...Alice!" –le llamé, todos me miraron como a una loca- "Reacciona Alice!" –shinigami-kun me miro y luego sonrió.

"Alice! Vuelve!" –gritó también. Entonces ese rostro inexpresivo, cambió. Como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza, Alice agarró su cabeza y comenzó a retorcerse. Estaba luchando...para ganarle a la Sangre de Arma. Las cuchillas se metieron dentro de su cuerpo de nuevo, entonces nos dimos cuenta que tenía heridas donde salían las cuchilla, le estaban hiriendo...

"Medusa!" –gritaron Kate y Amin.

"Vector Forest!" –gritó Medusa, entonces del suelo salieron vectores, pero estos eran diferentes, eran más delgados y en cantidad eran muchos más, como un árbol de vectores, los vectores capturaron a Alice, que en ese momento no parecía peligrosa, antes de que pudiera gritar su nombre, esos vectores salieron debajo de nosotros y capturaron a shinigami-kun y a mi. Los vectores me rodearon y me jalaron lejos de shinigami-kun, shinigami-kun no soltó mi mano, a pesar de que esas ramas trataban de separarnos. Cuando nos separaron, una tristeza me invadió, no quería separarme de él.

"Chrona!"

"Kid-kun!" –no me avergonzó haberle llamado por su nombre, no me importó, solo me importó que nos estaban separando. Luché contra esas ramas para soltarme de ellas, pero no me dejaban, Kid-kun también trataba de soltarse. Alice se quedo en silencio durante unos segundo y cuando levanto su rostro era de nuevo el rostro de una muñeca, las cuchillas salieron de nuevo de sus brazos y cortaron las ramas, pero las ramas inmediatamente volvieron a rodearla, pero volvían a ser contadas, las ramas se aferraron más a ella, pero ella continuaba cortándolas.

"Kate...no podemos perder más tiempo! Inmovilízala!" –Kate se acercó al 'tronco' del árbol, donde Alice estaba atrapada, y descargó sus Ondas de Alma en el tronco, las Ondas recorrieron todas las ramas hasta llegar donde estaba Alice, que las recibió y se quedo quieta durante un instante pero luego siguieron.

"Q...que? no sintió dolor alguno; eso debió de haberla aturdido" –dijo B*S.

"Ya se los dije, a la Sangre Negra no le importa el dolor, porque después le dejara el resto a Alice"

"Exactamente –dijo Kate- así la espantaremos..."

"Que?" –preguntó Maka.

"Ustedes mismos lo dijeron, la única forma de hacerla entrar en si...es causarle un gran dolor" –las tres brujas se acercaron al tronco...

"no..."

"Deténganse! –gritó shinigami-kun- No lo hagan! Si lo hacen...!"

"Alice va a sufrir..." –dije en sollozos. Las tres descargaron sus Ondas a todo lo que daban y estas se dirigieron a Alice. Cuando le llegaron Alie se detuvo y trató de resistir al dolor, frunció el ceño y trató de soportar el dolor, las tres aumentaron la carga y Alice continuó tratando de resistir...

Pero de pronto esos ojos rojos, inexpresivos, cambiaron a unos ojos dorados; pasmados, desorbitados y asustados. Alice había vuelto, en ese momento las descargas continuaban azotándola.

"AAHHHHH!" –Alice soltó un alarido de dolor, un gritó que nos dejó a todos horrorizados...

To be continued...

**Ahí va el cuarto! Que tal? Les gusto? Espero que si :3 jejeje como dije al principio, aquí hay KidxChrona! Espero que a todos los fans de KxC les haya gustado! Háganmelo saber! Comenten! Critiquen! jejeje**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado!**

**Ray D.**

**PS: para comentar se hace clic en Review this Chapter, es solo que alguien me envió un mensaje diciendo que no sabía como comentar los capítulos jejeje nos vemos!**


	5. Formalidades

**Aquí va el quinto! Desde el punto de vista de Kid, aquí va a aparecer alguien especial jejeje espero que lo disfruten! Aquí también KxC! Ah si! Tal vez aparezcan personajes que no mencione antes de la familia de Alice, es que se me ocurrieron a último momento jejeje perdón si los confundo...XD**

**Capítulo 5**

**Kid-Formalidades**

En mi sueño vi:

Pedazos de vidrio volar por los aires **Ya esta**

Salpicar sangre **Ya esta**

Los vectores de Medusa **Ya esta**

Cuchillas negras **Ya esta**

Sangre goteando al suelo **Ya esta**

Un dragón enorme **Ya esta**

Sentir una sensación asfixiante **Esta por venir**

Lo que había visto en mi sueño, se estaba cumpliendo, como si hubiera visto el futuro, sonaba estúpido, pero era real y estaba sucediendo...

Alice soltó un alarido de dolor, que llegó a helarme las venas, una furia inmensurable recorrió hasta el último rincón de mi ser...lo mismo sucedió con mi padre, de nuevo el ambiente se puso pesado y su alma comenzó a sacudirse. La ciudad comenzó a temblar, volví a mi mismo, y traté de advertirle.

"Padre! Contrólate!" –le grité, pero pareció no escucharme, agarró con fuerza a D. Scythe y se dirigió hacia Alice, que ahora se había desmayado, las tres brujas le detuvieron. La sangre de las heridas de Alice goteó al suelo, entonces recordé el sueño que había tenido, todo se había cumplido, algunas alteraciones pero todo estaba sucediendo igual. Algo me sacó de mis pensamientos, Chrona estaba tratando de soltarse de las ramas que la sujetaban, nos habían separado... aproveché que ellas estaban distraídas, y saqué sigilosamente dos pequeñas cuchillas que tenía escondidas por si acaso, corte las ramas que me sujetabas sin hacer mucho escándalo y me liberé, salté hacia donde estaba Chrona, ella iba a decir algo, pero le cubrí la boca suavemente.

"Sshhh... que no se den cuenta" –le susurré, ella asintió, y corté las ramas que la sujetaban, la tomé por la cintura, Chrona se sonrojo cuando la sujeté de esa manera, no pude evitar sonrojarme también. Chrona se aferró a mí, pero cuando íbamos a saltar, el dragón se acercó a nosotros, nos había pillado. Agarré a Chrona con más fuerza, pero las ramas comenzaron a atraparnos de nuevo, nos volvieron a separar, pero esta vez las ramas comenzaron a tragarla—"Chrona!"

"Kid-kun..." –Chrona desapareció entre las ramas, el dragón se acercó a mi, las ramas comenzaron a apretarme con más fuerza. Comenzaron a asfixiarme.

"_Una...sensación asfixiante..." –_definitivamente todo era igual al sueño. Comencé a ver borroso, no podía respirar, estaba por desmayarme- _no...Chrona...Alice...no puedo..."_

"Kid!" –gritó mi padre. Cerré mis ojos...entonces sentí tres almas que no conocía acercarse ¿eran enemigos? ¿Aliados? Una era el alma de un técnico y las otras dos de armas... Las tres almas se aproximaron a gran velocidad, en unos segundos las sentí cerca de mi, levanté mi rostro para poder ver, vi dos siluetas, una de ellas agarraba una guadaña.

"Oye! No te desmayes!" –dijo una, tenía la voz de una chica, el tono que empleaba se parecía al de B*S.

"Disculpen la tardanza" –dijo la otra, la de un chico, su voz se parecía a la de Soul. La silueta que tenía la guadaña, la levantó y la clavó en las ramas, sentí una explosión; vi un destello verde. Alguien me sacó antes de que las ramas cayeran encima de mí. Volví a respirar normalmente, abrí mis ojos, vi las ramas de vectores desplomarse.

"C-Chrona!" –grité.

"No te preocupes, ya las sacamos a las dos" –dijo una voz femenina, era diferente a la que había escuchado antes. Me di cuenta de que alguien me estaba cargando en brazos, era una chica pelirroja, de ojos celestes, era muy guapa- "hola" –me saludo con una sonrisa.

"Hola?" –le respondí. Llegamos al suelo, y ella me dejo pararme, estábamos rodeados de humo, no puede ver a nuestros amigos. Miré mejor a la chica, no era ninguna de las siluetas que había visto.

"Wes? Kotonoha?" –llamó ella mirando atrás. Atrás de ella había dos personas, una era una chica de mi edad, su cabello era negro y corto; vestía ropas negras, un short y una polera de mangas cortas, también usaba de esas medias que utilizan las estudiantes, hasta arriba de la rodilla, parecía una ninja; a su lado estaba Chrona, que se arreglaba el cabello, estaba despeinada. En ese instante no me importó que su cabello estuviera asimétrico, sino que estaba a salvo.

"Chrona!"

"K-Kid-kun!" –me acerqué a ella y la abrasé. Me tomó unos segundos, darme cuenta de lo que había hecho, me separé de ella y miré al suelo sonrojado.

"Lo siento..."

"No..."

"Kya! Que tierno –exclamó la chica de cabello corto- no crees Gwen?"

"Kotonoha...no es educado hablar así de las **parejas**" –Chrona y yo nos sonrojamos cuando nos llamaron **pareja**.

"Entonces, es maleducado cuando los veo a ti y a Wes abrazarse?" –preguntó Kotonoha.

"No, pero ellos no te conocen y..." –el humo comenzó a desvanecerse, y pudimos ver a los demás.

"Kid! Chrona!" –gritó aliviada Maka.

"Están bien" –dijo Tsubaki.

"Me alegro... –dijo una voz que no conocíamos, una persona salió de entre el humo, todos volteamos para verle y nos quedamos sorprendidos. Era Soul! Pero más alto y vestido de negro, tenía en brazos a Alice- ya esta regresando a la normalidad, las líneas de sonido están regresando –en efecto, las tres líneas comenzaron a aparecer- pero me preocupan sus heridas"

"S-Soul?" –pregunte confundido, él me miro, sus ojos eran rojos iguales.

"No, Soul-kun es el hermano menor de Wes" –me respondió Gwen.

"Hermano menor?"

"Ahora que lo dices –dijo Kotonoha- donde esta el tal 'Soul' –Kotonoha comenzó a buscar entre los demás- no esta"

"Soul-kun es una guadaña" –aclaró Gwen.

"Entonces...ah! es él –dijo señalando hacia Maka.

"De todas formas Alice seguro ya me gano la apuesta" –dijo Wes.

"La de 'quien encontraba primero a Soul'?–dijo Gwen- si, seguro ya te gano, mi amor"

"EH? –exclamó Soul, volvió a su forma humana- t...te llamó mi amor?

"Soul –dijo Wes- ha pasado mucho tiempo no crees? –dijo muy tranquilo- te acuerdas de Gwen?"

"Hola Soul!" –le saludo Gwen.

"H-hola..."

"no has cambiado nada" –observó Gwen.

"Asi? Gracias...esperen! –se alteró de nuevo- no traten de cambiar de tema! Desde cuando Gwen te llama mi amor?" –preguntó a su hermano.

"Soul...nos casamos hace casi medio año..." –le respondió Wes…reinó el silencio.

"…Eh?…"

"Creí que ya lo sabías, te envié una carta" –dijo Wes.

"Ah…esa carta..."

"Que hiciste con esa carta Soul?" –preguntó interrogándolo.

"…eh...la tiré a la basura..." –admitió Soul.

"La tiraste? Y sin siquiera leerla?"

"Creí que era un truco de nuestro padre para traerme de nuevo a esa casa..."

"Ah... tranquilo, él ya se dio por vencido respecto a ti"

"Eh?…en serio?"

"no, tonto como si pudiera... –Wes sonrió al hacer caer a Soul en la broma. Los dos comenzaron a discutir, Soul era el que se alteraba y Wes siempre permanecía calmado. Eran completamente opuestos...entonces pensé, que tan opuestos o que tan parecidos, seriamos Alice y yo. No habíamos tenido la oportunidad de siquiera saludarnos.

Alice permanecía en los brazos de Wes, sentí una sensación extraña al verla así de delicada y vulnerable, tal vez sea cosa de "hermanos mayores". Sonreí ante la idea...era **hermano mayor**...nunca me había imaginado tener ese título, porque creí que mi padre no tendría más hijos, si ya tenía un sucesor de su puesto: yo.

"Wes –dijo Stein, acercándose a Wes- vinieron más rápido de lo que esperaba"

"Otome-san sintió la liberación de un potente protector de almas. Y nos envió a ayudar"

"Pero llegamos tarde –dijo Gwen mirando a Alice- lo sentimos... Otome-san ya viene en camino, Sebastian la está acompañando"

"**Otome-san ya viene en camino, Sebastian la está acompañando"**

Algo en esa frase hizo que mi padre se detuviera y se tranquilizara, se separó de sus tres contrincantes de un golpe, y se acercó a nosotros a gran velocidad, se paró al lado de Gwen, que se asustó con su repentina llegada.

"Q...que es lo que acabas de decir?" –le preguntó con voz entrecortada, Gwen estaba algo asustada por su proximidad, se sentía algo hostigada. D. Scythe volvió a su forma humana.

"Shinigami-sama...su **esposa** viene en camino –dijo D.S.

Probablemente, a mi padre le pasó lo mismo que a mí. Me quedé paralizado, en mi cabeza esa palabra se repetía como un eco. Me quedé en silencio, meditando…no estaba listo emocionalmente para esto...para conocerla, aquella persona que me había dado la vida, a mí y a Alice. Nuestra madre...la esposa de mi padre...

Honestamente, no creí que ese día llegaría. Llegué a creer, que dentro de muchos años, cuando estuviera listo para tener el puesto de mi padre y cuando el estuviera por irse, él me hablaría de ella, la mujer a la que había amado. Creí que me diría todo respecto a ella, como la había conocido, como era ella, como se había ido de nuestras vidas...pero no creí que sería tan...pronto.

Recordé el sueño, en él vi a una mujer corriendo hacia nosotros y después la vi parada enfrente de mi padre, seguramente era ella...

"Kid-kun? –la voz débil de Chrona me hizo volver a la realidad- estas bien?"

"Si...solo un poco ensimismado...discúlpame, no quise preocuparte..." –Chrona se sonrojo. Ella tímida, muy tímida, llegaba a ser incluso encantadora. Me pregunté porque nunca me había dado cuanta de su encanto antes...así...porque fui un mal hijo y sospeche de mi propio padre….T^T

"Y como es la madre de Kid?" –preguntó B*S, subiendo su tono de voz. Me di cuenta de que el resto, a excepción de mi padre y de mi, habían estado teniendo una charla. La pregunta de B*S me sacó de mis meditaciones.

"Es idéntica a Alice, parecen hermanas..." –dijo Stein.

"Ustedes la conocen?" –preguntó Liz, entonces me di cuenta también de que me había olvidado por completo de mis armas.

"Si!–respondió animadamente Kotonoha- es mi hermana mayor"

"Significa que..."

"Prácticamente tu y Alice –dijo dirigiéndose a mi- son mis sobrinos...pero eso se vería muy raro, después de todo tenemos la misma edad jajaja" –se parecía mucho a B*S.

"Ahora que lo mencionas –dijo Gwen acercándose a mi- estoy segura de que Otome-san se alegrará al verte después de tanto tiempo" –palmeó mi cabeza. La idea me abrumó de una felicidad repentina e instantánea...

Con tanta charla, nos olvidamos de un gran detalle: estábamos bajo ataque.

Medusa se acercó, no se como, a nosotros y apareció detrás de Chrona, no tuvimos tiempo siquiera de voltear, y Medusa agarró a Chrona y se la llevó, le tapó la oca y se situó al lado del hombre.

"Chrona!" –grité. Maldición! Se supone que yo debía protegerla, Chrona trató de soltarse de Medusa, pero esta la agarraba con fuerza.

"Kate, Amin ahora vayan a por Alice –dijo el hombre- y no se contengan..." –las dos sonrieron y desaparecieron, de donde estaban. Mi vista voló a Alice, que ahora estaba en brazos de Stein de nuevo. En que momento Wes se la había entregado a Stein?

Kate se dirigió hacia Stein, B*S se puso en medio para detenerla, pero antes de que ella se acercara lo suficiente, muchas cadenas aparecieron y bloquearon a Kate.

"Pero que..." –las cadenas se extendieron en el suelo, creando una red de cadenas desigual.

"_Asimétrico _–pensé- _no es el momento para eso_"

"Así que eres tu Kotonoha –dijo Kate. Miré a Kotonoha, estaba parada, las cadenas parecían salir de su alrededor, Kotonoha era un arma, y no era un arma cualquiera, era como Tsubaki: una Guadaña de Cadena.

"Hola Kate! Quieres la revancha?" –en las manos de Kotonoha apareció una Kusarigama.

"Me parece bien" –le respondió Kate. Las dos comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, Kotonoha manejaba la Kusarigama con facilidad, también usaba las cadenas para protegerse. Entonces Kate trató de despistarla y correr hacia Stein, pero las cadenas del suelo se movieron a gran velocidad y bloquearon a Kate, creando una gran barrera alrededor de Stein.

"Hasta cuando no aprenderás Kate –dijo Kotonoha- mi defensa es muy poderosa, no lograras nunca traspasarla"

"Ya verás que lo lograré –dijo Kate- Free! –este abrió otro portal del que salieron muchos hombre-lobos que se dirigieron hacia la barrera de Kotonoha, pero B*S los destruyó a todos de una sola.

"Oye...Kotonoha..." –dijo B*S.

"Mm? Que?"

"no me gusta que alguien me gusta que me quiten el protagonismo –Kotonoha lo miro y luego sonrió- tu encárgate de proteger a Alice, yo me encargaré de esos estúpidos hombre-lobo y esa bruja de pacotilla"

"De acuerdo –accedió Kotonoha- como diga el Gran Ore-sama" –dijo burlándose.

"Mi nombre es Black Star, y algún día superare a los dioses!" –dijo B*S presentándose.

"como tu digas B*S –los dos eran tan parecidos que podría haber sido hermanos. Por otra parte Maka peleaba con Amin, pero no podía llevarle el paso, ella era muy rápida, pero ahora lo era más. Maka dejo libre su flanco derecho y Amin quiso tratar de asestarle un golpe ahí, pero se lo impidió la cuchilla plateada de una guadaña, era Wes.

"Necesitas ayuda Maka-chan?" –dijo Wes, con una sonrisa.

"Si, por favor..." –admitió Maka, los dos, Maka y Wes, pelearon contra Amin.

Me di cuenta de que todos estaban bien, no había nadie que se encontrara necesitado de ayuda. Entonces me centré en algo que para mí era más importante: salvar a Chrona. Medusa la seguía agarrando, se dio cuenta de lo que me proponía, y empujó a Chrona cerca del hombre de cabello largo, este agarró a Chrona con fuerza de su brazo. La jaló hacia él, para garrarla por la cintura.

"_Maldito pervertido..._ –pensé-_...como te atreves a poner tus sucias manos encima de ella"_

"Mocoso –dijo este- te molesta que agarré a tu novia de esta manera –dijo provocándome. Un muy pequeña parte de mi cerebro quiso aclarar eso de **novia**, pero en ese momento me encontraba muy molesto como para importarme en esas pequeñeces.

"Por supuesto! –le grité, noté el rubor que pasó por el rostro de Chrona- Que te crees poniendo tus manos encima de ella idiota! –no me controlé- no dejaré que un pervertido como tú la toque, para tu información yo soy el único que puede abrazarla de esa manera!" –todos escucharon eso.

"¡¿QUEEEE?" –todos exclamaron.

"_Que...es lo que acabo de...nunca...nunca me había dejado llevar por mis emociones de esa manera...porque ahora..."_ –trataba de entender la razón de mis acciones. Me dio vergüenza mirar a Chrona. Pero tuve que hacerlo cuando la oí resistirse. Ese maldito estaba intentando besarla.

"Oye! Ni se te ocurra...!" –no podía hacer nada, no tenía a mis armas en ese momento

"No!" –gritó Chrona tratando de resistirse.

Algo oscuro llegó a gran velocidad en donde estaban, algo que casi golpea a ese maldito, pero Medusa lo detuvo. Era un hombre de cabello negro, ojos rubíes, y que usaba un traje negro. Era un arma.

"Sebastian" –susurró Medusa.

"tu si que hace cosas repulsivas Cayo" –dijo el tal Sebastian.

Mi padre, que había permanecido estático hasta entonces, miró hacia el cielo.

"Es ella..." –susurró.

Recordé entonces, que Sebastian venía junto con mi madre, pero justo en ese instante Sebastian golpeo a Medusa, esto hizo que Cayo se levantará preparado para pelear con él, entonces Chrona se escabullo y retrocedió, pero olvidó que ellos estaban flotando en el cielo...

El tal Cayo trató de agarrarla pero no lo logró. Sebastian también lo intentó pero Medusa no se lo permitió. Chrona iba a dar contra el piso, corrí para atraparla, pero no llegaría a tiempo. Pero pasó algo que me dejó atónito…en un momento Chrona estaba ahí y en otro ya no, desapareció… Cuando me di cuenta de que había desaparecido, sentí una brisa helada, voltee en dirección de donde venía esa fresca brisa. Vi un ángel...o eso fue lo que me pareció. Vi a una mujer que tenía un par de alas blancas...un ángel...

Pero cuando me fije mejor, me di cuenta de que esas no eran alas, sino bloques de hielo que parecían tener forma de alas. La mujer tenía el cabello largo y negro. Tenía en brazos a Chrona que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, la mujer dejó a Chrona en el piso. La mujer se paró dejándome verla mejor, estaba vestida igual que Kotonoha solo que en vez de mangas cortas, tenía mangas acampanadas. No alcancé a ver su rostro, pero algo en él hizo que Chrona se llevara una gran sorpresa.

"C-Chrona?" –Chrona volteó hacía mi y corrió en mi dirección, me aproxime a ella también, cuando nos encontramos ella se lanzó a mis brazos. Sentí un alivio enorme al tenerla en mis brazos de nuevo- Chrona lo siento..."

"No...no fue tu culpa Kid-kun...a demás no es nada..." –noté que estaba temblando, se había llegado un gran susto. Escuché los pasos de alguien que estaba usando tacones acercarse, supuse que era aquella mujer, así que la miré queriendo agradecerle por salvar a Chrona. Pero se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando la vi de cerca…era Alice!

Pero no podía ser Alice, uno: porque aquella era más alta, más esbelta, era una "mujer". Dos: se parecía mucho pero no tenía las líneas de sonido. Y tres: Alice estaba lejos aun en brazos de Stein, protegida por Kotonoha y B*S.

Entonces ¿Quién era ella? Cuyos ojos eran idénticos a los de Alice y a los míos. Entonces recordé el comentario de Stein: **"Es idéntica a Alice, parecen hermanas..." **La respuesta para la pregunta de B*S: "**¿Y cómo es la madre de Kid?" **

Ahí lo entendí, la que había salvado a Chrona y a quien había confundido con un ángel era mi madre. Mi madre...la que siempre quise conocer. Mi madre...estaba ahí a unos metros de mí, parada en frente de mi...luego pensé:

"_Si...seguro así se sintió Alice cuando le dijeron que él era su padre"_ –Alice seguramente había experimentado lo mismo que yo estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Ella, era preciosa, no había visto a una persona tan hermosa...mi padre se había enamorado de ella, pero seguro no lo había hecho solo por su belleza, sino también por su carácter. Parecía una mujer delicada, pero en su alma, pude ver a una mujer de carácter, inteligente y amable.

Mi madre, me sonrió cuando me quede viéndola...entonces me di cuenta de que todos seguían peleando ¿Cómo nadie se había dado cuenta de aquella persona tan hermosa? Al parecer los únicos que habíamos notado su presencia, éramos Chrona y yo. Mi padre continuaba estático, entonces; después de haber dado la impresión de ser una estatua sin vida, volteó y me miró. Lo ignore, mi atención estaba en esa persona tan preciosa.

"Kid-kun!" –me llamó Chrona. El dragón se acercó a nosotros y preparó una gran bola de fuego para atacarnos, sin embargo yo me encontraba paralizado, no pude moverme...

Miré de nuevo a mi madre, estaba corriendo hacia nosotros, igual que en el sueño. Corrió muy rápido y cuando llegó a donde estábamos nosotros, nos envolvió en sus brazos. Cuando me abrazó sentí una sensación calida en mi cuerpo, de repente sentí una paz muy agradable.

"_Así que así se siente el abrazo de una madre..." _–pensé. Cerré los ojos y estreché más a Chrona. Por un momento me olvide de todo, solo me importaba las persona que me estaba abrazando y la persona a la que yo estaba abrazando.

"_No es el momento para bajar la guardia!"_ –escuché una voz en mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos de golpe, seguía en los brazos de mi madre. Mire su rostro, miraba al dragón con ira, algo arriba de su cabeza me llamo la atención, era un bloque de hielo.

"Kid-kun...mira" –me dijo Chrona. Hice lo que me dijo y mire a mi alrededor, estábamos rodeados de bloques de hielo, que parecían estar derritiéndose.

"Que...?" –el dragón preparó otra bola de fuego. Me agité, tenía que detenerlo.

"no te preocupes –me susurró mi madre, su voz era dulce y tranquila- yo te protegeré" –me quedé sin palabras. El dragón ya estaba listo para atacarnos—. No interfieras!" –le gritó mi madre. Los bloques de hielo a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a crecer de nuevo, y tomaron forma de un par de alas, que nos cubrieron cuando la bola de fuego impacto contra nosotros. No sentí ninguna clase de sacudida en ese escudo que parecía tan frágil. Las alas se abrieron como si nada, el dragón rugió de frustración—. "Ice Blade" –dijo mi madre, y los bloques de hielo tomaron forma de cuchillas de hielo y atacaron al dragón. La enorme criatura fue partida por la mitad y desapareció. Amin, que seguía peleando con Wes y Maka, soltó un grito ahogado y cayo al suelo sujetándose su cabeza. Wes y Maka quisieron aprovechar la situación.

"Vector Plate!" –gritó Medusa. Dos flechas aparecieron debajo de los dos, y los enviaron en una dirección diferente. Kate abandonó la batalla contra B*S y corrió a rescatar a Amin, y volvió al lado de Cayo. No me di cuenta en que momento Sebastian había vuelto al lado de mi madre. Wes y Kotonoha se acercaron a gran velocidad, y se colocaron protegiendo los flancos de mi madre. Parecían sus guardaespaldas. Los gemelos y las gemelas, que se habían perdido durante un buen tiempo, aparecieron y se acercaron a Sebastian, Erick le susurró algo en el oído, Sebastian asintió y miró a mi madre, que asintió también. Sebastián se escabullo y desapreció de mi vista.

"A donde va"? –pregunté en voz alta.

"Va a encargarse de algo" –me respondió mi madre. Me miró de nuevo y me sonrió- "de verdad te pareces mucho a tu hermana" –me ayudó a hacerme recordar el estado de mi hermana. Busqué a Stein con la mirada pero no lo vi en ninguna parte. Fue cuando Cayo aterrizó en suelo firme, detrás de él estaba Medusa y más allá estaba Eruka y Free. Cayo cargaba a Amin en brazos y Kate estaba de protección. Cayo dio un paso hacia nosotros, en ese instante, Maka y B*S se pusieron en frente de nosotros, como una protección.

"Chicos..." –susurró Chrona sorprendida.

"Tu tranquila Chrona" –dijo Maka.

"Déjaselo al Gran B*S!" –dijo B*S.

"Así que has vuelto –dijo Cayo, dirigiéndose a mi madre ¿La conocía?- no creí que hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que volverías a la Death City"

"Ya te lo dije...quería volver –le respondió con seriedad mi madre- quería ver a mi esposo y a mi hijo..."

"Aun así no se lo dijiste a esa hija tuya" –respondió Cayo.

"Planeaba tener una charla entre los cuatro –conté en mi cabeza, me estaba incluyendo también- pero tu arruinaste mis planes"

"Ya te lo dije, mi intención es ayudarla, a Alice, yo también quiero curarla – ¿De que estaba hablando? ¿Curar a Alice de que? Mi madre no respondió, Cayo suspiro- es una lastima, podríamos haber quedado en un acuerdo...si tan solo me entregaras a esa muchacha" –señaló a Chrona, así que solo quería usarla, me puse muy furioso.

"Debes estar bromeando! –le grité- utilizar así a una persona, no esta nada bien, que clase de persona te crees? –no me controlé, de nuevo,- escucha bien...no pienso permitir que te lleves a Chrona!" –le amenacé. Todos se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes.

"Kid-kun tiene razón –dijo mi madre- nuestras intenciones son muy diferentes, yo no pienso dejar que lastimes a nadie inocente"

"Y la dejarás morir?" –gritó Cayo. Mi madre se estremeció cuando dijo eso.

"De que diablos hablan? Alice va a morir?" –no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, nada tenía sentido para mi.

"Te equivocas –intervino por primera vez mi padre- mi hija no morirá, yo ya hice un gran sacrificio al separarme de la mujer que amo y de mi hija, y peor aun el haberle dado a mi hijo, una niñez sin su madre. No pienso equivocarme esta vez, ahora que las tengo de nuevo conmigo; no pienso dejar que nos separen de nuevo. Pienso luchar y dar lo último para curarla, sin ninguna clase de sacrificio" –todos nos quedamos callados ante el gran monologo de mi padre, cargado de sentimientos...pero luego volvió a la normalidad- "y si se les ocurre molestarlas; se tendrán que enfrentar a todo el Shibusen!" –dijo medio amenazando, medio bromeando, con su natural voz cantarina. Mi madre se rió entre dientes.

Como si mi padre lo hubiera dicho en voz alta y activando una palabra secreta, todos los demás que habían estado peleando en la ciudad se aproximaron a la terraza donde estábamos, todos se juntaron y rodearon al grupo de Cayo. Que al ver que no tendían otra opción dijo:

"Muy bien, nos retiraremos...pero esto no se ha acabado" –me recordó a las frases trilladas de las películas, cuando el villano se retiraba y decía: 'Esto no se ha acabado aun' y se anuncia que va a haber una continuación. Medusa y Kate abrieron un portal y Cayo se disponía irse. Pero Sebastian a una velocidad inimaginable apareció detrás de Eruka y la capturó. Después la trajo consigo a nuestro lado- "Oye! Otome!"

"Antes de que te vayas Cayo –le detuvo mi madre- harías el favor de decirle a esa bruja que quite el escudo que hay en la entrada?" –Eruka que estaba atrapada en los brazos de Sebastian se sobresaltó, así que ella había estado controlando esa barrera, y yo había creído que no estaba haciendo nada. El brazo de Sebastian se convirtió en cuchilla y la puso en el cuello de Eruka, que se puso a lloriquear.

"Eruka...deshazte del hechizo" –dijo Cayo. Eruka asintió aun aterrada y pronunció no se que cosas y la barrera se hizo visible, se parecía a la barrera que Alice utilizó la primera vez para protegernos a los dos, solo que esta era de un color escarlata, cuando Eruka termino de pronunciar esas palabras la barrera se hizo pedazos.

"Sebastian puedes liberarla" –dijo mi madre.

"Yes, my lady" –dijo en ingles. Sebastian soltó a Eruka, que volvió al lado de Medusa.

Cayo y el resto se entraron en el portal, Kate y Medusa estaban en la retaguardia, una vez a dentro todos, el portal se comenzó a cerrar, pero cuando se iba a cerrar completamente Cayo dijo:

"Nos vemos luego _my fair lady_ (mi querida dama)"

Y después desaparecieron, sus almas se desvanecieron por completo. Me pregunté porque mi padre no los había detenido, la respuesta vino de inmediato.

"Tenemos que curar a Alice" –dijo Stein.

Después todos se movilizaron, cada cual con su tarea, un grupo dirigido por Sid-sensei fue a revisar la ciudad, otro grupo dirigido por Nyggus-sensei fue a atender a los heridos, otro por Justin a ver los alrededores, todos se movilizaron, mis amigos se relajaron, los que estaban en forma de armas volvieron a su forma normal. Yo me quedé ahí parado en los brazos de mi madre y con Chrona aun en mis brazos, escuché como los demás acompañaron a Stein que llevaba a Alice para operarla. Mi padre, se quedo a nuestro lado. Cuando mi madre, me soltó, Chrona se quedo aun en mis brazos, tal vez porque no la quería soltar hasta que de verdad estuviera a salvo. Mi madre me miró de cerca y me sonrió, y después volteó hacia mi padre. Se quedaron mirándose frente a frente, como en mi sueño. Era como si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación con solo mirarse.

"Kid-kun –dijo mi madre- te estaremos esperando en la Death Room"

"Hay muchas cosas que debemos decirte" –concluyó mi padre.

"bien..." –los dos entraron al edificio. Yo me quedé ahí parado, aun abrazando a Chrona.

"Kid-kun estás bien?" –me preguntó algo extrañada.

"Si...es solo que...tengo algo de miedo..."

"Miedo? Porque?" –se separó de mi para verme a los ojos.

"Bueno...supongo que tengo algo de miedo a lo que me vayan a revelar ahora..."

"No creo que haya algo malo, además es algo que siempre quisiste saber no?" –me preguntó con una débil sonrisa, le devolví la sonrisa casi igual que débil que la suya. Tenía razón, yo había insistido tantas veces que no me iba a echar para atrás así por así.

"Tienes razón –le dije- gracias"

"No, no –dijo negando con la cabeza- gracias a ti..."

"A mi? Por que?"

"Porque hoy me has estado protegiendo, por eso yo..."

"Ya te lo dije...todos te ayudaremos no importa lo que pase"

"aun así gracias por todo" –dijo mirando el piso, tímida como siempre.

"Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea"

"Gracias" –dijo Chrona una vez más.

Después de eso, Chrona se dirigió a la enfermería, estaba preocupada por Alice, yo también lo estaba pero tenía un asunto pendiente. Llegué a la Death Room, recordé entonces que hace unas horas, había venido ahí corriendo después de haberme quedado dormido y no haber visto a Chrona. Que ironía, creí que no vería a Chrona el resto del día y la tuve en mis brazos casi todo el tiempo.

Cuando entré olí un aroma floral en el ambiente, cuando llegué al final del camino de guillotinas, vi a mi padre y a mi madre, tomando el té; al estilo tradicional japonés, cuando vi los cojines en los que estaban sentados, recordé también cuando me quedé dormido en ellos y mi padre tuvo que llevarme en brazos hasta las habitaciones, entonces también recordé cuando mi madre le dijo que me había criado bien, él le respondió diciendo: "Si...creo que si..."

"Bien Kid-kun..." –comenzó mi madre...

"Esperen, hay algo que debo decir antes... –dije- _chichiue_ ("padre" en japonés, solo que más formal)...no... –era un momento especial no? Mejor dejar las formalidades a un lado- _otoo-san_ (igual "padre" pero ya no tan formal) hay algo que tengo q decirte"

"...Que es?" –al parecer le sorprendió que lo haya llamado así.

"no dudes si me has criado bien o no...te lo digo porque creo que has hecho un excelente trabajo como padre...así que no creo que debas dudar de ti mismo" –mi madre sonrió y junto sus manos en señal de alegría, mi padre solo se quedo mirándome.

"Gracias, Kid... –no hizo ninguna broma, se lo tomó en serio, después volteó hacia mi madre- no te lo dije? A que Kid no es un hijo muuuuy lindo?"

"E-Eh?" –me confundió.

"Si! –dijo mi madre muy alegre- Kid-kun es TAN tierno!" –se acercó a mi y me abrazó con fuerza. Incluso llegó a casi estrangularme.

"Madre...me estás asfixiando..." –le dije.

"discúlpame...no me controlé" –me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

"Madre..."

"Tranquilo...supongo que soy muy sensible... –se secó las lagrimas y me miró de nuevo- has crecido mucho, la última vez que te vi, eras un lindo bebé..."

Después de un momento de abrazos y caricias, nos pusimos serios y me senté con ellos para tomar el té.

"bueno Kid, hay muchas cosas que no te he dicho, y es porque tenía la esperanza de que tu madre y tu hermana volvieran y se los dijéramos a los dos" –dijo mi padre.

"Hubiera sido perfecto si Alice estuviera aquí también, pero...en fin...estás preparado?"

Lo pensé in momento, y recordé a Chrona, eso me ayudo a ponerme seguro.

"Si" –dije completamente seguro de mi mismo.

Entonces los dos me contaron todo, TODO, todo lo que yo quería saber, y me revelaron también las intenciones del enemigo, la "enfermedad" de Alice, lo que planeaban hacerle a Chrona para "salvar" a Alice...TODO...

To be continued...

**Lo siento mucho x la tardanza, de repente mi casa se lleno de 'invitados' (aunq yo los llamaría invasores) y todo estaba ocupado, me pelee –literalmente- por la computadora, para terminar este capítulo, xq ya lo tenía listito en mi cabeza. Pero...**_**few...**_**menos mal ya lo publique...**

**En fín, espero que les haya gustado!**

**Ray D.**


	6. Promesa

**Bueno, ya se viene el sexto! Este puede que no tenga mucho KxC –tiene x si acaso- pero aquí se revela grandes secretos de la niñez de Kid y Alice. Al igual que las intenciones del enemigo. Este capítulo no es desde el punto de vista de nadie. Bueno en fin...el sexto capítulo es clave para entender lo que pasó hace muchos años. **

**Capítulo 6**

**Promesa**

Cuando ella llegó al Shibusen para convertirse en una Death S. no esperaba lo que le pasaría. Takahashi Otome, durante su primer día en el Shibusen, no fue muy bien recibida que digamos, esto debido a que su padre era un arma; y su madre una de las pocas damas de nieve que había en Japón, por lo tanto ella era una dama de nieve arma, las demás armas pensaban que ella tendría ventaja, por lo que le llamaron "fenómeno", "monstruo" solo por tener celos de ella, las mujeres en especial porque ella era una chica muy bonita. Ese día un grupo de estudiantes de curso mayor, la estaban molestando.

"tu quién te crees? Eh?"

"no eres más que un fenómeno, y ya te crees más que nosotras por tener una cara bonita"

"qué molesta que eres" –una de ellas se convirtió en un cuchillo, y otra intentó cortarle. Pero una gran mano blanca la detuvo.

"Sh-Shinigami-sama!" –el grupo de estudiantes se pasmaron.

"Esa es la forma de tratar a una menor? –dijo molesto- fuera de aquí antes que las expulse" –las chicas su fueron de ahí en segundos.

"Gracias –dijo Otome con voz débil- pero no tenía por que hacerlo" –cuando levantó su rostro, Shinigami-sama se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver sus ojos, que eran dorados, en sus más de 800 años no había visto jamás unos ojos así de dulces y preciosos.

"claro que si, siempre hay que ayudar a una dama en peligro –Shinigami-sama le tendió la mano, para que se levantara. De ahí en adelante, Shinigami-sama siempre estaba pendiente de lo que Otome hacía, porque sabía que ella estaba viviendo sola. Se volvió muy sobre-protector con ella. Siempre la invitaba a que pasara por la Death Room, para tomar un poco de té. Otome se sentía a gusto al lado de Shinigami-sama, y se hizo amiga de Spirit y Kami, a pesar de que eran un año mayor que ella. Sin embargo todos comentaban de su cercanía con Shinigami-sama.

Cuando Otome cumplió sus 17 años, Shinigami-sama se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto más preciosa, y ahora todos comentaban lo atractiva que era, y ya no la molestaban como antes. Pero Shinigami-sama no podía sacársela de la cabeza, y cuando veía a algún chico queriendo invitarla a salir, no podía evitar sentir celos. Pero pensó que eso era porque la quería como a una hija. Sin embargo todo cambió cuando tuvo un extraño sueño de él con Otome, Shinigami-sama no pudo sacarse ese sueño de la cabeza al tanto que no podía ni ver a Otome a la cara, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Una tarde, Otome no vino a la hora de siempre, eso preocupo a Shinigami-sama, al tanto de que fue a preguntar a sus compañeros de clases. Uno de ellos le dijo que un tal Cayo, la había acompañado a la ciudad. Shinigami-sama fue a la ciudad a buscarle. Sintió su alma en un callejón, se asomó para ver lo que sucedía, Otome estaba ahí agarrando sus libros, delante de ella estaba un chico de cabellos negro.

"Yo…siempre he estado enamorado de ti –dijo el chico inclinándose hacia ella- por favor acepta mis sentimientos" –la forma en que se lo dijo aturdió a Otome y Shinigami-sama sintió una desilusión terrible, tanto que se fue de ahí. Otome se quedo callada y luego sonrió, Cayo pensó que ella le diría que sí pero…

"Lo siento Cayo, yo...a mi me gusta mucho otra persona, y es persona es…Shinigami-sama"

Cayo se quedo mirándola; entonces comenzó a molestarse y a irradiar locura. Otome se encogió ante esa locura tan fuerte. Shinigami-sama volvió en cuanto sintió esa locura tan cerca de Otome.

"tu..." –Cayo se acercó a Otome, pero Shinigami-sama apareció y lo detuvo, lo lanzó contra la pared.

"Otome-chan estás bien?" –dijo acercándose a ella.

"Shinigami-sama!" –Otome se lanzó a los brazos de Shinigami-sama, esto molestó mucho a Cayo.

"Así que lo prefieres a él?...que estupidez…"

"Cayo tranquilízate por favor" –le pidió con calma Shinigami-sama

"No me molestes! –la locura de Cayo se hizo más fuerte, pronto aparecieron ahí, Kami, Spirit, Stein y Sid.

"C-cayo… -dijo Shinigami-sama tratando de calmarlo y que dejara de irradiar tanta locura.

"Escucha esto...no pienso dejar las cosas así, los estaré vigilando" –Cayo salió corriendo de ahí y salió de la ciudad para no volver.

Shinigami-sama mandó a un equipo para buscarlo, y llevó a Otome a la Death Room, que estaba algo perturbada.

"Shi...shinigami-sama...?"

"sucede algo Otome-chan?"

"Si...quería que me dijera algo..."

"qué es?" –tomó un sorbo de té verde.

"qué es lo que usted siente por mi?" –shinigami-sama escupió el té a un lado, nervioso. Otome esperó la respuesta en silencio. Shinigami-sama se paró y le dio la espalda mirando el espejo de cuerpo entero. Su mano blanca de hueso, adquirió la forma de una mano humana normal, y se quitó la mascara, una ventisca provino de él, y su silueta pareció encogerse a la de un humano normal. Otome se sorprendió ante lo que había hecho.

"sabes –dijo con una voz seria- en estos últimos 800 años que he vivido, no ha faltado una mujer que fuera muy atractiva y no haya llamado mi atención, pero hace unos años conocí a una chica normal, cuya sonrisa era como el mismo sol, pensé inmediatamente: "tengo que cuidar de esta niña, es muy especial" Los años pasaron y me prometí cuidarla a como de lugar...y terminé enamorándome de ella!...esa chica...eres tú Otome-chan" –Shinigami-sama volteó para mirarla dejando ver su rostro.

Lo que Otome vio, fue a un hombre de cabello negro, y ojos rojos, intimidadores pero al mismo tiempo eran amables, en su cabello tenía tres líneas horizontales blancas que daban la vuelta. El hombre sonreía, y la miraba con cariño, Otome se levantó y se acercó a ese hombre, y tocó su rostro, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos,

"Yo...también...yo también te amo" –le dijo, Shinigami-sama sonrió y se acercó a ella para besarla.

Después de eso Otome no faltó en ir a visitar a shinigami-sama y este se sentía contento cuando la veía. Shinigami-sama quería estar con ella para siempre, y para eso quería tenerla como su esposa, sin embargo ella era aun menor de edad, y como el había vivido a lo tradicional y antiguo, tenía que esperar. Un año, solo un año...bueno un año no es mucho para alguien que ha vivido más 800 años.

Ese año, pasó volando, durante este año Otome obtuvo, sola, su alma número 100, el alma de una bruja. Cuando por fin se cumplió el tiempo, Shinigami-sama hizo la importante proposición y Otome acepto automáticamente. La noticia de la boda impacto en todos, en especial en los estudiantes, Spirit y Kami, que ya se habían casado, les ayudaron con la boda.

No fue una boda muy ostentosa, lo único que les interesaba era decir los respectivos votos y jurar amarse para siempre. No hubo luna de miel; solo querían estar juntos, no les importaba lo demás. Shinigami-sama se encontraba muy feliz, pero no esperaba que algo más pudiera hacerle mucho más feliz.

Unos meses después de la boda, Spirit y Kami organizaron una reunión con sus amigos, para celebrar. Kami estaba esperando familia, según lo que habían visto en las ecografías al parecer iba a ser una niña. Spirit estaba alucinando de alegría, y Kami se rompía la cabeza pensando en un nombre para su hija, no quería un nombre normal, sino uno único; entonces se le ocurrió "Maka".

Celebraban el mes número 5 de Kami, su vientre ya había crecido más. Estaban en una heladería, Marie ya se había ido de la ciudad, por lo que solo estaban los felices padres, Otome, y Stein

"Escuché que acabaste tus estudios de medicina no Stein?" –preguntó Otome.

"Si, los acabé todos en un año" –dijo sin mostrar emoción. (Que capo no?)

"Qué piensas hacer ahora?" –le preguntó Spirit.

"Seguir investigando"

"no piensas casarte o tener una familia? Como nosotros y Otome?" –le preguntó Kami.

"solo quiero diseccionar" –todos se asustaron por su expresión. Otome estaba comiendo un Banana Split, cuando probó un bocado detecto un sabor amargo, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente para que saboreara el bocado con lentitud, lo tragó lentamente. Stein, muy observador, notó esa reacción- "sucede algo Otome? El helado sabe mal?"

"EH? No es posible aquí los helados son deliciosos!" –exclamó Kami.

"no, no esta delicioso, solo me pareció algo amargo, supongo que habrá sido mi imaginación" –Otome probó otro bocado pero este le resultó completamente repulsivo, un sabor amargo horripilante, su estomago se revolvió por el sabor del helado- Ay!" –exclamó y soltó la cucharilla, se levantó y salió volando hacia el baño de damas apretándose la boca con la mano, afortunadamente no había nadie, Otome entro al primer compartimiento y vomitó en el inodoro. Después se dirigió a un lavamanos para lavarse la boca. Cuando volvió, todos la esperaban ansiosos.

"Otome estás bien?"

"si, solo me dieron un poco de nauseas"

"Pedimos un vaso de agua para ti"

"Gracias" –Otome ignoró el helado que había dejado a medias y se tomo el agua, que la refrescó mucho. Estuvieron hablando hasta que a Otome le vinieron ganas de terminar el helado, para su sorpresa el helado sabía normalmente.

Cuando Otome volvió a la Death Room, Shinigami-sama le recibió con los brazos abiertos, estuvieron abrazados unos momentos en silencio.

"qué tal te fue?" –le preguntó su esposo.

"bien, estuvimos charlando y..." –de repente un dolor repentino apareció y sintió las mismas nauseas que había sentido antes- "disculpa!" –Otome salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a Shinigami-sama preocupado. Shinigami-sama entró en el baño de mujeres, era domingo así que la escuela estaba vacía, encontró a Otome agachada sobre el inodoro tapándose la boca.

"Otome? Sucede algo?" –estaba realmente preocupado.

"No... no es nada..." –se lavó la boca y Shinigami-sama la envolvió en sus brazos.

"quieres que llame a un doctor?"

"no, estoy bien..."

Una semana después Kami visitó a Otome, charlaban cuando Kami se revolvió en el sillón

"Uh! Esta pateando quieres sentirla?" –Otome puso su mano en el vientre de Kami y sintió una patadita.

"Al parecer será muy fuerte eh?"

"si, pero a veces patea demasiado, supongo que son las cosas por las que tienes que pasar si vas a esperar familia jeje"

Entonces de repente Otome sintió nauseas y corrió al cuarto de baño, Kami la siguió lentamente.

"no deberías ir a un médico?"

"no, no es nada..."

"Como que nada? Desde cuando tienes nauseas y mareos?"

"bueno...desde hace una semana...tengo mareos y nauseas matutinos y..." –Otome no continuó debido a la expresión contrariada de Kami.

"Otome solo responde de acuerdo?"

"a que a..."

"tienes mareos matutinos?" –comenzó con el interrogatorio Kami.

"Si"

"Han cambiado tus rutinas de sueño?"

"...Si"

"También tu alimentación?"

"Eh...si, últimamente tengo antojos..."

"bien –Kami tomo aire para hacer la pregunta más importante- tu periodo...se ha retrasado?"

"Eh... –la pregunta de Kami hizo que Otome se pusiera a contar, contó unas cuatro veces, Kami esperó pacientemente la respuesta-...que raro"

"qué? Qué es lo extraño?"

"bueno...se me ha retrasado 10 días... nunca se me había retrasado tanto..." –entonces Otome pilló a lo que quería llegar Kami, Otome miró sorprendida el vientre de Kami, y después miró su propio vientre, sus manos se movieron automáticamente y las colocó encima de su vientre, lo recorrió con cuidado analizando su volumen y sintió que estaba abultado, no exageradamente sino más de lo normal.

"cuanto ha pasado después de la luna de miel?" –preguntó Kami también sorprendida.

"Han pasado cuatro meses y medio –calculó el tiempo, eso ya era suficiente como para que su vientre ya estuviera creciendo, pero y las nauseas? Por que recién las estaba sintiendo? Por que en los últimos casi cinco meses, no había sentido alguna clase de señal para que se diera cuenta de que estaba embarazada, por que recién? Entonces una única razón se le vino a la mente: el padre.

El padre, no era un humano normal, era un SHINIGAMI. Entonces si estaba realmente embarazada, el bebé seguramente iba a ser shinigami. Las dos salieron disparadas inmediatamente hacia la casa de Stein, querían estar bien seguras antes de decírselo a Shinigami-sama y más aun querían saber porque los efectos del embarazo se estaban notando tan tarde.

Stein accedió a ayudarles, preparó un ecograma para Otome en secreto para que nadie se enterara. Sin embargo en el ecograma no se podía ver bien nada, todo salía borroso. Stein se interesó más en el asunto; la curiosidad científica hizo presa de él. Le pidió unas muestras de sangre y orina. Le prometió que tendría la respuesta para mañana, y que averiguaría acerca de _embarazos de shinigamis. _Kami, dijo que tal vez se debía a que todos los embarazos son diferentes unos de otros.

Al día siguiente, Otome se puso algo nerviosa cuando fue a ver a su esposo, como se lo diría? Por otra parte estaba ansiosa de que Stein se contactara con ella. Shinigami-sama se dio cuanta de la tensión en su esposa.

"sucede algo Otome? Estás algo nerviosa"

"qué? No, no es nada..." –entonces el espejo de Shinigami-sama comenzó a emitir el sonido que significaba que alguien había marcado el número de la Death Room. Shinigami-sama fue a contestar, pero Otome se quedó petrificada, estaba muy nerviosa. Sus manos se apoyaron de nuevo en su vientre, entonces sintió algo que le hizo estremecerse, pero no de pánico, sino de un sentimiento cálido y desconocido.

Sintió un pequeño y débil golpecito desde el interior de su cuerpo, una patadita. Idéntica a la del bebé de Kami, solo que un poco más débil, las palmas de sus manos se extendieron encima de su vientre; entonces sintió otra patadita, esta ya era más fuerte. Esos dos pequeños golpecitos cambiaron su forma de ver la situación, ahora ya no sintió pánico y preocupación, sino alegría, estaba esperando familia, esperaba el hijo o hija del hombre que tanto amaba.

Mientras Otome se daba cuenta de ese cambio repentino, Stein ya le había soltado todo a Shinigami-sama que se quedo congelado. Se volteó hacía Otome, que le miró con lágrimas y con una sonrisa.

"E...estoy...embarazada..." –afirmó- "Acabo de...sentirle" –dijo con las manos en su vientre.

Shinigami-sama se acercó a ella y la alzó en vilo y se puso a darle vueltas en círculo. Después la abrazó.

"no podría ser más feliz..." –Stein esperó ahí viendo la escena pastelosa. Hasta que los "padres" se acercaron para que Stein les explicara todo.

"Verás Otome, el embarazo de un Shinigami es diferente al de un humano, no se sabe el porque con certeza exacta; puesto que no se ven muy a menudo. Un shinigami esta en el vientre materno unos 10 o incluso 12 meses. Entonces los efectos del embarazo tardan más en aparecer –Otome sintió otra pequeña patadita- el alumbramiento es normal, pero conlleva a algunos riesgos si la madre no es una shinigami, aproximadamente tu estás en tu cuarto mes de embarazo, faltan unos 8 o 7 meses"

(6 meses después)

Kami, ya había tenido a su bebé, una niña, de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos jade. La pequeña bebé ya tenía dos meses, y estaba en perfectas condiciones. Otome ya tenía el vientre enorme, casi parecía una montaña, sin embargo las ecografías no se podían ver bien, las imágenes ultrasónicas salían borrosas. Por tanto no sabían si era un niño o una niña. A Shinigami-sama le encantaba la idea de ser padre, y adoraba sentir las pataditas de su hijo o hija. Al igual que Kami se rompió la cabeza pensando en un nombre para su pequeño, quería un nombre que se ajustara al título de Shinigami. Pensó en muchas cosas, pero uno le gusto mucho: Death the Kid. A Otome le gusto también, pero Y si era niña? Death the Kid, iba perfecto para un niño, pero no para una niña. Shinigami-sama recordó que a Otome le gustaban los libros de Lewis Carrol, como Alice in Worderland. Entonces le propuso como nombre: Alice.

Un día como cualquier otro, el 8 de octubre, Otome estaba en casa de Kami ayudándole a cuidar de Maka.

"Escuché que Sid esta cuidando de el bebé del Clan Estrella" –comentó Kami.

"si, se llama Black Star"

"Mmm...Seguramente será un amigo de nuestros pequeños no?"

"si...supongo que si...upa! esta pateando de nuevo" –dijo Otome.

"Eh...puedo sentirlo?"

"claro, porque no?" –Kami puso sus manos encima del vientre de Otome, y sintió la patadita del bebé pero sintió más de una.

"Wuau! Está pateando con los dos pies? Nunca había escuchado de eso..." –entonces a Kami se le vino una idea a la cabeza, no tardo en compartirla con su amiga- "y si son dos?"

"Eh?...dos que?"

"Ya sabes dos...Otome?" –Otome se quedo paralizaba repentinamente.

"OMG..."

"qué?"

"La...fuente se me acaba de romper..." –finalmente dijo Otome con voz entre cortada.

"OMG! Tranquila, tranquila, respira hondo, voy a llamar a Stein y a Shinigami-sama"

"que sea en ese orden...Dios!" –Otome comenzó a sentir los dolores.

"Ok!"

Stein vino en cuestión de segundos, listo para el parto, cuando se lo dijeron a Shinigami-sama fue en ese instante dejando el Shibusen a cargo de Spirit. Estuvieron esperando Shinigami-sama y Kami en la sala de estar, mientras; Stein y Nyggus ayudaban a Otome. Spirit y Sid, este último cargaba a un pequeño bebé de cabello celeste y ojos azules, los acompañaban mediante el espejo de Shinigami-sama. Fue una espera que pareció durar meses. Hasta que se escuchó un llanto de la habitación, el llanto de un bebé...Shinigami-sama sintió un sentimiento cálido por todo su cuerpo, era el llanto de su querido bebé, de su hijo o hija...

"Soy padre!" –dijo sorprendido.

"bienvenido al club!" –dijo Spirit también emocionado.

Shinigami-sama y Kami se acercaron a la puerta listos...pero no salió nadie diciendo: "felicidades" o diciendo si era un niño o una niña. Esperaron unos instantes, hasta que Kami rompió el silencio.

"Por que no sale alguien?"

"no...lo se..." –admitió Shinigami-sama.

"Seguramente están cerciorándose de que el bebé este bien y..."

Otro llanto salió de la habitación; este llanto era diferente al otro, era más débil y más agudo.

"que...que esta pasando ahí adentro?" –dijo Shinigami-sama preocupado.

"no será que..." –susurró Kami. Entonces salió Nyggus limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

"Felicidades Shinigami-sama" –la reacción no fue la esperada.

"Nyggus! Que sucedió nos pareció escuchar al bebé llorar dos veces!" –dijo Sid.

"si...bueno, entren para averiguarlo"

Shinigami-sama entró primeo y se quedo sin palabras al ver lo que sucedía ahí adentro. Vio a su esposa, sentada en la cama con un algo envuelto en mantas en CADA BRAZO. Uno estaba envuelto con una mantita celeste y el otro en una rosada. Eran dos! No era un bebé sino dos! Y de paso una niña y un niño!

Stein se paró al lado de Shinigami-sama.

"Primero nació el niño, creímos que se había acabado pero las contracciones seguían, entonces después nació la niña"

Shinigami se acercó a donde estaba Otome sorprendida. Primero vio al pequeño, que tenía una carita de ángel, era muy tierno. Tenía los ojos de su madre, y su cabello era negro, entonces encontró algo de él en el pequeño bebé, tenía tres líneas blancas en su cabello, pero estaban incompletas, estaban en el lado izquierdo. La niña era idéntica a su hermanito, una cara de ángel y tenía las tres líneas en el lado derecho de su cabello.

"Kid –dijo mirando al niño- Alice –mirando a la niña"

Los meses pasaron y los dos hijos de Shinigami-sama estaban muy bien de salud. Eran muy enérgicos, en especial el pequeño Kid, que lloraba a gritos, a diferencia de su hermana menor Alice que casi todo el día dormía en los brazos de su padre. Todo era PERFECTO para Shinigami-sama...pero algo iba a cambiar todo trágicamente.

Ese fue el día más trágico para el Shibusen (hasta ese entonces, Asura sigue 'durmiendo' ahí abajo) y en especial para Shinigami-sama.

Kid estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuna, y Alice se acababa de despertar, entonces Otome decidió ir a caminar con la niña, dejando a Shinigami con su primogénito. Después de unos minutos; Shinigami-sama sintió una violenta intromisión en la ciudad, un segundo después se escuchó un enorme estruendo afuera. Kid se despertó y comenzó a llorar, Shinigami-sama cargó al niño en los brazos y alió en busca de Otome. En el camino los estudiantes evacuaban el edificio.

"Shinigami-sama!" –apareció Stein.

"Stein-kun cuida de él" –le entregó el pequeño bebé y continúo con su búsqueda.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde se había producido el estruendo. Se encontró con una escena que lo dejo shokeado: Otome estaba en el suelo inconsciente y Alice en los brazos de una mujer de cabello blanco largo y vestía ropa de bruja. A su lado estaba una persona que Shinigami-sama pensó no volvería a ver: Cayo.

"Sh! Como esta?"

"Tu..." –Shinigami-sama comenzó a enojarse

"no olvide que tengo aquí a su hija" –Shinigami-sama se calmo.

"Devuélvemela"

"Es tan tierna...tan idéntica a Otome...Amin?"

"De acuerdo" –dijo la bruja, comenzó a decir conjuros.

"Qué vas a hacer?"

"Ya verás...solo pretendo ayudarte"

"No... –Amin le hizo una herida a Alice en su espalda por debajo de su cabeza, recitó más palabras y la herida emitió un brillo rojo. Amin soltó a Alice, y Shinigami-sama la agarró antes que tocara el suelo, el movimiento hizo que Alice comenzara a llorar. Los dos se alejaron de Shinigami-sama, que trataba de calmar a su hija.

"qué le hiciste Cayo?" –preguntó Shinigami-sama procurando no asustar a su hija.

"No le he hecho nada malo, es más te he hecho un favor enorme…es que no te das cuenta? Mira más detenidamente su alma –Shinigami-sama hizo eso y con mucho detenimiento, trato de compararla con el alma de su hermano que no estaba muy lejos. Al compararlas, detecto algo extraño, el alma de Alice era más débil, no tenía ese resplandor vívido de su hermano; era casi traslúcida.

"Porque..."

"Fíjate mejor...en lo más profundo de su alma..." –Shinigami-sama así lo hizo y se dio cuenta de que muy dentro del alma de Alice; había una lucha: la parte shinigami contra la parte de arma, la Sangre de Arma. Esa lucha estaba haciendo pedazos el alma de Alice- lo que acaba de hacer Amin es salvar el alma de tu hija"

"Esa marca debilita ambas partes, lo suficiente para que dejen de absorber el alma de esa niña, no se cual será la que prevalecerá, pero..."

"si la marca ya no esta, volverán a absorber el alma de Alice, y tu hija pronto morirá...así que en términos fáciles de entender, si ella vive o muere...depende de nosotros..."

"La marca solo la puedo quitar yo...y algo más esa marca puede o debilitarlas o hacerlas más letales" –aclaró Amin.

Shinigami-sama miró a su hija que no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría.

"qué es lo que quieres?" –preguntó Shinigami-sama resignado. Cayo contuvo las ganas de reír.

"en una semana, Otome y tu hija deberán estar lo más alejadas de ti, no volverás a verlas y no deberán tener cualquier tipo de comunicación entre ustedes" –Shinigami-sama asintió lentamente- te causaré cuanta tristeza y soledad me sea posible" –los dos se alejaron de la ciudad, dejando a Shinigami-sama devastado.

Cuando Otome se enteró de lo ocurrido, se echó la culpa de todo, si tan solo se hubiera quedado adentro con Alice.

"No te culpes...en parte...nos ha ayudado. La culpa la tengo yo...debí haberme dado cuenta antes..."

"Eso no es cierto! Tu eres un buen padre!"

"Gracias...de todas formas, será mejor preparar vuestro viaje" –Otome miró aturdida a su esposo.

"no pensaras en..."

"no tenemos de otra...si la marca desaparece o si ellos empeoran el proceso...Alice no sobrevivirá; es muy débil aun... Odio tener que admitirlo...pero estamos a su merced y debemos hacer lo que él pida...hasta encontrar otra solución"

Era muy doloroso...pero tenía la razón...ellos podían hacer que su hija muriera lentamente o instantáneamente. Cuando por fin alcanzan la felicidad, esta se les va en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Shinigami-sama y Otome pasaron su última noche junto a sus amigos y más tarde los dos solos, no tendrían una noche así en quién sabe cuantos años...

Cuando se despidieron, Otome no paraba de llorar, así que Shinigami-sama la abrazó y le susurró:

"Esto no es para siempre, solo hasta que nuestra hija se haga más fuerte"

Alice y Kid se despidieron sin saber que no se verían en muchos años...

De esa forma, la medre de Kid se separó de sus vidas...

Kid creció respetando a su padre y respetando sus reglas...y con una obsesión por la simetría...

Alice creció adorando a su madre y siempre esperando conocer a su padre...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kid se quedó petrificado ante toda la historia que sus padres acababan de contarle. Se quedó sin palabras, sorprendido...MUY sorprendido.

Ya era media noche, la historia había tomado largas horas...la operación de Alice continuaba...

Cuando Kid volvió de si mismo, miro a sus padres, en especial a su padre...tanto sufrimiento, lo mismo para su madre...

"yo..." –apenas gesticulo...

"algo que quieras saber más Kid-kun..." –le preguntó su madre.

"no... yo..."

"no me mientas...sé cuando me mientes..."

"Eh..._jejeje así que es cierto...lo del sexto sentido de las madres..._"

"Iré a preparar algo de té" –dijo Otome levantándose. Shinigami-sama suspiró y miró a su hijo.

"quieres saber algo más?" –le preguntó.

"bueno...qué es lo que ellos le planean hacer a Chrona"

"AH! Cierto... Otome me lo dijo antes de que vinieras... –Shinigami-sama dudo de decírselo- bueno ellos planean...ofrecerla de sacrificio..."

"QUE? Como pueden...?"

"Verás...hace unos meses, Medusa se unió a ellos; poniéndoles una forma muy rápida de derrocarme...como Cayo me tiene tanto odio, puso atención a sus palabras. Lo que Medusa planea es utilizar la Sangre Negra y la Sangre de Arma que guarda rencor a Alice...ella cree que mezclando estas dos sangres, formará un ser muy poderoso, lo suficiente como para destruirme...sin embargo necesita un portador. Tiene que ser una persona que pueda manejar mucho poder, pero no puede ser la misma Alice, porque dentro de ella esta la parte shinigami y esta rechazaría la Sangre Negra así como rechaza la Sangre de Arma de Alice... si tiene que ser alguien capaz de soportar mucho poder, y que no sea un shinigami, quien más que alguien en camino de convertirse en el próximo Kishin?

"Chrona..."

"Exacto...Chrona-chan esta en camino aunque ya lo haya dejado, el daño en su alma ya esta hecho...y si a esto le sumas que tiene parte de bruja...entonces ella es la candidata perfecta..."

"No es posible..."

"Cuando tengan a Chrona-chan –continuó Otome que ya había vuelto con el té- técnicamente la matarán, el alma de Chrona se irá pero la sangre negra continuara ahí..."

"Que no se supone que si Chrona muere, Ragnarok también?" –peguntó Kid

"No... eso es lo que les han hecho creer, para que la Sangre Negra siempre este ayudando a Chrona..." –aclaró Sh

"Después de que el alma de Chrona haya abandonado el cuerpo, entonces le ofrecerán el cuerpo de Chrona como sacrificio a la Sangre de Arma...la clave aquí esta el rencor que siente la Sangre de Arma...cuando se le ofrezca más poder, no dudará en obtenerlo, en otras palabras..."

"Saldrá del cuerpo de Alice y entrará en el de Chrona...las dos sangres se mezclaran y formaran un ser muy poderoso, que claro esta, estará bajo las órdenes de Medusa y Cayo..."

"solo...solo la quieren para asesinarla?...no es posible..." –dijo Kid.

"Por eso debemos encontrar otra salida...…antes que ellos pongan en acción su plan..."

"Entonces...porque volvieron? Si era muy peligroso?" –preguntó Kid a su madre.

"Recuerda lo que le dije: Hasta que Alice sea más fuerte...creo que tu mismo lo viste...Alice es muy fuerte ahora...podrá defenderse ahora...a demás, Amin ha perdido en control total de la marca, le tomara un buen tiempo lograr recuperar su control total"

"cuanto tiempo?" –preguntó Kid ansioso.

"Es una ventaja que esté dentro del alma de Shinigami, eso dificultará las cosas para Amin, pero si se le acerca mucho tiempo..."

"Por eso tenemos que protegerla a toda costa y procurar que no salga de la ciudad" –dijo Sh

"De acuerdo..."

Kid, fue a dar unas cuantas vueltas, para refrescar su cabeza. Dio unas cuantas vueltas por el Shibusen, hasta llegar a la enfermería, la luz estaba encendida. Kid se acercó a la puerta y se percató de algo apoyado contra la pared en el suelo.

"C-Chrona?"

"Eh...ah...Kid-kun...que sucede?" –dijo mirándolo algo adormilada.

"Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti...por que estas en el suelo?"

"Se hizo un poco tarde y todos se fueron a sus casas, los únicos que se quedaron fueron Wes-san, Gwen, Kotonoha, los gemelos y yo, Marie y Stein están ahí adentro. Estábamos con los demás esperando noticias en el jardín; entonces decidí venir para ver como iba todo...y acabe durmiéndome..." –dijo bostezando- "seguramente están preocupados...me acompañas al jardín?" –preguntó algo tímida.

"claro..."

En el camino, Kid no podía despegar los ojos de Chrona, las palabras de sus padres estaban aun en su cabeza:

"**Ellos planean...ofrecerla de sacrificio"**

"**Técnicamente la matarán..."**

Se movió automáticamente, se acercó más a Chrona y la rodeó con sus brazos, sus movimientos fueron precisos y rápidos, como a un robot que le ordenas que haga algo y este automáticamente lo hace sin saber la razón... Chrona se quedó pasmada y se detuvo, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosáceo, de la misma forma automática en que sus brazos la rodearon Kid dijo:

"Escucha Chrona...yo...no pienso dejar que nada te lastime...como lo prometí esta tarde...no pienso dejar que ese tipo te lleve...así que no debes sentirte en ningún momento sola o desprotegida...estaré ahí para ayudarte...en todo..."

Chrona se quedo sin palabras...ya alguien le había dicho algo así: Maka. Pero cuando Kid se lo dijo...sintió algo nuevo, que no había sentido antes... Kid esperó su respuesta.

"Si...gracias...Kid-kun"

Encontraron a los gemelos dormidos en una banca, roncaban al unísono. Kid los despertó sin hacer mucho ruido. Los dos se despertaron escandalosamente, lanzándose encima de Chrona preguntando por Alice, cuando Chrona les dijo que todo iba igual, los dos suspiraron de frustración.

"Y es resto?" –preguntó Chrona.

"Koto-chan se quedo dormida y los dos la llevaron a una habitación...seguramente también fueron a ver que sucedía, nos toca ir a nosotros ahora...Chrona, Kid, ustedes quédense aquí" –los dos se fueron en dirección a la enfermería. Chrona se sentó en la banca y Kid a su lado. Kid se quedó mirando la luna, que sonreía con sangre entre sus dientes. Chrona acabó durmiéndose y se apoyó en Kid; que incluso la rodeó con un brazo para que no sintiera frío, lo último que vio antes de dormirse fue el rostro de Chrona...

Cuando Kid se despertó, todo estaba igual como cuando se quedo dormido; Chrona seguía apoyada en él, sin embargo tenían una manta envuelta, por eso no sintieron nada de frío. Kid procuró no moverse mucho para no despertarla, seguramente eran las 7 de la mañana; aun no había nadie, claro ayer habían dicho que no habrían clases. Entonces alguien gritó sus nombres a lo lejos. Chrona se despertó y se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con Kid tan cerca de ella. Se apartó inconscientemente, muy sonrojada.

"L-Lo siento..."

"No... no tienes porque..." –Kid también se sonrojo.

"KID! CHRONA! –gritó Erick desde el edificio- Alice ha..." –por un segundo un horrible escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos- "Alice ha despertado!"

To be continued...

**A todo el mundo: LO SIENTO. Por la tardanza. BUAAA! :( Mikitsan tenías razón; la escuela te mata, te mata tu tiempo y sobretodo tu inspiración. Es como una aspiradora que se lleva todas tus ideas y en vez de eso te quiere meter ecuaciones químicas!**

**En mi caso fue como si todos mis profesores se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para llenarme de tareas y controles todos los días, que informe para el jueves, que proyecto para el viernes, que exposición para el lunes, que control de lectura y tarea de investigación para el martes, que exposición el miércoles, que... uy! Un horror! **

**Espero que este capítulo les haya aclarado muchas dudas y respondido muchas preguntas.**

**Jejejeje los dejé intrigados con el anterior? Bueno en parte ese era el plan, pero no quería que fuera tanto tiempo...**

**El séptimo ya esta en camino! **

**Ray D.**

**PS: así y acerca de la fecha de nacimiento, se me ocurrió mediante un cálculo matemático. Sumen los números de la muerte: 4242564. Les sale 27. Ahora 8x8=64. Sumen 64 y 27 les da: 91. Resten 9 y 1, y les sale 8 (jaja que coincidencia) Ahí tienen el día. Ahora para el mes, resten 64 y 27 les da: 37, ahora en vez de restar sumen 3 y 7 y tachan! El 8 de octubre. **


	7. Al fin

**Aquí esta el séptimo! Hehehe... de tanto tiempo Alice vuelve! Mis ideas e inspiración volvieron! Aleluya! Creí que la escuela las había estropeado...jeje menos mal no?..**

**Capítulo 7**

**Alice-Al fin...**

Estaba totalmente desconectada de mi cuerpo, no podía sentir ni mis brazos, ni mis piernas...incluso mis sentidos estaban bloqueados...…esa situación me desesperaba mucho... ¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahí afuera? Solo podía ver la oscuridad que me rodeaba y solo podía oír mis pensamientos.

Entonces capte nuevos sonidos, eran los pasos de alguien y una respiración también...los pasos se detuvieron y escuché como alguien aterrizaba suavemente en el suelo. Había dos nuevas respiraciones, una serena y otra torpe y entrecortada.

"Prof. Stein...por que aun no ha entrado a tratar a Alice?" – preguntó una voz que no había escuchado antes, había una nota de enfado en ella.

"Se ha detenido... –dijo Stein algo sorprendido- la sangre se ha detenido... ya no está perdiendo sangre..." – se refería a mi? Era de mi de quien hablaban?

"Ha crecido mucho... –dijo la voz de D. Scythe- recuerdo que cuando era una bebé dormía casi todo el día y no lloraba nada..."

"Es verdad –dijo la voz de mi padre- a diferencia de Kid no hacía un escándalo" – Hubiera querido abrir mis ojos y verle, pero mis parpados no me respondían.

"Esperen! Ustedes ya la conocían?" – preguntó aquella voz desconocida.

"Eh...si, después ustedes dos nacieron el mismo día..."

"Eh?" - exacto: EH?

"Kid ella es tu hermana gemela menor" –dijo la voz de mi padre.

OMG! Esa voz era la voz de mi hermano! Y...gemelos? Éramos gemelos? Juraría que estaba llorando pero no podía sentir las lágrimas en mi rostro.

"_Mi hermano mayor..."_ –pensaba alocadamente, la idea revoloteaba en mi aturdida cabeza.

"Ya es suficiente!" –gritó alguien, que parecía estar lejos de mi. Sentí la liberación silenciosa del alma de una bruja...pero...Ay! su alma era realmente aplastante...la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, sentí una punzada en mi espalda... demasiado dolor...que tenía su alma que hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de esa manera? Me desconcentré durante unos momentos, no fui capaz de oír bien.

"Ust...subesti...uja...fácil de...pod...ático..." –reconocí la voz de mi padre, pero no entendía lo que decía.

"...aterial...r...pensa...cabe..." –ahora Stein estaba hablando.

"A...edo...cual...criatura...fuer...arlos...dra se..." –oí la voz de una mujer, pero tampoco podía entender nada de lo que hablaban. Me tranquilice y me concentre, los dolores se atenuaron, hasta desaparecer, entonces pude escuchar claramente de nuevo.

"Nos dividiremos en dos grupos uno que proteja a Alice y otro que proteja a Chrona..." –dijo Stein.

"_Que? No, no no, no no! Y no!"_

Yo me encontraba bien, es más ya me estaba curando sola, solo tenía que recuperar la locomoción de mí cuerpo! Nada más! A quien tenían que cuidar a toda costa era a Chrona! No a mi!

Pero ya se había repartido los grupos, me alegro en parte que la mayoría estuviera cuidando de Chrona, y al parecer mi hermano estaba muy decidido a protegerla, eso me hizo recuerdo cuando los salvé: estaban abrazados. Y cuando los atacaron el le sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo. ¿Eran novios? Pero...Chrona no me había dicho nada al respecto...tal vez... Sentí uno golpecitos en mi cabeza...caricias? de quien?

Sentí de nuevo el alma de esa bruja, esa alma resultaba muy aplastante, mi cabeza me dio vueltas de nuevo. Escuché el gruñido de una bestia, una bestia enorme, escuché también el batir de unas alas en el viento.

De nuevo no escuche bien lo que sucedía a mí alrededor.

"Es...te... asustada" –oí a mi hermano.

"no... solo que..." –ahora era Chrona.

"..."

"Tod...elea...defen... que?" –diablos no entendía nada, y eso hacía que la cabeza me doliera más.

"...te quere... –eso me sonó a un "te quiero". Eran novios? –... querida...impor...sado... aho...sotros...no deja...alejar...nosotros... –ok, las palabras que apenas escuchaba estaban apoyando mi teoría de que eran novios, eso me distrajo del dolor y logré escuchar de nuevo bien- no llores...estoy contigo"

Eran novios? Se gustaban entonces? Algo me distrajo de mis desenfrenados pensamientos. Algo, grande, se acercó a nosotros, pero fue detenido, con un golpe metálico.

"Yo seré tu oponente, si no te moleta" –dijo mi padre.

"_Maldición ya están peleando! " –_Que rabia! No podía hacer nada!

Escuché a los demás pelear, escuché a Maka gritar: "CazaBrujas!" y luego a B*S: "Speed Star!" Después escuché su risa desenfrenada... me sentía decaída, yo ahí descansando y todos peleando.

"_Maldición, maldición, odio no poder ayudar...maldi..."_

"Chrona...agárrate fuerte de mi" –le oí decir a mi hermano ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Kid viene por ustedes!" –gritó Stein cerca de mi.

"_Que? NO! No ellos!"_

Escuché atenta a lo que sucedía, ignoré el sonido metálico de la pelea de mi padre, o los golpes y gritos de Maka y B*S. mi atención se centró en mi hermano. Escuché algo arrastrarse en el suelo... y después...

"no pienso dejar que te la lleves…yo la protegeré…" –le oí decir a mi hermano. Era tan protector, tan gentil...no quería que le lastimaran... Luego escuché golpes, a alguien arrastrándose en el piso... luego disparos, más golpes, alguien corriendo...pero no sabía quien ganaba o quien perdía. Entonces escuché un golpe sordo y fuerte, luego algo arrastrándose...

"Maldición" –susurró Stein. Mala señal.

Me imagine a mi hermano en esa situación...golpeado y arrastrándose malherido...que horror!

Escuché pasos...luego otras voces comenzaron a gritar el nombre de Chrona...

"_Chrona!"_

La cosa iba mal...muy mal y yo no podía hacer nada...me sentía impotente...

Sentí entonces una presencia...que creí no volvería sentir... Creí que ya no la sentiría de nuevo, que sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para rechazarla y no dejar que tomara control. En esa espesa oscuridad aparecieron dos ojos rojos, de entre la oscuridad salió la silueta de una mujer, de cabello azul y ojos tenebrosos rojos... Yo la conocía; sus ojos solían ser de un color celeste bajito...y no de ese rojo sangre...

"Hola...Alice-chan"

"Asmodeus..."

"Al parecer tus amigos están en problemas, y tu no puedes hacer nada..."

"_no te dejes engañar" _–me susurró **ÉL**.

"OH por favor! No escuches al gato..." –dijo Asmodeus.

"qué quieres?" –le pregunté con rudeza.

"solo salvar a tus amigos...ahora no tienes la suficiente fuerza para controlar tu cuerpo y resistir el dolor...déjame que te de más fuerza..." –al lado de Asmodeus apareció un espejo, en él estaba mi reflejo, pero el reflejo cambió, ahora tenía ojos rojos y una sonrisa macabra...esa era la Alice Inconsciente...mi otro yo... El brazo de la Alice Inconsciente salió del espejo y se estiró hacia mí...

"Toma...más poder"

La oferta era realmente tentadora, mis amigos estaban en problemas, yo necesitaba más poder, y ahí estaba...tendiéndome la mano...para que lo use...que oferta tan tentadora y fácil ¿Verdad?

Pero aunque sabía que no permanecería en ese estado mucho tiempo, no estaba bien... mi mamá me lo había dicho; era mejor que no me acostumbrara a usarla, la Sangre de Arma, sino esta obtendría más poder...no... No podía...

Entonces volvieron a mi mente los sonidos que escuché...los golpes, los disparos... tenía que hacer algo no? Y la única forma...

Me acerqué lentamente al espejo, y estiré mi mano lentamente. Pero me detuve...estaba dudando... Estaría bien? Que pensaría mi padre y mi hermano al respecto? Me comprenderían o me regañarían? Y mis amigos? Estaría bien mostrarles esa _**horripilante**_ parte de mi? Me volverían a hablar o me tendrían miedo?

Tantas preguntas...y ninguna con respuesta definitiva...

Estaba a centímetros de coger la mano de la Alice Inconsciente, para que salga y me dé más fuerzas... ella no podía salir sola...tenía que darle mi aprobación y ayudarle a salir... y tampoco podía quedarse mucho tiempo...**ÉL** la sacaría a patadas si era necesario...podía mantenerme en la esperanza de que **ÉL** la sacaría a tiempo, antes de lastimar a alguien inocente...

"…NOOO!" –escuché el gritó de Chrona...

Su grito resonó en mi cabeza un montón de veces y eso me basto para dejar las dudas a un lado y agarrarme de esa esperanza.

"Te lo encargo..." –le dije sabiendo que **ÉL **me escucharía.

Tomé la mano de esa Alice, y en el segundo que nuestras manos se tocaron, sentí el cambio...

Algo me rodeó como un traje...algo que revitalizaba mi cuerpo, que ahora podía sentir...hace solo unos segundos parecía que yo fuera algo flotante y sin forma... sentí mi cuerpo más fuerte, aunque aun no podía moverlo, porque la repentina fuente de energía me aturdió totalmente. Escuché como en el exterior todos quedaban paralizados...se habrían dado cuenta ya?

Como había pasado antes, ya no escuchaba tan claramente como antes, un zumbido no lo permitía... no escuchaba lo que se decían entre ellos...alcanzaba a escuchar murmullos, no me molesté en prestarles atención, mi cabeza estaba en la orden que se repetía en mis pensamientos:

"**Pelea...pelea...pelea..."**

Antes quise saber si ellos estaban bien...mi hermano y Chrona...

"De...Detente!" –gritó Chrona.

"**PELEA!"**

Cumplí la orden si pensármelo dos veces...

La velocidad de mis movimientos, llegaron a aturdirme...me estaba moviendo de verdad, sentí la movilidad de mi cuerpo...ya era capaz de controlarlo. El zumbido no me dejaba escuchar bien...solo escuchaba murmullos. Sentí cierto dolor en mis brazos y en mis hombros, pero lo ignoré de inmediato...entonces... Mis ojos se abrieron, pero había algo raro, era como si me hubieran puesto una tela translúcida encima de mis ojos que hacía que todo lo que veía tomara una coloración café...no me importo... Estaba mirando el suelo...

"Tu...no...qui...eres?" –Uf! Tratar de entender lo que apenas escuchaba era muy molesto, preferí ignorar todo sonido que mis oídos recibieran. Levanté lentamente mi cabeza, para ver a mi oponente...

Me quede sorprendida, era la tal Amin, pero lo que me sorprendió fue la herida que tenía. Tan veloz había sido? La idea me provocó satisfacción de mi misma...

Amin gesticulo algo...pero no me importo, nada me importaba...más que **PELEAR**.

Me lancé hacia ella, utilizando mis propias armas, las cuchillas que estaban en mis brazos. Las manejé a la perfección, sin equivocarme, como si las hubiera usado siempre...

No me di cuenta en que momento se volvió una pelea de tres contra uno. Pero no había problema alguno, yo era fuerte, y eso era lo que importaba. Las cuchillas eran útiles para defensa y ataque, el arma perfecta... Golpee a Medusa y de derribé a Kate y Amin de un golpe...la ganadora era yo...solo el golpe final y...

Estaba obedeciendo la orden sin chistar...estaba peleando...pero muy debajo de esa orden había otra monstruosa:

"**MATA"**

Exactamente como cuando ocurrió hace años; cuando maté a la bruja y vi su sangre, algo dentro de mi; me incitó a querer seguir peleando...quería seguir peleando. Era como una máquina asesina, que al ver sangre se volvía más frenética.

El dragón me tumbó y me golpeó contra el piso, me enojé bastante, no dude en utilizar todas las cuchillas que pudiera, sentí un hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo: en mis brazos, en mi estómago, en mis piernas...pero lo ignoré...Le hice una gran herida, lo cual me causo gran satisfacción y...vi su sangre, entonces me urgieron las ganas de pelear...y matar...

Esa necesidad me aturdió completamente...esos pensamientos...en qué estaba pensando?

"en salvar a tus amigos" –me respondió la Alice Inconsciente.

"No... eso..."

"El fin justifica los medios" –dijo Asmodeus.

Se aplicaría esa frase célebre a esta situación? Mi fin: salvar a mis amigos... Los medios: convertirme en eso...una...una **Máquina Asesina**. Bastaría la excusa de querer salvar a mis seres queridos para pasar por alto lo que estaba haciendo? Por la elección que había tomado?

No... definitivamente NO...

Estaba tendida en el suelo...miré a mi público, no parecían aterrorizados; como las personas del parque aquella vez, sino afligidos. Chrona parecía estar preocupada, a su lado reconocí la silueta de mi hermano...ni pensar en verlo...no podría ni darle la cara...menos a mi padre que estaba presente también.

"_Chrona que he hecho...?" –_sollocé.

No estoy segura si lo dije en voz alta, pero Chrona se sobresaltó y me gritó algo. Traté de escucharle:

"Re..cio..a...A..ce..." –no podía escucharle...el maldito zumbido no me lo permitía.

Entonces escuché una voz firme, autoritaria y clara.

"Alice! Vuelve!" –era la voz de mi hermano...quería que volviera...me estaba llamando.

Antepuse esa orden a la otra:

"**VUELVE!"**

La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas; sentí martillazos. Traté de meter a la Alice Inconsciente dentro del espejo de nuevo pero ella se resistía, trató de tentarme diciendo que ya no sentiría dolor, o que me volvería más fuerte, pero no le hice caso. La orden de mi hermano se repetía una y otra vez. Yo volvería...me afrentaría al dolor...YO misma.

Algo me sujetó y me suspendió en el aire, sentía como cuerdas que se ajustaban, escuché a Chrona gritar; miré a través de mi cabello como eran atrapados, mi hermano y Chrona, por unos vectores y eran separados. Los vectores los alejó el uno del otro; pude ver la expresión afligida de Chrona y la rabia de mi hermano. Me puse muy furiosa, me daban ganas de darles su merecido a esas brujas…pero no era lo mismo que cuando estaba la AI (Alice Inconsciente), no es que solo quiera pelear, sino que quería darles su merecido...algo así como hacer justicia.

Entonces me distraje y la AI me agarró del brazo...pero fue diferente esta vez no me rodeo un traje que revitalizaba mi cuerpo y anestesió mis heridas, no había un zumbido que no me dejaba oír a los demás,... sino...sentía mi cuerpo libre, era yo misma; pero sentía la Sangre de Arma correr por mis venas. Abrí mis ojos y la tela translúcida continuaba ahí. Ya no sentía esa fuerza inmensurable, sino mi propia fuerza...

Las cuerdas me sujetaban, eran muy molestas, así que me deshice de ellas; esta vez no salieron todas las cuchillas, sino las que YO quería que salieran, las podía manejar a propia voluntad. Las cuerdas volvieron a agarrarme y me deshice de nuevo de ellas; pero continuaban saliendo y agarrándome...

De repente sentí algo así como una corriente eléctrica; alguien me estaba atacando con sus ondas de alma...se sintió como cuando pones tus dedos del enchufe y te pasas corriente, pero esta era una descarga fuerte...la resistí. Entonces escuché la voz de mi hermano gritar:

"Deténganse! ... No lo hagan! Si lo hacen...!"

Algo venía, me preparé para lo que sea, lo resistiría de nuevo.

Pero no estaba lista para lo que vino...una descarga fuerte y torturadora; la sentí por todo mi cuerpo, me azotó con saña; traté de resistirla; pero el dolor era demasiado...

Entonces la AI se escondió dentro del espejo...me había equivocado...

Cuando ella estaba conmigo, ella SI rebajaba el dolor, lo disminuía...lo supe en el momento en que ella me abandono; el dolor que sentí hace milésimas de segundo no se comparó con el que sentí en ese instante...atroz...dejé de resistirme...

La tela translúcida desapareció y pude ver claramente los colores...pero el dolor era insoportable...

Grité, muy fuerte...

Y después oscuridad de nuevo…

No estoy consciente de cuanto tiempo fue...podrían haber pasado minutos...horas...días...me quedé con la esperanza de que pronto despertaría o me obligarían a abrir los ojos y me encontraría de nuevo con todos...con mis hermanos...con mamá...con mis nuevos amigos...con Chrona...con mi hermano...con papá...

Me sentía muy sola en esa oscuridad...hasta que escuché dos voces a lo lejos:

"Estamos aquí, Italia!–reconocí la voz de Soul- Sabía que este lugar era fenomenal! Oye Maka! Tienes hambre? Vayamos a llenarnos de una verdadera pasta italiana. Después de todo estamos en Ita..."

Escuché un golpe.

"no vinimos aquí a divertirnos –dijo Maka- solo estamos aquí por nuestra lección extracurricular..."

Sus voces se perdieron lentamente. Las dos voces me sonaron nostálgicas... Entonces escuché nuevas voces y aparecí en un escenario; estaba lloviendo, había dos personas sentadas en la gruesa rama de un árbol; eran Black Star y Tsubaki.

"Odio las largas y aburridas historias" –dijo B*S.

"Si...me esforzare para no querer saber..." –dijo Tsubaki. Estuvieron en silencio por un momento.

"Ha pasado antes no? Después de ver mi tatuaje muchas personas trataron de capturarme, te acuerdas?"

"Si"

"Mi Clan es llamado el Clan de la Estrella. Ellos hacían lo que sea por dinero, aparentemente fueron una famosa banda de asesinos. Pero no estaban satisfechos con sus masacres, al final, en busca de poder, empezaron a ir por almas humanas... Soy el único sobreviviente de ese clan..."

Incluso yo había escuchado de ese clan, me resultaba algo chocante que B*S fuera de ese Clan, pero...el no era una mala persona...

"No lo sabía...que les paso a ellos?"

"Hace 13 años todas sus almas fueron recolectadas por el Shibusen, yo todavía era un bebé así que el Shibusen se encargó de mi..."

Las voces se perdieron de nuevo, la escena desapareció en un parpadeó, pero pronto apareció otra escena, era una librería vieja, habían dos personas ahí, Liz y Patty:

"como espero que ya madures un poco..." –dijo Liz. Patty comenzó a imitar infantilmente los sonidos de los animales, mientras Liz adivinaba cual era. Me hizo reír un poco, se parecía un poco a Kotonoha.

"oye **Kid** Ya nos podemos ir de este lugar? Apenas y puedo respirar" –preguntó Liz mirando un pasillo oscuro. Cuando escuché ese nombre, fue como si me dieran una bofetada. Mi hermano estaba ahí; tragué saliva algo nerviosa.

"Tonta!–escuchar su voz me resultó extraño- lo más importante ahora es estar completamente preparados, pero supongo que ya he aprendido lo más que pude. Hemos terminado aquí..."

La escena cambió rápidamente, ahora estábamos en un bote de remos, navegábamos entre la niebla, había otro barco cerca, uno enorme que tenía ojos y parecía viejo. En el bote estaban las gemelas y mi hermano en la parte delantera del bote. Mi hermano estaba vistiendo una túnica parecida a la que envolvía a nuestro padre.

"al perecer están conectados –dijo ni hermano, me sentía algo extraña cerca de el; aunque al parecer no podía verme- bien! Liz! Patty! Vamos a abordar el barco!" –dijo muy seguro de si mismo, Liz comenzó a negarse dramáticamente, pero Patty tomó los remos y con una fuerza animal dirigió el bote hacía el gran barco. El bote se movió a gran velocidad, me mareé y me agarré al bote, Liz gritaba como una loca, y mi hermano se agarró a la viga artesanal que estaba en la parte delantera del barco:

"espera! Patty! Espera! Espera! Esperaaaaa! " –gritaba mi hermano, antes de chocar de cara contra el barco- tarada...te dije que esperaras"

"_Kid!" _–grité y me dirigí hacia el, estaba sangrando por la nariz. Me preocupé por el, ni me di cuenta que le había llamado por su nombre por primera vez. Pero el estaba perfectamente, se paró ya camino hacia Patty muy molesto.

"si vas a entrar con todo! Hazlo exactamente en el centro!" –gritó.

"_EH? Eso es lo que le molesta?...y por que por el medio?" _–estaba algo confundida.

"Hazlo de nuevo!" –ordenó Kid.

"_que?...pero que..."_

Patty tomó de nuevo los remos y dirigió el bote hasta el centro de la embarcación, Kid seguía agarrado la viga. Otra vez se golpeó contra la pared de cara, me acerqué a verlo, estaba igual.

"bien, ahora subiremos abordo..."

"_Pero...en que esta pensando..." _–no le encontré explicación alguna a eso de el centro. La respuesta vino en la siguiente escena, estábamos en una habitación vieja, había muchas almas humanas, había un duende con una pistola, que disparaba hacia nosotros, pero faltaba Liz. La puerta salió hecha pedazos, y salí junto con ellos corriendo.

"Esto no puede estar pasando! –dijo mi hermano- Me uní con ustedes dos por su simetría! ¿¡Cual fue la ventaja de rechazar tajantemente todos esos matrimonios arreglados planeados por mi padre!"

"_Matrimonios? Nuestro padre quiso comprometerlo?" _

"yo tan solo...vivo por...la simetría! Simetría...¡todo por al simetría!...todo ese esfuerzo que puse...¡todo eso fue por nada?"

"_simetría...es que tiene alguna clase de obsesión a la simetría?" _–me hizo gracia lo gracioso que era, tan melodramático... La escena cambio de nuevo, estábamos en la cubierta del barco; Kid estaba ahí; con las dos pistolas, miraba a algo sorprendido; le seguí con la mirada, estaba mirando a Chrona que estaba en una plataforma más arriba. Estaba agachada hacia delante, con la espada clavada en el piso; levantó ligeramente su rostro; para así dejarnos verlo. Note una gran diferencia, los ojos de ella eran completamente fríos, incluso daban algo de miedo. No se parecía a la Chrona que yo conocía…

"Ragnarok…resonancia que grita –susurró Chrona, de la espada salió una boquita que gritó con una voz chillona que lastimaba los oídos, la espada comenzó a vibrar y Chrona también, después ella gritó también. Kid se encogió ante ese ruido ensordecedor, entonces el piso comenzó a brillar; y muchas almas humanas subieron a la cubierta, Chrona alzó en alto la espada y las almas entraron dentro de la espada a través de la diminuta boca que se agrandó. Se tragó todas las almas...todas humanas...

Estaba completamente shokeada, si estaba en lo correcto si una arma comía almas humanas estaría n camino de convertirse en el Kishin... entonces... ¿Por qué? Por qué se comía todas esas almas...

Una vez acabó, Chrona comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, la espada volvió a gritar y se convirtió en algo líquido y desapareció, pero inmediatamente algo negro salió de la espalda de Chrona...era Ragnarok. Solo que más grande y musculoso...

El cuello de Ragnarok se estiró y chilló de nuevo, cambio de forma a algo con alas parecido a un dragón, Chrona miraba el piso hasta que dijo:

"Hey...sabes algo?...mi sangre es negra..." –dijo con voz perdida.

"Serás juzgada" –dijo Kid mirándola con odio. Apuntó hacía ella.

"_EH? Espera, espera...no pensaras en dispararle! Es Chrona! Kid! Es Chrona! No es tu novia...o no te gusta?" –_mi hermano se puso en una pose extraña y apunto con las dos pistolas hacia ella.

La cabeza de Ragnarok se volvió una gruesa espada y Chrona la agarró, las alas continuaban saliendo de su espada.

"Estoy asustada...de todo...si tan solo pudiera obtener poder...entonces sabría como lidiar con eso...¿Sabes en donde se encuentra el infierno?...Dentro de mi cabeza..."

Esa frase me dejo aturdida, no entendía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo...¿Por qué peleaban?

"Si te metes en mi camino...te mataré" –dijo Chrona.

"En serio?...en guardia!" –mi hermano se dirigió a gran velocidad hacía ella y comenzó a golpearla y dispararle- "así que piensas que obteniendo poder podrás liberarte de todos tus miedos?" –disparó violentamente hacia ella- "Maldita Egoísta!" –y ahora le había insultado!- si en verdad quieres liberarte del miedo –me quedé boquiabierta cuando mi hermano se abalanzó encima de ella y puso las pistolas en su cara- "Entonces fortalece tu alma!" –Kid disparó en su cara, y Chrona fue a parar contra el piso.

"_PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO?"_ –no entendía que estaba pasando...porque peleaban? Y que demonios hacía Kid disparándole a una chica? Le daría un golpe si lo volvía a ver.

Entonces Chrona salió volando del suelo, voló en el aire con sus alas, no parecía tener daño alguno.

"no hay manera de que me puedas entender...inclusive el más pequeño no comprendió mis sentimientos, no es posible que un shinigami como tu me comprenda..."

No estoy segura qué fue, pero algo en esa última frase me dejo algo aturdida y afligida. No me di cuenta en qué momento la escena cambio.

Estaba en los corredores del Shibusen; Chrona estaba agarrando sus libros, Kid estaba ahí explicándole como funcionaba el sistema de misiones; señalaba el tablero donde salían las misiones, que se podían tomar a elección. Chrona parecía no prestar mucha atención, mi hermano se dio cuenta:

"Chrona?"

"Ah...s-si...y-ya entendí..." –dijo tímidamente.

"Algo te molesta?" –le preguntó Kid.

"No..."

"...Ahora que lo dices...creo que tengo que decirte algo... –Kid tomo aire- Lo siento mucho"

"Eh?..p-porque?"

"Por lo que te dije en el Barco Fantasma y por la forma en que traté, nunca debería haber tratado a una dama de esa manera" –al menos lo aceptaba, se había comportado como un salvaje...no talvez peor...

"Eh...b-bueno...l-lo que di-dijiste es-s c-cierto..."

"no, me comporté como un incompetente...te juzgue mal...podrás perdonarme?" –Kid esperó la respuesta, Chrona le miro a los ojos y rehuyó su mirada, algo sonrojada.

"Si...claro..."

"Gracias..." –Kid le sonrió...

Estaba tan pendiente de la escena que cuando todo se puso oscuro me afligí...todas esas escenas...fragmentos del pasado? Ese sueño que había visto tantos meses seguidos, era un fragmento del pasado...

"**Alice..."**

"Black?"

"**...Ya te diste cuenta?"**

"De que?"

"**De tu don...puedes ver el pasado...gracias a tus poderes de shinigami, tu hermano puede ver el futuro...todo lo que acabas de ver son fragmentos del pasado...ese sueño que tenías; es de la pelea contra el Kishin hace ya muchos meses..."**

"Chess –le interrumpí- quiero volver, quiero ver a Kid...y a Chrona..."

"**Estás segura...aun cuando puede existir la posibilidad de que te rechacen, después de haber visto tu otro yo?"** –el tenía razón, ellos podían rechazarme instantáneamente. Pero tenía la esperanza de que Kid y Chrona... ellos no lo harían.

"Si...quiero volver..."

"**De acuerdo...te ayudaré pero no te puedo asegurar que no sea doloroso..."**

"Esta bien... –esta vez YO afrontaría el dolor.

"**...Alice"**

Mis parpados comenzaron a pesarme, a duras penas logré prestarle atención.

"Si?"

"**Te amo...recuérdalo..."**

"Lo sé...yo también...te amo..."

Me quede dormida o algo parecido...por unos minutos permanecí en la nada...hasta que...

Escuché el sonido intermitente de alguna máquina, inmediatamente sentí un olor penetrante, algo parecido a alcohol, pero muy concentrado, el olor hizo dar vueltas mi cabeza. Tenía algo pegado a mi rostro, una máscara quizás...el olor se hizo más fuerte, y me hizo estornuda; procuré no hacerlo muy fuertemente, sentía como si me fuera a romper... Escuché una exclamación entrecortada.

"Stein!" –gritó la voz de Marie. Sentí una gran alivio, estaba en la realidad de nuevo. Sentí a alguien entrar en la habitación; luego una mano fría en mi frente.

"Alice?" –detecté la voz de Stein. Traté de hablar pero el olor era muy molesto. Stein me quitó lo que estaba pegado en mi rostro.

"Alice?"

"...mm.." –apenas logré gesticular. Respiré el aire puro, llené muy pulmones de aire, pero lo hice muy rápido, y me arrepentí en un instante. El movimiento que hice; hizo que me diera cuenta de las heridas, rasguños y golpes, que tenía en TODO mi cuerpo...TODO. El dolor comenzó a incrementarse y comencé a retorcerme de dolor, dolía mucho...pero lo que me dolía más era mi cabeza, comenzó a arderme...

"Maldición...Marie el sedante! " –gritó Stein.

"Si!" –escuché mucho movimiento en la habitación, alguien abrió la puerta de golpe. El dolor comenzó a disminuir a una lentitud desesperante, poco a poco...hasta que solo mi cabeza me dolía, era como si me hubieran golpeado con un bate, con un ladrillo, me hubieran prendido fuego, como si me estuvieran martilleando con un yunque...si así dolía.

La puerta se abrió de golpe de nuevo, sentí los pasos d dos personas, que se acercaron a donde yo estaba. El dolor continuaba torturándome, mi cabeza ardía. Entonces sentí una mano fría en mi frente. El dolor se disipó rápidamente. Lo cual fue un gran alivio para mí...

"Alice..." –su voz me dejo pasmada. Era él! Era mi hermano! Estaba ahí, conmigo -. "Alice puedes oírme?"

"Alice" –escuché la voz débil de Chrona...que alivio los estaban ahí.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe. Lo primero que vi fue el echo blanco, las luces fluorescentes eran resplandecientes, casi enceguesedoras. Mire hacía la derecha, Chrona estaba ahí sonriéndome...le devolví la sonrisa lentamente. Miré hacia el resto de la habitación, Marie y Stein estaban ahí también; los dos me sonreían. Más a la izquierda estaban mis hermanos, Rick me sonreía, y Erick lloriqueaba melodramáticamente. Les sonreí para hacerles saber que ya me encontraba bien. Finalmente vi a mi izquierda.

Me estaba mirando con los ojos abiertísimos; esperando una reacción de mi parte. Respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiera hecho una carrera. Estaba tratando de buscarla algo que decirle.

"**solo se natural..." **–me recordó Black.

Natural... le miré y le sonreí.

"Kid?" –le pregunté. El sonrió aliviado, y me palmeó la frente.

"Estás bien...que alivio... creí que..." –sacudió la cabeza- "me alegra que estés bien..."

"...Me alegre por fin poderte conocer...Kid-kun" –dije con toda naturalidad.

"A mi también...me alegra mucho..."

"Cómo están todos?" –nuestro padre entró a la habitación; seguido de nuestra madre.

**º**o**º**! "_Diablos...es mi padre"_ –mi cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, no sabía como hablarle, una cosa era mi hermano otra mi PADRE! Black se rió ante mi reacción.

"**Solo se natural...no te preocupes" –**me susurró de nuevo.

"_De acuerdo!" _–le respondí. Respiré hondo, y me tranquilicé; pero mamá se lanzó encima de mí abrazándome, las heridas me dolieron fuertemente.

"Ay! Mamá...estoy machucada!" –mamá se separó inmediatamente.

"lo siento...ay Alice...lo siento tanto...si hubiera llegado antes...lo siento mucho..."

"no te culpes de nada mamá...aquí la culpable...creo que soy yo..."

"**Alice!"** –se quejó Black.

"no digas eso" –me dijo Kid, y agarró mi mano izquierda.

"bien..." –me resultaba extraño hablarle.

"Alice... –mi padre se acercó a mí, comencé a hiperventilar, pero enseguida las heridas flamearon de dolor. Me quejé de dolor. Acto seguido sentí como Kid estrechaba mi mano, y sentí también una mano grande en mi cabeza, que me acaricio.

"Estás bien?" –me preguntó mi padre.

"si...estoy bien...no te preocupes papá..." –la palabra **papá**, me salió tan natural que se me encogió el estómago inmediatamente. Me sonrojé.

"Me alegra tanto que...estés con nosotros de vuelta, Alice" –me dijo. Sentí ganas de llorar, y en efecto comencé a llorar. Las lágrimas salieron a mares, Kid estrechó mi mano más aun. Mi padre, me acarició la cabeza con cariño.

"...todo...este tiempo..." –sollocé.

"lo siento Alice...pero...lo que importa es que al fin estamos juntos..."

Asentí, pero continué llorando, Kid se acercó más a mí, y me abrazó delicadamente. Le devolví el abrazo a pesar de que las heridas comenzaron a dolerme, las ignoré por completo.

Estaba muy feliz...por fin estábamos juntos todos...

Kid estiró su otra mano hacía Chrona; que le miró sorprendida, se sonrojo y tomo lentamente su mano; se miraron durante unos momentos...si...no había duda sentían "algo" el uno por el otro, pero no parecían darse cuenta...

Eran como yo y Black, antes de darnos cuenta de lo que sentíamos...

Los ayudaría...a estar juntos... a demás...

Hacían una linda pareja...

To be continued...

**Lo acabé! El séptimo!**

**Lo siento (de nuevo) por la tardanza; semana de exámenes...si...otra vez...¬¬* **

**Pero ya se acabó y como me fue bien (espero...) ahora le daré duro a este Fanfic...y al otro...**

**En el siguiente capítulo...tendremos... a pues espérenlo! No les voy a arruinar la sorpresa...**

**Comenten!**

**Ray D.**


	8. Sentimiento

**Lo siento mucho por la demora, si quieren matar a alguien que sea mi profesor por contagiarme sus horribles virus, como me siento adelante, sus virus fueron a parar directamente a mi T^T desdicha mía! Y con lo que a mi el resfriado me dura semanas...**

**Menos mal ya me curé, y retomé mis deberes de escritora jejeje Pero dejemos esto de lado...**

**El capítulo número 8! 8! El capítulo más simétrico...XD!**

**Como el título lo dice este es un capítulo con mucho KxC! Disfrútenlo!**

**Capítulo 8**

**Chrona-Sentimiento**

"Niggus-sensei!" –grité cuando Alice sufrió otra convulsión. Hace unos instantes estábamos Alice, Kid-kun y yo, platicando normalmente, cuando de pronto Alice comenzó a sacudirse. Kid corrió a agarrarla y yo pedí por ayuda...cuando se iba a acabar?

En un instante Alice parecía perfectamente, y de repente ya estaba sufriendo una convulsión. Salimos de la enfermería para no estorbar a Niggus-sensei. Kid parecía devastado, y yo...bueno igual...ambos queríamos que se recuperara ya...

Mañana iba a ser mi cumpleaños...cumpliría 16...la misma edad que Kid-kun y Alice... mi cumpleaños...el 28 de noviembre. Hubiera querido que Alice estuviera mejor para entonces, pero...bueno... Nadie sabía que al día siguiente sería mi cumpleaños; nadie, ni Maka, ni Alice, menos Kid-kun...

"Ah! Cierto se me olvidaba!" –dijo Kid-kun a mi lado, mientras caminábamos en los pasillos- "Chrona?"

"si?"

"Em...etto...mmm...tienes planeado algo para mañana?" –su pregunta me tomo sorprendida.

"eh...bueno la verdad no..." –era la verdad, no habíamos planeado nada para ese día, solo una pequeña cena en casa. Nada más, aparte de eso...estaba libre...

"en serio?...bueno estaba pensando si...querrías salir conmigo mañana?" (Y es aquí cuando las Fans de KxC gritan! Griten! XD)

"Eh?" –su pregunta me tomo muy desprevenida.

"solo para despejar la mente –dijo apresuradamente- ya sabes, estos días hemos estado algo tensos. Así que creí que sería bueno que salgamos a relajarnos...te parece?"

Lo pensé; durante unos momentos, la verdad si necesitaba relajarme un poco, y mañana no tenía nada planeado, sí que...porque no?

"Está bien...saldré contigo mañana" –dije algo avergonzada; sentí mis mejillas arder; el también se sonrojó, supuse por el término que utilicé.

"entonces quedamos en eso –dijo tratando de tomárselo seriamente- te parece si nos vemos mañana en la entrada del Shibusen, a las 8:00?" –honestamente me pareció muy temprano, pero recordé su obsesión con la simetría.

"De acuerdo" –le dije.

"Entonces...nos vemos mañana" –dijo algo sonrojado.

"muy bien..." –se separó de mi y fue por otro camino. Al principio camino normalmente, pero de repente salió corriendo. Me pregunté si estaría nervioso...no porque debería? Solo íbamos a relajarnos un poco...nada más.

"Eres idiota o que?" –dijo Ragnarok saliendo de mi espalda.

"Por qué dices eso?" –le pregunte.

"Obviamente esta nervioso, después de todo ustedes dos tienes una CITA" –enfatizó la palabra "CITA". Entonces me puse nerviosa. Había visto en las películas, que cuando una chica y un chico tenían una cita era porque se gustaban o porque el chico planeaba pedirle que se case con ella o algo por el estilo...pero que no se supone que solo íbamos a relajarnos?

Me sentí algo confusa, así que corrí en busca de ayuda, alguien que pudiera ayudarme en ese tipo de cosas, que yo ni sabía...

"Qué sucede Chrona?" –me preguntó Maka, cuando fui a acudir a donde ella, estaba con Tsubaki y las gemelas.

"bueno…quería que…me dijeras acerca de…citas…"

Las tres se quedaron el silencio mirándome, hasta que de repente estallaron:

"TIENES UNA CITA?"

"CUANDO?"

"COMO?"

"CON QUIEN?"

"Yo bueno…" –Ragnarok salió y me delató.

"Tiene una cita con el 'Tres Líneas'" –de nuevo en silencio. Y otra vez estallaron.

"CON KID?"

"Eh…bueno…"

"Espera –dijo Liz- Kid te invitó?"

"Eh…si, lo hizo…"

"Kid?...te invito? –parecía no poder creérselo- KID?...el 'no estoy interesado en chicas'?" (en alguna otra parte Kid estornuda XD)

"si, Kid-kun me invito…" –no entendía porque parecía tan contrariada; que tenia de malo?

"Cuando?"

"Hace solo unos minutos…"

"Para cuándo?"

"Para mañana…"

"Oh… no será que…" –dijo Liz.

"Chrona-chan… tal vez le gustas a Kid-kun" –dijo Tsubaki.

Me sonrojé, como un tomate; la sola idea me abrumó…

"No…te equivocas…solo vamos a tomar un descanso –dije- como hemos estado tan pendientes de Alice, Kid-kun pensó en darnos un tiempo para relajarnos y…."

"Aun así es una cita" –dijo Liz.

"Eh?"

"Sigue siendo una cita, porque van a estar los **dos solos**"

"Kid y Chrona! LOVE! LOVE!" –comenzó a cantar Patty.

"Patty la estás poniendo nerviosa" –dijo Maka. Naturalmente me puse nerviosa y me sonrojé mucho.

"De todas formas –dijo Liz a cercándose a mi- estamos hablando de Kid...esto requiere medidas diferentes...medidas simétricas!"

Por unos instantes había olvidado el asunto de la simetría, Liz tenía razón, estábamos hablando de Kid, el "loco de la simetría".

"todas debemos ayudar a que está cita salga bien" –dijo Liz.

"Te ayudaremos Chrona-chan" –me dijo Maka.

"Gracias..."

"Le llamaremos: Operación para la Cita Amorosa Perfectamente Simétrica (OCAPS)!" –dijo Patty.

"si...como tu digas Patty" –dijo Liz.

"_No se lidiar con esto..."_

"Muy bien, la ropa es crucial" –Liz me llevó a una tienda de ropa, junto con su hermana. Liz recorrió toda la tienda y trajo un montón de ropa para que me la probara, me metió en un vestidor y me fue pasando prenda por prenda. La mayoría no me quedaba o no me gustaba- "toma esto" –dijo pasándome un conjunto de ropa, no me miré al espejo antes de salir. Liz se quedo sorprendida al verme- "Chrona! Te ves genial! Y es simétrico!"

Me miré al espejo para comprobarlo, estaba usando unos jeans oscuros algo apretados y una blusa veraneante, ajustada por el busto y suelta para abajo, las mangas eran tres cuartos y el escote era inocente, no muy abierto. La blusa era de un color magenta.

"que piensas?" –me preguntó Liz.

"Es...bonito..."

"Perfecto! Entonces nos llevamos este! Ahora zapatos y accesorios!" –dijo emocionada y ahora motivada, hace unos minutos parecía punto de rendirse.

"Eh? Falta más?"

"claro...esta cita tiene que ser perfecta... a demás...ya es hora que Kid salga con alguien..." –dijo Liz.

"Si! La OCAPS esta saliendo muy bien. No onee-chan?"

"si!"

"_Sigo sin lidiar con esto..."_

"o_Ó Se tardaron toda la tarde para ESTO?" –dijo Maka al ver lo poquísimo que habíamos comprado, el atuendo de ropa, unas botas negras con un tacón no muy alto y una pulsera.

"bueno Liz es tan, pero TAN detallista y..."

"Ya veo..."

"entonces empecemos" –dijo Tsubaki. Las dos estaban sentadas en un sofá grande en la casa de Maka y yo en uno más pequeño. Las dos habían prometido ayudarme con esto de la cita, porque las dos ya habían tenido muchas. Maka con Soul, y Tsubaki con B*S.

"_Me preguntó que fue lo Tsubaki le vio a ese...¬¬"_ –me preguntó Ragnarok. Me limité a negar no la cabeza, ni yo lo sabía.

"Chrona-chan que sabes de citas? –dijo Gwen desde la cocina. Ella estaba casada, así que seguro sabía más que ellas dos. Kotonoha aun no había llegado, me recordaba a B*S y a Patty juntos, alborotera e infantil. Gwen se unió a nosotras, se sentó al lado de ellas. Sentí como si nos dividieran dos dimensiones diferentes. Una, la de 'las que tenían un noviazgo', en la que estaban ellas, y otra la de 'las que NO tienen un noviazgo' en la que yo me encontraba.

"bueno...yo..." –Ragnarok me interrumpió saliendo de mi espalda.

"Ja! Ella no sabe de esas cosa, nunca ha tenido una, y menos un novio"

"vamos Chrona! –dijo Maka ignorando a Ragnarok- debes saber algo de citas no?"

"bueno..."

"Ya llegue! –dijo Koto entrando al departamento después de tirar la puerta abajo, enseguida la colocó en su lugar y se unió a nosotras, dejó encima la mesa de centro una enorme pila de revistas para adolescentes- al parecer esto será necesario!"

"Será como estudiar" –dijo Maka.

"_Definitivamente no se lidiar con esto..._T^T_"_

Al día siguiente, me levanté temprano, tomé una refrescante ducha y me arregle tal y como me dijo Liz, lo cual no me pareció tan complicado como pensé. Marie me felicitó con el desayuno listo; estaba excesivamente feliz. Primero: era por lo de mi cumpleaños y segundo por que yo iba a tener una cita. La idea de que yo tuviera una cita le hacía muy feliz. Stein me felicitó con un abrazó, pero en cuanto al tema de la cita; solo se puso serio. Salí en dirección al lugar del encuentro.

El ya estaba ahí; usaba la ropa con la que iba a los partidos de básquet. Esa ropa le hacía verse muy bien, me sonrojé un poco al verlo, se veía...atractivo...

"Ah! Chrona! ºoº!" –sus ojos se abrieron como platos, para mi satisfacción, al ver mi ropa.

"k-Kid-kun..."

"bueno...vayamos yendo...te parece?"

"claro"

Comenzamos a caminar juntos, algo separados el uno del otro. Kid iba con las manos en los bolsillos y yo con mi mano izquierda en mi brazo derecho (ya saben su típica pose). Nos encontramos con Kim y Jacqueline, Jacqueline se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Kid. Kim se rió entre dientes y nos saludo:

"hola! Kid! Chrona!" –nos saludó alegremente.

"hola!" –dijo Kid, sacando una mano del bolsillo para saludarlas.

"que hacen por aquí –dijo Kim, Jacqueline tenía la mirada clavada en Kid, no se porque eso me molestó muchísimo- los dos juntos?" –Jacqueline se sobresaltó al oír eso, y pareció darse cuenta recién de mi presencia. Yo por mi parte me sonroje.

"Ah...bueno..."

"Talvez...es que tienen una cita?" –preguntó Kim. Jacqueline se petrifico, yo me exalté, ya me había acostumbrado a la idea. Pero... ¿como lo veía Kid? ¿También como una cita?

"Si...tenemos una cita" –la forma en que lo dijo, seguro y firme, hizo que me mareara un poco, el también lo veía como una cita, solo los dos juntos...

"Ya veo...bueno que se la pasen bien!" –dijo Kim, y se alejó arrastrando a Jacqueline que continuaba petrificada. Ya un poco alejadas, Jacqueline me miró y me lanzó una mirada asesina.

"bueno va...Chrona? Estás bien?" –yo aun estaba algo mareada por la forma en que Kid lo había dicho anteriormente. Entonces sentí como si alguien estuviera viéndonos, voltee involuntariamente, pero ya no sentí nada.

"si...vamos..." –reanudamos nuestra marcha, aproveche para hablar- "A donde iremos?"

"Hay una feria en Venecia. Quieres ir?"

"Ve-Venecia?..Eso no esta en..."

"En Italia, Europa"

"claro...suena divertido"

"bien, decidido vamos para allá" –recordé una de las muchas charlas del día anterior. Maka había dicho que Kid me llevaría a algún lugar fuera de la ciudad, puesto que en la Death City no había muchas cosas interesantes. Y como íbamos a cualquier otro lugar, lejos, Kid me llevaría en su patineta.

Y así fue; llegamos a las afueras de la ciudad y Kid sacó su patineta, se subió a ella y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a subir. Subí torpemente a la patineta, pero él me agarró con fuerza, para el viaje me tuve que aferrar a él, como lo había hecho hace unos días; durante el ataque de Medusa… Me puse nerviosa, a pesar de que sabía que algo así sucedería; me puse muy nerviosa. El me agarró con fuerza durante el largo viaje:

"Pronto llegaremos, voy a aumentar la velocidad" –me aviso.

"Claro…" –Sentí como la velocidad aumentaba cada vez más; me aferré a él; no quería que me entraran ganas de vomitar; justo en un momento así.

Llegamos a una ciudad que parecía estar a punto de hundirse en el agua; los edificios eran antiguos y sobretodo; no había carreteras; en vez de eso había canales de agua y todos se movilizaban mediante barcos extraños.

"Este lugar…es increíble"

"Nunca habías visto este lugar?" –me preguntó Kid.

"No…pero me gusta…es precioso"

"Me alegra…que te guste"

Llegamos a la superficie y me estiré un poco, había sido un largo viaje. Kid me guió por las calles que estaban atestadas de gente. Para que la multitud no me lleve como la marea, Kid me tomo de la mano; y me agarró con fuerza. Me sonrojé en el momento que me tomo de la mano, dejé que me guiara por las calles. Hasta llegar a una feria, con tiendas al aire libre. Había de todo, y cada cosa que veía me sorprendía; era la primera vez que salía a algún otro país; para divertirme. Kid me contó muchas cosas, cosas que ni sabía.

Estábamos pasando por unas tiendas artesanales, entonces algo brillante llamó mi atención, me acerqué a la estantería, Kid miró las joyas hechas a mano inspeccionándolas. Lo que había visto era un collar con un corazón negro, la cadena era plateada.

"no veo nada simétrico..." –susurró Kid- "algo te interesa?"

"Eh?...no"

"Ese corazón que tanto te gusta –me delató el vendedor 'hippie'- es también un relicario"

"corazón?...este?" –dijo Kid; agarrando el relicario. Podría jurar que en ese mismo instante mi rostro adquirió una coloración escarlata.

"Ah...si..."

"lo quieres?" –me preguntó Kid.

"no! Esta bien...solo me pareció bonito"

"Eh...eso no esta bien –dijo el hippie- deberías dejar que tu **novio** te lo compre, si te gusta..."

Esa palabra no pasó por alto, por ninguno de los dos. Nos sonrojamos al mismo tiempo.

"Eh?...novio?" –apenas dije. Mi corazón estaba a mil por hora.

"si, son novios verdad?" –los dos negamos con la cabeza.

"ah...entonces porque..." –entonces nos dimos cuenta también de que seguíamos tomados de la mano. Nos separamos en un instante, completamente sonrojados.

"Lo-lo siento" –dijo Kid.

"no...es.."

"yo hubiera podido jurar que eran novios...hacen tan linda pareja" –dijo el vendedor (Estoy de acuerdo con él XD alguien más nos apoya?)

"Bueno...no estamos saliendo...quiero decir...no somos novios...solo estamos de paseo" –dijo Kid atropellando las palabras.

"Mm..." –yo me había quedado en blanco con la última observación que había hecho.

"_Linda pareja? ...yo y Kid?"_ –la idea revoloteó en mi cabeza hasta el punto en que me maree. Y retrocedí, me choqué con alguien. Por un poco y caía al piso, pero Kid me sostuvo firmemente. Su cercanía hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir desenfrenadamente.

"Abbia ma attenzione!" –dijo Kid-kun en un lenguaje que no conocía. El tono que empleó me hizo darme cuenta que estaba regañando a la otra persona.

"mi scusi" –dijo el otro y se alejo.

"Demonios... Chrona estás bien?" –me preguntó Kid, esta vez hablando normalmente.

"Si...que era ese...idioma?"

"Italiano"

"sabes hablar italiano?"

"si...al igual que francés, ingles, y algo de alemán"

"Increíble!"

"No es para tanto...vamos a comer algo. Te parece?"

"S-Si…"

Kid me levó a un restaurante que tenía una terraza con vista a la ciudad. Mientras esperábamos la comida, Kid no me quitaba los ojos de encima; me sentí algo nerviosa.

"S-sucede algo?" –le pregunté.

"No... es solo que...te ves linda" –dijo mirándome. Mis mejillas enrojecieron al límite, mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente. Mi respiración aumento notoriamente.

"Sabes Chrona yo..." –algo le interrumpió. Un grupo de chicas se acercaron a nuestra mesa sonriendo a Kid, comenzaron a hablarle a Kid en italiano por lo que no pude entender nada. A cada cosa que preguntaban, el respondía con desinterés. Sus ojos volteaban hacia mi frecuentemente; lo que hacía que me ruborizara más aun. Miré a otra parte y para mi mala suerte vi a una pareja en otra mesa. El chico miraba a su acompañante de la misma forma en que Kid me miraba hace rato, miré a como la chica reaccionaba. Ella le miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa, como si tuvieran una charla con solo mirándose.

Había visto eso antes, cuando la madre de Kid; se reencontró con Shinigami-sama, los dos se miraron el uno al otro durante un largo rato.

Volví a fijarme como iba la cosa, el grupo de chicas seguían preguntándole cosas a Kid. Entonces una de ellas me miró y le preguntó algo señalándome. Kid me miró y esta vez no rehuí su mirada; le mire a los ojos. Kid sonrió y dijo:

"Ella è Chrona, la mia futura fidanzata"

No entendí ni pizca de lo que había dicho; solo supuse que me estaba presentando. Lo que fuera que haya sido hizo que chicas se sorprendieran y se alejaran apresuradamente. La comida llegó antes de que pudiera preguntarle que había pasado. El mesero trajo un plato que nunca antes había visto pero olía muy bien.

"qué es esto?"

"Lasaña...nunca antes la habías probado?2

"no... muchas cosas son nuevas para mi" –miré a mi alrededor, y le miré a él- "Kid-kun gracias por traerme a este lugar" –le dije sonriéndole, el miro y me sonrió también.

"no tienes porque agradecerme, más bien me alegro que te estés divirtiendo"

Estuvimos charlando mientras comíamos, me sentía muy cómoda a su lado. Cuando acabamos de comer, nos quedamos charlando durante unos instantes más. Kid volvió a mirarme de la misma forma una vez más. Intenté mirarle a los ojos sin rehuir la mirada, sentí mis mejillas arder; Kid me sonrió. Entonces sentí de nuevo que alguien nos miraba, al parecer Kid; sintió lo mismo y volteo a otra parte.

"_diablos...quien era?...arruino el momento..."_

"Bueno, como ya acabamos deberíamos ir a dar unas vueltas. Te parece?"

"S-si... esta bien"

Estuvimos caminando por las calles; Kid me llevó a un montón de lugares; en aquella ciudad tan peculiar. Sentí muchas veces que nos vigilaban, pero preferí ignorarlo, y disfrutar de mi cumpleaños. Aunque Kid no se diera cuenta, me estaba dando el regalo de cumpleaños más precioso que alguien pudiera darme. Cuando ya comenzaba a atardecer, Kid parecía muy emocionado.

"Te ha gustado nuestra cita?" –me preguntó, me sonrojé.

"si...ha estado genial" –apenas dije.

"Me alegra...pero" –dijo deteniéndose al lado de un canal, había uno de esos botes extraños. Parecía como si nos hubiera estado esperándonos. El señor que lo conducía nos sonrió- "he guardado lo mejor para el final"

"Eh?"

"Sube" –Kid me ayudó a subirme a la pequeña embarcación. Una vez los dos a bordo; el señor comenzó a mover el barco, usando un gran remo. Comenzamos a navegar lentamente.

"Este barco...?"

"Es una 'góndola', aquí la utilizan mucho como medio de transporte" –miré a otras góndolas, una llevaba unos esposos junto con sus dos niños –"lo ves?" –otra góndola llevaba a un chico leyendo un libro, y otra llevaba a una pareja que estaban abrasados- "si...también son muy populares para los enamorados" –dijo algo avergonzado.

"Si..."

Estuvimos en silencio. Estar casi todo un día los dos juntos me hizo darme cuenta que mi corazón aceleraba cuando estaba cerca de Kid. Comencé a preguntarme la razón de eso... por más que la busqué, solo encontré una razón. Y a pesar de que me parecía completamente imposible, era lo más probable...

Ya antes lo había sentido; un sentimiento extraño cuando Kid, estaba cerca de mí. Cuando me protegió, cuando amenazó a Cayo para protegerme, cuando me abrazó y me prometió protegerme cueste lo que cueste, cuando me invitó a salir, cuando me llevó abrasada en la patineta, cuando me condujo por las calles tomándome de las manos, cuando nos confundieron con novios...cuando solo éramos amigos...

"_solo...solo amigos..._" –la idea me traía tristeza.

"Chrona? Estás bien?" –no se le escapaba nada, en ese momento me sentí muy desilusionada. Y él se había percatado de eso.

"si...no es nada"

"si algo te molesta, no dudes en decírmelo"

"Si...gracias" –era tan amable y tan protector. Eso me gustaba de él...no...no solo de eso...todo de él me gustaba...

Sentí como una corriente en mi columna; lo había admitido!...Kid-kun me gustaba. Y quien sabe desde cuando?

"Chrona! Mira!" –me dijo. Voltee hacia donde el miraba...el atardecer.

El atardecer desde aquel lugar se veía precioso. El atardecer desde una góndola se veía fantástico y se veía mucho más precioso si lo estaba viendo junto con Kid. Kid me miró con una sonrisa y yo le devolví la sonrisa, nos miramos el uno al otro durante un largo rato. Ese sentimiento...era más fuerte cuando nos mirábamos.

Le miré con detenimiento. Kid era realmente atractivo, y era una persona gentil, caballerosa, a veces muy graciosa, y siempre haciendo lo correcto. Me sentía completamente atraída hacía él.

No podía seguir ocultándolo y menos aun ignorándolo... él me gustaba...

Cuando el paseo acabó, nos bajamos en la entrada de la feria donde habíamos ido antes. Kid le pagó al de la góndola y después miró su reloj.

"Será mejor que vayamos de vuelta"

"Si"

Kid me miró otra vez y después volteó hacia la feria.

"Discúlpame...creo que olvidé algo" –dijo aun mirando hacia la feria, después me miró otra vez –"crees poder esperarme unos instantes?"

"claro..." –necesitaba un momento para respirar, puesto que el haberme dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él, hizo que mi corazón latiera desenfrenadamente y mi respiración estaba también aumentando.

"estarás bien?" –parecía preocupado.

"si...no te preocupes" –le sonreí.

"bien...entonces espérame aquí"

"bien" –Kid corrió hacia la feria. Una vez sola miré hacia los canales de agua.

Jamás olvidaría ese día, el día en que me di cuenta de aquel sentimiento tan único.

Al llegar a casa, le contaría todo a Marie, ella era como mi madre; después de todo. Y también se los contaría las demás y a Alice... como lo tomaría Alice? Ojala ya se encontrara bien, no me gustaba verla ahí postrada en cama...

"Oye, eres extranjera?"–no me di cuenta en que momento unos hombres se acercaron a mi. Me sentí asustada, miré a mí alrededor; pero no había rastro de Kid. Así que decidí tratar de escabullirme, pero me tenían rodeada.

"Estas sola?"

"no..."

"donde está tu novio?"

"Yo no..."

"No tienes novio?...entonces no quieres venir a pasarla bien un rato con nosotros?" –los tres sujetos me asustaban.

"no... estoy bien" –traté de ponerme seria, pero no podía evitar tener miedo.

"Vamos...la pasaremos bien"

"no gracias" –traté de alejarme de ellos, pero unos de ellos me agarró del brazo. Me paralicé en ese instante, no sabía que hacer.

"_Vamos! Encarguémonos de ese estúpido" _–dijo Ragnarok.

"_no... debe haber otra forma" _–antes hubiera bastado con cortarle el brazo y problema resuelto...pero ahora ya no hacía esas cosas...había dejado de lado ese 'yo' violento.

"Vamos...ven con nosotros" –dijo el que me agarraba.

"no... no quiero"

"Te resistes eh?"

"_alguien ayúdeme por favor..."_

"Chrona!"

Su voz fue una salvación para mí, Kid pronto se acercó a nosotros, y le miró con una mirada llena de furia y odio. El sujeto me soltó y se alejó, al igual que los otros dos. Kid se acercó a mí y me tomo del brazo, el lugar donde me había agarrado, estaba marcado, y me dolía un poco.

"Chrona estás bien?...lo siento mucho...ese idiota" –dijo mirando por donde se habían ido.

"no es nada..." –no me importaba nada, solo que él ya estaba ahí conmigo.

"Lo siento...es mi culpa, por haberte dejado sola"

"no te preocupes, estoy bien"

"Lo siento mucho... de todas formas, volvamos"

"De acuerdo"

Nos dirigimos aun lugar alejado y Kid sacó su patineta y se subió a ella, me ayudó a subirme a ella, como en la mañana. Me abracé a él, y él me rodeo.

Mientras viajábamos, la anterior horrible experiencia se desvaneció y dejó de importarme. Todo parecía perfecto en ese momento, ahí estábamos solos los dos, nadie más. A Kid no parecía importarle que me abrazara a él con fuerza. Kid me rodeaba por la cintura, al principio me sentí nerviosa, pero poco a poco me sentí realizada, todo era perfecto... para mí todo era perfecto.

Hubiera querido que el viaje fuera más lento; pero Kid aumento la velocidad, para llegar antes. Puesto que ya estaba anocheciendo. Cuando llegamos a la ciudad, Kid aterrizó y nos bajamos de la patineta.

"Te acompañaré a tu casa" –dijo Kid.

"Gracias" – mientras caminábamos hacia mi casa; estuvimos en silencio. Quería escuchar su voz.

"Kid-kun" –dije.

"Si? Que sucede?" –dijo.

"bueno...te quería agradecer por lo de hoy...realmente la he pasado genial"

"no hay de que...yo también me la he pasado genial"

Llegamos a mi casa, lo cual significaba que nos íbamos a separar; tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente, cuando fuéramos a ver a Alice. Marie salió a recibirnos con una sonrisa, me había olvidado de la cena, seguramente ya me habían estado esperando. Estaba apuntó de disculparme, pero Marie me ganó.

"Los estábamos esperando"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"_a los dos?"_ –me pregunté a mi misma. Los dos entramos a la casa, cuando cruzamos la puerta, las luces se apagaron, me tomó por sorpresa. Inconscientemente me aferre a Kid que estaba a mi lado.

"que suce..." –las luces se encendieron. Todos estaban ahí en nuestra pequeña sala, las paredes estaban decoradas con lazos y carteles que decían: "Felicidades Chrona" o "Feliz cumpleaños"

"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CHRONA!" –gritaron todos. Me quedé completamente congelada.

"que..."

"cumpleaños?" –preguntó Kid.

"Felicidades Chrona-chan" –dijo Maka acercándose para abrazarme.

"como es que..."

"Lo sabemos? –Maka se separó y me miró algo disgustada- como es posible que no nos hayas dicho acerca de tu cumpleaños?"

"Es que..."

"somos tus amigos" –dijo Tsubaki.

"Oye! Chrona! –dijo B*S gritando- como no le has dicho acerca de esta importante fecha al Gran Ore-sama?"

"Importante?" –pregunté algo sorprendida.

"Por supuesto, no es cool no celebrar el cumpleaños de un amigo" –dijo Soul.

"Ustedes...planearon esto?...para mi?"

"Así es, nos resultó más fácil como tu estabas en una cita con Kid, muy lejos de aquí" –entonces pensé que lo de la cita había sido planeado, lo cual me hizo sentir muy desilusionada. Miré a Kid; que lucía sorprendido.

"yo...no tenía idea...Alice me sugirió que te llevara a una cita...para..."

"Alice?"

"no será que..."

"Así es! –dijo Alice entrando por la puerta, seguida de Sebastian y sus padres. Alice vestía una falda ploma y un café. Se acercó a mi con una sonrisa- la mente maestra que planeó TODO soy yo!"

"Planeo...?"

"Así es, ayer yo le 'sugerí' a Kid que te llevara a una cita para 'despejar' la mente; le conté de la feria, y que hoy iba a ser el último día, así que no tenía de otra que ser hoy, además que hoy Kid no tenía ninguna misión. Entonces mientras ustedes estaban en su cita, nosotros prepararíamos la fiesta sorpresa. Y ese fue mi plan, y se cumplió tal y como lo planee" –Alice lucía orgullosa de si misma.

"Como se esperaba de mi hija" –dijo Shinigami-sama.

Me sentí aliviada, la cita había ido en serio; no había sido solo una distracción.

"Alice, no deberías estar en la enfermería?" –preguntó Kid.

"Tu hermana ya esta curada, sí que ya no es necesario" –dijo Otome-san.

"A partir del lunes comienzo a asistir al Shibusen" –dijo Alice muy contenta. La idea me gustaba también.

La fiesta estaba animada, todos charlábamos y tomábamos ponche. Maka sugirió jugar a la botella, lo cual fue emocionante. Maka tuvo que besar dos veces a Soul. Y B*S tuvo que bailar con Tsubaki salsa, el muy descoordinado no sabía como bailar. Por otra parte, Ox tuvo que sacar a bailar a Killik, lo cual fue realmente gracioso. Le tocaba a Kid hacer girar la botella, la botella giró y comenzó a detenerse contad se acercaba a mi, pero se detuvo en medio de mi y de Jacqueline que estaba a mi lado. No nos movimos hasta que Alice, se acercó a verificar, como no estaba tan seguro, llamaron a Shinigami-sama que observó de todas partes la botella, y finalmente su veredicto fue que Kid tenía que sacarme a bailar al ser la cumpleañera. Podría jurar que Jacqueline me lanzo otra mirada asesina. Mi corazón volvió a latir desenfrenadamente, cuando Kid me tendió la mano para sacarme a bailar.

La música era lenta, Kid me tomo de la mano y la otra mano la puso en mi cintura, comenzamos a bailar lentamente, deje que el guiara porque yo de bailes no sabía. El en cambio bailaba muy bien, los demás dejaron de mirarnos y se unieron a nosotros, en parejas comenzaron a bailar.

"Es cierto... puede que sea algo tarde pero... –Kid se detuvo y sacó algo de su bolsillo, me mostró lo que era: una cajita blanca con un moño rosa- Feliz Cumpleaños"

"Pero...tu ya me has dado un regalo"

"Así?"

"si, me llevaste a ese lugar tan bonito y me llevaste a muchos lugares... tu ya me has dado un regalo maravilloso"

"aun así acéptalo, por favor" –Kid me sonrió, me derretí por completo y acepte sin decir nada el regalo. Lo abrí, y me quede sin palabras. Era el collar que me había gustado.

"Kid-kun..."

"Déjame que te lo ponga" –me estremecí cuando sus manos pasaron por mi cuello, para asegurar el collar –"Te queda perfecto"

"Simétrico?" –Kid se rió.

"no me refería a eso, sino que te ves más linda aun" –me sonrojé.

"G-Gracias"

"Feliz cumpleaños...Chrona" –dijo abrazándome. En sus brazos me sentía completamente realizada. Ojala pudiéramos quedarnos así para siempre...

To be continued...

**Tachan! El capítulo #8! :3 Y con mucho KxC, esperó que les haya gustado su primera cita, ya tendrán muchas más en adelante. Ahora que Chrona sabe que esta enamorada, solo falta Kid y listo! **

**Nos vemos la próxima, esperó que el profe no me contagie otra vez T^T**

**Ray D.**


	9. Interrupciones

**Hola! Que onda! Jejeje se me pegó el saludo de Shinigami-sama XD**

**Aquí esta el noveno...realmente me sorprende haber llegado hasta aquí...por lo general tengo fama de dejar las cosas a medias...pero esta vez no...por el bien del KxC! Acabaré esta historia!**

**Cuento con su apoyo?**

**Aquí se viene el noveno!**

**Capítulo 9**

**Kid-Interrupciones**

"Alice dormiste bien?" –le preguntó mi padre a mi hermana, que estaba con los ojos rojos y tenía ojeras, al igual que yo. Ese día Alice comenzaría a pasar clases en el Shibusen, estábamos en la Death Room, mamá estaba más allá preparando el té.

"no... otra vez tuve visiones del pasado..." –dijo Alice restregándose los ojos.

"Y tu Kid?"

"Eh...yo...estaba entrenando...es que me dio insomnio...así que estuve entrenado" –la verdad es que no había tenido insomnio simplemente quería entrenar, puesto que ahora la seguridad de mi hermana estaba en peligro al igual que la de Chrona...Chrona...últimamente ella ocupaba por demás mi mente. No podía evitar preguntarme por ella, como estaba...

"Mmm...y Alice-chan que visiones tuviste?" –le preguntó nuestro padre.

"Mm... una en la que... –Alice de repente se tensó- bueno era algo así como un examen y...bueno Soul estaba semidesnudo, Patty le amenazaba a una jirafa de papel, Liz iba a lanzarse encima de un chico calvo, B*S estaba en la pared clavado y sangrando, y...Kid estabas lloriqueando…algo acerca de la 'k' y de algo asimétrico y luego rompiste tu examen y te desmayaste..."

"que clase de examen era ese?" –preguntó mamá entregándonos las tazas de té.

"el examen escrito de Stein" –le dije a mamá.

Alice se había ido a vivir a mi mansión junto con los gemelos, cada vez llegaban cajas desde NY donde estaban sus cosas, no me atrevía a entrar a su cuarto por que la última vez que quise ayudarle, me encontré con una montaña de cajas asimétrica, que me dejo inconsciente.

"muy bien...las clases pronto comienzan...será mejor que vayan" –Alice se tensó repentinamente, estaba nerviosa, recién ahora se mostraría ante los demás. Los rumores acerca de ella se habían extendido pero hasta entonces nadie, a excepción de mi equipo la había visto. Nos paramos enfrente la puerta, ambos vestidos similarmente. Alice vestía el mismo traje que yo usaba, solo que usaba una falda negra, y unas medias negras hasta por arriba de las rodillas. También Alice dejaría ver sus tres líneas y así seriamos más simétricos.

A Alice lo de la simetría no le molestaba, lo cual me agradaba muchísimo.

"Lista?" –le pregunté.

"bien"

Salimos a los corredores del Shibusen, que estaban atestados de estudiantes, como cualquier otra mañana. Al principio nadie se percató pero muy pronto alguien se dieron de cuenta y nos volvimos el centro de atención. Todos murmuraban y miraban boquiabiertos a mi hermana. Que solo miró al frente, tratando de permanecer en calma.

Divisé a Ox y a Killik a lo lejos, Ox nos miró y se quedo sorprendido, pero Killik se quedo pasmado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. No quitaba sus ojos de Alice, me molesté un poco...celos de hermano.

Llegamos a nuestra clase, Maka y el resto nos esperaba ahí. La busqué con la mirada pero no la encontré...Chrona no estaba ahí, me pregunté el porque.

"hola chicos!" –les saludo animadamente Alice, con su entusiasmo que contagiaba a todos.

"hola!"

"Alice-chan! Kid-kun! ...sus ropas..."

"si...un capricho de mamá" –les aclaré.

Nos sentamos en nuestros asientos. A mi izquierda estaba Alice, a su lado Maka y Soul. Una fila adelante estaban Tsubaki y B*S, y una atrás mis armas y las de Alice...enamorando...

Stein llegó como siempre rodando en su silla de ruedas, pero esta se atascó en un relieve y Stein cayó al piso con todo y silla. Alice su puso a reír, pero inmediatamente le tapé la boca, no quería que la diseccionaran en su primer día...y ahí otra vez el instinto protector. No podía evitarlo, Alice era mi hermanita menor y yo su hermano mayor tenía el deber de protegerla de todo, incluso de un profesor chiflado y sádico.

Así en el piso comenzó a llamar lista, pasó por los nombres hasta llegar a la D.

"Death the Kid"

"si!"

"Death Alice"

"Si!" –Alice estaba contenta de tener nuestro apellido, le encantaba cuado decían su nombre con el apellido de la familia. Continuó llamando lista, hasta llegar al nombre de la persona faltante.

"Stein...Chrona"

Ahora ese era su apellido: Stein. Sin embargo cuando Alice veía su alma; aun seguía Makenshi, porque ese era su verdadero nombre.

"Aun no ha llegado?...bueno ya estará llegando"

"sucedió algo?" –le preguntó Alice.

"si...esta mañana Marie no se sentía bien, por lo que Chrona la llevaría a la enfermería"

"Ah...ya esta viniendo" –dijo Alice. Era cierto su alma de acercaba.

Esperé hasta que por fín se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

"Pasa" –dijo Stein.

"si" –Chrona abrió la puerta y entro. Me quede sin palabras, Chrona estaba usando algo así como un uniforme escolar de preparatoria. La polera de manga larga era blanca con los detalles azul marino, la falda plisada era azul marino (*); unas medias negras iguales a las de Alice. Chrona se veía preciosa, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

"Kyaaa! Chrona esa ropa te queda genial!" –dijo Alice.

"G-Gracias" –miró hacia nosotros y cuando me vio se sonrojo y miró al piso. Chrona se dirigía hacia nosotros para sentarse con nosotros. Alice me empujó para darle espacio. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando se sentó a mi lado.

Las clases pasaron como si nada, y yo no podía evitar mirar a Chrona, que estaba a mi lado. Siempre tenía la vista clavada en la pizarra, no quitaba sus ojos de ella. Hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Nos dirigimos en grupo hacia la cafetería, caminaba al lado de Chrona.

"Y... –dije rompiendo el silencio, Chrona se sobresaltó- esa ropa..."

"Ah...si...Marie, me la compro, dijo que me quedaba bien, pero la verdad no se lidiar con esta clase de ropa"

"Pero, te queda bien" –no dude en decirlo, se veía preciosa, pero me limité a decir eso. Chrona se sonrojo como un tomate.

"G-Gracias"

No había cambiado nada, seguía igual de tímida y...encantadora.

Recordé nuestra primera cita. Nunca lo olvidaría, ese día la había pasado tan bien, junto a Chrona todo el día, y en la noche; una fiesta con los demás. Pero el momento que más había disfrutado fue cuando los dos bailamos, y cuando le di el collar.

Entonces me di cuenta de que ella llevaba puesto el collar. El corazón brillaba haciendo que su cuello resaltara, entonces sin querer, examiné con la mirada su cuerpo, su figura. Era...era... perfecta...su figura era perfecta; esa ropa resaltaba su perfecta figura. Me sonrojé y aparté la vista porque parecía un pervertido, nunca antes me había puesto a 'examinar' el cuerpo de una chica así.

"Kid-kun...estás bien?" –me preguntó.

"S-Si...por que?"

"bueno parece como si tuvieras fiebre..." –Chrona puso su mano en mi mejilla, comprobando mi temperatura, me sentí extraño ante ese contacto, puse mi mano encima de la suya, manteniéndola contra mi mejilla. Chrona se sonrojó y le sonreí.

"Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte"

"S-si...no es nada"

Llegamos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en una mesa. Me había quedado con más ganas de comida italiana, así que me dispuse a pedir una pizza.

"yo también quiero pizza!" –dijo Alice.

"Yo igual!"

"Bien entonces pediré una grande" –pedí una pizza grande y mientras esperaba la pizza, miré hacia nuestra mesa. Todos charlaban, Chrona hablaba con Alice, las dos eran muy unidas. Entonces me percaté que había dos personas de otra mesa mirando nuestra mesa.

Una era Killik, que miraba a Alice. La forma en que la miraba...

"_No me digas que...le gusta Alice?"_ –la otra persona era Jacqueline, que miraba a Chrona, pero lo que más me sorprendió era la forma en que la miraba...la miraba con odio, con furia...como si tuviera algo realmente grande en su contra. Esa mirada de rencor, me hizo sentir muy molesto.

Llevé la pizza cuando me la entregaron, le había exigido que sea perfectamente simétrica, y así la había preparado, no había ninguna anchoa fuera de su lugar.

Poco a poco la pizza fue desapareciendo. Hasta que la hora de almuerzo terminó, nos disponíamos a ir hacia la clase, cuando Jacqueline se cruzó en nuestro camino y 'accidentalmente' trabó el pié de Chrona haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio, pero Alice la sostuvo con fuerza. Jacqueline frunció el ceño en una milésima de segundo y enseguida puso una expresión avergonzada.

"Ay...lo siento mucho" –su tono de voz la delataba, no lo sentía para nada.

"Oye...cual es tu problema?" –preguntó Alice, tampoco se le había escapado esa expresión.

"fue un accidente y..."

"Si lo que tu digas, ten más cuidado la próxima" –nos adelantamos. Jacqueline se quedó ahí y luego se fue por otro camino.

"Oigan!" –Killik vino tras nosotros- "lo siento por lo de Jacqueline, no ha estado de buen humor estos días"

"Ya veo..."

"si...mucho gusto...yo soy Killik Lunge" –dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Alice.

"yo soy Alice...Death Alice" –dijo muy entusiasmada, tomando su mano- "Espero que nos llevemos bien Killik-kun"

"Claro"

Por unos instantes me pareció que no habría problema si Killik estaba con Alice, podía confiar en él...pero enseguida los celos de hermano se pusieron en acción. Agarré a Alice y técnicamente la arrastré hacia la clase.

"Eh? Kid?"

"Vamos a llegar tarde"

Una vez llegamos a la clase nos sentamos en nuestros perspectivos asientos. De vez en cuando Killik miraba a Alice y ella le saludaba alegremente, con su entusiasmo típico de ella. Me molestó un poco, y al parecer Chrona se dio cuenta de eso y se rió entre dientes.

"que es tan gracioso?" le susurré.

"Kid-kun...tu estas celoso verdad?"

"Eh...por supuesto tengo que cuidar de mi hermana"

"Jejeje eso es algo tierno de tu parte" –me sonrojé, y me reí un poco también.

"Supongo que tienes razón" –nos reímos los dos. Y sentí una mirada asesina hacia nosotros. La penúltima hora, Stein nos habló algo de los acto reflejos y que el equilibrio afectaba en nuestros acto reflejos.

"Veamos...para hacerlo más sencillo...Chrona?"

"si"

"Pasa al frente por favor...y quien más...Kid, B*S, Soul...los gemelos, Ox y...Killik" –pasamos al frente y Stein se paró de su silla – "vean...voy a marear a Chrona, dándole vueltas mientras ellas esta sentada en la silla, cuando se detenga, ella se parara e intentara caminar en línea recta hacia donde esta Killik, pero verán que sus movimientos serán más torpes y no lo lograra"

Le indicó a Killik que se parara a unos dos metros de donde estaba Chrona en la silla, nos situó a nosotros a los costados a modo de un pasillo y que estuviéramos dispuestos a agarrarla si se iba a caer.

"Muy bien, comencemos...lista?" –Chrona tomó aire y asintió. Stein hizo girar la silla primero lentamente y luego más rápido hasta que parecía un torbellino. Detuvo muy rápido la silla con Chrona mirando hacia Killik, Chrona se paró y se tambaleo, camino hacia él pero enseguida se desplomo. Estaba más cerca de Soul, pero este no hizo nada; me precipité hacia ella y la sostuve de la cintura. Al parecer no podía mantenerse de píe así que me arrodille en el suelo aun sujetándola de la cintura, Chrona se abrazó de mi.

"Chrona? Estás bien?" –le daba vueltas la cabeza así que no respondió- "Oye Soul! Pretendías dejarla caer?"

"Vamos, no te enfades, bien sabes que querías sostenerla TU" –me sonrojé.

Un estallido de murmullos comenzó en el aula, Chrona no había escuchado nada, seguía mareada.

"bien todos, silencio" –dijo Stein- "Kid sácala a que tome algo de aire"

"De acuerdo" –sosteniéndola por la cintura la saqué afuera, la llevé al balcón para tomar aire. Me apoyé contra la baranda, y Chrona se apoyó en mí, tenía la cabeza contra mi pecho, y aun me abrazaba, tal vez porque necesitaba algo estable en que recargar su peso. Nos quedamos así unos minutos, pensaba en lo que había dicho Soul. Realmente quería sostenerla yo?

De nuevo la examine más de cerca. Su rostro era sereno y dulce...era realmente encantadora. Nunca antes había visto un encanto así...mamá tenía su propio encanto, Alice tenía también su encanto, que contagiaba a todos, su entusiasmo efusivo. Incluso Maka tenía cierto encanto aun con su lado salvaje, Tsubaki tenía su propio encanto, Liz, Patty...todas las mujeres que conocía tenían sus encantos, cada uno diferente del otro...pero el de Chrona me dejaba completamente hipnotizado...podría quedarme mirándola una hora sin cansarme. Su encanto era especial...único...hipnotizante...

"Mm... –Chrona comenzó a reaccionar, abrió sus ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con mi rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, sus mejillas adquirieron un color rosáceo –Kid...Kid-kun"

"Ya despertaste...que bueno"

"que...ah...el experimento...wow...si que me maree" –se separó de mi y trató de caminar pero se tambaleo de nuevo, antes que se cayera volví a sostenerla de la cintura.

"no te apresures...ya tu equilibrio de recuperara pronto"

"b-bien..."

Nos quedamos así unos instantes, seguía pensativo. Me incliné para verla de nuevo, me choqué con sus ojos de un azul precioso, nos miramos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, ninguno parecía tener intenciones de separarse. Inconscientemente me acerqué más a ella, no se con que propósito. Chrona se sonrojó de nuevo, me acerqué más a su rostro y me di cuneta de lo que mis ojos veían con tanto anhelo: sus labios.

Me disponía besarla, y al parecer ella se había dado cuenta también de eso.

Entonces todo tuvo sentido para mi...

Había encontrado la respuesta a la pregunta que tanto me daba vueltas:

'¿Por qué no puedo para de pensar en Chrona?'

La respuesta no podía ser más sencilla:

'Porque estaba enamorado de ella'

Me había enamorado de ella sin darme cuenta. Ahora lo comprendía, así que **"así" **se sentía estar enamorado.

¿Qué era lo que me gustaba de ella? Absolutamente todo, su carácter tímido e inocente, su dulzura…

Estaba a centímetros de besarla y confesarle mis sentimientos (recién descubiertos), pero un barullo afuera de la escuela nos interrumpió. Se oía como si mucha gente gritara: "Pelea! Pelea! Pelea!"

"Maldición" –susurré, nos asomamos por el balcón para ver lo que sucedía. Nuestra clase estaba ahí animando una pelea, creí que era B*S, pero no, eran Jacqueline y Alice- "pero qué diablos…" –sin pensarlo dos veces salté, una vez abajo Chrona se mareó más- "Lo siento!"

"Está bien…más importante…que está sucediendo?"

"Kid-kun! Chrona! –Maka se acercó a nosotros pero se quedo en seco al ver que estaba agarrando a Chrona por la cintura. Decidí cambiar de tema, no quería darle explicaciones.

"Maka que está sucediendo?" –le pregunté.

"Ah sí…! ºoº! Verás cuando se fueron Jacqueline trató de ir tras ustedes; pero Alice se puso en medio, entonces Jacqueline se cabreó y comenzó a discutir a gritos; en cambio Alice se puso seria y así continuaron discutiendo. Stein estaba por calmarlas, cuando Kotonoha entró y le dijo algo, entonces sin decirnos nada se fue. Kotonoha vio la discusión y dijo que la forma más 'apropiada' de solucionar el conflicto era una pelea entre las dos. Y las dos aceptaron"

"ò_ó como que aceptaron? –me alteré- y que clase de solución _apropiada_ es esa?"

"Una marca 'Kotonoha'" –respondió Maka.

"Ah…cierto"

"muy bien! –Gritó Kotonoha muy emocionada- tenemos en esta esquina…"

"Esto no es un encuentro de lucha libre!" –exclamaron unos.

"A Jacqueline…y en la otra a Alice, la hija de Shinigami-sama"

"Jacqueline…" –Kim parecía bastante afligida.

"Déjame esto a mi Kim" –dijo Jacqueline fuera de sí.

"Oye! Alice!" –le grité.

"Tranquilo hermanito…tómalo como mi rito de iniciación…tu tuviste uno parecido no?" –recordé ya hace mucho tiempo la pelea que tuve con B*S y Soul.

"A la carga!" –gritó Kotonoha.

Entonces las dos comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, Alice era rápida y esquivaba los golpes que Jacqueline trataba de asestarle, la pelea continuó así, muchos apoyando a Jacqueline y otros a Alice. Hasta que Alice esquivo un golpe e hizo caer a Jacqueline de espaldas. Muchos se emocionaron y otros se enojaron, por mi parte me alegre de que ya se haya acabado.

"Aun no…" –Jacqueline entonces utilizó sus habilidades y comenzó a utilizar fuego, y trató de atacar así a Alice. Pero Alice fue más rápida y creó una barrera utilizando sus habilidades de Shinigami. Todos se quedaron pasmados, Alice era realmente fuerte.

"De una vez…" –Alice se acercó a Jacqueline y le pasó una onda de alma, que paralizó a Jacqueline por completo, no había utilizado una muy fuerte. Jacqueline quedo inconsciente y Kim corrió a atenderla.

"Jac…lo siento Alice ella ha estado rara últimamente"

"no te preocupes…espero que esto la calme…"

"si…bueno la llevaré a la enfermería" –Harvar se acercó y la cargo en la espalda. Todos se fueron dispersando. Kotonoha comenzó a gritar: "Que viva la ganadora!" y muchos otros le siguieron la corriente.

"Chrona ya te sientes mejor?" –le pregunté. Continuaba abrazándola.

"Si…gracias"

"Kuro-chan! Kuro-chan!" –gritó Kotonoha corriendo hacia nosotros.

"Kuro-chan?"

"Es Chrona…Koto-chan le puso ese apodo" –dijo Alice.

"Es una abreviación a Ku-ro-na"

"Ah…"

"Stein me dijo que vayas a cenar a casa de Alice, porque ellos estarán algo ocupados, el te irá a recoger más tarde"

"Ok…"

"Ah…Chrona probaras la deliciosa comida de Kid" –dijo Alice.

"EH?"

"Lo olvidaste Kid…hoy te toca hacer la cena…otra vez"

"Creí que te tocaba a ti" –exclamé.

"Ya se…pero sabes que yo cocino horrible, y no quedrás que nuestra invitada coma algo horripilante verdad?" –dijo sarcásticamente.

"Tienes razón" –le respondí. Chrona soltó una risita- "en ese caso iré a hacer las compras" –me separé de Chrona y me dispuse a irme- ustedes vayan a la mansión.

"Oki Poki!" –dijo Alice.

"Ve con cuidado" –dijo Chrona, le sonreí.

"Si…"

Me dirigí a la ciudad, entonces Soul me alcanzó.

"Oye Kid! Vayamos juntos, me olvidé hacer las compras y Maka me colgará si no hago la cena"

"Está bien" –nos dirigimos al mini-super, compramos todo lo necesario, y fuimos a la caja.

"Oye sigues cabreado?" –me preguntó Soul.

"Eh? Porque?"

"Porque casi dejo caer a Chrona"

"AH…eso…no hay problema, menos mal no se hizo daño"

"Y bien? Ya te diste cuenta de que estás loco por ella?"

"Eh?" –me sobresalté, acaso los demás ya lo sabían.

"Vamos Kid, después de esa demostración de celos durante el ataque de Cayo, su cita romántica a Venecia, apostaría a que la llevaste en un paseo romántico en góndola verdad?"

"Eh.. –había dado en el blanco- bueno…"

"A demás que la sacaste a bailar durante la fiesta y estaban tan pegaditos…y sobretodo…"

"Qué cosa?"

"El día en que Alice despertó…después del ataque…esa mañana…bien a hablar con mi hermano entonces pasé por un jardín y los vi a los dos dormidos como angelitos, abrazados…entonces me di cuneta de que estabas loco por ella cuando vi tu rostro" –en ese instante estaba sonrojado, pero eso que dijo me trajo curiosidad.

"mi rostro?"

"Si, como te lo explico…es el mismo que me verás cuando esté con Maka…una paz interior increíblemente cool…es como si todo fuera perfecto, solo porque estás con ella…"

"Uh…"

"…Así que el 'Rompecorazones Kid' se ha enamorado"

"Rompecorazones?"

"Eres muy popular por rechazar a todas las chicas que se te acercan"

"Eh? Mentira" –no había escuchado eso antes.

"Piensa un poco con la cabeza Kid…en los últimos meses a cuantas chicas has rechazado tajantemente?" –hice una cuenta general, era cierto, muchas veces había recibido cartas diciendo que nos encontráramos al final de las clases, entonces siempre era una chica pidiéndome que salgamos, pero yo simplemente decía: 'Lo siento, no estoy interesado' y la chica se iba corriendo.

"Ah…ahora que lo dices"

"Lo ves…eres un margado…bueno menos mal ya te enamoraste perdidamente de alguien"

"Si…"

"Y? Como se lo dirás?"

"Eh…no lo sé, hoy estuve a punto de…" –recordé cuando estuve a unos centímetros de besarla, me sonroje, de solo recordarlo…

"Oh? Estuviste apunto de? Confesarle tus sentimientos? Abrazarla? O tal vez…be-sar-la?" –de nuevo había acertado, me sobresalté- "oh! Eso sí que no lo esperaba de ti…creí que eras un amargado…pero al parecer me equivoqué!" –Soul comenzó a reírse.

"Cállate!"

Caminamos hasta cierta parte, y él se fue por otro camino, yo continúe mi camino hacia la mansión; encontré el recibidor completamente simétrico como siempre. Me dirigí a la sala de estar, para encontrarme con un desorden de proporciones catastróficas. Habían algunas cajas ahí, seguramente del equipaje de Alice, pero estaban ordenadas de forma asimétrica, pero lo que me dejo en shock, fue que una de ellas estaba abierta asimétricamente, y que las bolitas de hule espuma estaban esparcidas por todas partes. Encontré a mi hermana, la culpable que supuse inmediatamente, junto con la chica de la que estaba locamente enamorado; Chrona. Estaban echadas en el piso leyendo algo, un libro grande color canela y en la tapa decía: Alice, con letras doradas.

"Kid!" –Alice se levanto de un salto, habían bolitas de hule de espuma en su cabello y en su ropa, haciendo que la simetría se perdiera, no presté atención a lo que mi emocionada hermana decía. Alice me sacudió y acto seguido me arrojé al piso sangrando por la nariz.

"Kid!" –Chrona se acercó a mí y se arrodillo a mi lado- que debería hacer?" –dijo preocupada al ver mi estúpido estado. Una sensación cálida me invadió al darme cuenta de que estaba preocupada por mí.

"Tranquila Chrona, eso siempre le pasa cuando ve algo asimétrico" –dijo Alice sacudiéndose las bolitas de su ropa, afortunadamente Alice ya se había acostumbrado a mis ataques.

"si…estoy bien" –dije levantándome y limpiándome la sangre. Le tendí la mano para ayudarla a pararse- bien iré a preparar la cena" –procuré no mirar hacia las cajas.

Estuve encerrado en la cocina preparando la cena, rezando que Alice limpiara el desastre que había ahí. Una vez estaba terminada, me asomé para ver que no haya nada en desorden. Encontré a Chrona barriendo las bolitas de hule espuma, tarareaba algo…me sonrojé.

Se veía tan linda, tan inocente…

"Ya está…" –dijo Alice entrando a la sala- "gracias Chrona"

"no hay porque…"

"Alice… –le llamé- ayúdame a poner la mesa"

"Ok…" –una vez todo listo, nos reunimos para cenar, había preparado pasta, a lo italiano. Después de nuestra cita, la comida italiana se había vuelto mi favorita. Estuvimos charlando de una y otra cosa, hasta que Liz pregunto:

"Así que ya les llegaron las últimas cajas desde New york?"

"Si, menos mal…creí que se había perdido una, que tenía el álbum de fotos que papá quería ver"

"Ah…por eso hiciste un desastre hace rato?" –le pregunté.

"Si…lo siento es que cuando vi esa caja me emocioné y la abrí rápidamente y sin controlar mi fuerza…" –suspiré.

"Bueno al menos ya apareció…me lo muestras?" –Alice corrió a su habitación y cuándo volvió trajo el libro que había visto antes. Me lo entregó.

En las primeras páginas; habían fotos de Alice cuando era una bebé, fotos en las que parecía toda sucia de barro, o con un pequeño traje de baño en la playa con una cubeta y una palita para la arena. U otras en las que estaba en los brazos de mamá durmiendo. Contad avanzaba las páginas; Alice era más grande, había una foto en la que ella y Kotonoha estaban en una especie de fiesta, las dos con vestidos rosados, y de unos 6 años, después había otra en la que Alice tenía un vestido blanco manchado con pintura, al parecer había querido hacer una pintura ella sola. Otra en la que estaba con mamá, ambas sentadas en las faldas de un árbol de cerezo, la siguiente foto era una tomada más cerca, por lo que se veía a Alice dormida y a mamá viéndola con cariño. Continué mirando las fotos hasta que llegué a una en la que Alice, ya de unos 10 años, estaba acompañada de los gemelos que sonreían, luego una foto de Alice con los gemelos y una mujer de cabello café y ojos color miel.

"Esa es nuestra madre" –dijo Erick.

"Uh…es muy hermosa"

"si, es verdad"

Había más fotos de ellos con Kotonoha más, hasta llegar a una foto en la que Alice estaba con un chico de probablemente unos 13 años, su cabello era negro y tenía ojos marrones, Alice se veía muy contento a su lado. Iba a preguntar quién era, cuando Alice pasó de página:

"Mira la foto en la que estoy con Sebastian" –era una foto en la que Alice, de unos 12 años, sostenía una guadaña negra, y luego una en la que Sebastian estaba a su lado. Después habían fotos de Alice ya en secundaria, vestía un uniforme rojo y una falda negra, aparecía con los gemelos, Kotonoha y una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos marrones oscuros, casi negros (les suena la descripción?).

"Ella es mi amiga… su nombre era Rachel" (ahora si se dieron cuenta no?)

"Era una humana?"

"Si, era maestra…su arma se llamaba Brook, una guadaña"

"Oh…"

Una vez acabamos de cenar, Chrona y Alice fueron a su habitación para organizar esa habitación, yo fui a mi habitación y estuve mirando el álbum una vez más, sino recordaba mal, mi padre tenía uno también, con toda mi vida hasta ese entonces, en fotos. Pero no recordaba donde estaba. Entonces alguien toco el timbre, fui a atender, y me encontré con Stein.

"Stein-hakaze?" –le pregunté al ver su estado, parecía haberse recuperado de una sorpresa.

"Vine a recoger a Chrona…" –dijo con una voz cansada.

"Espere un momento"

Fui a su habitación y toqué.

"Chrona, Stein ya está aquí para recogerte"

"Ya voy…" –se despidió de Alice y me siguió por los pasillos, estuvimos caminando lentamente y en silencio- "la cena estuvo deliciosa…"

"Me alegra que te haya gustado" –entonces de golpe recordé lo que Soul me había preguntado.'¿Cómo se lo diría? Que estaba enamorado de ella. Sin pensarlo, voltee hacia ella y la acorrale contra la pared.

"Kid-kun?" –me preguntó algo sorprendida.

"Chrona…yo…" –me acerqué de nuevo a ella, me incliné hacia ella, pero algo volvió a detenerme…pero esta vez no fue un alboroto, fue un aura demoniaca y oscura, era Stein que estaba ahí mirándonos con una mirada que daba miedo, me separé de ella sonrojado y ella también.

"Etto…Stein-hakaze…"

"No haré nada porque ahora tenemos que ir a casa de inmediato, saldaré las cuerdas después… vamos Chrona" –Stein se dirigió hacia la salida.

"Ya me voy Kid-kun…nos vemos mañana" –Chrona me sonrió y fue tras su nuevo padre.

"Nos vemos…Chrona"

"Ahh! Mi hijita es tan tierna!" –dijo nuestro padre abrazando a Alice después de ver el álbum de fotos. Mamá me estaba abrazando y yo estaba en estado de shock, ese libro viejo que yo había creído que era algo de Eibon era el álbum de fotos donde estaban mis fotos, y mamá acababa de verlas.

"_Y yo creí que mi padre…" _–me arrepentí y me repetí varias veces que jamás volvería a pensar que mi padre estaba tramando algo malo…jamás…

Cuando fuimos a clases, nos encontramos con Chrona que estaba paralizada, sorprendida, contrariada.

"Qué sucede?" –le pregunté muy preocupado. Escuché a Soul reírse.

"Yo…Stein…Marie…mayor"

"Eh? A qué te refieres?"

"Muy bien todos a sus asientos" –dijo Stein entrando al salón de clases. Se veía mejor de lo que se veía ayer. Llamó lista normalmente, Chrona respondió con voz débil y entrecortada. No soporté más y le pregunté a Stein.

"Stein-hakaze…sucedió algo…Chrona se ve algo contrariada y…"

"Sigue en estado de shock…nada más"

"Estado de shock? Por qué?"

"Porque…" –Death Scythe entró al salón precipitadamente.

"Es cierto eso Stein? Vas a ser padre?"

"¡¿QUEEEE?" –podría jurar que nuestra exclamación se escuchó en todo el Shibusen. Todos nos quedamos en shock. Chrona se desmayó y yo salí del estado de shock y la sostuve.

"dime, dime…es cierto?" –Death Scythe estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de histeria. Y pronto iba a ser un ataque de histeria colectiva…

"Si…ayer fuimos a que le hagan unos estudios, y Marie está embarazada de unos 3 meses…"

"¡AHHHH!" –y así comenzó el ataque de histeria colectiva. La saqué de ahí para que tomara aire, paseamos por los pasillos.

"Ay…no se lidiar con esto…voy a ser algo así como hermana…mayor?" –me preguntó.

"Si…"

"Pero no voy a saber lidiar con eso…"

"Me recuerdas a como estaba yo, cuando Alice pareció…pero…ya verás que es fácil…solo déjate llevar"

"Dejarme llevar?"

"Si…solo –entonces de nuevo me di cuenta de que estábamos solos, y yo tenía oportunidad- déjate llevar…Chrona"

"Si?"

"Yo…yo te…"

"KID-KUN! KURO-CHAN!" –Kotonoha nos encontró y se acercó a nosotros, en ese instante pensé que nunca podría decirle lo que sentía. Al parecer mi padre tenía una misión para nosotros, Alice también estaba ahí, teníamos que cazar a alguien que estaba en camino de convertirse en Kishin, cuando nos mostró su foto me quede sorprendido. Era el chico que había visto en el álbum de fotos, Alice se quedo paralizada.

"Lo siento mucho" –dijo mamá.

"…no…está bien…" –era la primera vez que escuchaba a Alice tan triste. Me acerqué a ella y le tomé de la mano para darle fuerzas, después miré a Chrona y le sonreí. Chrona me sonrió.

"Padre, madre…quien es él?"

"El…es Marco Kreig…solía ser un amigo de Alice…hasta que asesino a los padres de Erick y Rick…"

"Eh?"

Una lágrima apareció por la mejilla de Alice…

To be continued…

**Acabó! **

**Bueno aquí va el noveno capítulo…quería advertirles que la próxima semana es de exámenes así que probablemente me tardaré más en publicar el siguiente…T^T**

**Pero bueno…a alguien que lee esta historia…le importaría hacer publicidad? Se lo pediría de corazón…últimamente nadie visita esta historia T^T T^T T^T**

**Así! Este día es un día memorable para mi… la razón es que hace un año exactamente conocí Soul Eater, así que es así como un aniversario para mi… Aquí les traigo algo que saqué de mi perfil, como creo que nadie lee los perfiles de nadie…¬¬**

¿**Cómo conocí el mejor anime que ha podido existir?**( mis amigas me preguntan siempre esto al ver mi aficción a Soul Eater)

Fue el destino...pasó hace casi un año, el 22 de Septiembre...(nunca olvidaré ese día)

Un día estaba pasando por la calle con mi amiga Leyna, después de un duro día de tortura en el cole, entonces pasamos por una tienda donde venden cosas anime-manga, y en esa tienda tienen la tv cerca a la puerta (no c xq) y siempre está a máximo volumen. Entonces Leyna se detuvo para sacar su billetera y en lo que buscaba en su desordenada mochila, detecte una melodía que me hipnotizo, me quede escuchándola, y me acerq a la tienda, y vi lo que era, que me había encantado tanto. Era el Opening Resonance, justo en la parte después de que Maka y B*S aparecen peleando, cuando Kid da un salto en el aire, y las gemelas se convierten en armas, y Kid las agarra y se acerca a la cámara, en ese instante me quede colgada de él...fui como una loca a preguntarle al dueño acerca del anime (creanme...aun hoy el dueño me tiene miedo XD) y este me dijo que se llamaba Soul Eater, le pregunté si lo tenía y me dijo que no. Así que fui a otra tienda y les pregunté si lo tenían y la dueña me dijo que si, y me lo ofreció, pero no tenía dinero, entonces le pedi a Leyna que me prestara, entonces ella estaba dudando (la muy cruel) y le dije: "No tendrás que comprarme un regalo de cumpleaños, considéralo como mi regalo adelantado" Y me dio el dinero y lo compré, ese mismo día tenía que estudiar para Química para el examen del día siguiente, pero como soy una cerebrito maniaca de la química (casi como Steins solo que no corto animales) me puse a ver el anime...y tanchan!

Así mi anime favorito se volvió Soul Eater, xq antes era Bleach, pero Soul Eater lo hizo a un lado.

**Y esa es la historia…**

**Bueno nose olviden de dejar su comentario!**

**Matta ne!**

**Ray D.**


	10. Imposible

**Holitas! Aquí les traigo el décimo!**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Capítulo 10**

**Alice-Imposible**

_Creí que los dos se volverían las personas más importantes para mí…que siempre estarían a mi lado, pero…me equivoqué en una…a la cual aun le tengo miedo…_

"Alice, estás segura de esto?" –me preguntaba mamá, cuando salía de la mansión de Kid, para ir a encontrarme con los demás. Íbamos a una misión en el Caribe.

"Si, tranquila mamá…Sebastian me protegerá…no hay problema" –quería irme ya, no quería que mamá se diera cuenta de mi actuación.

"No me refiero a eso…estoy preocupada por tu salud emocional…aquella vez…quedaste traumatizada"

"Estaré bien mamá…estoy segura de que podré manejar la situación…a demás…Kid-kun está conmigo" –si…él estaba conmigo…él me daría fuerzas para cumplir mi promesa…

La misión era en una islita en medio de la nada, que tenía un pequeño puerto y su población era muy pequeña, papá dijo que las almas de aquel lugar habían desaparecido en un parpadeo, y que esto estaba relacionado con Marco Kreig. Los que iban a la misión eran Kid, Chrona, Maka, B*S y yo, cada uno con sus respectivas armas, y Sebastian sería mi guardaespaldas. La familia de Wes y Soul, nos proporcionó transporte, un jet privado, era obvio que Evans-sama nos ayudara puesto que el asunto de Marco también le concernía a su familia, incluso Soul sabía el porqué…

Sin embargo aun no había entrado en detalles con los demás, papá solo les había dicho lo necesario…ese día en el viaje se los contaría todo…a pesar de que recordar era realmente doloroso para mi… Una vez en el jet, todos se reunieron a mi alrededor, los asientos eran para dos, me senté al lado de la ventana y el resto se acomodó como pudo a mi alrededor, Erick y Rick eran los únicos que no estaban escuchando…se sabían la historia…

"Esto sucedió hace…5 años…bueno la verdad antes… conocí a Black y a Marco, en la escuela secundaria, Black era el chico nuevo del curso, y acabó sentándose enfrente de mí Marco siempre lo recogía de la escuela. Poco a poco comencé a acercarme más a Black, Kotonoha que se sentaba a mi lado siempre metía cuchara en la conversación, al igual que la chica que se sentaba al lado de Black, Ray-chan. Por azares del destino vinieron a parar a nuestra clase, los hijos de una de las amigas de mamá; eran gemelos: Erick y Rick. Nos hicimos amigos durante un año… –me alivió que nadie hiciera preguntas, solo me escuchaban, también me alivio que nadie preguntara tampoco de Black- un año después, Marco desapareció misteriosamente, como era un amigo muy cercano mío; me preocupé bastante, al igual que Black, como vivían solos Black se quedó en la casa de Erick y Rick, un día… -llegó la parte más dolorosa, tomé aire- Black no vino a clases, y más tarde recibimos la noticia de que Marco había vuelto, fui con los gemelos, Koto-chan, Ray-chan, a la casa de los gemelos…y cuando llegamos detecté un alma de bruja; me asusté y les pedí a Kotonoha y Ray que vayan a por mamá. Entré a la casa con los dos, y sentí que hacía un huevo de Kishin, cuando llegamos a la sala…encontramos…encontramos…una…masacre" –detecté como todos se quedaban boquiabiertos, pasmados.

"Aun lo recuerdo con claridad –dije mirando hacia abajo- …la sangre manchando los muebles y las paredes, la alfombra que era blanca con enormes manchas de sangre en ella, los cuerpos de los padres de Erick y Rick…ya sin vida, recuerdo como Erick y Rick, estaban al borde de la locura, yo simplemente me quede paralizada en ese momento…entonces algo me hizo estar al borde de la locura también…alguien entro, ensangrentado, agarrando un cuchillo…Marco; a su lado una chica de cuerpo muy desarrollado, cabello celeste, vestía algo así como un uniforme escolar; la camisa blanca sin magas y una corbata roja, un chaleco negro, y una falda ploma, su ojo izquierdo era celeste y su ojo derecho era rojo. Me sonrió con una sonrisa de satisfacción…entonces me percaté de algo que se movía…algo que Marco arrastraba…era Black…vi como…vi como…Marco acuchilló a su propio hermano…enfrente de mi…"

No lo soporté…comencé a llorar, Kid se acercó y me abrazó pero aun así continué.

"Ellos gritaron y se lanzaron hacia ellos y entonces, la chica…era una bruja y les lanzó una onda de alma que los dejó inconscientes; me quede paralizada…Marco dejo el cuerpo de Black ahí y se acercó a mi…yo estaba completamente indefensa…me quedé inmóvil y él se acercó a mi…queriendo asesinarme…aquella vez utilicé mis poderes de Shinigami por primera vez…las sombras salieron y le atacaron, le hicieron una herida en el cuello, la bruja se acercó y se lo llevó"

No pude continuar más…Kid me abrazó con más fuerza, y ya no continué, Liz y Patty fueron con los gemelos que seguramente se sentían devastados, puesto que habían perdido a sus padres. Soul se quedó callado también puesto que la madre de los gemelos que había sido asesinada era su tía, en resumen ellos eran primos. Nos quedamos así un buen tiempo, en los brazos de Kid, el dolor disminuía, era como mi calmante, pero sabía que luego tendría que enfrentarlo de nuevo…pero él y los demás estaban ahí para apoyarme…

Despertamos a la mañana siguiente, Kid aun me estaba abrazando, lo cual hizo que me sintiera protegida; y más calmada, al parecer Sebastian había aterrizado el avión en la playa, cuando salimos del avión, el típico olor de la playa, a arena, sal y mariscos me invadió e hizo que me relajara más. Caminamos por la playa hasta llegar al puerto del que hablábamos, no había literalmente ni un alma, buscamos en el pequeño pueblito que había ahí, pero no había nadie. Hubiera parecido una de esas películas en las que un grupo de adolescentes tienen que pasar una noche en un pueblo fantasma porque el auto se les arruino, y poco a poco van muriendo, claro en este caso, no era un pueblo fantasma en medio de un inmenso bosque; sino era uno en la playa y en el Caribe. Tampoco dejando de lado que el grupo de adolescentes se podía defender de un psicópata asesino.

Nuestros compañeros se convirtieron en armas, agarré con fuerza la Kusarigama, nos dividimos; Sebastian fue conmigo y el resto de dividió de a dos, Maka con B*S y Kid con Chrona. Esperaba que de una buena Kid le dijese lo que sentía, porque Chrona ya me había dicho que le gustaba mi hermano y mucho, y podía poner la fuego mis manos de que Kid estaba enamorado de ella…entonces…era amor correspondido! Qué esperaban?

Entonces sentí el alma de una bruja a lo lejos, sin pensarlo me adentré en la selva en su búsqueda; Sebastian me siguió. Sentí que los demás me siguieron también…una vez la sentí cerca, sentí el alma de Marco, no debía de estar a unos 5 metros mínimos…me detuve…y dude de continuar…Sebastian esperó a que yo continuara, me armé de valor y continué; llegué a ese lugar y…él estaba ahí…esperándome…con un casco de motociclista puesto, para no dejar ver su rostro, a su lado la maldita bruja…

"Hola Alice…ha pasado mucho tiempo…" –me dijo Marco.

"M..Ma..Marco" –comencé a temblar; le tenía tanto miedo…

"Así que tu eres Alice… -dijo la bruja- mucho gusto yo me llamó Melody…soy la amante de Marco"

Kid y los demás, aparecieron en segundos, todos se pusieron delante de mí a modo de protección. Sebastian me cubrió las espaldas. Pude sentir como los gemelos insultaban a Marco y a la bruja. En ese momento mi cabeza estaba inundada de miedo, así que trate de despejarla y así tranquilizarme.

"Trajiste compañía…yo creí que tendríamos una reunión de amigos" –dijo Marco. Eso me molesto.

"Reunión de amigos?...no seas estúpido…nosotros ya no somos amigos!" –le dije, sin embargo mi voz temblaba.

"dime Alice…como has estado –dijo ignorándome- …como está Black?" –me quede pasmada, acaso él sabía de eso- estás ahí hermanito –dijo Marco- puedo sentir tu alma…muy cerca a la de Alice" –los demás se sorprendieron.

"_Desgraciado…" _–dijo Black. Comencé a asustarme más aun, hasta que Kid se colocó enfrente de mí de manera que no pudiera ver a Marco.

"Y tu quien eres? No te incumbe!"

"Claro que me incumbe, porque ella es mi hermana y no pienso dejar que un asesino como tu se le acerque"

"Hermana? De que hablas? Alice no tiene hermanos"

"si lo tengo –le dije y me puse al lado de Kid- él es mi hermano gemelo; Death the Kid…no hace poco descubrí todo acerca de mi familia…y también quien es mi padre"

"Y? Quien era tu padre? Al que tanto quisiste conocer"

"Shinigami-sama…soy la hija de Shinigami-sama" –esta vez no hubo temor en mis palabras, solo orgullo de poder decir quién era. Marco se quedó atónito, y Melody sonrió.

"Así que Medusa decía la verdad cuando dijo que la hija del shinigami había vuelto con sus padre…"

"Medusa?" –preguntó Kid.

"así es...Medusa vino a esta isla; donde nos hemos estado escondiendo y nos pidió que matáramos a los habitantes, para así a atraer a los dos hijos de Shinigami-sama" –de repente sentí la liberación de otras almas, todas de brujas.

"Alice!" –me llamó Kid, entendí la orden inmediatamente, identifiqué cada una.

"son Medusa, Amin y Kate" –sentí como Kid se ponía nervioso repentinamente, también Sebastian se sobresalto- "sucede algo?"

"no... es solo que"

"Ya se dieron cuenta? –Preguntó Marco- esta es un trampa para capturarla a ella –dijo señalando a Chrona- y a ti Alice"

"nunca! –le amenazó Kid- no lo permitiré!"

"Ya cayeron en la trampa! –dijo Amin apareciendo entre los árboles y corriendo directamente hacia mi, pero Kid la bloqueó- desde el momento en que pisaron esta isla!" –de entre los árboles tropicales; salieron Medusa y Kate, ambas se lanzaron a pelear directamente, su objetivo era el mismo que el de Amin: yo.

Maka detuvo a Medusa, y B*S a Kate, Amin comenzó a recitar no se que palabras, y sentí de nuevo aquel dolor causado por su aplastante alma. El dolor provenía de mi espalda, justo de donde tenía una marca de nacimiento o algo así, una pequeña cicatriz debajo de mi nuca. Me arrodille en el suelo, y Sebastian hizo de escudo y utilizó algo parecido a un escudo hecho de ondas de alma, detecté inmediatamente el alma, era la de mi padre.

"Pero que...?"

"Este escudo fue hecho a partir del alma de Shinigami-sama, tus hechizos no lograran atravesarlo" –dijo Sebastian a Amin. Ella le miró con odio y continuo con sus hechizos, Kid mientras me gritó:

"Alice ese escudo, puede expenderse hasta cierto tamaño, no salgas de él!"

"Pero porque...?"

"Hazme caso! No salgas de él!" –entonces Amin terminó y de la nada salió una serpiente gigante que se dirigió hacia el escudo pero Sebastian la detuvo, con su brazo convertido en cuchilla. Amin volvió a pelear contra mi hermano- "Alice!"

"De acuerdo...no saldré" –le obedecí.

"No lo creo!" –dijo Melody con una cuchilla, dirigiéndose hacia mi, pero una espada negra la detuvo, una espada delgadita. Chrona la había detenido utilizando a Ragnarok. Melody retrocedió.

"Ya era la maldita hora de que peleáramos!" –dijo la voz chillona de Ragnarok, la espada tenía una boquita pequeñita.

"Es verdad..." –dijo Chrona.

"Y tu? Quien eres para meterte?" –le peguntó Melody.

"Yo...yo...solo quiero ayudar a mis amigos...después de que me han acogido...me han perdonado –dijo Chrona- ahora...ahora yo...les devolveré el favor!" –dijo muy decidida.

"Chrona..." –miré a Kid que miraba a Chrona como fuera el mismo centro del universo, entonces me di cuenta...estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, esa forma en que la miraba...no había duda...

"No pienso dejar que te acerques a Alice!" –Chrona le gritó a Melody y levantó la espada en alto- "Ragnarok, Resonancia que grita!" –había visto ese ataque antes, Melody retrocedió por el ataque y Chrona aprovechó para atacarla.

Todos estaban peleando; Kid peleaba con Amin, trataba de mantenerla lo más alejada de mí. Mientras Maka peleaba contra Medusa, parecía tenerle odio, mucho hacia ella. Seguramente le había hecho algo en el pasado. B*S y Kate peleaban, B*S siempre un paso más adelante que ella. Sebastian continuaba peleando contra la serpiente, y Chrona peleaba con Melody con toda perfección, se movía rápidamente y sin dificultades. De vez en cuando Kid la miraba y se quedaba como un idiota mirándola; claro no perdía el hilo de su batalla con Amin.

Yo seguía dentro del escudo; Marco parecía esperara que yo me preparara para pelear con él, teníamos asuntos pendientes. Me levante del piso, agarrando con fuerza la Kusarigama.

"Lista?" –me preguntaron los dos. Respiré hondo y me preparé, Marco enseguida se acercó a mi, entró al escudo y trató de lastimarme con una espada, bloqueé su ataque con la cadena y le di un golpe con una cuchilla en su brazo, lo esquivo y trato de lastimarme de nuevo, bloqueé sus ataques con la cadena y traté de asestarle golpes con las guadañas. Pero el también era rápido, realmente me ayudaba el hecho de que estuviera con el rostro cubierto. No podría lastimarle si pudiera ver su cara...

Entonces me descuidé y el muy pervertido me agarró por la cintura y trató de sacarme del escudo, no podía asestarle un golpe porque mis brazos estaban sujetos, sin poder moverlos lo suficiente. Entonces no me quedó de otra más que utilizar el otro modo de ataque de los gemelos.

"Erick! Rick!" –les grité.

"bien!" –los dos se convirtieron en dos pistolas similares a las de Kid, solo que más oscuras. Moví los brazos a lo que pude y apunté y le disparé. Afortunadamente le di, justo en el hombro. Marco me soltó y salió del escudo.

"Ah! Le di! Que bien!" –me alegré.

"Alice! Estás bien?" –me preguntó Sebastian, mientras le daba un golpe a la serpiente.

"Si! Sin problemas!" –le dije. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos; era la primera vez que utilizaba a los gemelos como pistolas.

"Desde cuando pueden hacer eso!" –preguntó Kid.

"Lo de convertirse en pistolas?" –preguntó Erick.

"siempre hemos podido, pero Alice prefiere el modo Kusarigama" –dijo Rick.

"Es que tengo una puntería pésima, y generalmente disparo a todas partes menos al objetivo, y termino causando un desastre" –admití.

"tonta! Por qué no lo dijiste antes? –me regañó mientras peleaba con Amin- "así seriamos más simétricos!"

"_Eh? Está molesto por eso_ ¬¬?" –pensé.

"Oh-oh...Alice lastimaste mi cuerpo –dijo Marco, entonces me di cuenta de algo muy importante- eso estará bien?" –comenzó quitarse el casco, sentí un repentino pánico de ver su rostro.

"que sucede Alice?" –me preguntaron mis armas.

"no... lo..." –Marco se quitó el casco entonces sentí una punzada en mi pecho cuando vi su rostro; los gemelos quedaron tan sorprendidos como yo.

"Pero si...es Black!"

"Que diablos esta sucediendo!"

En efecto aquel rostro era el de Black, al igual que ese cuerpo. Me arrodillé en el piso, tratando de no verlo.

"_no podré..._" –me decía a mi misma.

"_Vamos Alice, los dos acordamos hacer esto...es necesario..._" –me dijo Black.

"Alice! Que diablos sucede!" –dijeron los gemelos.

"Oigan! A que se refieren a que él es Black?" –preguntó Maka.

"Ese…no es Marco…es Black" –dijo Erick.

"A que se refieren?" –preguntó Chrona.

"Oh…Alice, no les contaste todo o sí?" –me engatusó Marco.

"No… -admití- no se acabó ahí…"

**Flashback**

Cuando las sombras atacaron a Marco, le hicieron una horrible herida en el cuello y comenzó a desangrarse, Melody fue a socorrerlo, Asmodeus se materializo y me protegió. En ese entonces ella era normal, se materializaba en una forma humana; su cabello era azul y largo, y sus ojos eran de un celeste clarito y acogedor. Después de **aquel** incidente se volvió una sirviente de la Sangre de Arma.

"Marco!" –le llamó Melody y se dio cuenta de que él iba a morir porque seguía siendo humano. Entonces miró a Black que estaba aun herido. Agarró el cuchillo con él que habían acuchillado a Black, y se acercó a Black y comenzó a recitar conjuros de bruja. Unas marcas extrañas aparecieron en el cuerpo de Black y en el cuchillo. Melody se apresuró y se acercó a Marco, sin pensarlo dos veces clavó el cuchillo en el corazón de él. En unos instantes el alma de Marco, que ahora era un hubo-Kishin apareció, Melody la agarró y se acercó a Black. Adivine sus propósitos, y a pesar de que era algo imposible, ella estaba dispuesta a todo.

"no lo hagas! –traté de detenerla, pero Asmodeus no me lo permitió- no lo! No!"

Melody clavó el cuchillo en el corazón de Black; que se retorció de dolor y en unos segundos su alma estaba fuera de su cuerpo. Melody agarró el alma de Marco y la colocó en la herida; y el alma se entró al cuerpo de Black. Estuvimos en silencio unos segundos. Entonces Night abrió los ojos (su cuerpo) y el color verde limón del que eran se convirtió en un marrón rojizo. El color de los ojos de Marco, entonces me di cuenta de que el alma que estaba en ese cuerpo era la de Marco.

Jamás alguien había intentado hacer algo así; pero ella lo había logrado. Era algo en contra de la naturaleza. Entonces abrazó a Marco, en el cuerpo de Black y luego hizo ademán de querer deshacerse del alma de Black.

"NO!" –entonces Asmodeus atacó a la pareja que se retiro rápidamente. El alma de Black estaba ahí y no tenía donde ponerla, entonces me di cuenta de que el cuchillo con las inscripciones estaba ahí; actué sin pensarlo agarré el cuchillo y lo clavé en mi corazón; con la poca fuerza que pude; agarré su alma y la puse cerca de la herida que sangraba a borbotones.

**Fin del Flashback**

"…después de eso…me desmayé…al parecer la casa se había incendiado y Asmodeus nos sacó de ahí…la herida no estaba ahí y nadie pareció darse de cuenta de lo que ocurría…creí que lo mejor era no decírselo a nadie…desde entonces…los últimos años Black ha estado habitando en mi subconsciente…"

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante esa verdad. Sentí como Black me hablaba dentro de mi cabeza.

"_Recuerda Ali__ce…estamos juntos en esto"_

"Si…"

"Y dime Alice…vas a lastimarme? Sabiendo que es el cuerpo de Black?"

"Tengo que…para que Black pueda recuperar su cuerpo…tengo que…ser fuerte… -me levanté del piso-…yo misma acabaré contigo"

Me levanté del suelo y utilicé las sombras, mis habilidades de shinigami aun no eran del todo perfectas, las utilizaría como escudo para protegerme y así poder concentrarme en la pelea. Marco sonrió y se volvió a acercar a mi… comenzamos a pelear de nuevo. Los demás reanudaron sus peleas, y yo me concentré en la mía

Lo que me movía en esos instantes; era el que Black pudiera recuperar su cuerpo y así podríamos ser felices juntos, esa ilusión era la que me movía a pelear sin dudar. Marco se dio cuenta de que me lo estaba tomando enserio, y también comenzó a pelear en serio; peleamos en serio; cada uno queriendo acabar con el otro… aun no sabía qué era lo que había hecho para que Marco me odiara tanto, y para que se haya convertido en el compañero de una bruja. No sabía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Continuamos peleando hasta que Marco se acercó a mí y trató de lastimarme, enseguida expandí las sombras para protegerme y así no me lastimara pero en ese instante, Melody logró capturar a Chrona. Kid se distrajo y Amin le golpeó. No alcancé a defenderme bien y él me lastimo en el brazo, me hizo una herida no muy grande pero que sangraba bastante, caí al suelo agarrándome la herida. Vi como las pistolas caían lejos de mi alcance.

Kid cayó al suelo y Amin trató de herirlo. En ese momento no me importó mi seguridad y extendí las sombras para así protegerle. Marco se acercó y piso mi herida, el dolor me hizo gritar.

"No te vas a proteger a ti misma?...que absurda…" –piso la herida en mi brazo con más fuerza el dolor hizo que quisiera desmayarme pero no era el momento oportuno para eso. Traté de alcanzar las pistolas, pero Marco me piso con más fuerza, y no pude moverme; toda aquella determinación que había tenido antes, se esfumo cuando vi a mis seres queridos en aprietos. Marco alzó en alto la espada, para darme el golpe de gracia, pero una cuchilla atravesando su hombro lo detuvo. Vi la figura de Stein detrás de él, agarrando una Kusarigama: Kotonoha.

"Parece que llegué a tiempo…" -dijo Stein. Marco se alejó de nosotros, las demás brujas se alejaron también. Sentí a otras personas acercarse. Reconocí la voz de Killik gritando mi nombre, vi a su equipo, entre ellos la chica con la que había peleado no hace poco. Killik se acercó a mí y me alzó en brazos. Los gemelos recuperaron su forma humana; y se acercaron para verme, Kid lo hizo también. Poco a poco todos se acercaron y estaban a mí alrededor…pero faltaba alguien…

"Ya nos veremos después…te esperare Alice –oí la voz de Marco no muy lejos de donde estaba, poco a poco se alejaba- para acabar con esta pelea...más te vale que vengas sola…o no la recuperarás…"

Sus almas desaparecieron…me llevaron al jet para tratar mi herida; que ya no dolía tanto. Mientras Stein me cocía los puntos; todos me miraban; Kid me miraba preocupado, y los gemelos también.

"Lo siento…no haberles dicho la verdad antes"

"No te preocupes…lo que importa es que estás bien…"

"Ahora tenemos que pensar en un plan para enfrentarles –dijo Stein- nos organizaremos…ahora que somos más"

"Y porque vinieron?" –les pregunté al grupo de Killik.

"Shinigami-sama…bueno para ser exactos Otome-san nos lo pidió, dijo que estaba preocupada por ustedes" –me dijo Kim.

"Ya veo…_mamá…te preocupas demasiado…" _–pensé.

"Ahora lo resolveremos juntos" –dijo Kid sonriéndome.

"Si…" –miré a mis amigos a mi alrededor, entonces me di cuenta de algo…y cuando entrelacé los hechos el resultado me dejo totalmente absorta…sin aliento…

"Pero…a qué se refería Marco cuando dijo que la recuperaría?" –preguntó Maka.

"Que no recuperaría su cuerpo" –dijo B*S.

"No…él dijo RECUPERARLA…femenino" –le corrigió Liz.

"Entonces a que se refería?" –preguntó Soul.

"Chrona... –masculle. Todos me miraron- "…donde…donde está Chrona?"

Entonces todos se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado sin que nos demos cuenta. Pero estaban tan sorprendidos que no dijeron nada.

"Ellos…" –murmuró Maka.

"Esos malditos –dijo Kid- se llevaron a Chrona"

"No…"

¿Cómo no nos habíamos dado cuenta?

To be continued…

**Pachin! Ya lo acabé!**

**Espero que les haya dejado con ganas de más porque ese era el punto…nyajajaja**

**Pero bueno pronto subiré el próximo, así que espérenlo!**

**Comenten, comenten!**

**Ray D.**


	11. El Amor Duele

**Holas!**

**Ya sé, ya se…en el anterior cap lo deje en suspenso e hice que muchos se desesperaran. Pero bueno, aquí les traigo la continuación.**

**Disfrútenlo!**

**Capítulo 11**

**Chrona-El amor duele**

"_Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es buena señal."_

Estaba sentada sola en el jet, al lado de la ventana; un asiento atrás estaba Kid reconfortando a Alice, era tan tierno y sobre-protector, no había duda alguna, estaba loca por él...suspiré:

"Eres una verdadera tonta...como puedes ser tan ingenua?" –dijo Ragnarok saliendo de mi espalda.

"Por qué lo dices?" –pregunté molesta.

"nunca podrás tener una relación con el "Tres rayas" como la tiene la abusiva y el anciano" (se refiere a Maka (abusiva) y a Soul (anciano) captan?)"

"Por qué dices eso?" –mi voz tembló.

"Por qué crees? Él es un shinigami! Tu una bruja! La diferencia es enorme...tus sentimientos jamás serán correspondidos...así que ríndete de una vez"

Lo que me despertó fue el piso frío, sentía un ligero dolor en mi estómago; nada comparado con el dolor original...recordé lo ocurrido: Melody me había dado un golpe en el estómago haciéndome perder el equilibrio y marearme. Luego me capturaron y me llevaron con ellos, el golpe me había dejado sin fuerzas. Lo último que vi; fue a Alice sangrando en los brazos de Killik, lo cual me dejo muy preocupada. No recordé muy bien en que momento me desmaye.

Traté de moverme y me di cuenta de que estaba con las muñecas amarradas fuertemente, me lastimaban mucho pero preferí no moverme mucho; para que no se den cuenta de que ya me había despertado. Estaba de costado, mi cabello cubría mi rostro afortunadamente, miré a través de mi cabello a las personas que estaban ahí.

Vi a Melody con una laptop, a su lado estaba Medusa mirando lo que hacia Melody hacia, sonreía... ¿qué hacia Melody? Más allá estaba Kate hablando con Amin que me daba la espalda. Pero se dio la vuelta y me miró directamente sonriendo. Entonces alguien me hizo rodar en el suelo, de manera que pudiera ver al cielo, que estaba con nubes grises como si estuviera a punto de caer una tormenta. La persona que me había movido con su pié era Marco... su puso de cuclillas y se acercó demasiado a mi sonriendo.

"Así que tu eres la noviecita del shinigami-kun eh?...si que tuvo suerte al tenerte...eres bastante linda..." –recorrió con sus dedos mi cuello. Me asusté y comencé a temblar.

"Marco" –dijo Melody. Él se detuvo y se separó de mi, lo cual me alivió bastante.

"Bien...dime Chrona-chan...que se siente ser la novia del hijo de Shinigami-sama" –sonrojé.

"yo...no soy su novia"

"Oh...entonces tu le gustas" –me sentí peor.

"No..."

"Pero...a ti te gusta verdad –no respondí miré al cielo encapotado- eso es un si eh?...estás enamorada de él..." –Medusa comenzó a reírse escandalosamente, y se aproximó a mi.

"Eres una idiota o que?...enamorarte de un shinigami! Sabía que eras una tonta pero...enamorarte de él, que no es un simple shinigami...es el hijo del enemigo de tu raza...! eres una estúpida!"

"a que te refieres?" –me atreví a preguntarle.

"es que no te das cuenta tus ilusiones son solo simples y estúpidas fantasías? Ustedes son muy diferentes...tu mismo se lo dijiste no?: ni el más pequeño pudo entenderte, entonces...¿como un shinigami podría? –entonces mi memoria voló hace ya muchísimo tiempo, cuando nos conocimos por primera vez y peleamos, yo le había dicho:

"**No es posible que un shinigami como tu me comprenda"**

Sentí como mi estómago se revolvía y sentí un dolor en el pecho.

"A demás...cuento tiempo crees que ha pasado desde que te raptamos...2 ó 3 horas?...incluso cuando te capturamos nadie vino tras nosotros para recuperarte...y tus amigos no han venido aun a rescatarte...se olvidaron por completo de ti...nunca fuiste importante para ellos...seguramente están celebrando el haberse deshecho de ti" –Medusa comenzó a reírse de nuevo. Su risa me molestó y sus palabras me lastimaron profundamente.

"Ya basta...ya basta... –murmulle- ya basta...ya basta...¡YA BASTA!" –le grité. Ella se detuvo y le enojó, un Vector Arroz impacto violentamente en la tierra muy cerca de mi oreja, estaba tan contrariada y lastimada por lo que me había dicho que el impacto no me sobresaltó. Me quedé tiesa mirando el cielo gris. Medusa me miró con ira.

"Deja de ser una tonta y una inútil...y de una buena vez ve la realidad...no seas ridícula...el nunca se fijará en ti...porque eres un fenómeno..."

Me quedé anonada por las palabras de mi madre...sus palabras comenzaron a rebotar en mi cabeza tratando de hacerme creer todo eso.

Entonces comenzó a llover, las gotas de lluvia cayeron velozmente, Melody corrió con la laptop a refugiarse. Amin y Kate hicieron lo mismo. Los únicos que nos quedamos ahí fuimos Medusa, Marco y yo...

"Déjala ahí...a ver si razona un poco y reacciona..." –Medusa se alejó y Marco fue detrás ella.

Me dejaron ahí...tirada en piso y con la lluvia mojándome, las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos se confundían con las gotas de lluvia. Comenzó a hacerme frío...mucho frío pero nada me importaba en esos momentos, estaba tan lastimada...las palabras de Medusa me afectaron mucho...

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes...? La monstruosa diferencia que había entre nosotros...éramos tan diferentes...como el sol y la luna...

Él era el sol...tan radiante, tan cálido...su luz alegraba a todos

Yo era la luna...tenebrosa, pálida...ni siquiera podía generar mi propia luz...dependía de los demás...

La diferencia era tan grande que él jamás se fijaría en mí...pero...

Pero...y todas la veces que me protegió tan fervientemente... y que prometió estar a mi lado y apoyarme? Sus sonrisas...sus miradas...nuestra cita...mi regalo de cumpleaños...

Agarré el collar que me había regalado, y que no me había quitado desde que él me lo puso. Recordé cuando me sacó a bailar en mi cumpleaños...como si nuestra cita no hubiera suficiente...bailamos los dos...creo que esa noche no nos separamos en ningún momento, él fue mi pareja de baile durante toda la fiesta.

Entonces también vino a mi mente el día que shinigami-sama nos habían llamado a los tres para comunicarnos de esa misión. Cuando salimos de la Death Room; Alice se veía algo deprimida y los dos no sabíamos que hacer. Entonces vimos a Sid-sensei pegando un cartel en la pared.

**Flashback**

"Sid-sensei...que es eso?" –le preguntó Kid.

"Es del Festival Navideño"

"Ah..."

"Festival Navideño?" –preguntó Alice.

"qué es eso?" –yo tampoco sabía.

"siempre se hace un Festival de 3 días antes de las fiestas navideñas...toda la ciudad participa...es como si toda la Death City se volviera una feria enorme, hay juegos, eventos, parques de diversiones... de todo..."

"Y es una tradición que los estudiantes y personal del Shibusen ayuden. Este año, los hombres ayudaran con los preparativos y las mujeres en el festival...ya seguro les avisaran"

"Pero el Shibusen siempre hace algo especial el último día verdad?" –le preguntó Kid.

"Si, la noche del último día del festival el Shibusen se realizaría un baile formal para los estudiantes y personal del Shibusen, en parejas"

"en parejas?" –le pregunté.

"si"

"con que en parejas eh?" –dijo Alice mirándonos.

**Fin del flashback**

Muchos chicos ya estaban empezando a invitar a las chicas, y yo me había hecho a la idea de que iría sola; pero...

**Flashback**

Ese día antes de que todo sucediera, cuando estábamos explorando el pueblo fantasma de la isla, Kid y yo caminábamos en silencio; hasta que él se detuvo.

"Chrona" –me llamó.

"Eh?...que sucede?"

"bueno...yo...el festival"

"Uh?...que tiene?"

"bueno, la verdad...es respecto al baile" –mi corazón se aceleró.

"A-Ah..q-que tiene?"

"bueno...me preguntaba si querrías ir al baile conmigo y ser mi pareja?"

**Fin del Flashback**

Recordé aquello y me sentí peor...

Creí que...todo eso...eran pruebas de algo más que amistad...que tal vez si le gustaba Kid, como me lo había ducho miles de veces Alice...pero al parecer solo habían sido ilusiones mías... las palabras mas desgarradoras de Medusa resonaron en mi cabeza:

"**...él nunca se fijará e ti...porque eres un fenómeno"**

Esas palabras tan arrolladoras y lastimeras...me lastimaron…de repente sentí que no eran más que puras verdades...cuando acepté esto...todo se vino abajo, y todo dejó de importarme...todo...

Me despertó el dolor que sentía en mis muñecas, abrí lentamente los ojos, y había acabado de llover, y yo estaba empapada, sentía mucho frío, pero lo ignoré. Estaba colgada apoyada contra un árbol, mis muñecas resistían todo mi peso, me dolían pero lo ignoré también...

Miré sin expresión a mis captores; no les di importancia ni a lo que dijeron, solo clave la mirada en el piso...

No mostré reacción alguna incluso cuando llegó Cayo, al que le tenía miedo desde que la última vez quiso aprovecharse conmigo. Habló con Amin, no escuché nada de lo que dijeron. Después el comenzó a aproximarse. El miedo comenzó a crecer, pero aun así no reaccioné. Cuando llegó a estar enfrente de mí agarró mi cuello acariciándolo, muchas descargas eléctricas trataron de hacerme reaccionar; pero fue inútil, no me moví...

"Así que no pondrás resistencia –me susurró Cayo, sonrió complacido- me parece bien..." –se aproximó a mi rostro. Sabía que lo que iba a venir no sería nada agradable; pero en esos momentos...nada lo sería, NADA; salvo una cosa:

Una voz...bueno dos voces; que creí escuchar dentro de mi cabeza, dos voces que reconocí, pero que me negué a hacerlo. Hasta que me di cuenta de que no solo yo las escuchaba; sino los demás también.

"Chrona!" –escuché la voz de Alice gritando mi nombre desde los árboles. Pero otra voz más fuerte fue la que me hizo reaccionar.

"CHRONA!" –escuchar la voz de Kid, gritando mi nombre; hizo que una felicidad indescriptible fluyera dentro de mi. Habían venido a rescatarme...eso me hizo la persona más feliz del mundo. Levanté la mirada, buscándole a él.

Algo negro salió volando por encima de los árboles. Eran Kid y Alice encima de la patineta de Kid, él miró a todos los que estaban ahí; y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, cuando vi sus ojos que me miraban con cariño, sonreí.

"Kid" –apenas mascullé. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Cayo se proponía; se puso furioso.

"Maldito, aléjate de ella!" –gritó disparándola. Cayo se alejó y fue a refugiarse detrás de Amin. Ambos aterrizaron enfrente de mi, Alice bajo de un salto de la patineta y creo sombras que hicieron una barrera que nos separaba de las brujas. Kid creó sus propias sombras que cortaron las cuerdas que me tenían colgando del árbol. Estaba a unos 2 metros del piso, pero Kid me atrapó en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. Me estrechó con fiereza; me acurruqué contra él, tenerlo tan cerca...el calor de su cuerpo me hizo recordar el frío que tenía y me acurruqué más a él.

"Kid déjame el resto a mi! Llévatela de aquí!" –le gritó Alice.

"bien...buena suerte!" –le gritó y salimos de ahí a toda velocidad sobre su patineta. Pasamos entre o árboles a una velocidad sorprendente., tanto que me dio miedo que chocáramos contra un árbol. Y en efecto estábamos por chocar, pero Kid maniobró la patineta hacia la izquierda pero, caímos al suelo, caí encima de él, me dio vergüenza y me sonrojé; traté de levantarme; pero los brazos de Kid me tenían bien sujetada

"Etto...Kid?"

"Dame unos momentos...solo...unos momentos...Chrona...lo siento"

"Eh? Por qué?"

"Por dejar que esos idiotas te llevaran...cuando te prometí protegerte a toda costa...lo siento mucho"

"no digas eso...no es tu culpa..."

"Pero...me alegra tenerte de nuevo...hace que me sienta mejor..." –mi corazón se desenfreno cuando dijo eso.

"Kid-kun..."

"Vamos..." –se levantó rápidamente aun llevándome en sus brazos. Yo estaba hiperventilando por lo que me había dicho. Llegamos aun claro donde los demás nos esperaban. Pero estaba también el equipo de Killik y Stein y Kotonoha. Kid se bajo de la patineta y me dejó en el suelo, dudé en mirarle. Entonces Maka se acercó y me abrazó, se dio cuenta de que mis ropas estaban mojadas.

"Chrona estás empapada!"

"no...Estoy bien" –estornudé. Kid me abrazó y me acunó en sus brazos contra su pecho, mi corazón dio un vuelco. El calor de su cuerpo era tan tentador que y me apegué a él, mi frío cuerpo se estremeció cuando nuestros cuerpos estuvieron tan cerca. Kid apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Maka nos miró sin dar crédito a nuestra muestra de cariño; que era una cuestión de sobre vivencia. Algo en el rostro de Kid, la sorprendió y sonrió, alzó el dedo pulgar en alto; como si estuviera aprobando algo; me sonrojé y le devolví la sonrisa tímidamente.

Entonces un resplandor brillante y enceguecedor provino del bosque, justo donde habíamos dejado a Alice. Kid y Maka se sobresaltaron.

"Oye…Kid…esto"

"Si…el proceso ya comenzó" –dijo mirando hacia el resplandor.

"Alice está separando su alma y la de Black, como sus almas han estado juntas mucho tiempo; le costara algo de esfuerzo separarlas" me respondió Kid.

"Luego tendrá que acuchillarse ella misma; será mejor que vaya ayudarla" –Stein miró a Kotonoha y esta se convirtió en una Kusarigama, Stein se dirigió hacia el bosque lentamente.

"Y qué hay del alma de Marco?" –pregunté.

"Ya se deshizo de ella hace unos minutos" –dijo Maka.

"No me di cuenta" –dijo Kid.

"Tal vez porque estabas pensando en otro asunto" –dijo Killik con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirándonos. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

"Uh?" –Stein se detuvo y volteo macabramente hacia nosotros; parecía haberse dado cuenta recién de nuestra pose; comenzó a desprender un aura maligna; se acercó a nosotros agarrando la Kusarigama; Kid se asustó y yo también. Pero repentinamente los tres, Maka, Kid, Stein, se quedaron tiesos, Stein no nos dijo nada y corrió hacia el lugar donde provenía la luz, Kid se separó de mi y fue tras él.

"Que sucedió? Maka" –le preguntó Soul.

"La sangre de arma…está interviniendo…es como si…quisiera entrar al cuerpo de Black junto con su alma…"

"Eso es imposible!"

"Pero eso es lo que está sucediendo…y….no!" –antes de poder preguntarle qué había pasado, la luz resplandeciente se volvió roja, y rápidamente una onda de alma lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar hasta donde estábamos, la onda era pesada y sobretodo diabólica. Sentí repentinamente un dolor en mi pecho, proveniente de donde estaría mi corazón, me arrojé al piso por el dolor…no, no era dolor sentía como si algo quemara ahí dentro…

"La sangre negra…." –dije antes de desmayarme.

Sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviera en una estufa, como si me quemaran viva, como si estuviera en un horno, como si me hubieran arrojado un balde de agua hirviendo…todo…el calor era insoportable. No sabía lidiar con tanto calor.

Entonces apareció un abismo…una brisa helada provenía de aquel oscuro lugar, aparecieron dos puntos rojos ahí y luego la marca del Kishin Entonces una voz siniestra salió de ahí.

"**Si no puedes lidiar con eso…ven aquí…aquí te enseñaré a no tenerle miedo a nada…"**

Era la parte que tanto había querido olvidar de mí…la parte que en un futuro seria el Kishin…Shinigami-sama me lo había dicho; mi alma ya estaba corrompida; y ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Pero tal vez si dejaba de comer almas humanas, así podría debilitar a la locura. Pero estaba ahí! Y me estaba hablando, esa de por si era imposible! Por qué?...la sangre de arma! Maka había dicho que estaba interfiriendo, y esa onda…era de seguro la sangre de arma! Eso había hecho que mi locura se reactivara.

Traté de huir de ella, pero recordé que el calor me atacaría de nuevo.

"**Ven aquí…"** –me tentó. La frescura de aquel lugar era irresistible, me acerqué a ella; huyendo del calor, entonces una rápida imagen pasó por mi cabeza; pero lo suficientemente aterradora para retroceder. Me vi a mi misma, rodeada de una masacre, que yo misma había hecho… reconocí el lugar que se encontraba incendiándose, era la Death City, habían escombros de lo que es ahora la escuela, yo estaba ensangrentada y rodeada de cadáveres, entre aquellos cadáveres reconocí a las personas que eran tan preciadas para mi…mis padres adoptivos, mis compañeros de clase, mi equipo…Maka, Alice…Kid. La sola idea de lastimar a Kid me provocó pánico, así que retrocedí hacia el calor; nos escuché lo que me dijo, solo volví al calor y este me azotó con violencia. Antes me habían dicho que cuando las cosas no iban bien era mejor pensar en cosas bonitas.

"_Cosas bonitas, cosas bonitas…_" –mientras trataba de pensar en cosas bonitas, una sola cosa se me vino a la cabeza, al sonrisa de Kid. Su sonrisa era tan radiante y cálida…me sumergí totalmente en aquella imagen, tanto que casi ya no sentía el calor…

"Chrona!" –no me di cuenta en que momento el calor fue reduciendo hasta una temperatura normal; sentí incluso algo de frío. Sentí mi cabello y mis ropas mojados; abrí lentamente mis ojos y me encontré con Stein y Maka.

"Chrona… puedes decir algo? –me preguntó Stein.

"T-ten-go..ff-rrio…" –dije tiritando. Stein me sonrió, me gustaba verlo sonreír hacia que se viera más como mi padre. Maka me abrazó y me envolvió en una manta.

Miré a mi alrededor; estábamos en el recibidor de un hotel; casi todos estaban ahí. Killik estaba al lado de la puerta; mirando por la ventana hacia la torrencial tormenta que había afuera.

"que paso?" –pregunté.

"Te desmayaste –dijo Maka- tratamos de hacerte reaccionar, entonces comenzó a caer una tormenta, que se hizo más fuerte así que tuvimos que venir al pueblo y nos refugiamos en este hotel"

"nosotros llegamos hace unos 20 minutos, trajimos a Black que estaba inconsciente" –dijo Kotonoha.

"Black? Y como está?"

"el proceso salió un éxito...casi...no se porque la sangre de arma interfirió en el proceso"

"yo lo sentí –dijo Maka- la sangre de arma entró al cuerpo de Black...se fusionó con su alma..."

"Eh?...eso es cierto?" –le pregunté a Stein.

"No he podido verificarlo, ahora su alma esta muy inestable..creo que es hora de que vaya a buscarlos; me tienen muy preocupado" –dijo con intención de ir a la puerta.

"Eh?" –entonces miré detenidamente a las personas ahí presentes. Faltaban...4 personas.

"Kid y Alice...no han vuelto" –dijo Killik.

"no..."

No! No! Kid no había vuelto! Ni Alice! Que pasaría si algo malo les había pasado! No!

Me maree y busque algo en que apoyarme, estaba afligida, preocupada, devastada, no podía creerlo.

Entonces Maka se sobresaltó, Stein corrió a la puerta y la abrió de golpe, la ventisca y lluvia entraron al lugar, entonces aparecieron dos figuras en medio de la torrencial lluvia; las gemelas entraron empapadas y cansadas...esperamos

Una figura más apareció ahí, Kid entro al recibidor cargando a Alice, nos quedamos sin aliento, Alice estaba ensangrentada y Kid manchado de la sangre de su hermana. Kid caminaba tambaleándose. Stein fue a agarrar a Alice, porque Kid parecía que ya no podía cargarla más. Cuando vio que Alice estaba segura sonrió.

"Gracias..." –Kid se desplomó y yo corrí a atraparlo, apoyé su cabeza en mis muslos, Kid cerró los ojos, me asusté.

"Kid?...KID?"

"Tranquila –dijo Stein- solo necesita descansar...hizo un gran esfuerzo tanto físico como espiritual"

Llevaron a Alice y a Kid a otras habitaciones en el hotel; Black estaba en una habitación, aun estaba inconsciente, Alice en otra, la herida no había sanado bien así que Stein se la cosería y pusimos a Kid en una habitación para que descansara. Me quedé con él; al lado de su cama, estuve mirándole por quien sabe cuanto tiempo; me decía a mi misma lo feliz que era al ver que no estaba herido ni nada por el estilo. Entonces Maka entró y nos hizo compañía, nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

"Chrona-chan...te gusta Kid verdad?" –me preguntó de súbito.

"Eh?... –no podía mentirle a Maka, me sonrojé- como...como?"

"como lo sé?...bueno a juzgar por la forma en que te pones feliz cuando él esta cerca, como te sonrojas de repente y te pones nerviosa...y...hace un rato...en el claro...cuando él te abrazó tenías una cara llena de felicidad...nunca te había visto tan feliz...y Kid también parecía muy feliz eh?"

"Eh?...eso es imposible"

"no, estoy segura de que le gustas también" –me dijo sonriendo.

"Pero..."

"nada de peros...tu le gustas! Estoy segura!" –dijo algo amenazante. Sus palabras enviaron una corriente cálida por mi cuerpo, sonreí.

Maka me trajo ropa limpia y me dio un neceser con cosas de aseo, fuimos a un baño del hotel y probamos suerte con la ducha, que milagrosamente tenía agua caliente, Maka fue a cuidar de Kid. Mientras yo me daba una relajante ducha, el agua caliente me relajó y me quede bajo el agua meditando en lo que Maka me había dicho...podría gustarle a Kid?

Olvidé de plano todo lo que mi madre me había dicho, y me concentré en las palabras de Maka, resultaban más alentadoras, pero...no estaba bien confiarse de ellas, porque resultaría muy doloroso si descubría que no eran ciertas... eso del amo resultaba complicado, te podía hacer la persona más feliz del mundo o simplemente te podía causar mucho dolor...

Una vez acabé de ducharme me sequé el cabello y me vestí, me dirigí directamente a la habitación de Kid, estaba a punto de entrar cuando vi a Maka y a Stein saliendo de la habitación de Black.

"Chrona"

"Que sucede?"

"Nada…iré a ver cómo está Kid" –Stein me hizo a un lado y entró adentro. Me acerqué a Maka.

"Pasó algo?"

"Si…Black ha perdido la memoria…no recuerda a Alice"

"qué?"

"Cuando te dejé Alice despertó, Stein la revisó sus heridas estaban curándose poco a poco y su alma había recuperado su estabilidad. Entonces Black despertó, Alice fue a verlo y cuando entró a la habitación empezaron a darle unos fuertes dolores de cabeza…al parecer la Sangre de Arma; si entró a su cuerpo y repele el alma de Alice; no la quiere cerca…se está aprovechando de que el alma de Black está débil"

"Pero…siempre será así?"

"No, Stein dice que hay que esperar a que su alma se estabilice, pero… bueno cuando la sacábamos de ahí Black la desconoció; preguntó por quien era…no la reconocía y eso la lastimó mucho"

"Hablaré con ella –entré a su habitación, había una luz prendida; Alice estaba en su cama tapada hasta la cintura por mantas. Tenía la mirada perdida. Me acerqué lentamente hasta llegar a su cama; me senté en el borde de la cama; vi las vendas que cubrían muchas partes de su cuerpo. Todos su brazo derecho estaba vendado; su hombro izquierdo, su cuello, todo su pecho, tenía una venda que rodeaba su cabeza; tenía parches en su rostro- "Alice?"

"Ya se –dijo con un hilo de voz- no me veo nada bien no?...y es peor" –se quitó la manta dejándome ver sus piernas igual de vendadas; su vientre también.

"Como…?" –estaba sin palabras por lo lastimada que estaba.

"Los vectores de Medusa…las cuchillas de Melody…todo se me vino como lluvia…y en ese momento mis defensas no estaban del todo….buenas…en ese momento tenía un solo objetivo…Marco…Me esforcé sabes? –las lágrimas comenzaron a salir- dejé que me lastimaran…no me detuve corrí hacia el…directo a él y logré acuchillarle. Cree las sombras para que no interfirieran, me deshice de su alma…su cuerpo estaba ahí… me acuchillé…pero el alma de Black estaba enlazada con la mía, resistí el olor hasta que se separaran, me estaba desangrando…pero…no me di en que momento…e-ella…la Sangre de Arma…interfirió…cuando nuestras almas se separaron; ella hizo algo…lo sentí…era como si… hubiera cortado algo…se entró a su cuerpo junto con el alma de Black. Estaba tan débil que ya no pude hacer nada, más que sentir como se apoderaba del alma de Black; la onda de locura…ni siquiera sabía que habría algo de locura en mi…la Sangre de Arma…por suerte ellos llegaron a tiempo…Kid y Stein, la detuvieron…detuvieron que ella se apoderara de su alma…y logrará convertirse en el Kishin…salvaron su vida y la mía…para eso tuvieron que exceder su alma al máximo…la tormenta fue causada por el choque de almas…Stein se llevó a Black y Kid me llevó a mi…le debo tanto… aparte de que me salvó…salvó a Black…excedió su alma…incluso él se puso en peligro…y todo…todo el esfuerzo mío, de Kid, de Stein…todo…no sirvió para nada?" –Alice comenzó a llorar estrepitosamente, la rodee con cuidado procurando no lastimarla.

"No, te equivocas…no es que no haya servido de nada….Black ya tiene su verdadero cuerpo…ya seguro recordara solo hay que darle tiempo…"

"Es que me duele tanto…"

"El amor duele…eso implica amar a alguien" –dije. Alice continuó llorando. Hasta que se calmó; yo esperé pacientemente. Se quedó dormida y la deje para que descansara; era normal que se sintiera tan frustrada. Salí al pasillo y miré el reloj eran las 9 y media; KId no había vuelto hace más de una hora. Me detuve frente a la habitación de Kid; entré y lo encontré durmiendo; seguramente le habían cambiado de ropa. Agarré la silla y me senté mirándole…

"Chrona?" –me había quedado dormida, la voz de Kid me despertó, me precipité hacia él cuando oí su voz.

"Kid-kun?"

"Que sucede que haces aquí deberías estar descansando y… -tocó mi mejilla haciéndome que me sonrojara; afortunadamente no había la suficiente luz como para que se diera cuenta, su mano estaba caliente; entonces recién me di cuenta del frío que sentía, comencé a temblar ligeramente- estás congelándote…ven"

"q-que?" –Kid hizo un espacio en la cama y quitó la manta; y me tendió su mano.

"Ven…si no te resfriaras y no quiero eso" –retrocedí avergonzada- si no vienes me levantaré y te traeré a la fuerza" –me amenazó, comencé a hiperventilar, me acerqué lentamente; y me senté en la cama; Kid me rodeo con sus brazos y yo me acurruqué a su lado –no te mueres de frió?" –dijo metiéndose a la cama conmigo más.

"No…ni lo siento" –mentí; agradecí el que no pudiera ver mi cara; que estaba del color de un tomate.

"Qué hacías ahí; congelándote?" –me preguntó abrazándome. Cuando sentí su calor me aferré a él.

"Esperaba a que despertaras" –admití.

"Gracias…lo siento si te preocupé… como esta Alice?" –preguntó preocupado por su hermana.

"…físicamente está bien…bueno se está recuperando; su alama también está estable…pero…"

"Pero?"

"bueno…por alguna razón Black perdió la memoria…y no se acuerda de ella; y se siente destrozada…"

"Eh?...ya veo…y tú? Cómo estás?"

"Eh? Yo?...Muy bien –más que bien, estaba acostada en la cama con él; cómo no iba a estar bien?- y tu? Como te sientes?"

"Aun lago cansado pero…ya me siento mejor…fue un día agotador"

"Si…bastante…"

Nos quedamos unos minutos así en silencio; con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando a nuestra cercanía, pensé que Kid ya se habría dormido; así que no dije nada….mis párpados comenzaron a pesarme y sentí que ya me estaba durmiendo; cuando…sentí como si Kid me diera un beso en la frente y me susurrara un: "Buenas Noches"

Desperté después de haber estado durmiendo un largo tiempo, mi sueño había sido tan vívido; que aun tenía las mejillas ardiendo y estaba con la respiración agitada; me senté en la cama de golpe y me maree, uno por el hecho de haberme levantado tan rápido y dos…el sueño…el sueño había sido tan pero TAN nítido…me sonrojé…desde cuando tenía un sueño así?

Me di cuenta de que no había rastro de Kid. Salí de ahí buscándole…caminé por los pasillos sin un rumbo fijo; encontré algo en mi bolsillo; era mi celular…el que creí que había perdido hace meses…había estado en ese suéter todo ese tiempo.

"No se lidiar con perder y encontrar las cosas así…" –me dije. Recordar el que había dormido con él me hacia feliz…muy feliz...me sentía tan feliz en esos momentos…me sentía capaz de todo, incluso de decirle lo que sentía por él.

Continué caminando sonriente, entonces vi una puerta abierta; y luego escuché un estruendo. Me acerqué a la puerta y me asomé…desee no haberlo hecho…la escena que vi…me dejó devastada…

Jacqueline estaba en el piso blanco de la cocina y Kid estaba encima de ella…ambos a centímetros de besarse. Me quedé tiesa en la puerta; sentí una dolorosa punzada en mi corazón. Comencé a temblar, mis manos temblaron y el celular resbaló de mis manos cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Los dos me miraron sorprendidos, como si no hubieran querido que los encontraran; Jacqueline me miró sonrojada, y Kid se quedó en blanco cuando me vio…me di cuenta de que yo estaba de sobra ahí…y me dolió mucho el haberme dado cuenta… Miré al piso, para que las lágrimas que ya habían comenzado a salir no se vieran…tenía que salir de ahí…rápido.

"L-Lo siento….no quise interrumpir" –apenas dije y salí de ahí corriendo, no escuché a nadie viniendo tras de mi…lo cual aumento el dolor… dejé que mis piernas me condujeran por los pasillos; no tenía tiempo para buscar mi habitación, cualquier lugar alejado de todo estaría bien… logré salir dl hotel y me alejé del pueblo…me dirigí a la playa, estuve corriendo por la orilla hasta que ya no daba más, me dejé caer de rodillas en la arena; cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y comencé a llorar igual como lo habí hecho Alice…me sentía de lo peor….como si me estuviera muriendo por dentro…

El amar a alguien podía ser maravilloso…pero al mismo tiempo…doloroso…muy doloroso…

To be continued….

**Pachin! ****XD Lo acabé!**

**Bueno ya se, ya se…me tarde mucho no? ****Lo siento mi USB donde guardaba todo se arruino y se llevó mis capítulos con él…maldita tecnología barata! **

**Pero al fin l o acabé…**

**Ya se….vilví a dejarlo en una parte en suspenso no?...pero créanme…valdrá la pena el siguiente…en el que ya estoy trabajando duro!**

**Comenten!**

**Nos vemos se cuidan!**

**Ray D.**


	12. Casi Perfecto

**Holas! XD!**

**Aquí ya va el capítulo número 12!**

**Seguramente les deje en suspenso y con ganas de matarme con el anterior no?**

**¬¬ bueno la verdad dejarlos con ganas de más era mi plan...pero recibí unos comentarios en los que me amenazaban con un látigo y cosas por el estilo XD entonces puse motores en marcha para que así nadie intente atentar contra mi vida...**

**Eso si agradecería que me tuvieran más paciencia, ya esta acabando el año escolar aquí, lo cual me trae un sentimiento agridulce, dulce porque ya no voy atener que ir a clases, pero agrio...por lo exámenes finales...T-T...**

**Bueno aquí va!**

**Capítulo 12**

**Kid-**

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, me despertó el calor de un rayo de sol en mi cuello. Lo primero que vi al abrir mis ojos, fue el rostro de Chrona, no muy lejos del mío...ah...si, habíamos dormido juntos...y ella seguía en mis brazos. Me quedé colgado mirando su rostro...se veía tan preciosa. No podía saber que estaba soñando, pero tenia un leve sonrojo en su rostro angelical, y respiraba con suspiros rápidos y profundos...demasiado hermosa, no tenía la menor idea de lo preciosa que se veía durmiendo...me quede por mucho tiempo mirándola, recordando que habíamos dormido juntos...me sonrojé...todo era perfecto en ese momento...

Pero...no era tan perfecto afuera de esa habitación; recordé lo que Chrona me había dicho y el estado emocional de mi hermana, así que decidí ir a verla, tenía que asegurarme que estuviera bien...instinto protector de hermano... a regañadientes; me levante procurando no moverme bruscamente ni hacer ruido, para que ella no se despertara. Cerré la puerta despacio, y comencé a caminar por los pasillos en busca de alguien que me llevara a donde mi hermana. Caminé sonriente, eufórico, tenía planeado volver a la habitación después de ver a mi hermana, y si la suerte estaba conmigo, ella seguiría durmiendo y me quedaría con ella a solas...incluso podría decirle lo que sentía...

La idea me vio de golpe.

"_Podré?...es la oportunidad perfecta! Estaremos solos y nadie nos interrumpirá"_

Entonces me apuré corrí por los pasillos buscando a quien sea, entonces escuché algo de ruido en un habitación, supuse que alguien estaría ahí; abrí la puerta; estaba en la cocina, entre y vi a Jacqueline de espaldas metiendo algo en el microondas; se volteo y se quedó en seco al verme.

"Kid!...ya despertaste!"

"Si...hace unos minutos"

"que bien...ya nos estábamos preocupando"

"Eh?...por que? Cuanto tiempo llevamos dormidos?" –pregunté.

"Un...dormidos? Tu y quien más?"

"_mierda lo olvide..._digo...cuanto tiempo llevo dormido?" –corregí.

"Mm...Veamos ayer llegaste a eso de de las 8 de la noche...y ahora son las seis" –dijo mirando un reloj en la pared.

"De la mañana?"

"no, de la tarde...ya está atardeciendo" –hubo silencio.

"...QUE? Tanto tiempo he estado durmiendo!" –me alteré.

"Si, casi un día entero...bueno es normal Stein dijo que excediste tu alma demasiado y por eso necesitabas descansar"

"si, fue un día muy agotador"

"si...tienes razón..." –Jacqueline miró hacia todas partes, buscando algo.

"buscas algo? Te puedo ayudar"

"Ah...bueno quisiera una bandeja para llevarle esta sopa a Alice"

"Gracias...por cuidarla" –le sonreí y ella se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa.

"n-no es nada!"

"una bandeja –me acerqué a un estante y busque, encontré una bandeja metálica- encontré una"

"Oh...gracias" –Jacqueline se acercó a mi y yo a ella para entregársela, pero cuando nos acercamos más resbalé con algo en el piso, el haber estado durmiendo tanto afectó mi equilibrio y sin querer caí encima de ella.

(Ya se que están diciendo algo como: Seguramente ella mojó el piso, sabía que el encontraría la bandeja ahí y se acercaría y se puso en posición ¬¬ algo así?)

La bandeja cayo al piso haciendo un estruendo; escuché la exclamación de dolor de Jacqueline...que estaba debajo de mi. Ella se sonrojó por la excesiva cercanía de nuestros rostros; pero lo peor de todo estaba por venir...

Escuchamos un ruido de algo contra en el piso, era un celular que cayo estrepitosamente en el piso de la cocina, cayó de las manos de Chrona que estaba en la puerta mirando la indecorosa pose en la que estábamos...que decía muchas cosas. Era la última persona a la que hubiera querido que me encontrara así...la chica a la que tanto amaba, y peor a la que me tenía planeado declararle mi amor ese mismo día...un cambio demasiado brusco en mis planes.

Cuado vi a Chrona en la puerta mirándonos sorprendida sin dar crédito a lo que veía, con la respiración entrecortada...me quedé tieso, incapaz de dar un explicación.

Entonces ella miró al piso y dijo:

"L-Lo siento….no quise interrumpir" –pude notar como la voz se le quebraba, y por último vi la lágrima que recorrió su mejilla, y después ella salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Me sentí frustrado...el ser asimétrico no se comparó con el odio que sentí hacia mi mismo en ese instante, que clase de escoria era capaz de hacer llorar a la chica que tanto quería? Me quedé congelado ahí...me sentía de lo peor...no podía moverme...mis planes se habían arruinado por completo, y ahora no podría decirle lo que sentía, iba a tener que sufrir viéndola con alguien más... ya me imaginaba a mi viéndola con otra persona, solo rogando a dios que fuera una persona que realmente la amara y que la cuidara, que fuera la persona indicada para ella...

"_**Idiota...esa persona eres tu...**__" _–dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

"_Eh? Quien eres?" _–pregunté.

"_**Ya espera cuando íbamos a poder hablar...amo...soy tu espíritu acompañante"**_

"_Beelzebub?..."_

"_**Kid...tienes que ir tras ella, tu eres su persona indicada creeme...así que...ve tras ella!"**_

Me quedé quieto unas milésimas de segundo, e inmediatamente acaté aquella orden, deje a Jacqueline y fui tras ella. Corrí por los pasillos como un loco, sintiendo su alma. La desesperación que sentí por alcanzarla fue increíble; era como si el mundo se fuera a acabar si no la alcanzarla y no aclaraba el malentendido; salí del edificio y corrí guiándome del alma de Chrona, fui hacia la playa, y la divisé a lo lejos, estaba parada en la orilla de la playa mirando el piso. Grité su nombre y corrí a toda velocidad hacia ella.

Ella se sobresaltó y volteó hacia mí, vi los rastros de lágrimas que había en su rostro. Ella comenzó a correr tratando de escapar de mí.

"Chrona!" –le grité- "espera!" –pero ella no se detuvo.

Corrí a todo lo que daba y logré alcanzarla, le agarré de su brazo, pero mi pie se trabó en la arena y me fui para delante, la gravedad hizo lo suyo y caí encima de ella, de la misma forma que había ocurrido con Jacqueline, pero esta vez era Chrona la que estaba debajo de mi, estiré mis brazos para no aplastarla con mi peso...y...allí estaba ella, a mi merced

Chrona se sonrojó y me miró entre avergonzada y asustada, dejo de llorar, pero las lágrimas seguían ahí. Yo me puse nervioso al tenerla así; tragué saliva.

"Chrona...yo..."

"Por qué viniste?" –me preguntó secamente apartando la mirada.

"Tenía que aclarar las cosas...no hay nada entre ella y yo, fue un accidente me resbalé y sin querer caí encima de ella" –Chrona abrió los ojos sorprendida y me miró.

"D-De verdad?"

"Si...solo fue un accidente" –me paré aunque me hubiera querido quedar con ella así mucho tiempo. Chrona se paró y se alejó un poco de mi secándose las lágrimas.

"ah...ya veo... –dijo tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible, pero no le salía- yo creí que tenían algo...como los vi..." –se rió nerviosamente. Esa risa falsa resonó en mi cabeza trayendo nuevas preguntas; ¿Por qué lloraba? Es normal que alguien se quede en show...pero llorar? Por qué?...acaso ella...

"Pero...no tenías por que venir hasta aquí...para explicármelo...no tiene sentido...a demás mi opinión no importa..." –reaccioné de inmediato.

"Por supuesto que importa! Tu opinión es la que más me importa! Por eso no quiero que hayan malentendidos! No quiero que pienses algo que no es de mi! No quiero verte llorar, no quiero lastimarte! Si me enterara que alguien te ha hecho llorar iría a golpearlo, odio verte sufrir!... Quiero que seas feliz, verte sonreír, adoro ver tu sonrisa..." –me detuve cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que había soltado, estaba a unos pasos...solo unos cuantos pasos de decirle lo que sentía. Chrona me miró abrumada por mis palabras; y yo me quede mirándola como una estatua. Nos quedamos así durante unos minutos; hasta que ella miró hacia el atardecer.

"No se lidiar con esto...gracias Kid-kun... –me quede quieto aun- deberíamos volver no?" –dijo tratando de huir pero la detuve, ya estaba listo.

"Espera...aun hay algo que debo decirte" –Chrona no despegó sus ojos del mar. Iba decirle que ella era a la que amaba tanto, que a pesar de ser una bruja, de que su corte era asimétrico, de que a veces podía llegar a ser muy depresiva...la AMABA. Ninguno de aquellos defectos se podría comparar si quiera con su encanto, su belleza, su inocencia, su dulzura...su perfección. Ella... Chrona era mi alma gemela...la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida. Me preparé mentalmente y me arme de valor, tome aire- "Chrona...te amo"

Chrona se quedó petrificada cuando dije eso, miró al mar con ojos abiertos como platos, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de decir; sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

"Que clase de broma...?"

"no es una broma es la pura verdad, te amo muchísimos desde hace mucho tiempo...y –si mis insinuaciones no estaban mal...- estoy seguro de que yo te gusto también –Chrona se sonrojó y me miró sorprendida. Retrocedió y trató de irse; tambaleándose. Yo la seguí- Chrona dime!"

"no se de que hablas!" –dijo tratando de huir.

"Dímelo! No pienso dejarte hasta que me lo digas! Chrona! –seguí insistiendo- Dímelo por favor! Acaso te gusto? Me amas?"

"Si! Algún problema!" –me gritó deteniéndose. Esta vez el que se quedo petrificado fui yo; mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Acababa de decirme que me amaba también! No podría ser más feliz! Chrona se paralizó.

"Chrona...que acabas de..."

"No dije nada!" –dijo caminando apresuradamente alejándose de mi. La seguí eufórico.

"Si dijiste algo, dilo de nuevo por favor!"

"No lo diré de nuevo!"

"acabas de decirme que también me amas"

"N-no es cierto..." –dijo tratando de mentirme, pero ya no tenía escapatoria. La agarré de su mano deteniéndola, Chrona no me miró. No la dejaría ir hasta que me lo dijera.

"Chrona mírame a los ojos –la atraje más a mi y la agarré de la cintura con una mano y con la otra hice que me miraba, Chrona estaba roja como un tomate –"te amo" –volví a decirle, ella cerró los ojos y se sonrojó más.

"No es cierto..." –dijo tratándose de convencerse a si misma.

"Es la verdad, por qué no quieres creerme? Es que me odias?"

"No! No te odio! Te quiero más que nada en este mundo...pero...no soy la indicada para ti...no podemos... soy una bruja y peor estoy en camino de convertirme en el siguiente Kishin...y tu...eres un Shinigami...el hijo de Shinigami-sama...somos completamente diferentes...nunca podremos estar juntos y... –se estaba lastimando sola, lo supe por sus lágrimas- que pensarían los demás nos obligarían a..."

"Suficiente" –decidí callarla, elegí la mejor forma de callarla. Me acerqué a ella y la besé...cuantas veces había querido hacerlo?

Chrona se sobresaltó pero no hizo nada para resistirse. Sus labios eran dulces y deliciosos, la besé tiernamente transmitiéndole mis sentimientos, la estreché más contra mi; con mi mano atrayéndola desde la parte más baja de su espalda, lentamente ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello; acercándome a ella. No estoy seguro cuanto tiempo nuestros labios estuvieron juntos, me separé de ella unos centímetros porque estábamos muy juntos como para separarnos más. La miré a los ojos con cariño.

"Tonta –le susurré- a quien le importa eso? Mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro...te amo Chrona" –le dije una vez más, mientras me acercaba para morder su oreja, Chrona se estremeció, sentí sus mejillas arder, adoraba verla sonrojarse, acaricié su cuello y la estreché más a mi.

"Yo...yo...yo también te amo" –dijo al fin con un suspiro. Me volví loco, volví a besarla pero esta vez de tierno no quedo nada; con un jadeo salvaje la bese apasionadamente; Chrona se quedó tiesa unos segundos por el repentino cambio en mis acciones ahora extremadamente intensas, pero me devolvió el beso en unos instantes, con un bajo gemido...que me volvió loco...

Nuestros labios se movieron acompasadamente apasionadamente... recorrí cada centímetro de su boca con mi lengua...lo estaba disfrutando...lo estábamos disfrutando ambos...

Nos separamos dos segundos por la falta de oxígenos pero volvimos a besarnos...y así muchas veces; ni me di cuenta en que momento el sol se había ocultado y ahora era la luna la que nos alumbraba y se reía. Chrona se separó de mi sonrojada.

"Kid-kun...creo que deberíamos volver" –dijo tímidamente.

"si... –no quería que los demás interrumpieran, entonces recordé que ya era de noche y a lo mejor todos estaban durmiendo, así que...sonreí para mis adentros- bien vamos adentro" –le di un beso antes de soltarla; nos agarramos de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y caminamos muy lentamente. Chrona caminaba mirando al piso con una leve sonrisa, y yo no podía despegar mi vista de ella.

En efecto no había nadie en el recibidor de aquel hotel, así que caminamos en silencio por los pasillos, me había olvidado completamente de Alice.

"Alice" –dije en voz alta.

"Vamos a verla" –dijo Chrona y me condujo por los pasillos, hasta llegar a una habitación con luz, tocamos la puerta.

"Pase" –dijo una débil voz desde adentro. Entramos sin hacer mucho ruido, vi a mi hermana en una cama blanca, vestida de blanco, pero no... no estaba vestida de blanco eran vendajes...en muchas partes de su cuerpo. Me miró y se quedo sorprendida al verme.

"A-Alice?"

"Kid, ya despertaste? Cuando...?"

"Alice!" –me solté de Chrona y me precipité a su cama, me acerque y la abracé- "Alice que te paso?"

"Ah...nada ya me estoy curando, no es nada...tranquilo" –dijo palmeándome en la espalda, miró por encima de mi hombro y vio a Chrona- "más importante...estaba viendo mal o estaban tomados de la mano?" –no se le escapaba nada.

"Si...bueno..."

"Por fin te animaste a decirle lo que sentías?"

"Eh?" –la miré.

"Me alegra, ya era la bendita hora, que bien! Ya lo saben los demás? "

"o...bueno hace unos instantes acabamos de..." –me sonrojé.

"Aaaahhh... ya veo y ahora iban a la cama eh?" –un sonrojo color tomate paso por nuestros rostros, Chrona casi se desmaya y alcancé a agarrarla.

"Alice! No digas cosas así!"

"Pero si es la verdad o no hermanito?"

"bueno...no..." –en parte ese era mi plan, pero no en el sentido que Alice había utilizado.

"Ah! Mi hermano es un pervertido!" –dijo Alice emocionada.

"no lo soy!"

"no se lidiar con esto..."

Alice se quedó dormida unas horas después, nos habíamos quedado a charlar, hasta que comenzaron a cerrarse sus ojos, por último la arropé y le di un beso de buenas noches antes de apagar la luz y dejarla descansando. Salimos al pasillo y caminamos unos metros y Chrona se detuvo en frente de una puerta.

"Esta es tu habitación, la mía esta dando la vuelta al pasillo es la...segunda y..." –abrí la puerta rápidamente la metí conmigo a la habitación cerré con seguro la puerta y la tumbé en la cama. Chrona se mareo por la rapidez y brusquedad de mis acciones, y cuando estaba por decir algo, la silencie con un beso, al cual me respondió automáticamente. Saboree lentamente sus labios, eran dulces...muy dulces...ella se aferró a mi y yo la abracé de nuevo deleitándome con su bella figura. Todo era perfecto estábamos los dos solos y ya no tenía que aguantarme, podía abrazarla, besarla cuanto quisiera. Cuantas veces me había resistido a hacerlo solo por los demás, por su padre que me daba miedo, o por que tenía miedo de asustarla? Pero ya no tenía sentido resistirse... lo disfrutábamos los dos...

Soul parecía un maniático, sus brazos eran cuchillas, y sus ojos despedían un brillo de un rojo intenso, sediento de sangre, se reía maniáticamente mostrando su sonrisa de tiburón...Maka estaba a unos metros de él, con los brazos extendidos; como si quisiera darle un abrazo y le sonreía. Entonces Soul corrió hacia ella...

Tsubaki estaba en el piso ensangrentada, había unos pilares a su alrededor como si hubiera ocurrido un derrumbe o algo por el estilo, B*S estaba a su lado arrodillado tratando de hacerle abrir los ojos...

Nuestra madre; agarraba una cuchilla que parecía estar hecha de hielo; mi padre estaba cerca de ella; los ojos de ella eran rojos casi del mismo color que los de Soul, empuñó la cuchilla y se dirigió a pelear contra mi padre.

Alice peleaba contra Black, pero esta vez le miraba con verdadero odio, como cuando miraba a Marco, y Black parecía disfrutar pelear contra ella, sonreía y reía... vi un cuerpo en el piso cerca...ensangrentado...

Lo siguiente que vi...fue a Chrona, utilizaba un vestido negro, agarraba a Ragnarok que tenía un tamaño más grande, no podía ver su rostro, se acercó a mí...

Desperté en la mañana, algo perturbado por aquel sueño, que me había parecido de lo más raro...

"_Una visión del futuro?_"

Había tenido antes algunas pero de cosas pequeñas, nada inmiscuido con peleas, por ejemplo: había visto que Maka olvidaría un libro en la escuela, vi que Tsubaki le prepararía un gran bento a B*S y este se alegraría bastante, vi a Erick animándose a invitar a Liz a salir, o que Rick se caería de las gradas porque Patty dejaría un cáscara de banana...todas pequeñeces que se cumplieron e incluso pude advertir algunas como que Maka estuviera bien pendiente de sus cosas ese día o de que Rick tuviera cuidado...pero ese sueño parecía una batalla... pero de lo más rara...

"_No... solo fue un mal sueño...una pesadilla_" –me dije a mi mismo.

Me revolví en la cama hacia mucho calor, las mantas estaban en el piso. Entonces me di cuenta de que había algo abrazado a mí... Chrona estaba recostada abrazándome...

Por un segundo creí que seguía durmiendo y estaba soñando algo muy bueno...pero no, estaba en la realidad, no era un sueño...era la realidad. Una alegría indescriptible, me invadió de nuevo, no me moví mucho para no despertarla adoraba verla dormir, se veía tan encantadora. Juguetee con un mechón de su cabello... dios! La quería tanto! En qué momento me había enamorado tanto de ella? Era la primera vez que sentía algo así y había acertado en la persona...ella era la indicada... más claro que el agua no podría haber estado...

Comenzó a revolverse y abrió sus ojos azules muy lentamente, y nuestras miradas se encontraron, se sonrojó y yo me acerqué para darle un beso, se sonrojó más aun.

"buenos días" –le dije al oído, mientras la abrazaba otra vez.

"B-buenos días..." –nos quedamos así un buen tiempo. Entonces me entró un hambre voraz...claro no había comido nada en dos días mas o menos...Recordé también que no había visto mis amigos por mucho tiempo, entonces recordé lo que había ocurrido... Como lo tomarían? Cual sería su reacción?

"Estás preparada para decírselo a los demás?" –le pregunté en voz baja, acariciando su espalda. Estaba usando solo un vestido veraneante, no recordaba muy bien en que momento nos habíamos quitado algunas prendas de ropa por el calor.

"...si deberíamos decírselos" –dijo tímidamente.

"bien, entonces vamos" –nos levantamos, vi en el piso las mantas y la ropa que nos habíamos quitado. Ahora solo usaba una camisa y unos pantalones, el calor era enorme.

Caminamos por los corredores; tomados de la mano, cuando llegamos a la puerta de la cocina el recuerdo del malentendido de ayer volvió a nuestras memorias, y Chrona se puso algo incómoda.

"Fue solo un accidente" –le recordé.

"si..." –me incliné para darle un beso en la mejilla justo cuando Soul abrió la puerta. Nos quedamos congelados ahí.

"quien es Soul?" –preguntó Maka desde adentro.

"E...es la parejita" –dijo con un tono burlón; Chrona comenzó a hiper-ventilar. Maka se acercó he hizo a un lado a Soul para quedar delante de nosotros. Sonrió radiantemente.

"Era cierto! Ay! Me siento tan feliz por ustedes!" –dijo abrazándonos.

"Eh?"

"Vamos pasen a dentro –dijo metiéndonos a la cocina donde estaban casi todos- seguramente tienen hambre" –dijo dirigiéndose a la hornilla.

"Ya lo sabían?" –pregunté.

"yo se los dije –dijo Alice sentada en la mesa, ya estaba tan vendada, tenía solo una venda en la cabeza y el brazo y hombro izquierdos vendados. Se veía mucho mejor. Comía unos huevos fritos- no pude contener la emoción y se los dije" –dijo probando un bocado.

"Alice ya te sientes mejor?" –pregunté acercándonos a la mesa, aparté una silla para Chrona y le ofrecí asiento. Chrona se sonrió y se sentó. Me senté entre ella y Alice. Maka preparaba nuestra comida.

"si, ya me siento mucho mejor" –dijo comiendo.

"Aquí esta su desayuno" –dijo Maka trayendo dos platos con tortillas y huevos fritos. Dejo un plato en frente de Chrona, y noté que dudaba cuando dejo el mío. No entendí el porque de su duda y empecé a comer. Maka se sorprendió.

"sucede algo Maka-chan?" –le preguntó Alice.

"Es que...el huevo que le serví a Kid-kun no era...simétrico...incluso era completamente asimétrico" –admitió ella. Miré mi plato, en efecto la yema del huevo estaba a la derecha y no en el centro, pero el hambre pudo con todo y ni me hizo mirar el plato antes de comenzar a comer.

"Ah...bueno no me di cuenta...es que la verdad tengo mucha hambre" –admití.

"Es normal no comiste nada en dos días mas o menos" –dijo Chrona. Maka se acercó y dejo dos vasos de jugo de naranja, el calor me hizo tomar un buen trago.

"Eh... –dijo Alice y de repente puso una sonrisa malévola- es extraño que tengas hambre después de todo lo que hicieron anoche" –escupí el jugo de naranja que estaba tomando y Chrona soltó el tenedor. Los dos comenzamos a sonrojarnos. Nos quedamos en silencio, paralizados. El resto se quedo igual...

Maka que estaba de espaldas agarrando una frutera se dio la vuelta con las manos temblorosas.

"a que se refiere?" –preguntó. Entonces la frutera se rompió en sus manos en muchos pedazos, sabía que yo quedaría igual se no aclaraba el malentendido.

"N-nada –dije- no pasó nada anoche...bueno no en ese sentido –comencé a trabarme- bueno dormimos juntos pero nada a demás de eso y..."

Entonces me di cuenta de la figura que estaba en la puerta; la figura que permanecía callada y despedía un aura diabólica...Stein cruzó la cocina a grandes zancadas, lentamente dirigiéndose hacia mi. En ese momento sentí que quedaría peor que la frutera hecha pedazos...

"Kid..." –levantó su mano hacia mi.

"Yo...yo la amo" –dije antes de que su mano me tocara. Stein se quedo paralizado, todos me miraron sorprendidos. Nos quedamos así unos segundos entonces su mano se movió y me despeino.

"Confío en ti...cuídala bien eh?" –dijo sonriéndome ligeramente.

"si...lo haré" –sentí una sensación extraña, como de mutua confianza entre los dos, nunca antes la había sentido así con Stein.

"Eso si...agradecería que no apresuraran las cosas y no hagan nada precipitado..." –dijo algo nervioso. Entendí a lo que se refería, aunque Chrona tal vez no.

"No...no pasará nada...todo a su tiempo" –dije.

Todo parecía perfecto, Chrona por fin era mi novia, mis amigos estaban bien todos, el padre de Chrona aprobaba nuestra relación al igual que todos mis amigos...mi familia ya estaba completa, mi madre y mi hermana estaban con nosotros...incluso la rivalidad con las brujas se desvaneció...me sentí que era capaz de todo ahora que todo estaba saliendo bien...todo era perfecto...pero un pregunta me hizo darme cuanta de que no todo era así...al menos no para mi...

"Profesor Stein...como se encuentra Black?" –preguntó Maka.

Instintivamente vi a Alice y vi como dejaba el tenedor en el plato y su semblante alegre cambio completamente a uno de tortura, dolor y sufrimiento...los tres mezclados...torturando a mi hermana.

"Acabo de estar con él...ya se está recuperando de sus heridas pero sigue sin recuperar su memoria"

Peor... Alice puso una cara triste atormentada y llena de dolor, pensé que llegaría a llorar pero...no, fue fuerte y miro en alto, aun así puede ver como sus ojos se ponían algo vidriosos...la estaba pasando de lo peor...

No todo era perfecto, tal vez para mí lo era...pero el sufrimiento de Alice también era mío, porque los dos estábamos conectados, éramos hermanos gemelos...estábamos unidos por un fuerte lazo y si algo molestaba o lastimaba a Alice...también era para mi...

Pero iba a buscar una forma de acabar con ese sufrimiento...lo haría por ella...porque la quería mucho... e iba a hacer todo cuanto pudiera por su felicidad...

To be continued...

**A que valió la pena tanto suspenso? Eh?**

**Se los dije a muchos de ustedes que me amenazaron con látigos, bombas y no se que cosas más...valió la pena o no? ¬¬**

**Pero bueno...deberían agradecerme...he pasado mi cumpleaños hallowinesco en la computadora escribiendo cuando podría haber disfrutado de un Hallowen viendo películas de terror...pero no! Dije: "Ray...tus lectores deben estar volviéndose locos y ya están trazando un plan en conjunto para acabar con tu corta vida" **

**Y como si no fuera suficiente ya acabe también el siguiente capítulo de Flower of Lotus, mi otra historia que también esta en proceso y la deje en el prefacio y me olvidé de ella...pero bueno ya la actualicé... haber si la ven...y comentan! XD Ah! Y también subí una nueva historia que estoy haciendo también...es un clásico! XD!**

**Espero comentarios! Ese será mi regalito de Hallowen y al mismo tiempo de cumpleaños! ****XD**

**Nos vemos!**

_**This is hallowen, this is hallowen...**_

**Ray D.**


	13. Paciencia

**Hola! XD!**

**Ya volvi! Aunque aun sigo en exámenes finales, pero logré sacar un tiempito para irme a mi computadora y escribir! XD Pero tuve que esperar a que todos se vayan a dormir para ir a la computadora del estudio que si tiene internet...la mía no...T^T A demás que creo que le ha entrado un virus... T-T**

**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación.**

**Aquí va! w**

**Capítulo 13 **

**Alice-Paciencia**

Chrona se quedo tiesa, y el sonrojo comenzó a aparecer en su rostro pálido. Mi hermano abrió los ojos como platos y su mirada se clavó rápidamente en su novia a mi lado, que seguía tiesa de la sorpresa. Las chicas comenzaron a murmullar y poco a poco a casi gritar entre divertidas y aterradas, y algunas chicas se habían quedado estáticas de la sorpresa como la que se encontraba a mi lado. Los chicos se sorprendieron también, pero nada aterrados más bien...aparecieron algunas miradas pervertidas...entre esas la de mi hermano, que no quitaba los ojos de ella que se ponía cada vez más roja.

Para saber que ocurrió hay que retroceder el tiempo hace 8 minutos.

**Flashback**

Mamá entro al salón de clases junto con Marie y Gwen, Gwen se veía algo avergonzada y Marie se veía emocionada. Mi mamá con su típica sonrisa que ganaba la atención de todos.

"chicos venimos para hablarles acerca del festival!" –dijo alegre. Todos se emocionaron, me emocioné porque ya era hora de que nos dijeran que planeaban hacer; y necesitaba algo para distraerme. El asunto de Black y su amnesia era una llaga en mi estado de ánimo.

"como sabrán los chicos y las chicas ayudan por separado en el festival. Este año los chicos ayudaran con los preparativos, es decir ayudaran amontar los escenarios, las tiendas y el decorado de la ciudad. Y las chicas ayudaran durante del festival, ya sea como guías o en las tiendas"

"Que podidamente genial!" –gritó Patty.

"Así es, haremos algo especial cada día, ya hemos decidido los temas para cada día y..."

"Ay Chrona! –gritó Marie muy emocionada interrumpiendo a mamá- te vas a ver preciosa!"

"Eh?...a qué te refieres?" –preguntó algo avergonzada mi amiga.

"Ya lo verás..." –dijo Gwen, tapándole la boca a Marie para que no suelte más información de la debida.

"continuando...para cada día habrá un traje diferente"

"Contamos con la ayuda de los diseñadores de la revista: 'In And Out of Love' y…" –dijo Gwen.

"Qué? –Gritó Liz- la revista…más…popular de.." –no pudo continuar le dio un ataque y se desmayo.

"Se desmayo! Se desmayó!" –dijo Patty riendo.

"Liz? Q-qué le paso?" –preguntó Kid.

"Ah…esa es la revista en la que trabajaba mamá…bueno técnicamente aun trabaja ahí pero ya no como la modelo principal…" –dije para aclarar datos.

"Ya veo…" –dijo Kid.

"Así que solo era eso?" –dijo Maka

….. *Disco rayado* XD (Tomoyo-chan ya me contagiaste dos cosas)

"MODELO?" –se alteraron todos.

"Eh?... cierto no lo sabían…" –dijo Rick.

"Como que ya es hora de decirle a todos no? Otome-one-san?" –dijo Erick tratando de hacer reaccionar a Liz.

"Etto...bueno" –mamá quería mantenerlo en secreto porque no sabía como iba a reaccionar papá...pensar que tu esposa ha estado modelando para una revista e incluso ha llegado a tener muchas admiradoras...y admiradores...en los desfiles no faltaba un actor famoso o una celebridad que le invitara a salir, pero siempre mamá rechazaba las ofertas...para no darles ilusiones... y pensar que tu esposa ha utilizado trajes incluso a veces provocativos... ¬¬U

Nadie la había reconocido porque en esa revista las modelos usan antifaces...por eso también había aceptado el trabajo sin dudarlo.

"Vamos mamá...ya es hora" –le dije.

"De acuerdo...igual ya venia siendo hora de decirlo"

"Ok…todos! El trabajo de mamá es de modelo, fue la modelo principal de la revista In And Out of Love por 10 años consecutivos" –dije como si estuviera comentando el clima, pero parecía como si hubiera dicho que venía un huracán porque todos se alteraron.

"M-mo-modelo?" –masculló Chrona.

"Sep…y una de las mejores modelos…no ma?"

"Si…bueno...me da un poco de pena..."

"Eh? Por qué?" –preguntó Maka.

"bueno…"

"Pero si usted es la mejor modelo que ha podido existir en el mundo de la moda! –dijo Liz que había reaccionado- Otome-san...usted es mi heroína! Mi figura a seguir! –dijo arrodillándose y llorando melodramáticamente.

"G-Gracias Liz-chan"

"Seguramente papá se alegrara mucho al enterarse" –comenté y mamá se sonrojo mucho.

"Si es lo más probable" –dijo Kid.

"Si…seguramente…volviendo al tema" –todos salieron de aquella histeria colectiva a la que habían entrado. Los chicos miraban maravillados a mamá pero se detuvieron al darse cuenta de que miraban a la esposa de Shinigami-sama.

"Tendremos ayuda de la revista donde Otome-san trabajaba" –dijo Gwen.

"Los atuendos llegaran pronto y los estilistas también" –dijo muy alegre Marie.

"Atuendos?...para nosotras?" –preguntó Tsubaki.

"Así es, serán tres atuendos para las chicas para cada día del festival"

"Esto no me suena nada bien…" –susurró Chrona a mi lado.

"Quieren saber de que será el primer atuendo?" –preguntó mamá.

"Si!" –coreamos todos. Más o menos me esperaba para lo que iba avenir, pero algunas chicas de ahí definitivamente no.

"bueno…será mejor que aprendan a decir "mi amo" muy bien porque el primer día las chicas se disfrazaran de Maids!" –dijo alegremente.

**Fin del Flashback**

Mi primer pensamiento fue…:

"_Ah…una maid…no será difícil trabajé en un café en Nueva York así que no habrá problema…eh?"_

Todos estaban como describí antes, era una histeria colectiva peor a la que paso cuando revelamos el trabajo de mamá. Chrona se puso cada vez más roja hasta llegar al escarlata, y mi baboso hermano no quitaba sus ojos de ella, seguramente se la imaginaba en diferentes trajes de Maids… entonces decidí aumentar el fuego en sus ojos.

"mamá?...el traje es de los provocadores franceses? O de los tradicionales?"

El fuego aumento al igual que el sonrojo de mi amiga, Chrona se tambaleo en su asiento y se apoyó en mí. Tratando de ocultar su rostro de Kid, que muy babosamente seguía mirándola.

"Mm…la verdad no se…creo que si es algo provocador" –todas las chicas chillaron y los chicos aullaron de felicidad.

"M-Maids?" –masculló apenas Chrona. Que seguía en shock.

"Tranquila Chrona...de seguro será muy divertido" –dije con una sonrisa. Kid por fin dejo de mirarla, miró a otro lado y se aclaró la garganta.

"Si...muy divertido" –masculló. No se si Chrona alcanzó a oírlo pero se puso muy nerviosa y se aferró a mi con fuerza. Fulminé a mi hermano con la mirada. Sonreí al ver su lado pervertido a flote.

"hoy después de clases nos veremos las chicas" –anunció Gwen.

"Hasta entonces" –las tres salieron dejando un barullo en la clase.

Chrona quedo en estado cata-tónico, al igual que muchas otras chicas. Algunas se limitaron a sonrojarse y hablar entre ellas, como Maka y Tsubaki. Otras se pusieron a gritar emocionadas, como Kotonoha y Patty, y algunas no hicieron nada como Liz que comenzó a limarse las uñas. Eso si...los chicos estaban emocionados, se los podía ver en su cara de babosos...

"Este festival va a estar podidamente genial!" –gritaron Patty y Kotonoha al mismo tiempo.

Entonces me acordé de una amiga de Ray-chan, que se comportaba como aquellas dos...incluso tal ves más loca... la había conocido unos días antes de dejar Nueva York. Nos habían presentado pero no recordaba su nombre...comenzaba con M...y tenía que ver con música o algo así...

El resto de las clases me la pasé devanándome el cerebro tratando de recordar su nombre, la calma había vuelto a la clases, aunque aun habían algunos chicos que no podían contener la emoción y se reían entre ellos; para que Stein les lanzara una cuchilla; para callarlos. Chrona se la pasó murmurando cosas inentendibles y Kid de vez en cuando mirándola.

Cuando salimos del salón los tres, Chrona ya se había calmado y estaba mejor. Pero yo no había hecho muchos avances en el proceso de recordar el nombre de esa chica.

"Chrona...Kid...denme nombres que empiecen con M...para chica"

"Eh... ok...veamos... María?" –comenzó Chrona.

"no... otro"

"Marilin" –dijo Kid.

"Otro"

"Melanie"

"Otro"

"Marta"

"Otro"

"M...Mikaela"

"no...MI!" –su nombre comenzaba con 'MI'

"Mi?...y todo esto para que quieres nombres con M?" –me preguntó Kid.

"Es que olvide el nombre de una persona..." –admití.

"no tienes remedio" –dijo sonriéndome. Le saqué la lengua. La relación con mi hermano era más que natural, no teníamos que fingir ni nada, nos salía todo natural. Así como me había acostumbrado a su obsesión con la simetría, y como Kid se había acostumbrado a mi torpeza, y a mi inclinación por el desorden... Nunca se atrevería a husmear en mi cuarto, eso lo tenía bien asegurado, porque mi cuarto estaba más desordenado que la misma palabra.

"Lo olvidé!" –dijo Chrona deteniéndose.

"que cosa?" –le preguntó su novio.

"Tenía que conseguir un libro para Marie"

"De que?"

"De...maternidad" –dijo algo ruborizada.

"Vamos a la biblioteca, de seguro hay un libro ahí" –nos dirigimos a la biblioteca. Estaba algo vacía; ambulamos por los pasillos hasta llegar a una sección donde tal vez encontraríamos un libro de maternidad, buscamos en los estantes. Me subí encima de una silla para ver en los estantes de arriba.

"Iré por aquel corredor" –dijo Chrona y se alejo. Nos quedamos en silencio y me di cuenta de que Kid miraba por donde se había ido.

"Ve tras ella galán" –dije algo bromista.

"De que hablas?

"bien sabes que quieres ir tras ella y quedarte a solas con ella"

"Eso...no..."

"Vamos aprovecha...no hay nadie" –dije mirando alrededor donde no había rastro de alguien que pudiera interrumpirlos. Kid miro por todos lados y fue tras ella.

"_Con que mi caballeroso hermanito es un pervertido eh?...bueno como cualquier hombre"_ –encontré un libro de maternidad en una repisa de muy arriba, lo saqué y me baje de la silla, me senté en ella y me puse a ojear el libro.

Era la enfermería del Shibusen, Black estaba ahí, sentado en su cama mirando por la ventana. Parecía algo inquieto; entonces entró Nyggus-sensei.

"disculpe..." –la llamó.

"Si? Que se te ofrece?"

"como está ella?...la chica de antes...la de ojos dorados...tengo entendido que no se encontraba del todo bien"

"Alice? Ella ya se ha recuperado...es muy fuerte así que no tienes de que preocuparte"

"Ya veo...gracias"

"Alice?... –Kid me sacudía, me había quedado dormida leyendo el libro, y esa había sido una visión del pasado.

"ups...me quedé dormida... –me restregué los ojos y los miré, note dos cosas extrañas: una, la corbata de Kid estaba desarreglada algo muy extraño en un psicópata de la simetría, y dos, Chrona estaba algo despeinada y sonrojada. Mi mente de hermana malévola entro en acción- oigan...que hicieron allá atrás" –dije con un tono que insinuaba algo.

En el momento en que lo dije, Chrona se sonrojo más y comenzó a hiper-ventilar, Kid se sonrojo también y se puso nervioso, miró a otro lado tratando de parecer desinteresado.

"De que hablas? No hicimos nada"

"si claro y Maka es dulce, Tsubaki una abusiva, Patty es callada y a Liz no le importa su apariencia... ya digan que hicieron...a demás sus ropas los delatan" –dije mirando la corbata desarreglada y el cabello de mi amiga. Kid se arreglo la corbata automáticamente y Chrona se arreglo el cabello aun sonrojada, entonces como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente añadí:

"si querían hacerlo podrían haber esperado a que sea de noche no?" –dije aumentando más leña al fuego, Chrona se sonrojo más aun, casi se puso rojo escarlata. Kid se puso nervioso y me miro molesto.

"Alice!" –me regañó. Yo me puse a reír y Kid me agarró y me despeino- "ya verás..."

"Oye, oye...Chrona-chan...toma encontré un libro" –dije dándole el libro. Chrona dejo de sonrojarse y sonrió.

"Gracias" –abrazó el libro.

Salimos de la biblioteca, Kid aun me miraba algo molesto, pero lo ignoré, entonces la visión volvió a mi mente y a ocuparla por completo. Me detuve y los dos me miraron extrañados.

"Tengo que ir...a...un lugar...los veo luego!" –me dirigí corriendo hacia la enfermería.

"Oye Alice!" –me gritó Kid, antes de subir por las escaleras me asomé para verlos, y se me vino un idea.

"no vayan a hacer nada! Esperen a que sea de noche para eso!" –una vez vi de nuevo como Chrona se sonrojaba me di cuenta de que mi labor de hermana molesta estaba completa. Kid comenzó a molestarse y a regañarme pero yo me escapé. Corrí por los pasillos hasta detenerme frente a la enfermería.

El que Black haya preguntado por mi...me hacia sentir muchas esperanzas, de que recordara todo. Ya había cordado con mi papá ser paciente y esperar, darle tiempo para que recuerde todo, y eso era lo que planeaba hacer.

**Flashback**

Cuando volvimos al Shibusen después de esa misión, bueno pues primero nos llevaron a mi y a Black a la enfermería, pero me rehusé a quedarme con él en la misma habitación, Stein trataba de convencerme pero al final me llevaron ala mansión Death. Kid estuvo cuidando de mí, y pareció no molestarle aun cuando eso le quitaba tiempo valioso de convivencia con su novia.

Chrona solía visitarme muy seguido; aunque seguramente también para ver a Kid. Mis padres venían en la noche a verme, mamá siempre sobre protectora, pero mi papá no hacia sus típicos chistes ni tenía esa actitud graciosa. Una noche me quedé a solas con él, me sentí algo nerviosa porque no sabia que hacer en esa situación.

"Alice...?" –me llamó.

"si? Papá?" .sentí un nudo en mi estómago.

"Alice...ya deja de actuar" –me quede tiesa, es que no había estado actuando bien?

Cuando me visitaban o cuando estaba con mi hermano que era casi todo el día, era la Alice de siempre, alegre, riendo y actuando como si nada, como mi padre. Siempre decían que Kid se parecía a nuestra madre y yo a nuestro padre. Tal vez por eso se había dado cuenta de que es actitud mía era solo una actuación; porque cuando me quedaba sola en la noche me ponía a llorar...la tristeza y pena me consumían...

"Qu...e..." –apenas pude articular.

"Alice tesoro –dijo acercándose a mi, y acariciando mi cabeza- no creas que no me doy cuenta, se que pasas por un mal momento pero verte tener que fingir y forzar una sonrisa me resulta más doloroso...preferiría que te desahogues y así verás que todo mejorara" –me quede viendo al vacio, esa palabras me revoloteaban en la cabeza, desahogarme...quien mejor para desahogarse que tu papá?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir solas y comencé a llorar estrepitosamente, mi padre me rodeo con sus grandes manos. Me desahogué cuanto pude, después de eso...lo afrontaría, porque tenia el apoyo de mi familia y de mis amigos. Una vez acabé de llorar, me quede abrazada a mi padre.

"Lo siento pa...no quería preocuparlos..."

"tontita! –dijo chocando su mano levemente en mi cabeza- nos preocupas más cuando no quieres preocuparnos...de vez en cuando esta bien hacernos preocupar ok?"

"Si...y...que haré...?" –mi voz se fue perdiendo.

"Tener paciencia Alice...es lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora...esperar...darle tiempo..."

"De acuerdo" –dije tomando aire.

"esa es mi niña..."

**Fin del Flashback**

Toqué la puerta muy despacio; Nyggus-sensei me abrió y se llevó una gran sorpresa al verme.

"Alice!" –dijo casi en un grito.

"Alice?" –la voz débil de Black vino desde adentro del cuarto...estaba despierto.

"Anoo...quería ver si podía ver a Black...para saber como esta" –dije algo tímida.

"claro pasa" –dijo haciéndome pasar, entre con pasos pequeños y lentos, una cortina cubría su cama, me acerqué y la recorrí lentamente.

Ahí estaba tal y como le había visto en mi visión; me miró con sus ojos verde limón algo confuso pero detecte un brillo en ellos cuando me vio. Seguramente mis ojos se volvieron vidriosos porque sentí que iba a llorar, pero me puse fuerte y puse la mejor sonrisa que pude.

"Black...como estás?"

"Alice...verdad?"

"Si...soy Alice"

"si...yo estoy bien...espero que me dejen ir de este lugar pronto"

"primero tienes que recuperarte por completo entonces te dejaran ir" –dije como si lo estuviera regañando, él me miro confuso y luego sonrió levemente.

"si...supongo que tienes razón" –nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, que incluso parecieron horas. La campana sonó y poco a poco afuera se escucharon las voces de los que salían de clases. Recordé la reunión para lo del festival.

"bueno...supongo que ya tengo que irme...las chicas estamos haciendo algo para el festival"

"Festival?"

"si...es que ya se acerca Navidad"

"Ya veo"

"Espero que ya estés bien para entonces...y no te pierdas el festival" –entonces recordé el tema de las maids y por primera vez en todo ese día me resulto algo penoso.

"si espero..."

"hehehe...bueno yo ya me voy, espero que te mejores! Bye!" –dije dándome la vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

"Alice espera!" –me llamó. Yo me quedé tiesa mirando la puerta- "lo siento...esto de no poder recordar nada es algo incómodo para ti porque fuimos muy cercanos...o eso me contaron pero... –quien había sido?- ...quiero que sepas que a mi también me molesta no recordar nada...y no me rendiré haré todo lo posible para recordar todo...pero...hay algo de lo que puedo estar seguro..."

"qué es?"

"que era alguien realmente muy importante para mi..." –la esperanza se esfumó y la alegría la remplazó...se acordaba algo! No era mucho pero era algo! No sabía si ir y abrazarle o no...mejor no... aun.

"Gracias Black" –ahora me sentía lo suficientemente segura como para sonreír de veras, así que me di la vuelta y le sonreí lo más alegremente posible- nos vemos luego!" –y salí canturreando.

Técnicamente estaba saltando de la alegría, me sentía con ánimos y fuerzas, no podía esperar a decírselo a papá, entonces me choqué con alguien, estuve por caerme pero esa persona me agarró con firmeza. Era Killik.

"Perdón...andaba distraída" –dije sonriendo algo apenada, el se quedo mirándome y luego tosió mirando a otro lado.

"No te preocupes..."

"Haz visto a mi hermano y a Chrona?" –le pregunte con una sonrisa, detrás había una sonrisa maquiavélica, ahora que tenia más animo quería pasarme de hermana molesta (evil sister XD)

"si...los vi por la entrada...te acompaño" –caminamos por los pasillos, con el tiempo se fueron vaciando los chicos salían del edificio y las chicas se dirigían al salón principal.

Entonces los vi a lo lejos, se estaban despidiendo; Kid se inclinó para besarla y Chrona solo se sonrió y también se acercó para besarle. Saqué a una velocidad increíble mi celular y capturé el momento del beso, ellos ni cuenta se dieron. Una vez se separaron Kid le dijo algo y se fue. Chrona le despidió y camino en nuestra dirección algo sonrojada pero con una sonrisa.

"Chrona-chan" –dije cantando.

"Alice...Killik...que sucede?"

"Bueno..." –dijo Killik tratando de contener la risa; también los había visto.

"Sucede que saqué esta fotito" –dije mostrándole la foto, Chrona se sonrojo a una velocidad sorprendente y se alteró, trató de agarran el celular, pero lo quité de su alcance y lo guardé.

"Alice! Eso no esta bien!" –dijo tratando de sonar seria pero estaba nerviosa y tartamudeando.

"no es nada, no es nada...al menos no les tome una foto haciendo otras cosas" –Chrona se sonrojo más y Killik comenzó a reírse más, me uní a él en las risas, me apoyé en él porque me había reído demasiado, entonces el puso sus manos en mis hombros aun riéndose.

Ahí las sentí por primera vez...las descargas, cuando el me agarró de esa forma sentí una descarga, que me dejo algo contrariada, mis mejillas comenzaron a arder sin razón alguna y podía jurar que estaba algo roja no tanto como Chrona. Chrona me miró confundida, y Killik paró de reír.

"Alice estas bien?" –me preguntó.

"si...ay! vamos a llegar tarde!" –Agarré a Chrona y nos alejamos de Killik- "nos vemos mañana!"

"Si!" –corrí muy rápido, Chrona apenas podía mantenerme el paso.

"_Por qué sentí eso_...?" –me decía a mi misma. Llegamos al salón principal donde había mucho silencio, demasiado para mi gusto. Entramos y todas nos miraron.

"lo siento...nos retrasamos y...WTP?" –grité.

Ahí al frente del montonazo de chicas que habían estaba mi mamá, acompañada de dos chicas, que yo conocía. Las dos chicas estaban vestidas similarmente, pero eran dos polos opuestos completamente.

(Mikitsan! Aquí hacemos nuestra gran entrada! El momento que tanto esperábamos! XD)

Una de ellas era alta y de pechos enormes; ENORMES! Su cabello era rojo algo corto le llegaba hasta los hombros, parado en puntas, sus ojos eran como la miel, aunque no de un dorado tan ambarino como el de Kid y yo. Su piel era pálida incluso me daba la impresión de que era algo gris. Vestía una camisa blanca con una chamarra sport encima, una minifalda escocesa de rojo con negro, y unas botas altas y ligueros. Y como había dicho antes...sus pechos era enormes; incluso más grandes que los de Patty...ºoº!

La otra chica se quedaba corta en comparación con la otra, era de estructura mediana normal; un poco más pequeña que la otra y sus pechos eran normales, incluso tal vez un poco plana (mi triste realidad T-T) Su cabello era negro oscuro, era algo ondulado y le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros; sus ojos eran marrones oscuros, tan oscuros que llegaban a parecer negros, no era tan pálida como la otra pero tenía algo de palidez. Vestía un short negro, con diseños rojos en los bolsillos delanteros y traseros, una polera roja ajustada, de mangas largas y de un escote inocente; y unas botas negras.

Las dos eran polo opuestos; una era exuberantemente atractiva y la otra normal, incluso parecía perder atractivo frente a la otra.

Las conocía, una era una gran amiga de Nueva york y la otra era de la que no me acordaba su nombre.

"R-r-..RAY?" –dije sorprendida de verla.

"Hola Alice ha pasado mucho!" –dijo ella con una sonrisa fulminantemente acogedora.

"Alice! –dijo la otra chica corriendo hacia mí a gran velocidad y una vez llego a mi; me abrazó casi asfixiándome con sus grandes pechos- Alice! Te extrañamos!" –dijo haciendo una escenita melodramática, quise responderle pero no podía, sus grandes delanteras no me permitían respirar.

"Mix! La vas a matar!" –dijo Ray alborotada.

AH! Su nombre era Mix! Mix Clare! Aunque si no me equivocaba su nombre completo era Michelle Clare, pero su apodo era Mix.

Una vez separadas, y yo a salvo de esas boas constrictoras que eran sus brazos, hicimos las pertinentes presentaciones, porque el resto de las chicas se quedaron alarmadas.

"Ellas son Rachel Liddell y ella Michelle Clare, eran amigas de Alice cuando estaban en la escuela" –dijo mamá.

"Pero que hacen aquí?"

"Bueno…hemos decidido volvernos estudiantes del Shibusen!" –dijo Ray muy alegre.

"Si! Porque quiero convertirme en una Death Scythe!" –dijo Mix súper alegre.

"Eh? No era Brook tu arma?" –le pregunté a Ray.

"Eh…bueno mi hermano se…"

"Esfumo! –dijo Mix batiendo los brazos en el aire, como si la idea le causara gracia- se escapó de casa y no volverá!" –Ray de repente se deprimió.

"En qué diablos pensaba ese tonto de mi hermano…" –masculló Ray.

"Pero estará bien?" –pregunté algo preocupada.

"Si…seguro estará en algún lugar acampando…con lo que le gusta' la naturaleza' "-dijo haciendo énfasis en "naturaleza".

"Hehehe así que no ha cambiado...me alegra que estemos juntas de nuevo"

"tienes razón" –sonrió Ray.

"A que no saben! Tengo un hermano!" –dije alegre.

"Si! Otome-san nos conto todo el rollo, me alegra que ya hayas encontrado a tu familia!" –dijo Ray.

"Es endemoniadamente y jodidamente genial!" –dijo Mix gritando a los mil vientos.

"Ya quiero conocerlo" –dijo emocionada Ray.

"Si…seguro se levaran muy bien!" –Chrona se acercó algo tímida.

"Alice"

"Ah! Ella es Chrona! Una amiga…y es la novia de mi hermano! –dije haciendo que se sonrojara.

"Mucho gusto" –le sonrió Ray. Pero cuando la vio Mix se quedo tiesa y no quitó sus ojos de ella, Chrona se sintió algo incómoda.

"Q-que pasa?"

"Mix suce…" –no puso continuar, porque la eufórica Mix se abalanzó encima de Chrona y la abrazó casi como me había brazado a mí.

"QUE LINDAAA! ES TAAAN TIERNA!"

"Que pasa?" –preguntó Chrona muy avergonzada; y algo asustada…

"…así es ella...cuando algo le gusta va por ello…" –dijo Ray algo divertida.

"Pero Chrona ya tiene novio!" –le reproché.

"cierto…pueden compartirla…no creo que la quiera soltar…"

(Al día siguiente en la mañana)

Stein las había presentado a la clase y paso exactamente lo miso pero esta vez fue mi hermano el que fue 'atacado' por Mix. Que lo abrazó fuertemente y rozando sus grande pechos contra su cara. Le saqué otra foto, y también cuando abrazo a los dos como si fueran peluches...SUS peluches…

"Es muy posesiva no?"

"…si lo siento" –dijo algo avergonzada Ray.

"bueno…ahora Kid no tendrá que compartir nada…"

To be continued…

**Acabé!**

**Lo siento si el capítulo estuvo algo corto…T-T los exámenes matan la inspiración.**

**Bueno aquí ya hice mi maravillosa aparición en mi fic XDXD**

**Y mi onee-chan también! XD Estas ahí Mikitsan? Ya parecimos! XDXDXD**

**Bueno pronto actualizare las otras historias, ahora que ya se están acabando los exámenes tengo más tiempo XD!**

**Y ahora que tengo una computadora en mi cuarto! XDXDXD**

**Ni hablar! Voy a escribir mucho!**

**Bueno dejen reviews! XD**

**Ray D.**

**PS: la XDMANIA sigue Tomoyo-chan sigue! XD**

**PSS: Jacqui bueno si me complica un poco tener tres historias (xq recibo triplemente amenazas) pero es algo que me encanta así que no hay problema XD Además tngo ideas para muchas más hehehe XD**


	14. Día1 El Festival Comienza Si, mi amo

**Hola! XD**

**Aquí se reporta la autora de este fic trayéndoles el capítulo 14! XD**

**Ahora que la escuela ya no es un obstáculo puedo escribir! Y ver animes! Y leer mis mangas atrasados! Y jugar Star Craft! Y muchas cosas divertidas que no podía por la escuela! XDXDXD**

**Ah!...recordaba que no puedo hacer nada de eso...porque estoy atrapada en mi propia cama...custodiada por mi propio Rei y mi propio hermano... TT-TT**

**Night: ya duérmete ya...**

**Ray: no voy a dormir!...*comienza asentir sueño* no! Night no controles mi cuerpo!...maldito gato callejero...bueno por el momento lean el cap... *se duerme***

**Night: nyahaha bueno les dejo con el fic de mi kyaku...ah! y dijo algo de poner una canción... (Saca una nota) dice:**

"**Poner esta canción: ****.com/watch?v=uY58uPtAM68**** y dejarla cargando hasta que llegue la parte de escucharla para que haga de música de fondo, la canción se llama "Tea Party" de Kerli. Y como no soy muy buena describiendo ropa he decidido dibujar yo misma el traje de maid, vayan a mi perfil y en la parte de cómo contactarme al final hay un link...creo que mejor ven el diseño antes de empezar a leer, para no perder el hilo de la historia XD"**

**Night: bueno...entonces vean el dibujo, y luego comiencen a leer, les aviso cuando llegue el momento de poner la canción ¬¬**

**Capítulo 14**

**Día 1- El Festival comienza – si, mi amo**

"No, no Chrona, utiliza un tono más meloso más..." –Alice no encontraba la palabra.

"Seductor" –dijo Liz.

"Eso! Haber otra vez animo Kuro-chan!"

"Gambatte!" –grito Mix. Chrona se sonrojo y arrugo su falda.

"q-que-e s-ss-se l-le of-fre-ce?...m-mi...amm-mo..."

Estaban practicando para el festival, como todo el mundo ya sabía las chicas se disfrazarían y actuarían como maids el primer y segundo día del festival, pero el tercer día era una sorpresa. Los preparativos ya estaban listos; los chicos se habían matado arreglando todo para el festival. Pero al final tendrían su recompensa.

Las chicas habían estado preparando una presentación en la que bailarina, y habían estado ensayando continuamente, a demás de también como actuar como una maid. Esa noche estaban reunidas en la casa de Kid y Alice para ensayar; pero a Chrona le costaba aun actuar como una maid, porque le daba vergüenza y 'no sabia lidiar con eso'. Las demás le habían dado su tiempo pero había un inconveniente.

"Chrona-chan! El festival es mañana!" –dijo Ray.

"Lo sabia no puedo! Mañana no iré!" –dijo Chrona desesperada.

"Tu puedes solo hay que practicar" –dijo Alice.

"Pero ya son las 10...tenemos que descansar para mañana" –dijo Maka algo nerviosa.

"Es cierto, seguro para mañana podrás hacerlo" –dijo Tsubaki.

Las chicas se disponían a irse; cuando llegaron Kid y los gemelos exhaustos. Ray y Mix fueron a servirles algo de beber, las dos se estaban quedando en la mansión.

"Y? ya todo esta listo?"

"Si –dijo Kid; mientras Mix le daba un vaso lleno de agua- gracias, ya acabamos todo, todo esta listo...solo faltan...las maids" –dijo mirando a Chrona algo sonrojado. Chrona se puso nerviosa y se sonrojo más.

"Déjenoslo a nosotras" –dijo Alice.

"Si, todos esperan verlas mañana..." –dijo Erick. Kid se levanto de la silla y caminó hacia otro pasillo, Chrona miró como se iba y después Ray le codeó para que lo siguiera. Chrona se separó del grupo; sin llamar la atención de nadie y fue a su encuentro. Una vez solos en el corredor, Kid la abrazó y la beso en la frente Chrona se aferró a él. Kid recorrió el rostro de Chrona con sus labios buscando sus labios, una ves los encontró la besó tiernamente, mientras ella se sonrojaba. La falta de oxígeno hizo que se separaran, Kid la miró con dulzura, pero con una sonrisa complaciente.

"Estás lista para mañana?"

"S-si..." –le mintió porque la verdad ella prefería que todo se cancelara.

"no puedo esperar a verte mañana..." –dijo mordiendo su oreja, Chrona soltó un pequeño gemido, y Kid volvió a besarla, Chrona correspondió al beso como pudo.

"Hehehe" –una risa los interrumpió. Una risa que vino de alguien en la oscuridad, ahí estaba Mix grabándolos con un video-filmador, con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro. Chrona del susto casi se desmaya, y Kid se molestó.

"MIX!" –gritó. Mix salió de ahí corriendo y riendo, se fue a esconder en las faldas de su técnico.

"Ahora que hiciste?" –le preguntó Ray.

"Nyajajajajaja los grabe mientras se besaban –todos se alteraron y la única que mantuvo la calma fue la técnico de Mix- Nyajajaja!"

"Oye, oye...eso no está bien..."

"Mix! –gritó Kid entrando con Chrona algo mareada- dame esa cámara!"

"no quiero!" –dijo ella escapándose.

"Mix!"

"Lo siento Kid-kun...yo me desharé del video más tarde" –dijo Ray.

"No... bueno está bien...Chrona estás bien?"

"S-si...algo mareada..."

"bueno es hora de irnos...hay que descansar para mañana" las chicas fueron saliendo, Chrona se quedo un momento con Kid, que le dio un beso de despedida y ella le dio uno en la mejilla y salio algo apenada.

"nos vemos mañana!" –las despidieron Ray y Alice.

"si!"

Las chicas caminaron por las calles, que estaban algo concurridas, todo ya estaba listo para el día siguiente. Que para Chrona iba a ser muy largo...muuuuuuuuy largo.

Chrona despertó a la mañana siguiente a las 6 AM, como había programado, tomo una ducha que la tranquilizo un poco, se puso ropa cómoda y fue a desayunar. Hacia las cosas lentamente porque los nervios la estaban dominando. Era el día Maid; y ella aun no podía decir: "si mi amo" como una maid...y lo más vergonzoso era que Kid la iba a ver vestida de maid.

Cuando salio a la calle, vio que había mucho movimiento, los puestos de la gran feria ya estaban listos y armados, la gente hacia unos cuantos últimos arreglos. Caminó hacia el Shibusen, cuando llegó adentro había bastante movimiento, las chicas correteaban de aquí a allá.

"Chrona!" –le llamó Ray. Chrona fue a su encuentro.

"Chrona-chan!" –dijo Mix abrazándola, Chrona estaba demasiado tensa como para tratar de escaparse.

"H-hola..."

"Descansaste bien?" –le preguntó Ray.

"Si...incluso casi me duermo..."

"bueno, que bueno que no lo hiciste...porque Alice te hubiera sacado a la fuerza... al parecer te quiere hacerte sufrir" –dijo con una risita.

"si! Alice-chan quiere que Kid-kun te vea...y se ponga como un baboso..." –dijo Mix estallando en risas. Chrona comenzó temblar y se puso roja.

"Los trajes ya están listos!" –dijo Alice apareciendo seguida de Azusa y Gwen que traían unos armazones metálicos con rueditas para colgar percheros- Chrona!"

"A-al-Alice..."

"Vamos a cambiarnos" –dijo con una sonrisa malvada, Mix y Ray tomaron a Chrona de ambos brazos y la llevaron a su propia desgracia.

Kid se levantó como cualquier otra mañana, pero ese día era especial. Se dirigió a la ducha y luego se cambio de ropa, se puso unos jeans oscuros, y una polera... Se sentía ansioso y emocionado, no paraba de ver el reloj, el festival empezaría a las 8 AM.

Soul y B*S llegaron a su casa para encontrarse con él, y se dirigieron los tres hacia la escuela, donde se haría al apertura del festival, y las chicas harían su gran presentación.

"Yahoo! No puedo esperar que ya llegue el momento" –dijo B*S que esperaba ya ver a Tsubaki.

"Es cierto, llevamos esperando por este momento desde hace semanas, y ya llego el gran día" –dijo Soul con una sonrisa burlona, mostrando sus filudos dientes de tiburón; estaba especialmente emocionado por que Maka tendría que actuar dulcemente y melosamente, ya no podría dejar salir su violenta actitud.

"bueno...la espera y el esfuerzo valieron la pena" –dijo Kid que quería ver a Chrona. Entonces los tres se imaginaron a sus respectivas novias usando un provocador traje de maid, y diciendo con voz dulce y melosa: "qué se le ofrece mi amo?" un chorro de sangre les salio de la nariz a los tres chicos, se limpiaron la sangre y caminaron apresurados hacia el Shibusen.

Una vez llegaron, vieron el amplio escenario que se había montado al pié de las gradas que había que subir para llegar a la gran estructura. El espacioso escenario estaba cubierto por cortinas rojas, no se podía ver nada de lo que había adentro. Había algunas mesas frente al escenario, obviamente todas ocupadas. Por estudiantes que también estaban ansioso de ver a las chicas.

"Debimos haber amanecido" –dijo Soul- "esto no es cool..."

"Oy!" –Killik les llamó desde una mesa, que tenia tres lugares libres, se alegaron y se sentaron junto a él y a Black, al que ya habían dado de alta, y ya se encontraba mejor, pero aun sin recordar nada. Killik cumplía con el favor que Alice le había pedido, que era llevar a Black por el festival para que se divirtiera.

"hola Black" –le saludó Kid

"Hola..."

"Listos para verlas?" –preguntó Soul.

"Por supuesto!" –dijo Killik.

"cuanto falta?"

"No mucho...como 10 minutos" –los chicos se fueron amontonando cerca del escenario.

"vienen a ver a alguien en especial?" –preguntó Black.

"yo a mi novia Maka" –dijo Soul con una de sus sonrisas tiburón.

"yo a mi preciosa Tsubaki" –dijo B*S casi a gritos.

"Yo a mi hermana...y a mi Chrona" –dijo Kid- "Ustedes?"

"a ver a Alice" –dijo Black.

"si seguro se verá preciosa!" –dijo Killik, Kid no pudo evitar mirar algo molesto a Killik, pero luego recordó lo mucho que él se llevaba bien con ella. No se había dado cuenta en que momento los dos se habían hecho tan unidos.

Killik comenzó a visitar a Alice algo seguido, y por lo general; los dos estaban en la sala hablando de música, porque compartían muchos gustos de música. Se prestaban discos, o hablaban de tal artista y el concierto de alguien o el nuevo álbum de algún grupo.

Alice se iba a encargar de la música para el festival, y Killik le ayudaba a escoger canciones que vayan más o menos con el baile, aunque Alice había procurado no soltar mucha información respecto al tercer día del festival.

(Dentro del Shibusen)

"Azusa-sensei...todo esta listo?" –le preguntó Alice.

"Si, tienes la música?" –Alice le entrego un disco y Azusa lo conectó a la enorme computadora que tenia en frente, comenzó a descargar la música- "estará listo en unos minutos"

"Ok...etto...Azusa-sensei porque no participara? –le preguntó Alice que ya estaba vestida (aun no... aun no...XD), Azusa no estaba vestida de maid como otras profesoras.

"Hehehe... soy la encargada técnico aquí...me encargo de la música y las luces y esas cosas hehehe" –dijo con una sonrisa chueca.

"aah...ya veo... _otra cosa es que quiere escaparse ¬¬_" –pensó Alice.

"A demás tu madre me congelará si algo sale mal, sabes lo mucho que se ha esforzado para este festival..."

"Ah...es cierto...quería darle un descaso a papá, por eso ella se ha encargado de todo..."

"Es cierto...bueno esto ya esta...ahora ve a alistarte"

"Gracias"

"suerte!"

Alice salio de la sala de control y corrió hacia la Death Room, donde estaba su padre bebiendo un poco de té con su madre. Que también estaba vestida de maid pero el traje ya no era tan provocador, los de las profesoras no eran tan provocadores, eran más decentes, pero aun así Otome-san se veía muy bien y Shinigami-sama no podía quitar sus ojos de ella.

"Lista?" –le preguntó su madre.

"Ready!" –dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

"bien, entonces vamos..." –Otome se levantó y sonrió a su esposo –no te olvides que tienes que dar la bienvenida y la inauguración del festival" –le recordó.

"Ya me lo dijiste unas 10 veces"

"no pierdo nada en decírtelo una vez más" –había un portal ahí que Shinigami-sama había abierto.

"que tal me veo?" –le preguntó Alice.

"Preciosa como siempre" –le respondió su padre

"bueno...ya nos vamos..." las dos entraron al portal, y Shinigami-sama lo cerró y salió de la Death Room para ir a dar la apertura.

Las dos salieron en un lugar lleno de chicas, todas ya vestidas, y procuraban no hacer ruido. Les habían puesto una cinta en la boca a Mix, Kotonoha y Patty, para que no hicieran bulla. Otome se separó de su hija para hacer otras cosas y Alice fue a encontrarse con su grupo.

Encontró a Maka y a Tsubaki haciendo ejercicios de respiración; para relajarse. Liz controlaba a las tres antes mencionadas para que no armen un alboroto. Y Ray trataba de calmar a Chrona que sufría de un ataque de nervios a gran escala.

"Y?...como va?" –le preguntó Alice.

"bueno...no muy bien que digamos...cada vez se pone más nerviosa" –dijo Ray.

"Chrona...Chrona... –parecía ida- Chrona!"

"Eh...A-Alice...no puedo hacerlo!" –exclamó asustada.

"Tranquilízate Chrona...será divertido...créeme"

"A sus puestos!" –gritó alguien. Chrona se puso blanca; más de lo normal, Alice la levantó del piso y la agarró con fuerza.

"Hazlo por Kid" –dijo mirándole a los ojos. Chrona reaccionó y miro confundida a Alice- "será divertido!" –le dijo con una sonrisa. Chrona se puso algo difícil pero al final asintió lentamente.

"Listas?"

"Vamos!" –dijo Alice tomando a Chrona que era su pareja en el baile.

(Afuera, faltaba un minuto para las 8 AM)

Los chicos estaban emocionados, ya se acercaba el gran momento. Los chicos se fueron amontonando más frente al gran escenario. Las chicas ya estaban en sus posiciones, entonces todos miraron un gran reloj... 6...5...4...3...2...1...

En cuanto dieron las 8 AM muchos petardos comenzaron a estallar en el cielo, entonces arriba al final de las gradas apareció Shinigami-sama.

"wozo! Wozo! Todos! Les doy la gran bienvenida al festival! –todos gritaron emocionados- ahora daremos comienzo al festival! START!" –era oficial el festival ya había comenzado.

(Pongan el video y traten de seguir la letra XD)

Las cortinas comenzaron a abrirse; descubriendo a las chicas que ya se hallaban en el escenario; estaban de cuclillas dando la espalda al público, lo cual sorprendió a los chicos; porque esperaban verlas aparecer arriba, donde estaba Shinigami-sama, los sorprendieron mucho.

_Welcome to the Tea Party__..._

Entonces comenzaron a pararse aun dando la espalda al público, primero las chicas de atrás hasta llegar a las de la adelante, estaban formadas en 8 columnas, y las que estaban adelante eran (en este orden de izq a der) Liz, Patty, Mix, Ray, Alice, Chrona, Maka y Tsubaki. Una vez todas de pie se dieron la vuelta con un movimiento grácil y rápido quedando cara a cara con su (en la mayor parte) público masculino. Entonces comenzaron a bailar...

_Your appetite is flex_

_I got the table set__..._

Las chicas comenzaron a bailar todas perfectamente coordinadas; los chicos comenzaron a buscar a sus correspondientes novias; para la mesa de Kid y el resto no fue tarea difícil porque ellas estaban en la primera fila. Al principio los chicos miraban como babosos a las chicas.

_Let's be traditional_

_And non commissional..._

Pero poco a poco el baile se fue intensificando; hasta llegar a los pasos provocativos y entonces una oleada de hemorragias nasales recorrió el público masculino, y después muchos cayeron al suelo; sin haber durado mucho tiempo.

_Welcome to the Tea Party (oh oh, oh oh)__..._

El baile fue acelerando con la música, la mesa de Kid y el resto era de las pocas que había sobrevivido a la oleada de hemorragias, pero al parecer no iban a sobrevivir, porque Soul y B*S no podían quitar sus ojos de Maka y Tsubaki, babeando.

Maka baila al ritmo de la música lo mejor que podía puesto que bailar no era lo suyo, y Tsubaki mantenía el ritmo sin problema alguno pero las miradas de B*S hicieron que ella se desconcentrara un poco.

_Try not to move so fast_

_You know the sir comes last.._

Respecto a Liz y Patty las dos bailaban bien, Liz con movimientos suaves y Patty bailaba con todas sus energías. Lo mismo para Mix que se movía al ritmo de la música; con movimientos provocadores, a diferencia de Ray que bailaba delicadamente. Alice bailaba muy bien, propio de alguien que vivió en la ruidosa Nueva York y que asistió a muchos clubes nocturnos. Chrona bailaba con una gracia propia recién descubierta y trataba de seguir el ritmo de la canción.

_Welcome to the Tea Party (oh oh, oh oh)_

Los movimientos provocativos aumentaron, entonces Soul y B*S no lo soportaron y cayeron al suelo con una hemorragia nasal a gran escala, mareados. Kid los miró como a dos estúpidos y volvió a ver a su hermana y a su novia que bailaban armoniosamente, al principio Chrona se sentía incómoda, pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando, hasta ya poder bailar libremente sin contenerse. Alice disfrutaba mucho del momento; y contagio su alegría a Chrona.

_I know this night is like no other_

_You're not just another..._

Entonces comenzaron a dar vueltas de a dos, Chrona y Alice se engancharon con gusto sonriendo y riendo. Kid se quedo como baboso al ver a Chrona reír...se estaba divirtiendo y no había nada más irresistible que verla reír y sonreír de esa forma...notó que Killik miraba de la misma forma a Alice que reía igual que Chrona. Los dos estaban profundamente enamorados de ellas; y nada los dejaba más embelesados que verlas tan felices y dulces.

_I know this night is like no other_

_You're not just another_

Las chicas se separaron y caminaron acercándose más al público, se detuvieron y con una sonrisa y un movimiento sutil y delicado hicieron una reverencia, típica de las maids... Haciendo que una nueva oleada de hemorragias recorriera el público haciendo que ya quedaran pocos chicos de pié.

_Welcome to the Tea Party (oh oh, oh oh)_

Las chicas dieron sus últimos pasos de baile con gracias indicando que ya se iba a acabar; voltearon al público e hicieron un pequeño pasillo en medio, con cuatro columnas a cada lado, entonces para el final las que estaban en la columna izquierda giraron hacia la derecha; y las de la derecha giraron hacia la izquierda de manera que todas miraran hacia el centro. Algo explotó en medio del escenario hacia donde todas apuntaban; apareció Shinigami-sama.

"que comience el festival!" –dijo alegremente.

"SI! MI AMO!" –corearon todas las chicas al mismo tiempo; levantando una pierna sensualmente. Ahí si...todos los chicos sufrieron una hemorragia nasal. Ninguno se salvó...bueno solo uno...Black

"hoe...ni el caballeroso Kid sobrevivió" –dijo Killik sonriendo mientras se limpiaba el pequeño chorro de sangre que le había salido de la nariz. Kid estaba en las mismas algo sonrojado igual que Killik.

"Como si hubiera podido" –dijo apenado. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a vivar a las chicas. Incluso los que estaban en el suelo aplaudieron con una sonrisa pervertida en sus rostros. Kid aplaudió contento y Killik incluso se puso a gritar, muchos chicos pidieron otro baile más.

"Lo hicieron muy bien" –dijo Black que era el único de un montón de chicos que no había sufrido de una hemorragia.

"Bromeas? Lo hicieron fantástico!" –dijo B*S levantándose del suelo.

"Fue increíblemente cool" –dijo Soul sonriendo mientras se limpiaba la sangre.

Las chicas se retiraron del escenario a pesar de las quejas del público ardiente; Alice se acercó a Chrona que sonreía.

"a que fue divertido?" –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Si...mucho..."

"Te lo dije..."

"Te haré caso la próxima vez" –las chicas se juntaron y se pusieron a reír contentas de que haya salido todo bien. Entonces entró Otome.

"Otome-san!"

"Felicidades lo hicieron bien"

"Gracias..."

"bueno ahora yo iré a indicar como se repartirán" –Otome salió al escenario sin temor alguno porque de eso casi siempre se trataba su trabajo, todos aplaudieron al verla; se veía preciosa y todos los chicos se emocionaron al verla, entonces atrás de ella apareció su esposo y todos se callaron atemorizados. Otome suspiro antes de hablar.

"Muy bien a todos, espero que les haya gustado el baile!" –dijo con una voz melosa y dulce, todos se emocionaron al escuchar esa voz, Shinigami-sama se quedo en seco cuando escuchó a su esposa hablar con esa voz.

"SIIII!" –exclamaron los chicos emocionados.

"Me alegra –dijo aun utilizando esa voz- ahora les diré como se van a repartir las chicas" –dijo sacando una nota- "las alumnas de la clase..." –y así fue repartiendo a las chicas por cursos a diferentes actividades- "las chicas de la clase Cressent Moon atenderán el Café Death..." –y así continuó repartiéndolas- " muy bien! Disfruten del Festival!" –todos los chicos se emocionaron; y las cortinas del escenario se cerraron. Una vez totalmente cerradas; otome suspiro de alivio.

"Odio usar ese tipo de tono de voz...es incómodo"

"Te queda bien" –dijo su esposo algo sonrojado, Otome se sonrojo también.

"Ah...y-ya veo...gracias"

El grupo de Kid se dirigio hacia el Café Death.

"Yahooo! El Gran Ore-sama verá a su dulce Tsubaki pronto! Seguramente se verá increíblemente preciosa!"

"Yo no puedo esperar a ver a Maka" –dijo Soul sonriendo.

"dime Kid, estas ansioso de ver a Chrona?" –le preguntó Killik.

"Si mucho..." –llegaron al Café y cuando entraron recibieron una muy cálida bienvenida.

"Sean bienvenidos!" –dijeron cuatro chicas; que hicieron una reverencia, eran Alice, Chrona, Maka y Tsubaki. Cuando se dieron cuenta de quienes se trataban Maka t Tsubaki se pusieron rojas, y Chrona tato de ocultarse detrás de Alice que fue la única que continuo en calma, antes se ver a Killik, que le sonreía, entonces se sonrojo un poco.

"hola chicos" –dijo.

"como están?" –dijeron B*S y Soul con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Alice...como va todo?" –le preguntó Kid.

"todo bien..."

"Y?" –dijo Soul, con los brazos cruzados.

"donde esta el trato que una Maid debe dar a sus clientes?" –dijo B*S. Maka les lanzó una miraba asesina y Tsubaki suspiró.

"Por aquí por favor, mi amo" –dijo Maka dirigiéndose a Soul.

"sígame por favor" –dijo Tsubaki dirigiéndose a B*S.

"nuestro turno" –le dijo Alice a Chrona, era hora de recibir a Kid y los otros, Chrona tuvo un arranque de nervios.

"Kid-KUN!" –dijo Mix acercándose, haciendo a un lado a Alice y a Chrona.

"Mix!"

"Por aquí mis amos!" –dijo guiándolos a una mesa alegremente.

"Me salvé..." –susurró Chrona.

"Mix..." –dijo Alice con fuego en sus ojos...ya luego la mataría.

Maka miró a Soul, con rabia pero sabia que no podía escaparse...tenía que hacerlo... suspiró resignada.

"Que se le ofrece mi amo?" –dijo lo mejor que pudo, Soul se sonrojo y sonrió.

"Un café y unos panecillos" –dijo.

"Espéreme por favor" –y se retiró para ir a la cocina.

"que se le ofrece mi amo?" –dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa a B*S.

"Que es lo mejor que tienes para alguien tan BIG como yo?"

"Mm...lo que usted quiera mi amo"

"en ese caso...dame un café bien cargado y un pedazo de pastel!"

"entendido..." –Tsubaki se dirigió a hacer la orden.

Alice y Chrona estaban en el recibidor cuando Mix las llamó:

"Alice-chan! Chrona-chan! Necesito que me ayuden con la orden!"

"si! Vamos!" –dijo Alice agarrando a Chrona que se puso tiesa. Una vez llegaron, Kid miró a Chrona con una sonrisa, y ella se puso nerviosa.

"bien, yo atenderé a Black-kun, Alice atiende a Killik-kun y Chrona a Kid-kun!" –dijo Mix.

"Ok!" –dijo Alice. Chrona se puso nerviosa.

"que se le ofrece mi amo?" –le preguntó alegremente Mix a Black lista para pedir su orden y anotarla en su libreta.

"Mm... algo que no sea dulce..." –entonces Mix comenzó a ofrecerle un montón de cosas.

"que se le ofrece mi amo?" –le preguntó divertida Alice a Killik.

"Un jugo de naranja...y...que me aconseja?" –preguntó algo sonrojado Killik.

"no lo se..." –una chica paso al lado de Alice llevando una gran orden y sin querer la empujó. Alice se fue para adelante y Killik la sostuvo de la cintura y Alice se sonrojó al igual que Killik; se separaron automáticamente- "ah...un jugo de naranja...y...una empanada?"

"si eso!" –dijo Killik.

"De acuerdo" –dijo Alice alejándose apresuradamente. Kid miró lo que paso y sonrió, después volvió a ver a Chrona que estaba frente a la mesa; sonrojada y lo miraba esperando que se apiadara de ella y le dijera lo que quería ordenar. Pero Kid esperó con una sonrisa complaciente. Chrona sabía que no se salvaría así que tomo aire.

"Que se le ofrece mi amo?" –dijo con un tono de voz perfectamente meloso, que dejo a Kid completamente colgado. Chrona espero que el dijera algo, ahora que ella ya le había preguntado. Pero Kid sonrió maliciosamente, no le haría nada fácil.

"Chrona...sabias que te ves hermosa con ese traje?" –dijo comiéndosela con la mirada. Chrona se sonrojo y miró a otra parte.

"Ya te pregunté ahora dime que vas a ordenar" –le susurró.

"Creo que le voy a decir a mi madre que me deje un vestido para que lo uses..." –dijo el muy pervertido. Chrona se puso más roja.

"Kid-kun!" –dijo algo molesta.

"Te ves tan irresistible...más aun cuando te enojas..." –dijo aun comiéndosela con la mirada. Chrona se puso más nerviosa.

"Kid-kun ya dime que quieres" –le exigió Chrona.

"Pues a ti...por supuesto" –dijo con una sonrisa, Chrona le miró sonrojada y se enojó.

"De una buena vez dime que quieres que te traiga para comer o beber" –dijo especificando.

"Mm...un capuchino y un pedazo de pai" –dijo tranquilamente, lo cual irritó a Chrona.

"Ya vengo..." -Chrona se dirigió hacia la cocina y dejo la orden.

"Chrona-chan...como te esta yendo?" –le preguntó Ray que también esperaba una orden.

"Ray...bien...creo...tu a quien atiendes?" –Ray puso una cara de repulsión y señaló a una mesa al lado de la calle donde estaba sentado Excalibur.

"Da asco..." –dijo con nauseas. El cocinero le dio una orden; y Ray se despidió y fue a entregársela a Excalibur, que la recibió comenzó a hablar de su pasado y otras tonterías.

"Pobre Ray..."

"Un capuchino y un pedazo de pai" –le dieron la orden y Chrona tomo aire antes de ir a darle a Kid su poción, pero había un problema, el pai venia con crema y era deber de la maid escribir lo que el cliente quiera en el pai usando la crema.

"que quiere que se lo escriba mi amo?" –dijo Chrona algo temerosa.

"escribe mi nombre" –dijo con una sonrisa. Chrona agradeció a Kami-sama que fuera algo fácil, agarró la crema y comenzó a escribir: KID, en el pequeño pedazo de pai, y al final le agregó un corazón.

"Aquí tiene mi amo"

"algo más Chrona" –dijo Kid algo sonrojado.

"si?" –Kid le hizo una seña para que se acercara, Chrona se inclino hacia el temerosamente.

"Te veo al final del día en el callejón detrás del café" –le susurró en su oído. Chrona se sonrojo y miró a Kid avergonzada. Kid esperó la respuesta en silencio.

"si, mi amo" –y se retiró.

"algo más que quieras?" –le ofreció Otome a su esposo en la Death Room. Ambos miraban como iba el festival desde el espejo de Shinigami-sama y otras pantallas que Azusa había instalado.

"no, por el momento estoy bien" –respondió Shinigami-sama agarrando una taza de café.

"Al parecer todo esta yendo bien" –dijo Otome mirando por las pantallas. En una vio a los chicos saliendo del café despedidos de sus Maids, Soul y B*S sonrojados, Kid sonreía complacido y Killik algo sonrojado también, Black miraba a todas partes sorprendido.

"y todos se han divertido...que era lo que importaba" –dijo sonriendo.

"Si, pero aun faltan otros dos días del festival...que sorpresas nos traerán"

"Habrá que ver..."

"Por cierto te he dicho lo preciosa que te ves con esa ropa?" –dijo dejando la taza en la mesa.

"no... –dijo percibiendo por donde iba su esposo- no me lo has dicho..."

"Pues que mal por mi parte..." –dijo quitándose la máscara. El Shibusen estaba completamente vació, bueno casi...pero no serian interrumpidos. La puerta de la Death Room se cerró bruscamente. Shinigami-sama ahora en su forma humana; se acercó a Otome y la tomó por la cintura- "creo que nadie nos molestara por hoy"

"Eso espero…" –Shinigami-sama se inclinó para besarla y Otome correspondió al beso de inmediato. Los dos comenzaron una tercera luna de miel…

El primer día del Festival transcurrió sin ningún percance, todo normal y tranquilo, las maids trabajaban arduamente, cumpliendo sus tareas asignadas. Todos disfrutando del festival, hasta que llego la hora de que las maids terminaran su trabajo.

"todos –dijo Shinigami-sama por los altavoces, se aclaró la garganta- por hoy acaba el trabajo de las maids, agradezcamos a las chicas por su arduo trabajo...ya pueden descansar, buen trabajo a todas!" –y se desconecto apresuradamente, la razón...quería pasar más tiempo con su esposa...a solas...

Cuando Kid escuchó el mensaje, sonrió y se separó del resto y fue hacia el café, a encontrarse con su propia Maid, que cumpliría su última tarea del día.

Chrona escuchó el mensaje y se quedo en silencio, limpiaba las mesas, entonces miró a su alrededor, todas estaban felices de que ya había acabado el día; así que ella simplemente se dirigió hacia la cocina, una vez ahí, agarró unas bolsas de basura.

"V-voy a botar la basura atrás" –dijo algo nerviosa.

"De acuerdo muchas gracias" –le dijo el chef.

Chrona salió apresuradamente afuera, a la parte trasera del Café donde dejo las grandes bolsas de basura. Y cuando se dio la vuelta ahí estaba Kid apoyado contra la pared; sonriendo y mirándola. Chrona se sonrojó.

"Q-que querías?" –le preguntó nerviosa.

"No te lo dije antes?...pues te quiero a ti…" –dijo acercándose a ella y atrapándola contra la pared, Chrona se sonrojó hasta llegar al rojo tomate. Kid inmediatamente la besó intensamente; mientras ella correspondía el beso y lo abrazaba; Kid le rodeo por la cintura, atrayéndola más a él. Chrona suspiró y se abrazó lo más que pudo a él Kid la besó disfrutando de cada segundo que sus lenguas se movían coordinadamente. Kid acarició su espalda y comenzó a besar su cuello quitándola la cinta que lo cubría, mientras Chrona suspiraba.

Kid le dejó unas cuantas marcas, procurando no arruinar la simetría de su novia; hasta que finalmente le sonrió y la beso de nuevo.

"Kid-kun…creo...creo que tengo que ir a cambiarme ya…" –dijo sonrojada. Kid puso mala cara.

"Y yo que quería seguir viéndote así" –Chrona se sonrojó y sonrió.

"Mañana seguiré usando el mismo vestido no?"

"Cierto…entonces ve…" –le dio un último beso y ella entró de nuevo al Café.

El primer día concluyeron como estaba planeado, las chicas ya libres de su trabajo de maids fueron a disfrutar las atracciones de la noche, fueron con sus amigos o entre ellas a los juegos del parque. Los chicos las recibieron con entusiasmo, felicitándola por su buen trabajo.

Soul recibió a Maka con un beso, y B*S a Tsubaki con un abrazo. Mix jaló a Ray a la montaña rusa a pesar de que ella no quería, y Patty jaló a Liz a la casa embrujado aun cuando ella no quería y le rogaba que no la llevara. Erick trato de ayudarla pero Rick lo jaló a él también a la casa embrujada.

Alice salió sonriente y fue recibida por Killik y Black, la conversación que Kid había tenido con Killik aun rebotaba en la cabeza de Killik.

**Flash back**

Kid y el resto de dirigía al ligar donde las chicas saldrían; Killik caminaba a su lado algo emocionado, y Black delante de ellos.

"Oye Killik…" –le dijo Kid.

"Si?"

"Te gusta mi hermana verdad?" –dijo tranquilamente, cuando escucho eso Black se puso algo ansioso.

"Eh…bueno…si…si me gusta" –dijo algo sonrojado.

"Entonces porque no heces algo para conquistarla?" –Killik se limitó a mirar a Black. Kid suspiro- " si realmente te gusta pelea por ella…"

"Eh?..."

"no te dejes vencer da tu mejor esfuerzo y trata de conquistarla…esta situación… -dijo mirando a Black- le está haciendo daño…y odio verla así…necesita empezar desde el principio…cuento contigo?" –Killik lo pensó un momento.

"Si…lucharé por ella" –esta conversación no pasó por alto de Black cuyo subconsciente le advirtió que no bajara la guardia, la conversación lo había perturbado un poco…y se sentía molesto.

**Fin del Flash Back**

"Alice!" –le recibió Killik.

"Hola…como están?"

"Bien y ustedes?"

"También bien…hola Black"

"H-hola Alice…lo hiciste bien"

"Gracias…"

"Quieres ir a tomar algo?" –le invitó Killik, Alice se sonrojó un poco y asintió algo apenada.

"Claro…" –los dos caminaron juntos por la feria, despidiéndose de los demás. Black se despidió y miró inquieto a los dos…algo dentro de él le hacía sentirse inquieto.

"_Porque…porque me molesta que esos dos…yo quiero que Alice sea feliz pero…_" –los celos estaban creciendo dentro de él, junto con algo más oscuro y peligroso…la locura de Alice…

Mientras en otra parte del gran festival, en la rueda de la fortuna, una parejita estaba sola. Tan pegados como era posible; Chrona estaba sentada en el regazo de Kid, abrazada a él. Kid la rodeaba por la cintura dulcemente; la arrullaba tiernamente, porque ella había sido un arduo día para ella, y estaba bien cansada.

"Chrona…"

"Si…" –dijo algo adormilada.

"Te amo"

"Yo también te amo…" –Chrona se removió para besarlo y Kid correspondió su beso.

Los dos estaban solos en esa cabina de disfrutando de su amor…al igual que los padres de Kid, disfrutaban de un momento los dos solos, y Alice también comenzaba a darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos…la ciudad estaba empapada de amor por todas partes…

Alguien miraba desde el cielo la iluminada y alegre ciudad…alguien que quería acabar con esa alegría…

To be continued….

**XDXD**** Dekita!XDXD**

**Night: maldita me la pagaras *con un chichón***

**Ray: Nyahaha eso te lo ganaste por hacerme dormir a la fuerza nyahaha**

**Night: si serás de…**

**Ray: ya cállate…**

**Todos! Ya acabé el capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Kami-sama y Tomoyo-chan saben que me costo subirlo...maldito cable TT-TT y maldito face... pero lo logré!XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD  
**

**Seguramente no fue muy fácil coordinar con la canción no? TT-TT Pero para que no se pierdan nada, lean bien esa parte y luego con la música imagínense el baile y todo en sus propias cabecitas XDXD**

**Onne-chan nada de perversiones excesivas por favor…aunque creo que es caso perdido decírtelo no? XDXDXD**

**Bueno comenten! XDXD**

**Ray D.**


	15. Día2 Dos mitades separadas

**Hola!XDXDXD**

**Aquí vuelvo con la continuación y el segundo día del Festival XDXDXD**

**Night: y con tu cuerpo magullado de golpes...**

**Ray: TT-TT tenias que hacerme recuerdo...onee-chan pégale! TTT-TTT**

**Night: ella está en México! No pude venir hasta acá! Nyahahaha**

**Ray: Onee-chan! Tomoyo-chan! Death Onee-chan! TT-TT**

**Night: Nyahahaha...*la ve llorar* Uh-oh…acaso hice salir accidentalmente al lado Lorie? O-O**

**Lorie:*que hace dos segundos era Ray* onee-chan! Onii-chan! _**

**Night: maldición...bueno mientras la calmo lean el fic! **

**Capítulo 15**

**Día 2 –Dos mitades separadas- unión destinada**

"Alice me ayudas con el lazo?" –le preguntó Chrona que tenia problemas con el lazo de la cintura del traje; Alice que ya se había puesto el traje se acercó a ella y le hizo el lazo detrás. El color del lazó de traje de Chrona era rosa y el de Alice negro. Una vez con el traje bien puesto, Chrona se acercó al espejo y se miró a mi misma en él, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Una vez listas fueron hacia el lugar que les habían asignado.

Los chicos se habían amontonado al pié de las gradas del Shibusen, ahí había un gran tablero donde indicaban adonde iba a parar las chicas de cada clase, Kid y el resto se acercaron a ver donde iba a estar las chicas de la clase Cressent Moon.

"Aquí dice que se les dará trabajos diferentes a cada una.."

"Habrá que buscarlas entonces?" –preguntó molesto B*S.

"Al parecer si..."

"Maldición..."

"Bueno...pues a buscar se ha dicho..."

"El Gran Ore-sama encontrara a Tsubaki!" –dijo corriendo por la feria.

"Bueno...yo iré a buscar a Maka" –dijo Soul separándose de Kid y Killik.

"Bueno vamos a buscarlas, apostaría que si encontramos a Alice o a Chrona la otra estará con ella" –dijo Killik.

"Tienes razón...por cierto...no ha venido Black, esta bien?"

"le dieron de unos dolores de cabeza y Nyggus-sensei piensa que es mejor que descanse"

"Ojala no sea nada grave"

"Ojala..."

Los dos caminaron por la feria, viendo los puestos, hasta que por fin dieron con una de ellas; divisaron a Alice a lo lejos mientras le ofrecía a una anciana un pedazo de pastel; la anciana acepto agradecidamente y después un niño al lado de Alice le preguntaba algo y Alice le respondía con una sonrisa; el pequeño estiraba sus brazos hacia ella y Alice lo alzó rápidamente; el niño reía y Alice con él. Killik se quedo como un baboso durante unos instantes; y Kid sonrió.

"Tiene un instinto maternal muy desarrollado" –dijo Kid.

"Eh?"

"Se lleva bien con los niños...bueno con todos...pero le tiene cierto cariño a los niños..." –aclaró Kid.

"Ya veo..."

Alice devolvió al niño al piso; y este se despidió alegre; Alice le despidió con una sonrisa. Kid y Killik se acercaron a ella, que atendió a otras personas, al parecer estaba ayudando en un puesto de pasteles y le estaba trayendo buenas ventas porque traía a una gran cantidad de clientes, que venían por la cálida recibida de Alice.

"Gracias por su compra!" –dijo Alice.

"Alice" –le llamó su hermano

"Ah! Kid...Killik" –Alice no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa al ver a Killik y se puso algo colorada. Kid no comprendió muy bien el porque, pero Killik si...sabía porque...

**FlashBack**

El día anterior después de que Killik le había invitado a tomar algo, Alice había aceptado y ahora los dos estaban en un puesto de helados, Alice había pedido uno de limón y Killik uno de chocolate. Una vez les dieron sus helados fueron a sentarse a una banca comiendo su helado.

"Te la has pasado bien hoy?" –le preguntó Killik.

"Si…aunque algo atareada, pero ha sido divertido" –dijo sonriente.

"Me alegra" –se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, Killik se quedo como tarado; mirándola y Alice sin darse cuenta. Mientras la miraba se daba cuenta de lo increíblemente enamorado que estaba de ella. Pensó en lo que Kid dijo…y decidió arriesgarse…

"Alice…"

"Si?"

"Hay algo que…tengo que decirte?" –Alice detecto de inmediato la seriedad en sus palabras, lo miró algo confundida y se encontró con un Killik serio y nervioso al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar ponerse algo nerviosa también.

"Si? Dime..." –dijo con un nudo en el estómago…

"Yo…yo…" –la inseguridad de Killik estaba poniendo a Alice más y más nerviosa.

"Tu…que?" –le preguntó.

"Yo…tú…tu me gustas" –dijo finalmente, Alice se quedo perdida cuando escuchó esas palabras dirigidas hacia ella viniendo de Killik; su mayor miedo y al mismo tiempo su mayor felicidad se hicieron realidad.

"Killik...yo..."

"no tienes que responderme ahora!" –le dijo algo nervioso.

"Pero..."

"Tómate tu tiempo..."

**Fin del Flash Back.**

"Como estás?" –le preguntó Kid.

"B-bien...nos pusieron a vender pasteles hehehehe..."

"disculpe señorita" –le llamó un cliente.

"HAI! Un momento" –y los dejo. Kid parecía muy confundido pero Killik comprendía claramente a Alice.

"Alice donde esta Chrona?" –le preguntó Kid mirando a todos lados.

"Ah...esta conmigo –dijo mientras cortaba unas tajadas de pastel- pero la enviaron a entregar unos pedidos a la ciudad...espérala segura ya llega...aquí tiene...Gracias" –dijo despachando a los clientes.

"bueno, supongo que la esperare" –dijo Kid.

"mientras...no quieren unos pasteles?" –les ofreció con una sonrisa.

Mientras en una de las calles de la Death City donde había algunos puestos de artesanías; Chrona trataba de ubicarse la dirección. Preguntó muchas personas para llegar finalmente y entregar la orden. Se disculpó por la demora y luego corrió para volver al puesto.

"_Moo...que Alice lleve los pedidos la próxima...no se lidiar con las direcciones...me pierdo fácilmente...me estoy empezando a parecer a Marie"_ –entonces cuando dio la vuelta la esquina se chocó con alguien. El fuerte impacto hizo que ella se fuera a caer pero esa persona impidió su caída agarrándola por la cintura. Chrona se sonrojó ante el contacto e inmediatamente se apartó. Se sintió molesta porque esa clase se contacto físico solo se lo hacia Kid, nadie más; tal vez podría soportarlo de uno de sus amigos o alguien cercano; pero otra cosa era un desconocido. Pero también se sintió algo asustada, y sintió la urgencia de estar con Kid- "L-lo siento no me fije..." –sin siquiera verle se alejó corriendo.

"Hoe~ realmente eres encantadora...Chrona-chan..." –dijo esa persona antes de confundirse entre las demás personas.

Chrona corrió a prisa por la feria hasta que llego al puesto de pasteles, vio a Alice vendiendo un pastel de chocolate y vio a Kid y a Killik ahí sentados en las mesas comiendo unos pedazos de pasteles. Cuando vio a Kid se alegró y corrió hacia él, cuando Kid vio a su novia correr hacia el mirando el piso dejo el pastel pero antes de poder decir algo; Chrona se arrojó a su regazo, sentándose en sus muslos y abrazándose a él. Killik se sorprendió al igual que Kid.

"C-Chrona?" –preguntó Kid algo sonrojado.

"Eh?" –Alice miró la escena algo confundida.

"Kid-kun..." –dijo Chrona aun algo asustada. Kid notó entonces que estaba temblando un poco, y ahí le entró un ataque de preocupación.

"Que sucedió? Dime" –dijo mientras la abrazaba; y trataba de calmarla. Killik solo vio la escena y después sus ojos se posaron en Alice que continuaba atendiendo a los clientes.

"_C-como me encontró?_" –pensó Maka cuando vio a Soul entrando al puesto de libros.

"Maka" –dijo este acercándose a ella.

"como me hallaste?" –le preguntó molesta.

"bueno...no fue muy difícil...solo tenia que buscar un lugar donde habrían libros y así te encontraría no?...y acerté" –dijo con una sonrisa de tiburón.

"_Tu...maldito..._" –pensó Maka.

"Y? donde esta el trato de una maid?" –preguntó tratando de divertirse un poco. Maka refunfuñó, pero al final desistió.

"Se le ofrece algo mi amo?" –preguntó cuan dulce pudo.

"Si...buscaba unos libros de música" –dijo Soul divirtiéndose.

"si, por aquí por favor mi amo" –dijo Maka guiándolo a la sección de libros de música. Soul vio los títulos y poco a poco se concentró más en la búsqueda, tanto que Maka pensó en escaparse, pero al final Soul reaccionó.

"Muéstrame ese" –dijo señalando uno que estaba en los estantes de más arriba, Maka hizo un puchero y fue por una escalera, cuando volvió con ella, Soul seguía buscando en otros estantes, lo vio detenidamente, Soul se veía muy concentrado y parecía sumido en su propio mundo; Maka sonrió al verlo así. Puso la escalera y bajó el libro, pero cuando iba a bajar piso mal y cayó de la escalera, pero Soul estaba ahí para agarrarla. La atrapó en sus brazos.

"mira que eres torpe" –dijo este mirándola y luego comiéndosela con la mirada porque tenia a una linda maid en sus brazos. Maka se sonrojo y puso el libro como escudo, para que no se le ocurriera hacer algo, pero el libro no fue un obstáculo para Soul que se deshizo de él e inmediatamente besó a Maka.

Ella se sonrojó y trato de separarse pero Soul no le hacia las cosas fáciles; hasta que al final dejo de resistirse y correspondió al beso de Soul, que se fue intensificando, hasta que se separaron por la falta de oxígeno.

"Nada mal para un ratón de biblioteca" –dijo Soul con una sonrisa.

"c-cállate!" –le dijo Maka sonrojada.

En otra parte de la ciudad festiva, estaba Tsubaki ayudando en un pequeño sector de creatividad para niños, ahí estaba ella rodeada de niños que la encontraban increíblemente amable y cálida, los niños se acercaban a Tsubaki pidiéndole que los cargase o que les leyera un libro. Por lo que estaba muy atareada, pero no se dio cuenta de en que momento B*S había entrado al lugar y se encontraba a su lado mirándola con una sonrisa.

"B*S...desde cuando estas aquí?" le preguntó mientras cargaba a un niño.

"Desde hace unos minutos...pero tranquila el Gran Ore-sama no te castigara"

"Gracias mi amo" –dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa, a ella no le era muy difícil actuar como una maid. B*S sangró un poco de la nariz.

"quieres que te ayude con algo?" –le preguntó B*S.

"Etto..."

"Onee-chan, onee-chan...quien es este chico?" –le preguntaron los niños.

"Ah...es..." –se puso algo nerviosa.

"Soy su BIG novio!" –dijo B*S a los cuatro vientos, para luego comenzar a reírse.

"Tu?...no puede ser"

"Si...te retamos" –dijeron los niños. B*S no pudo evitar escuchar ese reto, él no dejaría de lado ninguna clase de reto.

"continua niño" –dijo B*S siguiéndole el juego al niño.

"el que logré superar todos los juegos se quedara con onee-chan..."

"si y será su novio!" –dijo oto niño. Tsubaki se puso nerviosa en como iban las cosas.

"De acuerdo! El Gran ore-sama acepta!" –dijo B*S. Tsubaki trato de detenerlo.

"B-B*S son solo niños"

"Tranquila Tsubaki; no perderé...te lo prometo" –dijo muy serio.

"_E-eso no me preocupa...me preocupa que les hagas daño_" –pensó Tsubaki alarmada.

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad, Kotonoha, Mix y Ray estaban ayudando en un puesto de chocolates; Kotonoha y Mix atrayendo clientes que les sentaba bien y Ray se encargaba de realizar los pedidos.

"VENGAN A COMPRARNOS CHOCOLATE!" –coreaban las dos, llamando la atención de las personas y haciendo que las personas vengan a comprarles. Y Ray podía con los clientes sin ningún problema. La tabla de precios estaba ahí, lo cual facilitaba las cosas.

"Ray? Todo bien por allá?" –le preguntó Mix.

"sin problemas..."

"Are?... –dijo Kotonoha- Ese no es Black?" –dijo mirando a alguien que se acercaba al lugar. Era Black que había salido a caminar para despejar la mente, pero le costaba porque no había el silencio y tranquilidad que le hubiera gustado.

"Black-kun!" –le llamó Mix.

"Eh...ah... –se acercó a ellas- chicas como les va?" –preguntó algo decaído.

"bien...pero tu no te ves nada bien" –dijo Kotonoha.

"Black-kun sucedió algo?" –le preguntó Mix.

"bueno...no estoy del todo seguro"

"Puede contarme" –le dijo Ray con una sonrisa. Black la miró unos momentos y luego asintió- "muy bien...chicas creen poder con el puesto si las dejo unos instantes?" –preguntó.

"Déjanoslo a nosotras!"

"SI!"

"bien, ven Black –le llevó a una mesa y se sentaron allí.

"Ray...nos conocíamos antes...de todo esto no?"

"Si"

"bueno...entonces sabes que ocurrió?...entre Alice y yo?...ocurrió algo?"

"Eh...Black Stein dijo que es mejor que recuerdes todo por tu propia cuenta..."

"Pero es que...siento que la voy a perder" –dijo apretando los puños.

"La vas a perder?" –preguntó confundida, entonces recordó la cercanía de Alice con Killik, en seguida relaciono eso con la actitud de Black, seguramente muy dentro de él, esa cercanía lo molestaba, porque dentro de él seguía enamorado de Alice.

"No comprendo porque me siento así?...por que me incomoda que Alice sea feliz con Killik?...después de todo quiero que ella sea feliz"

"Black...lo que tu tienes son celos..." –dijo Ray.

"Celos?"

"Si...verás Alice es una persona muy importante para ti, hasta ahí te puedo decir y tu también lo sientes no? –Black asintió- entonces es normal sentir celos cuando la ves siendo feliz con otra persona...en algo normal Black...no tienes que preocuparte de nada"

"Pero...y como los detengo?...los celos?"

"eso solo tu puedes saberlo...pero...si realmente la quieres la dejaras ir" –dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva. Black se quedo mirando a Ray y finalmente asintió- "muy bien ahora vuelvo al puesto antes de que nos dejen en bancarrota" –dijo con un risa y se despidió- "nos vemos Black disfruta del festival y animo!" –le dijo lanzándole un chocolate. Black atrapó el chocolate, era chocolate negro y su envoltura era azul. Entonces le vino un repentino recuerdo:

Estaba en una escuela; estaba en el gimnasio con unos amigos, entre ellos un chico mayor que lo miraba desde las graderías, entonces la luz se cortó, el chico mayor se le acercó y le dijo que era mejor ir a casa. Cuando estaban saliendo del gimnasio, Black vio a alguien que estaba en lo alto de un edificio, era Ray.

Ella miraba hacia la luna creciente, entonces giró para verlos a ellos, y Black vio sus ojos...que no eran del mismo color chocolate sino eran azules, de un azul oscuro pero que al mismo tiempo brillaba bajo la luz de la luna.

Black volvió a la realidad e inmediatamente la buscó, pero ella ya estaba trabajando en el puesto.

"_Por qué sus ojos eran de ese color?_" –se preguntó a si mismo.

"como te fue con Black?" –le preguntaron Mix y Kotonoha a Ray.

"bueno...no puedo decir que le ayude mucho, pero le aclaré un poco las cosas"

"Eso Ray!"

"no es para tanto...hablando de otra cosa...han visto o escuchado algo e Shinigami-sama?"

"Eh?...ahora que lo dices...no se lo ha visto desde ayer...hoy tampoco lo vi, ni a Otome-san...se supone que tenía que repartirnos los trabajos en persona?" –dijo Kotonoha.

"al parecer los dos se desaparecieron..." –una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Mix- "tal vez..."

"Tal ves?"

"Tal vez están piando un momento a solas los dos..." –las dos chicas se sonrojaron de solo pensarlo.

"hehehe...puede que..."

En efecto Mix había acertado, los padres de los gemelos Death habían dejado salir a la pareja feliz, después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Estaban en una habitación oscura, había una enorme cama; en ella estaban los dos abrazados, cubiertos por una delgada sábana. Otome bien abrazada de su esposo; y él rodeándola con sus fornidos brazos (es SHINIGAMI-SAMA! Así que debe tener una buena musculatura no? O.o)

"Death..." –le llamó su esposa.

"Que sucede mi amor?"

"Que haremos con el problema de la Sangre de Arma de Alice?...se ha pasado al cuerpo de Black..."

"Stein esta investigando...buscando una forma de sacársela y destruirla...después e todo si salió del cuerpo de Alice podrá salir de nuevo no?" –Otome- suspiró.

"yo me alegré cuando me dijeron que la SA había salido del cuerpo de Alice...pensé...'que alivio...ahora está fuera de peligro'...pero aun no ha acabado..."

"no te preocupes...buscaremos una forma..."

"Por lo menos...ahora ellos ya no podrán lastimar a Alice no?"

"nunca fue su objetivo dañar a Alice...fue dañar a Chrona-chan"

"Eso molesto a Kid-kun mucho no?"

"Si...Kid esta muy enamorado de Chrona...al principio me sorprendió lo mucho que ella encajaba...es como si fuera su 'mitad perdida'"

"Eh?"

"Hay un mito antigua griego, el mito del andrógino. Habla de estas criaturas que eran dos seres unidos, como un hombre y una mujer unidos en un solo cuerpo. Al parecer estas criaturas eran muy fuertes y amenazaron a los dioses del Olimpo; Zeus, al ver su poder decidió partirlos por la mitad dividiendo al hombre de la mujer...según este mito, hasta hoy en día el hombre busca a su 'mitad perdida'...algo así como su 'media naranja'...para volverse uno solo"

"increíble..." –apenas dijo Otome.

"A veces pienso que los dos estaban destinados a conocerse y después a enamorarse...son como dos mitades...al igual que muchos otros ahí...han encontrado a su 'mitad perdida'"

"Tu crees que la has encontrado?" –preguntó divertida Otome.

"Pues...te diré que el que te haya conocido aquella oportunidad fue cosa de mera coincidencia...esa vez, yo estaba caminando por la escuela y se me ocurrió repentinamente que pasara por la cafetería y cuando di la vuelta al pasillo, ahí estaban esas estudiantes molestándote..."

"Ah si?"

"si...cosa del destino? Ni yo lo se..."

"Creo que ya viene siendo hora de salir de aquí no?...llevamos aquí como todo un día...tal vez más..."

"Quieres arruinarme el festival?" –preguntó Shinigami-sama con una sonrisa.

"Por su puesto que no" –dijo acercándose para besarlo y de ahí a empezar de nuevo...

"Chrona...que sucedió?" –le preguntó Kid cuando ella se hubo tranquilizado. Continuaban en la misma posición; Chrona sentada en sus muslos y abrazada a él. Kid la rodeaba por la cintura tratando de mirarle; pero Chrona trataba de huir su mirada, y trataba de irse, pero Kid no la dejaba ir.

"Kid, déjame ir...y te dije que no es nada" –dijo Chrona.

"Ah no...Tienes que decirme...no te dejaré ir sino me dices que pasó" –dijo Kid sin soltarla. Killik vio como se repetía una y otra vez la escena. Y miró a Alice que atendía a los clientes, que poco a poco fueron incrementando y se dio cuanta de que empezaba a tener problemas. Así que después de estar lo completamente seguro fue a ayudarla.

"quieres que te ayude?" –se ofreció Killik. Alice lo miró algo sorprendida pero enseguida sonrió.

"si...te lo agradecería mucho"

"de acuerdo" –dijo Killik con una sonrisa, alegre de poder ayudarla.

"Chrona..." –continuaba insistiendo Kid.

"no es nada de verdad...solo..."

"solo?"

"-n-nada..."

"Chrona...voy a hacerte decirme lo que paso...por las buenas o las malas" –dijo mientras sus manos comenzaban a subir por la espalda de Chrona acercándola a él, ella se puso nerviosa por ese contacto y Kid la acercó á él, para besarla. Chrona puso sus brazos para alejarlo, pero Kid la atraía con más fuerza. Kid no iba a detenerse.

"Solo...me alegraba de verte. Eso es malo?" –Kid se tragó esa mentirilla por la emoción de que Chrona haya dicho eso y se emocionó.

"Para nada" –dijo antes de unir sus labios con los de ella. Chrona trataba de recordarse que estaban en un lugar público, pero era muy difícil por la forma en que Kid trataba de abrirse paso con sus labios entre los de ella, Chrona le hubiera dejado de no ser porque estaban en un lugar en público y ella no podía lidiar con las miradas de las otras personas. Kid se separó molesto al ver que ella no correspondía al beso- "que sucede?" –le susurró.

"no puedo...no se lidiar con las miradas de las demás personas" –dijo avergonzada, Kid sonrió y se levantó abrazándola por la cintura. Miró a Alice y de dio cuenta de que ella y Killik estaban ayudándose mutuamente, eso los ayudaría a unirse más, así que prefirió llevarse a Chrona a pesar de que ella protesto.

"Kid-kun adonde me llevas?" –preguntó nerviosa.

"a un lugar privado, no creas que te vas a escapar tan fácilmente" –dijo con una sonrisa, Chrona se puso nerviosa.

"p-pero y Alice?"

"Dejémosla con Killik" –dijo llevándosela.

"p-pero..."

"sabes que quieres así que ven conmigo" –dijo aun sonriendo pícaramente.

Había un montón de niños exhaustados después de haber dado cuanto tenían para vencer al Gran Black Star que había ganado todos los retos sin siquiera hacer esfuerzo, y todos los niños se habían esforzado, pero sus débiles fuerzas no servían para ganara B*S. Tsubaki se sintió aliviada, de que B*S haya ganado y sin herir a ningún niño.

"Jyajajaja no te lo dije Tsubaki? Que iba a ganar?"

"Hai" –dijo algo apenada Tsubaki.

"Onee-chan, onee-chan" –le dijeron las niñas.

"si?"

"Ese chico, es su novio no?"

"h-hai..." –admitió algo avergonzada.

"entonces eres muy afortunada"

"si, él es muy fuerte...y te protegerá" –Tsubaki miró a B*S que ayudaba a los niños a despertar y sonrió.

"si...soy muy afortunada"

"y seguramente serán muy felices juntos, y tendrán muuuuuuuuchos hijos" –Tsubaki se puso colorada y se puso nerviosa.

"EHH?"

"que sucede Tsubaki?" –preguntó B*S.

"n-nada..."

"Le decíamos a onee-chan que seguramente serán muy felices juntos" –dijo na niña.

"y que tendrán muuuuuuuuchos hijos!" –B*S sonrió cuando oyó eso.

"Es cierto! –dijo B*S a los cuatro...digo ocho vientos- tendremos una gran familia con muchos hijos! Jyajajaja!" –Tsubaki se sonrojo como un tomate.

"Me llamó?" –preguntó Ray al entrar a la sala de control donde estaba Azuza y agarraba un teléfono.

"si Ray, tienes una llamada para ti" –dijo extendiéndole el teléfono.

"Gracias...hola?"

"Ray?...te habla Brook?" –Ray se quedo un momento en silencio.

"ONII-SAN?" –dijo sorprendidísima.

"Si...etto...como has estado?" –dijo Brook del otro lado de la línea.

"Yo...bien...pero que hay de ti? Donde estas?" –dijo Ray alterada al escuchar a su hermano que se había desaparecido desde hace meses.

"bueno...no me lo vas a creer, pero estoy camino a la Death City" –otra vez silencio.

"QUE?" –gritó Ray alterada.

"si...bueno hemos decidido convertirnos estudiantes del Shibusen y..."

"Espera, espera...'hemos'?...tu y quien más?"

"bueno...me volví amigo de dos personas...y uno es mi nuevo maestro...y la otra se mi compañera...de pelea..." –dijo algo nervioso.

"Bueno y cuando llegan?"

"en...una hora aproximadamente...llegaremos en un avión..."

"...eh?"

"Si en una hora estaremos ahí" –dijo nervioso.

"Y porque no llamaste antes?"

"Por que Valery no quería...quería dar una sorpresa'" –se escuchó a una chica reclamarle- "ya me voy...enseguida llegamos, espéranos en la entrada" –y colgó. Ray suspiro y le devolvió el teléfono a Azuza.

"Q-quien era?" –preguntó algo confundida Azuza.

"Ah...mi hermano...que estuvo desaparecido un buen tiempo...al parecer vendrá a estudiar aquí..."

"Ya veo..."

Ray camino algo atontada por las calles, entonces se escuchó la voz de Shinigami-sama por los altavoces, se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar con su voz graciosa.

"Bueno, por hoy a acabado el trabajo de las maids...buen trabajo a todas" –dio antes de desconectarse rápidamente. Ray camino hacia el puesto de chocolates, Kotonoha y Mix la esperaban.

"que quería Azuza-sensei" –preguntó Mix.

"Tenia una llamada para mi...de mi hermano" –las dos le miraron sorprendidas.

"De Brook?" –dijo Kotonoha sorprendida.

"Si...al perecer esta camino aquí..."

"EHH?" –dijo Mix sorprendida y con un ligero sonrojo.

"Vamos Julieta...tu Romeo viene en camino" –dijo agarrando a Mix y caminando hacia la entrada de la ciudad- "Kotonoha...llama a Alice, seguramente ella querrá verlo"

"De acuerdo!" –dijo corriendo hacia el puesto e pasteles.

"Muchas gracias por tu ayuda" –le agradeció el dueño de la pastelería a Alice.

"Gracias por ayudarme" –le dijo Alice a Killik.

"no fue nada..."

"Ese Kid...se llevó a Chrona...para quien sabe que hacerle" –dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

"Kid es de esos no?"

"si resulta que tiene un lado pervertido" –se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Hasta que Alice rompió el silencio, mirando a otra parte- "Y respecto a lo de ayer... –Killik trago saliva nervioso- yo..."

"ALICE!" –dijo Kotonoha corriendo hacia ellos. Killik tuvo ganas de matarla en esos momentos, y Alice la miró confundida.

"Que sucede?"

"Brook esta viniendo ahora mismo a la ciudad" –dijo emocionada.

"Brook? En serio?" –dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

"si! Ahora mismo Mix y Ray fueron a recibirle a la entrada de la ciudad"

"yo también voy! Lo siento Killik hablamos luego" –dijo Alice tratando de irse. Pero Killik la detuvo.

"A-Alice espera!" –Alice se detuvo para mirarle.

"que sucede?"

"bueno mañana es el baile...y me peguntaba si querrías ser mi pareja de baile" –Alice lo miró sorprendida y luego sonrió.

"claro porque no?...bueno nos vemos mañana!" –dijo despidiéndose y corriendo para encontrarse con las detrás dos, dejando a Killik feliz y contento.

"Ya llegamos" –dijo una chica de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura y algo enroscado en las puntas, su piel era algo bronceada y sus ojos eran grises oscuros, usaba un chaleco negro corto y un vestido plomo con bolsillos; sin mangas y media negras.

"Así que esta es la Death City" –dijo un chico bajando del pequeño avión. Era alto, su cabello era negro y ojos ámbar, aunque no tan dorados como los de Alice y Kid, usaba un suéter negro con rojo, unos shorts deportivos negros y zapatos deportivos negros, con una gorra negra. Miró a la gran adornada ciudad, y puso cara de aburrimiento.

"si...aquí es" –dijo otro chico bajando, era más alto que el otro y su cabello era negro y su piel pálida, y sus ojos eran iguales a los de Ray, color chocolate aunque algo más claros. Vestía un canguro beige, y unos pantalones café rojizo.

"donde está tu hermana Brook?" –preguntó la chica mirando a todas partes.

"Seguramente ya llega"

"mientras voy a estirar las piernas...mucho tiempo de vuelo" –dijo el otro chico.

"Josh...no te vayas a perder" –dijo Brook.

"no hay problema"

"mm...ya quiero conocer a tu hermana Brook" –dijo la chica.

"Ya vendrá Valery tu tranquila..."

"quiero conocerla...Josh la ha visto antes?"

"no... recién la conocerá también"

"Ya veo..."

Josh camino por las calles de la ciudad, mirando a todos lados, mirando los puestos, preguntándose porque la ciudad estaba tan festiva y solo se le ocurrió que era por las fiestas navideñas, estaba tan distraído que no vio a la chica con la que se choco y la hizo caer al piso.

"_Esto me faltaba tropezar con alguien_" –pensó, y se fijo en la chica que ahora estaba tirada en el suelo, su cabello era de un negro muy oscuro y era casi igual de pálida que Brook, lo cual le era imposible, porque Brook era diferente a los humanos, por lo que era imposible que la chica tuviera la misma palidez que él. Ella le miro algo molesta, sus ojos eran del color del chocolate, la chica le lanzo una mirada envenenada y el chico sintió un escalofrió y le ayudo a que se parase y sin decir nada se fue.

"Eh?...y eso que fue?" –preguntó Alice.

"Un torpe ¬¬#…" –dijo Ray molesta.

**Josh POV**

Había sido cosa de Brook, la petición de Shinigami-sama había llegado hace unos meses, ofreciendo hospedaje y todo a aquellos que estuvieran dispuestos a ir a la Deaht city para amentar la seguridad del lugar, porque se veían amenazados. Entonces Brook dijo que fuéramos, uno: porque era una oportunidad de ganarse a Shinigami-sama y dos: por su adorada Ray, no sé que tendría esa chica pero Brook no paraba de hablar de ella, de lo linda, tierna y fuerte que era...y yo ya comenzaba a hartarme, pero para que hablar así de ella, ella tenía que ser especial.

al final no se de cómo logró convencernos de ir al lugar; a pesar de que Valery y yo no sentíamos cómodos en la sede de Sudamérica en Venezuela.

yo me había criado ahí; desde que nací al igual que Valery que es mi amiga de la infancia; ella fue mi primer arma; una katana, y me era muy fácil usarla, los dos hacíamos buen equipo, pero ella era muy enfermiza, se enfermaba de esto y lo otro, así que no íbamos a muchas misiones, por eso nos faltaba aun un largo camino.

en una misión conocimos a Brook, la misión era en Bolivia, La Paz. La cuidad era un horror, muy mal organizada, nos perdimos y nos llevo mucho tiempo encontrar al asesino, y al parecer nos había estado estudiando, y nos tomo desprevenidos y atrapó a Valey; yo no podía pelear sin arma así que iba a morir irremediablemente, entonces apareció Brook, que vestía un poncho sucio y viejo y se acerco a mí , me dijo que había estado viendo la batalla y quería ayudar , que él era un arma , como no tenia acciones o era eso o Valery moría ,entonces decidí tomarlo , lo agarre inmediatamente, entonces se convirtió en guadaña; lo empuñé y así acabe con el asesino, en forma de agradecimiento, lo llevamos a Venezuela y así comenzamos a conocernos y hacernos amigos, a Brook le faltaban como unas 7 almas cuando nos conocimos, su maestro había sido uno de los buenos, y me dijo que había sido su hermanita menor; lo cual me sorprendió un poco. Entonces me dijo que él buscaba a alguien, para vengarse; y por eso había dejado Nueva York; y se había separado de su hermana menor Rachel, dijo que ella estaba en buenas manos y que ya la volvería a ver.

Le ayude a completar los huevos Kishin pero faltaba el alma de bruja, dijo que él iba a conseguirla junto a su hermana y dijo que mejor me concentraba en Valery.

Entonces apareció el anuncio ese y nos trajo a la Death City, él y Valery se había quedado a esperar a su hermana, pero yo necesitaba caminar un poco y decidí dar unas vueltas...

"Ay!" -recordar todo eso; hizo que no viera a la chica que venía en dirección contraria a la mía, la pobre cayó al piso. Iba a disculparme pero me quede colgado al verla:

Estaba vestida de maid, pero lo que me sorprendió fue su palidez...era igual o tal vez más pálida que Brook, eso porque Brook no es humano, sino algo más poderoso, era pálido por eso, así ella no podía serlo...a menos que...entonces la chica levanto la vista mirándome, sus ojos eran los mismo que los de Brook, de un café chocolate, tal vez mas oscuros.

Extendí mi mano para ayudarle a pararse; una vez parada la mire unos segundos más...mierda que era bonita, la vergüenza se apodero de mi y antes de decir algo; me aparte y me fui por otro lado.

Camine apresuradamente, tratando de recordar donde habíamos aterrizado. Una vez llegué al lugar, esperaba encontrarme con Brook, Valery y la maravillosa hermana menor de Brook, entonces me encontré con la enorme sorpresa ahí estaba la chica con la que me había chocado hablando con mi amigo, no pude evitar verla sonrojarme. ella me miro con algo de molestia, entonces; entendí que ella era su hermana...eso explicaba los rasgos parecidos a los de Brook, tal vez perfeccionados; no había duda ella era su hermana; ella era Rachel.

"ah! Josh ahí estas, bueno aquí te presento a mi dulce hermanita Ray-chan" -me quede como un mudo idiota.

"Brook...quien es el" -dijo con voz autoritaria, era un tono despectivo; estaba enojada con migo...eso era seguro...y ahora como iba a pedirle disculpas..

**Normal POV**

Ray miró con rabia al chico que acababa de llegar que era el mismo que le había empujado y que ni disculpas le había pedido. Y para colmo era el maestro de su hermano, le dieron ganas de reclamarle a su hermano como había podido elegir a un maestro tan poco educado, pero prefirió quedarse en silencio.

"bueno...al menos ya estamos de nuevo juntos no?" –preguntó Brook a su hermana, que asintió lentamente.

"bueno al menos llegaron a tiempo para el último día del festival" –dijo Alice tratando de animar el ambiente.

"Festival?...bueno al menos nos divertiremos un poco" –dijo Brook.

"SI!" –dijo Valery.

"Mañana es el último día y daremos un último baile –dijo Alice- y en la noche habrá un baile para los estudiantes del Shibusen. Así que mejor se inscriben mañana y así asistirán al baile"

"eso haremos"

"Por cierto...el baile es en parejas" –dijo Ray codeando a su hermano y mirando a Mix. Brook negó con la cabeza y Ray lo empujó hacia ella. Mix lo miró confundida y Brook se sonrojo un poco.

"Etto...Mix vienes al baile conmigo?" –preguntó algo apenado.

"claro!" –dijo Mix con su típico carácter alegre.

"Ay...el amor, el amor, el amor..." –dijo Ray sonriendo.

"Ahora que lo dices...había olvidado que se va en parejas" –dijo Alice.

"Ah si?...nadie te ha pedido ir?" –preguntó Ray sorprendida.

"bueno...hace rato Killik me pidió ir...y le dije que si" –dijo sonrojada.

"aja...con que esas tenemos" –dijo Ray codeándole a Alice.

"C-cállate...y tu Ray-chan? Con quien iras ?"

"Mm... nadie me ha pedido ir así que iré sola"

"EH? no tienes que ir con alguien!" –dijo Alice mirando a su alrededor, acciono su radar de chicos disponibles y detectó a Josh. Sonrió y se acercó a él.

"Eh?..."

"Oye...Josh-kun...acabas de llegar no?"

"S-si..."

"bueno entonces supongo que no tienes pareja no?"

"bueno no..."

"entonces puedes ir con Ray no?"

"NI EN SUEÑOS!" –dijo Ray alterándose.

"Eh porque no?" –dijo Alice confundida.

"no iré con él..." –dijo haciendo un puchero.

"Ay Ray..."

"Ni aun si te invito?" –preguntó Josh.

"Eh?"

"Ray vienes conmigo al baile? A modo de disculparme por haberte empujado" –Ray se puso roja y retrocedió súbitamente molesta.

"Tu...estas bromeando"

"no, hablo en serio..."

"no digas tonterías!"

"Lo sienten?" –preguntó Alice a Valery y Mix.

"Si..." –dijo Valery.

"amor..." –dijo Mix sonriendo a su técnico.

"Chrona... –dijo Kid mientras la abrazaba en la cabina de la rueda de la fortuna, Chrona estaba igual que como había estado en la tarde, sentada en su regazo y abrazándolo, Kid la abrazaba por su cintura y besaba su cuello, mientras ella soltaba suspiros.

"si?"

"quieres ir conmigo al baile?" –preguntó mientras le dejaba una marca en el cuello.

"Si..." –dijo Chrona en un suspiro, mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza a Kid. Kid se acercó a sus labios y la beso y Chrona le devolvió el beso.

Los dos disfrutaban su amor, al igual que Shinigami-sama y su esposa, Alice apunto de compartirlo con quien quería y nuevos amores que comenzaban a surgir...todos estaban empapados de amor...

Menos para uno...que miraba la luna, confundido por los recuerdos y los celos...

"solo es cuestión de tiempo...y nos desharemos de la ciudad...Black" –dijo una figura en el cielo observando a la figura solitaria.

To be continued...

**Debita!XDXD**

**Ya volví! El lado Lorie esta bajo control! XDXD**

**Night: Lo que me costo tranquilizarla TT-TT**

**Ray: Eso te pasa por molestarme ¬¬**

**Night: apropósito...conq que alguien se esta enamorando ¬¬**

**Ray: O/O Eh? d-de que hablas? *nerviosa***

**Night: con que esas tenemos...le estas engañando a Ryuuji ¬¬**

**Ray:...no s-se de q-q hablas...bueno nos vemos! XDXD**

**Ray D.**


	16. Día 3 Atracciones febriles

**Wozo~Wozo~**

**Que onda! XD**

**Primero: para este fic necesitan escuchar otra canción XD la canción se llama: Umbrella de Rihanna ft Jay Z XDXD seguro la conocen XDXD pueden descargarla del you tube u otro lugar pero asegúrense que sea la versión con Jay Z.**

**Por otra parte...ºOº nooo confusiones! En seguida las aclaro:**

**Yuki-chan y todos los que sufrieron de un mareo de personajes (gomen T-T) en este cap ya se aclararan muchas dudas...espero XDXD cualquier duda no duden en preguntarme XD y por cierto; aumente una pequeña partecita en el anterior capítulo; no le cambie nada solo le aumente; dice: Josh POV y ahí se explica algo de los nuevos personajes XDXD**

**Ahora después de tanta cháchara al fic XDXD**

**Aquí va w**

**ADVERTENCIA: puede que me haya pasado y este capitulo les parezca algo largo XDXD**

**Capítulo 16**

**Día 3- Atracciones febriles**

Todos los chicos se habían aglomerado frente al escenario donde las chicas habían bailado el primer día; ahora bailarían de nuevo para el último día del festival navideño. Solo que ahora revelarían el vestuario que había sido mantenido en secreto; por eso todos los chicos muertos de la curiosidad esperaban verlas, además de querer ver los nuevos –provocadores- pasos de baile de ellas.

Esta vez Soul y B*S se habían amanecido para agarrar las mesas más cercanas al escenario, agarraron dos mesas porque el numero de personas que iban a ver el baile había aumentado.

Sentados en las dos mesas juntadas estaban: Soul, B*S, Kid, las ramas de Alice los gemelos Erick y Rick, Killik, el hermano mayor de Ray: Brook, el técnico de Brook: Josh, y Valery, la otra arma de Josh.

"nos deben una..." –decía Soul que se estaba quedando dormido por haberse despertado tan temprano.

"De acuerdo..." –dijo Kid.

"el Gran Ore-sama verá a su bella Tsubaki..." –dijo B*S durmiéndose babeando.

"hahaha que gracioso" –dijo Valery riéndose del baboso.

"Ray también va a bailar no?" –pregunto Brook.

"Así es" –dijo Kid.

"Ah...mi linda hermanita va a bailar" –dijo Brook cambiando repentinamente de actitud a uno muy similar al de Spirit cuando habla de su Makita.

"si...esta en la primera fila, baila muy bien" –dijo Killik.

"Eh? –dijo Brook cambiando de actitud- pero si la pobre tiene dos pies izquierdos" –dijo confundido.

"pues también tiene un lado salvaje, aunque parezca una santa" –dijo Rick.

"Si, además ella y Alice bailaban hasta morir en las fiestas de los clubes nocturnos en Nueva York" –dijo Erick.

"Ah...cierto..."

"hoy es el baile...con quien irán?" –preguntó Soul tratando de no quedar dormido como B*S.

"yo iré con Liz" –dijo Erick.

"yo con Patty" –dijo Rick.

"_Eso era obvio ¬¬_" –pensó Kid.

yo iré con Maka" –dijo Soul.

"Yo el Gran Ore-sama que superara a los dioses –dijo B*S despertando bruscamente- llevare a Tsubaki al bai..." –y se quedo dormido igual de bruscamente, haciendo que Valery se riera de nuevo.

"tu Killik? –dijo Kid- habrás invitado a Alice no?"

"Si...la llevaré a ella" –dijo algo sonrojado.

"Me parece bien...yo llevaré a Chrona"

"no le vayas a hacer cosas pervertidas eh?" –dijo Soul con una sonrisa burlona.

"t-tonto! No haría algo así" –dijo Kid nervioso y sonrojado.

"Por cierto Josh...al final iras con mi hermana?" –dijo Brook, mirando a su técnico.

"fue una larga batalla...pero lo logre! La llevare" –recordaba muy bien como había tenido que insistir e insistir y al final Ray había aceptado- "y tu llevaras a Mix" –dijo Josh sonriendo.

"c-cállate..."

"Black de nuevo no se sentía bien?" –preguntó Kid, al darse cuenta de la ausencia del antiguo amigo de Alice y de quien ella estaba enamorada, pero que había perdido la memoria.

"no lo encontré en el Shibusen" –dijo Killik.

"que raro...ya van a ser la 8 AM en punto" –dijo Kid mirando el reloj.

"Oye despierta" –dijo Erick sacudiendo a B*S.

"B*S Tsubaki esta bailando con otro chico" –dijo Valery.

"QUE?" –dijo este despertando alteradamente.

"Ya va a empezar" –dijo Kid.

"Eh...YAHOOOO!" –dijo saltando de la alegría.

"WozoWozo" –arriba de las gradas apareció Shinigami-sama y comenzo a dar un discurso del cierre del festival.

"Ahora que lo pienso...no lo hemos visto últimamente" –dijo Soul.

"cierto, en los dos últimos días no he visto ni a mi padre ni a mi madre" –dijo Kid.

"Hasta ellos tiene un lado salvaje" –dijo Rick. Kid se sonrojo de solo pensarlo, sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en el discurso.

"Espero que todos hayan disfrutado del festival! Ahora, hoy las chicas darán su último acto; agradezcámosles por hacer el festival más alegre y divertido!"

"GRACIAS!" –gritaron todos.

"bueno entonces! START!"

(Pongan la canción XD)

Las cortinas se abrieron lentamente, las chicas ya estaban ahí perfectamente formadas como antes, en ocho columnas, y en le mismo orden. Esta vez estaban frente al público –excesivamente masculino-, mirando al piso agarrando con ambas manos un extremo de un bastón negro, el otro extremo tocando el suelo. El vestuario consistía en una camisa de mangas cortas ceñida negra, y una falda negra con encajes, las medias negras y los guantes negros hasta arriba del codo, y en el cuello una cinta con un cascabel y todas tenían orejas de gato negras.

"_DE GATAS?" _–exclamaron todos mentalmente.

Entonces las chicas miraron al público con una mirada seria y seductora.

_You had my heart, and we'll never be world apart_

_Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star..._

Comenzaron el lento baile con movimientos lentos y seductores, maniobrando el bastón delicadamente, una gran ola de chicos sufrieron las hemorragias nasales al verlas haciendo esos movimientos tan provocadores y con las orejas de gatas. Kid clavo su vista en Chrona, como los demás en sus correspondientes novias.

_When the sun shines_

_We'll shine together..._

Entonces los pasos fueron aumentando de velocidad, los movimientos fueron más rápidos, maniobrando el bastón rápidamente, las que mejor lo manejaban eran Maka, Alice, Chrona y Ray. Eso porque ellas manejaban armas más o menos similares a un bastón y eso hacia que su baile sea más delicado y sutil, hacían girar el bastón con gracia y sin la preocupación de hacerlo caer o algo. El baile aumentaba o se hacia mas lento dependiendo del ritmo de la canción. Kid veía a Chrona bailar delicadamente, sus movimientos eran perfectos y al ritmo de la música. Al igual que Killik que miraba a Alice bailar con gracia. Brook estaba pendiente tanto de su hermana y de la chica de la que estaba enamorado, desde hace mucho tiempo, el arma de su hermana: Mix, que bailaba animadamente.

_These fancy things, will never come in between_

_You're part of my entity, Here for Infinity..._

De nuevo el baile se había vuelto lento y provocador; y todas bailaban en perfecta sincronía, haciendo del baile más provocador, y por tanto provocando que de poco a poco los chicos sufrieran un ataque masivo de hemorragias nasales, como era de esperarse; B*S y Soul no soportaron y cayeron al suelo sangrando a torrentes de la nariz.

_When the sun shines_

_We'll shine together..._

Los pasos del baile aumentaron con el ritmo de la canción. Maka maniobraba sutilmente el bastón sin dificultad alguna, no pudo evitar angustiarse cuando vio a Soul en el suelo, lo mismo pasó con Tsubaki que suspiro al ver a su novio sangrando y murmurando estupideces. Ray soltó una risita, y miro a su hermano que miraba como un baboso a Mix y volvió a concentrarse en el baile, entonces Brook la miró y comenzo a verla de una forma estúpida, entonces Brook se paró en su silla y grito: "Mi linda hermanita! Ray-chan!" –haciendo que algunos chicos se centraran en ella, lo que la puso nerviosa, dentro de ella comenzo a trazar planes para exterminar a su hermano. Josh se rió haciendo que ella se sonrojara. Los gemelos tampoco duraron más y cayeron con hemorragias masivas, mientras Kid y Killik no despegaban su vista de Chrona y Alice, que bailaban con gracia.

_You can run into my Arms_

_It's okay don't be alarmed..._

Y en esa parte el baile se hizo excesivamente seductor y provocativo, con movimientos atrayentes y lentos, dejando a todos los chicos alucinados. Kid miro a Chrona bailar tan provocativamente y comenzó a sufrir una hemorragia nasal, al igual que Killik al ver a Alice y Brook se quedo como una idiota al ver a Mix.

_When the sun shines_

_We'll shine together..._

El baile aumento de ritmo de nuevo con la música, con nuevos pasos provocativos. No había nadie que se hubiera salvado de las hemorragias con esa parte del baile; NADIE –excepto la única chica ahí presente-. Brook no tardo en caer al suelo sangrando y balbuceando cosas in entendibles. Killik tampoco resistió mucho y le siguió, los últimos pasos del baile se hacían más provocativos; lo cual provocó que los pocos que quedaban en pie –entre ellos Kid y Josh- cayeran al piso sangrando más, mareados y con sonrisas pervertidas en sus caras; Valery confundida miro al montón de chicos a su alrededor sangrando. La mayoría de las chicas sonrieron al ver que su objetivo se había cumplido tal como habían querido: torturar a los chicos.

La música se fue haciendo lenta al igual que los pasos de baile; y así las chicas concluyeron con su baile, con una pose muy provocativa, torturando más a los chicos. Y las cortinas oscuras cayeron tapando el escenario.

Una vez acabado el baile, todos los chicos aplaudieron aun en el piso; la mayoría sangrando aparatosamente de la nariz; Kid y los demás mareados; Valery aplaudía a las chicas; mientras por dentro llamaba pervertidos a todos los chicos. Una vez se mejoraron, algunos se levantaron, pero otros continuaron en el piso como los gemelos, B*S y Soul. Pero Kid, Killik, Josh y Brook se repusieron y se sentaron de nuevo en la mesa y se limpiaron la sangre. Valery los miraba con recelo.

"Bueno...que pudo decir...somos afortunados" –dijo Killik, sonriendo.

"si...mucho" –dijo Kid.

"Mix se veía tan sexy –balbuceaba Brook- y Ray-chan se veía tan adorable" –continuo balbuceando.

"BAKA!" –Ray apareció detrás de él y pateo la silla de manera que Brook cayera de espaldas con silla y todo, se golpeó la cabeza y se quedo en el suelo balbuceando estupideces. Killik se rió de Brook, Kid miro a Ray que miraba con fuego en sus ojos a su tonto hermano.

"Ray" –la saludo tranquilamente.

"Hola Kid-kun –le respondió con una sonrisa para volver a mirar con rabia a su hermano- eres un tonto...como se te ocurre gritar algo así en medio del baile? Idiota!" –dijo dándole una patada.

"Hahahahahaha!" –se reía a su lado Mix.

"hmmm...te ves linda" –dijo directamente Josh, Ray se detuvo y se puso roja; y enseguida hizo lo mismo que había hecho con su hermano; y Josh cayó al suelo pero no se quedo inconsciente; miro a Ray confundido- "y eso porque?"

"Por decir cosas vergonzosas" –dijo mientras se sonrojaba y miraba a otra parte.

"hmmm...te ves más linda sonrojada" –dijo de nuevo sonriendo.

"_Es que es suicida? ¬¬_" –pensó Kid antes de que Ray pateara a Josh.

"Hay tanto amor por aquí" –dijo Alice acercándose al grupo con Chrona detrás de ella, que quería evitar el contacto visual con su novio. Alice sonreía, pero recordó el atuendo que tenia puesto y que Killik estaba ahí, asi que se sonrojo de la misma forma en que lo estaba Chrona.

"A-amor?" –preguntó Ray, mientras detenía la lluvia de patadas.

"si...amor" –dijo algo avergonzada Alice.

"Alice...que harán hoy día?" –preguntó Josh, que se levanto aprovechando que su castigadora se había detenido.

"Ah...ayudaremos como ayer en las tiendas...y hoy no te llevaras a Chrona eh?" –dijo apuntando a Kid, el cual se sonrojo y miro a otro lado.

"Hehe...bueno" –Chrona suspiro aliviada.

"Será toda tuya en la noche para el baile" –Chrona se puso nerviosa.

"entonces no hay problema" –dijo Kid con una sonrisa.

"Entonces...vamos!" –dijo Alice despidiéndose de los demás.

"nosotras también vamos" –dijo Mix, agarrando a Ray y llevándosela- "ah! –dijo deteniéndose- Josh te la doy en la noche para el baile, ya arreglada" –dijo mientras señalaba Ray y reía.

"Ok!" –Josh le siguió el juego riendo.

"Tu!" –gritó Ray alterada.

El día transcurrió muy rápidamente, cada uno fue vengarse, y a torturar a su correspondiente novia; Soul a Maka, B*S a Tsubaki, los gemelos a las gemelas (XD), y Brook fue a matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, y fue a torturar a su hermana y de paso a Mix. Al igual que Kid; fue a torturar a Alice y a Chrona, acompañado de Killik.

"Nii-san...porque los tenias que traer a ellos?" –preguntó fastidiada Ray, Valery le miró herida e hizo ademán de llorar, por lo que Ray corrigió- "porque lo tenias que traer a EL?" –preguntó molesta mirando al chico que la miraba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

"Tengo todo el derecho a venir si quiero" –dijo Josh.

"Tu..." –dijo mirándole con rabia.

"bueno, bueno...ustedes dos se mataran durante el baile o que?" –preguntó Valery.

"Ah..._el baile_..." –Ray recordó el pequeño hecho de que iba a ir con el al baile, por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y rápidamente pedir la orden de ellos- "que van a pedir?" –Brook rápidamente detecto el súbito cambio de actitud de su hermana y Mix también lo hizo desde la cocina. Ray los dejo para ir a dar las órdenes.

"Por cierto Brook, tu sufriste de un ataque de sangrado por ver a Mix bailar no?" –dijo Valery.

"A-así es..." –dijo Brook algo avergonzado.

"Entonces Josh...tu que sufriste también un ataque...a quien veías?" –la pregunta le cayo de sorpresa al chico y este comenzo a ponerse nervioso.

"Ah...etto...bueno...a una chica de la segunda fila...que bailaba muy bien" –dijo tratando de disimular.

"en serio?" –preguntó Brook.

"Si..._si le digo a que fue por su hermana seguro me mata_" –pensó asustado.

"no puedo Alice" –le dijo Chrona nerviosa cuando le tocaba ir a atender a ciertos chicos de una mesa- "ve tu"

"ni loca...no ves que esta ahí Killik?" –dijo Alice nerviosa al igual que su compañera.

"no quiero que Kid me vea con este atuendo, ya fue suficiente que me haya visto bailar esta mañana!"

"Y como crees que estoy yo?" –las dos no vieron a la dueña del pequeño restauran que se acercó a ellas, que estaban arrodilladas en el piso a modo de que los chicos no las vieran. La dueña las miro molesta de que las dos no hicieran su trabajo.

"Señoritas?" –su voz hizo que las dos se sobresaltaran y chillaran.

"Se-señora...nos dio un susto" –dijo Alice.

"no se lidiar con los sustos" –dijo Chrona.

"Ahora me podrían decir a que esperan?...Hay dos clientes ahí esperando a ser atendidos" -dijo mirando a Kid y a Killik que trataban de localizarlas por el lugar.

"si pero..."

"Pero nada ahora mismo van a atenderlos!" –dijo sacándolas de el escondite y poniéndoles en un lugar donde las pudieron ver, las dos se pusieron nerviosas y caminaron hacia la mesa para atenderlos. Los dos chicos no pudieron evitar sonreír, haciendo que las dos se pusieran más nerviosas.

"Que les traemos?" –preguntó Alice resignada.

"Qué nos aconsejas tu?" –peguntó su hermano sonriendo.

"_si serás maldito..._lo que ustedes quieran..."

"Una pizza" –dijo Killik sonriendo también.

"n-no s-servimos pizzas" –dijo Chrona haciendo un esfuerzo por deshacerse del nudo n su garganta.

"elijan algo del menú" –dijo Alice comenzando a enojarse.

"no tenemos uno" –dijo Killik. Chrona que agarraba los menús se acerco muy lentamente y le ofreció uno a Kid, mientras este se la comía con la mirada. Tratando de ignorar el gran sonrojo se acercó a Killik y le dio uno. Se escondió detrás de Alice que mantenía la calma y trataba de no lanzarse encima de los dos para golpearlos; los dos se tardaron un buen tiempo, y por fin les dijeron a la chicas lo que querían, una vez dadas su órdenes; las dos se fueron a la cocina a dejar las órdenes.

"Esos dos...los mataré" –dijo Alice con un aura maligna.

"No se lidiar con esto T-T" –dijo Chrona.

"Tenemos que ser fuertes!" –dijo Alice tratando de darle ánimos.

"De acuerdo..."

"sus ordenes" –le dijo el cocinero entregándoles sus ordenes, las dos tomaron aire y fueron a enfrentárseles; los chicos las esperaban con una sonrisa en el rostro. Chrona se acerco muy lentamente a Kid para dejar el plato en su lugar, pero este no dejaba de mirarla con un ligero sonrojo. Alice le dejo el plato a Killik aun molesta y este sonrió, haciendo que ella también sonriera un poco. Una vez los dejaron con sus ordenes, las dos fueron a atender a otros clientes, llegó una señora con su bebé y Alice fue a atenderla, mientras Chrona esperaba a algún cliente, sentía las miradas de Kid y no podía evitar sonrojarse y sonreír. Entonces llegó un hombre; al cual lo dirigió a una mesa; y le pidió su orden. El hombre vio el menú y pidió lo primero que vio, mientras Chrona anotaba en su libreta, el hombre no dejaba de mirarla; entonces la agarró de la muñeca. Chrona se asusto, un miedo similar al que sintió el día anterior cuando esa persona con la que se había chocado en la calle la tomo por la cintura; inmediatamente, buscó a Kid con la mirada; lista para gritar o algo, pero el sujeto la soltó rápidamente.

"I'm sorry" –dijo en ingles, Chrona no sabia mucho de inglés pero sabia lo que significaba, asintió y enseguida corrió hacia la cocina a dejar su orden. Una vez ahí se encontró con Alice que esperaba una orden. Alice inmediatamente capto su extraño estado de ánimo, y pudo ver el miedo en su alma.

"Chrona que sucedió?" –le preguntó alarmada.

"Na..."

"no digas 'nada' porque yo se que paso algo, dime" –le pidió seria. Chrona el contó lo que había ocurrido; y Alice miro al hombre; le ofreció cambiar de clientes, porque ella había hablar bien el inglés, Chrona asintió y tomo la orden de la señora.

"Here is your order sir" –dijo Alice dejando el plato donde el hombre, que la miro algo confundido- "my friend and I have change, because she doesn't know speak english very well, if you need something just tell me" (1) –dijo Alice hablando un perfecto inglés. El hombre la miro y le agradeció y Alice se fue. El hombre busco a Chrona con la mirada; y la encontró atendiendo a la señora.

"S_erás mía tarde o temprano...Chrona-chan..._" –dijo para si mismo el hombre sonriendo.

"Mm...Como están tus padres?" –le preguntó Shinigami-sama a Josh, que había ido con Brook y Valery a inscribirse al Shibusen.

"Bien, les manda saludos" –dijo Josh.

"Gracias, no creí que el hijo de la familia Kurosaki vendría a esta escuela, creí que te quedarías en la embajada de Sudamérica"

"bueno ese era nuestro plan, pero Brook nos convenció de venir aquí...usted llamó por refuerzos no?" –dijo Josh hablando serio.

"si...sabrás el asunto de Alice no?"

"si mi padre me contó...pero que ya no esta en peligro?"

"bueno si...pero ahora la sangre de Arma ha pasado a otro cuerpo, y Cayo lo querrá cueste lo que cueste" dijo shinigami-sama algo molesto.

"bueno por eso hemos venido precisamente...para ayudarle"

"Gracias Josh-kun"

"no hay de que...entre shinigamis tenemos que ayudarnos no?" –preguntó Josh.

Josh, cuyo nombre completo era Josheru Kurosaki, pertenecía a la familia Kurosaki (2), una de las pocas familias de shinigamis de alto prestigio que había, claro no tanto como la familia Death (arriba los Death! XD no hermana Death? XD) Josh era el heredero directo, puesto que no tenia hermanos.

"bueno... tu arma es Valery-chan no?" –dijo shinigami-sama mirando a la chica que se puso nerviosa.

"H-hai!" –dijo algo torpe.

"Valery Fontaine...una katana, vas por tu huevo Kishin número 33"

"Hai...gomen es que soy algo enfermiza...y no hemos podido hacer un buen trabajo recolectando almas" –dijo algo apenada.

"no te preocupes; vayan a su propio ritmo, lo importante es crear una Death Scythe fuerte, no crearla rápidamente...y finalmente Brook Liddell...un miembro directo de la familia Liddell –Brook le miro algo alarmado pensando que a Shinigami-sama no le agradaba la idea, pero Shinigami-sama levanto sus manos tratando de aclarar- no es que tenga algo en contra de tu familia, pero nunca antes habíamos tenido estudiantes de la nobleza de los vampiros"

"si estaba al tanto" –dijo Brook más calmado.

"cuando Ray-chan vino y pidió ser estudiante del Shibusen...pues me quede algo sorprendido...después de todo es una heredera"

"La heredera legítima...yo soy híbrido, mitad humano mitad vampiro, así que no puedo liderar a los ejércitos de vampiros, pero Ray es un vampiro por completo; ella tiene esa capacidad, aunque aun no ha llegado a la edad de madurez" –dijo Brook sonriendo al pensar en su adorada hermana.

"Eso es cierto...Ray-chan estoy seguro será una buena líder...creo que ya viene siendo la hora" –dijo mirando a un reloj que mágicamente apareció flotando en el aire, ya iban a ser las 6 PM.

Agarró un micrófono –que también apareció mágicamente- y se aclaró la garganta, los demás le miraron confundidos.

"Wozo~wozo~ a todos! El Festival navideño ya pronto llegara a su fin, les agradezco a todos por su cooperación y en especial a las chicas que han ayudado y han hecho del festival más divertido; de nuevo agradezcámosles! –se oyó afuera como muchos gritaban 'Gracias' –les recuerdo al personal del Shibusen que hoy en la noche habrá una fiesta para compensar el arduo trabajo, y para que todos se diviertan! Hasta entonces!" –una vez acabó el micrófono desapareció y shinigami-sama se paró.

"Tengo que atender aun algunos asuntos; ustedes vayan a prepararse para la fiesta"

"si"

Cuando escucharon el mensaje; las chicas se alegraron, su trabajo ya había acabado y ahora podían descansar; pero aun tenían que asistir a baile, que estaba dirigido especialmente para ellas, después de su trabajo de tres días, después descansarían cuanto quisieran, las chicas abandonaron los lugares donde habían estado trabajando y se dirigieron apresuradamente al Cabaret Chupacabras, que los últimos tres días no había estado atendiendo porque ahí las chicas se habían estado preparando y donde se cambiaban de ropa (pobre Spirirt XDXD)

Una vez se quitaron el atuendo de gatas, salieron disparadas a prepararse para el baile que iba a ser a las 8 PM, después de todo necesitaban arreglarse bien, puesto que el baile era exclusivamente en parejas.

Alice las llevo a todas a su casa y le amenazo a Kid y a los gemelos que no se atrevieran a husmear, y que ellas se encontrarían con los demás chicos en la entrada del Shibusen. Una vez Kid y los dos se arreglaron, y ya estaban listos, salieron de la casa porque la tentación de fisgonear era demasiado grande, fueron a encontrarse con Soul que se encontraba solo en su departamento, bueno acompañado de Blair (XD) que lo abrazaba haciendo que el chico sangrara de la nariz.

"Vas a morir de pérdida de sangre ¬¬" –le dijo Kid.

"el Gran Ore-sama ya llegó!" –dijo B*S entrando derribando la puerta.

"y ya llego el otro ¬¬"

Mientras las chicas se arreglaban para el baile, todas mostraron sus pertinentes vestidos; cada uno diferente del otro y cada uno precioso. Liz y Alice no tardaron casi nada en arreglarse; y a demás quedaron magnificas. Entonces decidieron centrarse en Chrona que no sabia mucho de arreglarse, la iban a dejar magnífica para esa noche, para Kid. Chrona se ponía cada vez más nerviosa contad la hora se acercaba y cuando la aguja del reloj se acercaba más a las 8 PM su corazón latía mas rápido. Las demás también se sentían algo nerviosas; una vez todas listas se prepararon para ir, Alice y Liz les dieron unos últimos toques para dejarlas a todas perfectas, entonces cuando faltaban 10 minutos para la gran hora salieron en dirección al Shibusen.

Los chicos ya se encontraban en la entrada del Shibusen, las personas ya empezaban a llegar, venían en parejas o en grupos grandes; Valery se encontraba con ellos; no tenia una pareja pero seguramente encontraba una adentro. Todos esperaban a sus correspondientes parejas.

Todos usaban trajes de etiqueta oscuros, todos menos los gemelos, que ambos usaban pantalones café oscuro; y camisas beige; con corbatas mas oscuras; sin saco. Aparte de ellos; todos los demás; usaban trajes negros.

Soul usaba una camisa roja; B*S una camisa azul; Kid una camisa violeta; Brook una camisa ploma y Josh una camisa blanca. Todos elegantes y bien arreglados, excepto por alguien que tenia el saco mal puesto y la corbata suelta (necesito decir quien? XD)

"Cuanto tiempo más tenemos que esperar?" –preguntó Soul impaciente.

"Las chicas siempre tardan tiempo en arreglarse" –dijo Erick.

"Pero si han tenido como 2 horas para hacerlo" –dijo Killik.

"Alice...Liz" –dijo Kid, todo le miraron pensaron en las dos mencionadas, en seguida comprendieron que ellas eran la causa de la tardanza, siempre queriendo verse magnificas.

"El Gran Ore-sama esta harto de esperar!" –grito B*S.

"Oye, pondrías haberte arreglado mejor no?" –dijo Valery mirando el desarreglado traje de B*S. Valery usaba un vestido; azul con blanco; era ceñido en la parte de arriba; y suelto para abajo; con algunos diseños en la cintura y era hasta por arriba de las rodillas.

"tonterías...el gran ore-sama se ve bien con todo! Jyajaja!" –comenzo a reírse, y a Valery le salio una gotita estilo anime.

"-.-U si será baka...ah! por fin! Maka! Tsubaki" –dijo Valery agitando sus brazos para que las dos les vieran. Cuando la dos vieron al grupo se pusieron rojas y trataron de huir, pero Liz y Patty aparecieron por detrás y las empujaron hacia el grupo.

"Vamos no sean nerviosas" –dijo Liz.

El vestido de Maka era de un verde tornasolado, sin tirantes y un escote inocente; con algunos detalles por el busto y era hasta por arriba de las rodillas, era un modelo sencilla; y nada aparatoso, como para bailar libremente. Usaba unos tacones no muy altos. Tenia el cabello suelto con una cinta del mismo color se su vestido; y usaba un collar plateado.

Tsubaki usaba un vestido blanco, que en l parte del busto era algo apretado; y tenia una piedra en el centro; y de la piedra salían dos cintas que se anudaban detrás del cuello; del busto para abajo el vestido era suelto y recto; hasta por las rodillas; usaba unos tacones blancos y tenia recogido el cabello en una cola de caballo.

Las gemelas usaban vestidos idénticos, el modelo era café; el escote era en sesgo; dejando un hombro descubierto; y el otro cubierto; Liz tenia descubierto el hombro derecho y Patty el izquierdo (simétrico ¬¬) eran algo ceñidos y en la cintura tenían un cinturón de la misma tela, de ahí para abajo eran ya sueltos. Usaban unos tacones rojos también y las dos tenían el cabello suelto; y usaban unos collares negros.

Los correspondientes novios de ellas las miraron como idiotas; y Kid se aseguro que las dos no tengan nada asimétrico. Soul se acercó para besar a Maka, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y se pusiera molesta.

"O/O Baka! Que haces!" –dijo ella alterada.

"Pues saludando a mi pareja vamos" –dijo ofreciendo su brazo para que Maka se enganchara. Ella se hizo la difícil, pero pronto se engancho sonrojada.

Tsubaki se acerco a B*S y este se quedo como un baboso; mirando el vestido de Tsubaki haciendo que ella se sonrojara; el chico estrella pronto reacciono.

"Jyajaja! Ya llego la afortunada pareja del Gran Ore-sama!" –dijo a los mil vientos, Tsubaki sonrió. Las gemelas se agarraron de la mano con sus parejas, los gemelos (XDXDXD). Erick le dijo a Liz que se veía linda y Rick le dijo lo mismo a Patty.

"y donde están las demás?" –preguntó Brook.

"bueno...repentinamente; Alice y Chrona tuvieron un ataque de nervios y se negaron a venir y Ray y Mix las están trayendo"

"Ah! Aquí viene Mix" –dijo Valery; Brook volteo y la vio caminar hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa y tratando de aguantarse las ganas de reír.

El vestido de Mix era rojo, sin tirantes, el escote no muy revelador y recto, era ceñido por el busto y la cintura, pero de ahí para abajo era suelto y hasta mitad del muslo; era algo arrugado de la cintura para abajo; y tenía una cinta negra en la cintura, con el moño del lado izquierdo. Usaba unos zapatos rojos planos, sin taco. Se acercó al grupo y saludo a todos y se engancho cariñosamente de Brook haciendo que este se pusiera rojo tomate.

"Mix donde están las demás?" –preguntó Kid.

"Ya vienen...ahí vienen Alice y Chrona" –dijo señalando a las dos que venían; ambas algo sonrojadas; Alice se veía algo tensa y Chrona parecía nerviosa.

Alice usaba un vestido negro; sin tirantes, el escote no era peleador y era recto; ceñido en el talle; por debajo del busto tenia una cinta blanca; con el moño en el centro. El vestido dejaba de ser tan ceñido por debajo de la cinta blanca y era algo acampanado, y era hasta las rodillas. Tenía algunos detalles blancos. Y usaba unos tacones negros, no tenia nada en el cabello que ya de por s resaltaba por las tres líneas, y usaba unos aretes largos de piedras.

Chrona usaba un vestido durazno; sin tirantes; y con el escote recto; la parte del busto no tenia ningún detalles; y por debajo del busto hasta la cintura tenia una pieza de la misma tela horizontal a modo de cinturón ancho, algo como un corsé ajustado resaltando la delgada cintura de Chrona. De la cintura para abajo el vestido tenía varias capas, cada una de una diferente tonalidad de durazno; iba aclarándose hasta llegar al blanco que era la última capa; y la falda era algo acampanada. Chrona usaba unos tacones no muy altos con cintas. Y tenia el cabello suelto con dos horquillas brillantes a cada lado.

Chrona se aferraba con fuerza a Alice; sonrojada; y Alice también estaba nerviosa, porque a medio camino había recordado que tenia que darle su respuesta a Killik esa noche, y le dio un ataque de nervios; pero había algo más que la estaba incomodando. Cuando subían las gradas para llegar ala entrada; Black se encontró con ellas y pidió hablar con Ray a solas. Entonces Ray se quedo con él y les dijo a las otras que se adelantaran.

"Alice, Chrona se ven preciosas" –la voz de su hermano la saco d su meditación y sonrió ante el cumplido de Kid.

"Gracias Kid-kun...pero mira! –dijo mostrando a Chrona- la he dejado hermosa!" –dijo Alice orgullosa de su trabajo, entonces Liz se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, entonces Alice corrigió- "bueno las dos la dejamos así"

"si que nos rajamos en dejarla preciosa Kid...nos debes una" –dijo Liz con una risita, haciendo que Chrona se sonrojara; Kid la miro y se acercó para tomarla por la cintura y mirarla a los ojos.

"Te ves preciosa" –le susurró.

"G-gracias..." –dijo Chrona avergonzada.

"y Ray? No estaba con ustedes?" –dijo Brook repentinamente agitado.

"s-se quedo un momento con Black –dijo Chrona- al parecer quería hablar con ella en privado"

"Black? Quien es Black?" –preguntó Josh malhumorado.

"Tranquilo no te la va a robar –dijo Mix- solo es un amigo" –dijo sonriendo.

"¬/¬ no lo decía por eso" –dijo molesto.

"si, si lo que digas...mejor entremos seguro adentro nos encuentra, sino nos perderemos la fiesta" –dijo Mix dirigiéndolos a las entrada; Alice tomo aire y se acercó a Killik para engancharse algo nervosa.

"Te ves hermosa" –le dijo Killik.

"Gracias" –dijo Alice sonriendo.

Una vez adentro se quedaron sorprendidos por la decoración, que no era casi nada navideña como la del Festival, se asemejaba a una discoteca nocturna; habían luces en todas partes; y las mesas tenían manteles oscuros; con diseños plateados; habían recipientes encima con bocadillos y ponche; habían en las paredes mascaras de shinigami fosforescentes que cambiaban de color con el tiempo; y había un escenario donde había todo un equipo de DJ.

"EH?" –exclamaron todos.

"N-no era una fiesta navideña?" –preguntó Maka.

"Pues...esto no tiene nada de navideño" –dijo Killik.

"Pero es cool" –dijo Soul sonriendo.

"Me hace recuerdo a las discos de Nueva York" –dijo Alice.

"Cierto" –concordaron los gemelos.

"Wozo~Wozo~ minna-san! –apareció en el escenario Shinigami-sama y a su lado su esposa Otome, que vestía un vestido largo; negro estilo japonés, que resaltaba su figura, y tenia el cabello recogido en un moño agarrado por palillos- bienvenidos a la fiesta navideña!"

"_PERO SI NO TIENE NADA DE NAVIDEÑO_" –pensaron todos la unísono.

"sin nada mas que decir que comience la fiesta! A bailar!" -dijo muy entusiasmado shinigami-sama.

Entonces las luces se apagaron y luces de muchos colores comenzaron a prenderse como una disco; y la música comenzó. Era una canción animada y movida; e inmediatamente mucho tomaron a sus parejas y fueron a la pista de baile para bailar; Soul y Maka fueron los primeros en ir del grupo, seguidos de Tsubaki y B*S que no paraba de decir cosas como que el Gran Ore-sama que blah blah... les siguieron los gemelos y gemelas que fueron a bailar; Chrona se sentía muy nerviosa, entonces Kid la dirigió a la pista de baile; infundiéndole confianza. Se dirigieron casi al centro de la pista de baile rodeados de los demás que bailaban al ritmo de la música.

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through _(3)

Kid la tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra la tomo de la mano; Chrona puso la mano libre en el hombro de Kid. Entonces Kid comenzo a guiarla, para que los dos bailasen al ritmo de la música; Kid se movía elegantemente y Chrona trato de copiar sus pasos. Entonces los dos comenzaron a dar vueltas bailando delicadamente al ritmo de la movida música. Kid sonreía a Chrona, haciendo que ella también sonriera tímidamente.

"vamos?" –le preguntó Killik a Alice.

"claro" –dijo haciéndose un nudo en su garganta; el nerviosismo volvió. Killik la tomo de la mano para llevarla a la pista de baile. Pronto quedarían los dos solos; y Alice tenia que darle su respuesta. La canción acabo y comenzó una nueva.

"La mataré" –dijo Mix esperando que Ray volviera.

"Oye, oye no es su culpa; Black se lo pidió" –dijo Brook.

"entonces mataré a Black" –dijo irritada.

"quien es Black?" –preguntó Josh que no sabia nada al respecto.

"Era...es un amigo de Alice y Ray de la secundaria, pero perdió la memoria" –dijo Brook.

"Ya veo..."

"Ah! Ahí esta! RAY!" –gritó Mix agitando sus brazos para ella los viera.

_I try to keep believing dreaming on_

_And everytime I see you_

_I crave more I wanna pull you closer closer closer_

_closer but you leave me feeling frozen_ (4)

Ray los diviso; y se dirigió hacia ellos entre la multitud; que continuaba bailando. El vestido de Ray era celeste, sin tirantes; el escote recto; parecido al de Alice, con una cinta por debajo del busto; solo que la cinta era azul marino, el vestido tenia bordados de encaje negro por el busto y por la falda; igual azul marino; y tenia encaje al final del corte del vestido. Le llegaba hasta por arriba de la rodilla. Usaba unos tacones azul marino y una cinta azul marino con una rosa celeste en el cuello; unos aretes largos y el cabello suelto.

"Por que te tardaste?" –le exigía Mix.

"Gomen –dijo juntando sus manos haciendo señal de disculpas- Black quería hablar de algo"

"Y? que te dijo?" –preguntó Mix.

"bueno...ha recordando algo...de cuado estábamos en secundaria; antes de todo el incidente con Marco...Josh? estas bien?" –pregunto al ver la expresión en blanco del chico mirándola, Ray levantó y movió su mano para ver si reaccionaba.

"Si...te ves..." –pero fue interrumpido por Brook.

"Te ves tan linda; te ves preciosa eres un encanto" –dijo mientras abrazaba y asfixiaba a su hermana menor.

"Baka déjame!" –dijo dándole un puñetazo; dejándolo inconsciente en el piso.

"bueno ahora cumpliré con lo que dije" –dijo Mix agarrando a Ray de la mano, acercándose a Josh y tomándolo su mano para dejar la mano de Ray con la de él.

"UH?" –dijeron los dos confundidos.

"como dije esta mañana, te la doy para el baile ya arreglada" –dijo sonriendo socarronamente; cuando dijo eso Josh recordó lo que le había dicho; y Ray se sonrojó.

"Oye..." –dijo Ray tratando de quejarse aun sonrojada

"bueno yo los dejo; vamos Brook"-dijo arrastrando a Brook hacia la pista de baile aun inconsciente.

"n_nU...bueno...pues a bailar" –dijo Josh estrechando su mano y llevándola a la pista de baile.

"espera!...yo..."

"eh?"

"no soy muy buena bailando" –admitió nerviosa.

"_Y lo dices después de haber bailado muy bien esta mañana" _–pensó Josh- "solo hay que dejarse llevar por la música nada más..."

"B-bueno..."

La canción continuo haciendo que todos bailaran al ritmo de ella; Soul y Maka bailaban divirtiéndose; entonces Soul vio a su hermano mayor; Wes también ahí bailando con su novia; Gwen; igualmente divirtiéndose.

B*S se subió a una mesa; y comenzó a gritar a todos su gran genialidad; pero nadie le hacia caso; disfrutando de la música; B*S comenzo a gritar más pero la música ahogaba sus gritos, Tsubaki estaba a su lado tratando de bajarlo de ahí.

Los gemelos y las gemelas (XD gomen aun sigue causándome risa) bailaban sin perder el ritmo de la música. Liz bailaba femeninamente agitando su cabello y Erick agarrándola por la cintura. Patty bailaba salvajemente, gritando y jalando a Rick, que trataba de seguirle el paso.

Comenzo una canción bastante movida; todos gritaron de la emoción por la música; y así el ritmo de la músico aumento haciendo que todos se movieran al ritmo y bailaran descontroladamente. La música era contagiosa y junto con las luces parpadeantes propias de una discoteca que eran hipnotizantes; todos bailaban sin detenerse. Algunos tomaban un pequeño descanso y se acercaban a las mesas con bocadillos y ponche y tomaban un vaso de ponche y algo de bocaditos; pero enseguida volvían a la pista de baile para seguir moviendo el esqueleto.

Había un pequeño sector, apartado del gran revoltón; donde estaban los profesores viendo a sus alumnos bailar alocadamente, entre ellos Shinigami-sama y Otome.

"esta es una fiesta maravillosa Otome; la organizaste muy bien" –dijo Nyggus.

"En Nueva York en la compañía de modelos de ahí; a veces teníamos que hacer fiestas así, incluso más alocadas y con más gente; pero luego era un martirio limpiar todo" –dijo algo abrumada.

"Lo que importa es que todos la están pasando muy bien" –dijo shinigami-sama.

"Pero algo descontrolados no?" –preguntó Stein.

"Y que tiene de malo? La juventud de hoy en día es muy descontrolada" –dijo Marie.

"De vez en cuando esta bien que todos dejen salir su lado alocado" –dijo Spirit.

"Lo dices cuando tu hija esta ahí también 'alocandose' con su novio" –dijo Azusa, usando el termino que Spirit había usado.

"No! Maka!" –dijo Spirit cayendo en desesperación. Stein no puedo evitar sonreir y tomo algo de vino.

"Tu hija también esta ahí no Stein?" –dijo Azusa, entonces Stein se puso serio y algo sombrío.

"no hay de que preocuparse esta con Kid-kun" –dijo Marie.

_It's gettin' late but i don't mind._

_It's gettin' late but i don't mind._

_It's gettin' late but i don't mind._

_It's gettin' late but i don't mind. _(5)

Chrona y Kid comenzaron a bailar moviéndose más y Kid de vez en cuando le daba vueltas a Chrona haciendo que ella sonriera y riera; y luego continuaban bailando siguiendo el pegadizo ritmo de la música. Chrona comenzo a dejar de lado el nerviosismo y se dejo llevar por el ritmo de la músico que hacia a todos sacudirse al ritmo de la música. Kid sonrió al ver que ella comenzaba a animarse y también comenzo a aumentar el ritmo de los pasos; disfrutando de la música.

Alice también dejo de lado el nerviosismo y comenzó a bailar animadamente; Killik se sorprendió al ver lo bien que Alice bailaba, propio de alguien que ha vivido en la agitada Nueva York. Cuando acabo la canción todos gritaron, pero cuando comenzó una nueva, se emocionaron más y continuaron bailando. Alice se detuvo escuchando la música y sonrió de alegría.

"Adoro esa canción" –le dijo Alice a Killik subiendo su tono de voz para que le oyera.

"Yo también" –le dijo Killik, reconociendo al instante la canción. Los dos sonrieron y continuaron bailando al ritmo de la música. Poco a poco Alice comenzo a dejar de lado el nerviosismo y comenzo a sentirse preparada para darle su respuesta a Killik; después de todo la había dado como dos días para pensarlo, aunque ella no necesitaba pensárselo ni dos veces.

Mix y Brook también bailaban animadamente, Mix moviendo todo su cuerpo emocionándose por la música y Brook también disfrutando de la fiesta; los dos bailaban parejamente; sin detenrse. Brook disfrutaba de cada momento que suba con Mix, y verla tan alegre le gustaba.

_Lets paint the town_

_We'll shut it down_

_Lets burn the roof_

_and then we'll do it again _(6)

El lugar se fue llenado; cada vez llegaban más alumnos del Shibusen y contagiados por el ritmo de la música fueron a la pista de baile para comenzar a bailar; la pista de baile se fue llenado hasta reventar pero a nadie pareció importarle, todos continuaban bailando. Entonces entró un grupo de chicas rodeando a un chico; de último año; era uno de los mejores maestros que se iba a graduar ese año; y era muy popular en especial con las chicas.

Todas obviamente querían bailar con el, pero esperaban que el eligiera a alguna de ellas para llevarla a bailar. Pero el ya estaba cansado de su tropa de acosadoras; caminaba algo cabizbajo y se chocó con alguien haciéndole reaccionar.

"Oye! Ten más cuidado!" –le exigió Valery que había sido con quien se había chocado.

"Ah...perdón" –dijo algo sorprendido, puesto que ella le estaba mirando y no se quedaba como una babosa mirándole- "Soy Sayri, mucho gusto"

"Valery..." –respondió aun algo molesta.

"Te gustaría bailar?" –le ofreció haciendo que las otras se alteraran. La canción acabó e inicio otra igual de movida, muchos gritaron de nuevo por la emoción. Entonces Valery acepto su oferta da salir a bailar; y Sayri la llevo a bailar dejando a su grupo de admiradoras pasmadas, y pidiendo venganza dentro de ellas. Sayri la llevo a la pista de baile y los dos comenzaron bailar al ritmo de la música.

"Ah! Valery consiguió pareja" –dijo Ray mirándola entre la multitud.

"Eh? –Josh dejo de bailar y miro por donde Ray miraba y alcanzó a ver a Valery bailando con un chico alto, que no tenía saco puesto; solo camisa y corbata. Dejo de mirarlos y volvió a prestarle atención a su pareja que continuaba bailando.

_Push it baby just the way I like (you know i want it)_

_Pick me up and take me for a ride (you know i want it)_

_Sexy body don't you wanna turn me out (you know i want it) _(7)

Ray, al igual que Chrona y Alice, dejo a un lado su nerviosismo; y se dejo llevar por la música y disfrutar la máximo de la fiesta; Josh hizo lo mismo y lo dos bailaron al ritmo. Ray bailaba delicadamente; sin perder el ritmo de la música; y Josh bailaba elegantemente.

"que no se supone que no eras buena bailando?" –le pregunto Josh sarcásticamente.

"no me molestes –dijo sonrojándose- solo fue algo de nerviosismo"

"Ya veo; bueno como sea bailas bien" –dijo sonriendo.

"tu también" –dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Los organizadores que Otome había contratado estaban haciendo un muy buen trabajo; ella misma había preparado como iba a ser la fiesta y los organizadores, cumplieron con sus ordenes al pie de la letra. Habían contratado un muy buen DJ que ponía música muy buena, haciendo bailar a todos. Las luces también ponía el ambiente perfecto para incitar a bailar a todos más y más.

Los asistentes que ayudaban a servir el ponche y traían más bocadillos, que se acababan rápidamente; incluso parecían no poder resistirse a ir a bailar. Killik y Alice fueron por un ponche; y se dieron cuenta de que los bocadillos y el ponche se acababan rápidamente; cuando probaron el ponche se dieron cuenta del porque.

"Este ponche es delicioso" –dijo Killik.

"Lo que se esperaba de mamá, hizo un trabajo perfecto contratando a los organizadores" –dijo Alice.

"Es cierto..." –dijo Killik.

"Hmmm –Alice sintió que ya era hora de decirle su respuesta; y busco alrededor; un lugar donde pueda decírselo, y decidió llevarlo a un lugar más privado, lo agarró de la mano; y lo guió hacia la salida. Shinigami-sama los vio y sonrió, Otome también los vio.

"Ya se lo va a decir" –dijo Otome.

"Alice-chan...y Kid-kun han crecido mucho"

"Si..."

Una vez afuera en la entrada del Shibusen, Alice tomo aire, Killik también se sintió nervioso; se quedaron en silencio; uno momentos; Killik sentía algo de miedo, a que Alice aun no haya olvidado a Black y que la respuesta fuera a ser "NO"

"entonces..." –dijo Alice.

"Alice..." –iba a decir Killik.

"Espera...déjame hablar a mi, tu ya has hablado; es mi turno"

"..." –Killik solo se limito a asentir nervioso.

"Yo...aun no he olvidado a Black –Killik se sintió mal- pero...últimamente ya no lo he visto como antes; me refiero...lo he visto como un amigo...pero si es que estoy con otro hico... corro el riesgo de que el recuerde todo y me vea mal por no haberle esperado" –dijo Alice algo afligida y mirando el piso. Killik entendía claramente y no estaba dispuesto a contradecirle.

"A..." –iba a decir pero Alice le gano.

"Pero voy a correr el riesgo"

"eh?" –Killik se quedo en blanco cuando oyó eso.

"Porque... –Alice cerró los ojos y se trago todo el nerviosismo- porque tu me gustas también"

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, en los que Alice trataba de calmarse, porque su corazón estaba a mil por hora; y Killik trataba de realizar una acción puesto que se había quedado como una estatua. Cuando por fin recupero la movilidad de su cuerpo, sonrió y la tomo por la cintura; para inclinarse y antes de besarla decirle:

"Te amo..."

"yo también" –dijo Alice antes d estirarse y cerrar es espacio que los separaba y unir sus labios. La música aun se podía escuchar desde adentro:

_Tonight is the night_

_Where everything changes like the weather_(8)

"Necesitaba algo de aire" –dijo Ray cuando salio al bacón con Josh.

"La fiesta esta bastante movida eh?" –dijo Josh mientras se apoyaba de espaldas contra la baranda.

"Es verdad...y eso que recién esta comenzando...Alice...y Killik" –dijo Ray mirando por el balcón en la entrada a los dos abrazados. Josh también los vio y se sorprendió un poco al verlos juntos.

"eh?"

"Ya era hora, esos dos hacen buena pareja...aunque"

"uh? Aunque?" –le pegunto Josh notando el repentino cambio de humor de Ray, ahora se veía algo decaída.

"aunque...Black esta empezando a recodar" –dijo algo pensativa.

"Eh?...que es lo que sucedió?"

"bueno...antes de que Black perdiera la memoria...el y Alice eran novios..."

"Eh? De verdad?"

"Si...pero bueno el perdió la memoria y se olvido de ella...entonces Alice se sintió mal y en eso apareció Killik; y los dos se enamoraron, y justo ahora que finalmente están juntos...Black ha empezado a recordar"

"De eso era lo que te estaba hablando?"

"Si, recordó algo cuando estábamos en secundaria los cuatro con Alice y Koto-chan"

"Pero no recordó nada de su relación con Alice"

"no... pero si ya ha recordado algo, pronto recordara todo...y seguro que le dolerá mucho al ver a Alice con otro..." –Josh noto como a Ray le incomodaba eso, después de todo eran sus amigos y no quería que ninguno sufriera.

"Y que recordó?" –pregunto algo nervioso.

"Eh...bueno algo que personalmente hubiera preferido que no recordara..."

"que cosa?" –preguntó curioso Josh, Ray suspiro.

"Recordó que una vez se quedo hasta tarde en la escuela porque tenia que practicar para el equipo de la escuela y la luz se fue, entonces cuando ya se iba a su casa, me vio..."

"Eh? y que tiene de malo eso?" –pregunto sin entender.

"Pues...que esa noche había una alta actividad lunar..."

"Ah ya veo...y tus ojos se volvieron rojos por la sed de sangre" –dijo Josh al tanto de que durante las noches de alta actividad lunar; los vampiros no podían controlar bien su sed de sangre.

"bueno...yo nunca he probado sangre..." –admitió Ray algo avergonzada.

"QUE?...eso no es posible, se supone que son de la nobleza no?"

"bueno si, pero yo no he probado ni una gota de sangre humana...y no planeo hacerlo nunca"

"entonces tus ojos no se volvieron rojos?"

"no... bueno durante las noches de alta actividad lunar mis ojos se vuelven...azules"

"Azules?"

"Si...se ponen de un azul marino...y me hacen ver escalofriante...no me gusta" –dijo algo molesta.

"Me los muestras?" –le pidió.

"eh? que cosa?"

"Tus ojos de vampiro"

"no! Ya t lo dije me hacen ver escalofriante...no me gustan"

"Vamos muéstramelos...te aseguro que no me asustaran por completo"

"No..."

"Por favor?" –Josh continúo insistiendo, como lo había hecho para invitarla al baile, y al final Ray acepto.

"solo por unos instantes..."

"De acuerdo" –Ray miro hacia otra parte concentrándose; puesto que no los mostraba con frecuencia. Una vez la sangré de vampiro que aun dormía dentro de ella reacciono; volteo lentamente hacia Josh mostrando sus ojos, que ya no eran del mismo café chocolate; y ahora eran de un enigmático azul marino. Le miro durante unos instantes, y Josh no se sintió en absoluto asustado, Ray no se veía espeluznante ni daba miedo; sino que le daban un aire misterioso y salvaje. Entonces Ray miro a otro lado tratando de ocultar sus ojos.

"Te he asustado no?" –dijo con remordimiento.

"Eh?... –dijo despertando del trance- para nada...te ves mas bonita así"

"No es cierto..." –cuando l volvió a ver sus ojos eran de nuevo de un color chocolate.

"Estas exagerado, te ves linda con ellos"

"cállate..." –dijo sonrojándose y mirando a otro lado molesta. Entonces adentro comenzo una nueva canción que llamo la atención de Ray, ella la escucho detenidamente y enseguida salto de alegría.

"que pasa?"

"Esa canción me fascina vamos!" –dijo tomándole de la mano para llevarlo de nuevo adentro, hacia la pista de baile. Josh se sonrojo un poco cuando ella le tomo de la mano pero luego sonrió al verla tan entusiasmada.

(in and out of love 9)

La fiesta continúo animándose más y más y todos continuaron bailando al ritmo, continuo así durante toda la noche; todos disfrutaban de la fiesta al límite. Era la mejor navidad que podrían haber pasado.

El grupo se reunió después de haber estado todos separados; Chrona se abrazaba con fuerza a Kid sin querer separarse de él; Kid sonrió y le abrazo también; y ni pudo evitar sonreír más cuando vio a Alice tomada de la mano con Killik; entrelazando sus dedos.

"finalmente!" –dijo Soul.

"Felicidades!" –les dijo Tsubaki.

"Gracias" –dijo Alice algo sonrojada.

"Me alegro por ustedes dos" –dijo Kid.

"Gracias Kid-kun..." –dijo Alice sonriendo.

"si, gracias Kid" –dijo Killik.

Entonces la música se acabo y todos aplaudieron al maravilloso DJ, algunos pedían por una canción más. Algunos ya se retiraban contentos después de una fiesta así.

"que hora es?" –preguntó Liz.

"Eh...es media noche" –dijo Kid viendo su reloj.

"Ya se habrá acabado la fiesta?" –preguntó Maka. El DJ agarro un micrófono.

"Para los enamorados" –dijo y las luces se hicieron más tenues, poniendo un ambiente romántico, y el DJ comenzo una canción muy lenta.

Entonces las correspondientes parejas se dirigieron a la pista de baile, que ahora se había despejado más. La música lenta hizo que muchas parejas se abrazaran tiernamente o se acercaran más mirándose de cerca. La música era más lenta, y por lo tanto las parejas se movieron por la pista de baile lentamente.

Contad la música avanzaba; un sentimiento de tristeza los invadió a todos, puesto que la letra era triste; al escuchar la letra Chrona se abrazó fuertemente a Kid, no quería separarse jamás de él, y Kid tampoco; la abrazo por la cintura tiernamente mientras se inclinaba hacia ella para besarla; Chrona correspondió a su beso y lo abrazó por el cuello.

_Because I love your hand shake greeting my father_

_I love how you walk with your hand in your pockets_

_How you kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_ (10)

Ese sentimiento de tristeza invadió a todos; y se abrazaron más a esa persona especial con la que bailaban; como si enseguida fueran a separarlos; todos se abrazaron con fuerza; se acercaron más y se dijeron lo mucho que se amaban; aun habían algunos que no se daban cuenta de lo que sentían; pero tarde o temprano se darían cuenta.

Shinigami-sama abrazo a su esposa a su lado; contento de tener finalmente a su familia unida de nuevo. Miró a sus dos hijos que bailaban con esa persona especial, vio a sus alumnos también bailar con su 'mitad perdida'. Todos las habían encontrado, pudo verlo en sus almas que formaban un lazo único y fuerte.

Todos continuaron bailando lentamente por la pista de baile; disfrutando de cada instante junto a esa persona especial, que tanto querían.

Afuera...en la Death City comenzo a nevar; trayéndoles a todos un ambiente agradable, lleno de alegría y paz, y sobretodo...amor...

To be continued...

**XDXDDekita! XDXD**

**Feliz año nuevo a Todos! XDXD**

**Primero que nada agradecer a los que leen esta historia; muchas gracias a Mikitsan, Tomoyo000001, JoShEr.X, JacquiWaqui, Marie Death Evans, Yuki-chan, Iz Wland He Cu, B-01, Vale y May. XDXD pGracias por sus últimos reviews**

**Que todos pasen un Feliz año nuevo! Y que este año que va comenzar nos traiaga todos cosas...cool XDXD**

**Ahora algunas aclaraciones:**

**(1): para aquellos que no saben ingles o no lo saben muy bien, Alice dice: "Aquí esta su orden seño, mi amiga y yo hemos cambiado, puesto que ella o sabe hablar ingles muy bien. Si necesita algo solo dígamelo" Eso XDXD**

**(2) antes de que alguien piense que estoy copiando/plagiando el apellido Kurosaki de la serie Bleach, el mismo Josh se ha puesto ese apellido ¬¬ díganle a él XDXD**

**(3) De la canción "Firework" de Katy Perry.**

**(4) De la canción "Malchik Gay" de Tatu.**

**(5) De la canción "Memories" de David Guetta ft. Kid Cudi. **

**(6) De la canción "I gotta felling" de Black Eyed Peas.**

**(7) De la canción "Push push" de Kat de Luna y Akon**

**(8) De la canción "Party animal" de Akon.**

**(9)**** De la cancion "In and Out of Love" de Armin van Buuren ft. ****Sharon Den Adel **

**(10) De la canción "Last Kiss" de Taylor Swift**

**Esas fueron las canciones que escogí para la fiesta hehe...mis gustos son raros T-T disculpen si mis descripciones de vestidos son algo pobres...T-T no soy muy buena describiendo ropa T-T**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo XDXD**

**Feliz año nuevo a todos! XDXD**

**Lorie: Feliz año nuevo! –con confeti-**

**Night: Feliz año nuevo...otro año...**

**Ray: a ti no te importa es tu año número 201**

**Night: tu estas un año más vieja...y tu también Lorie.**

**Lorie: somos inmortales así que no importa**

**Ray: cierto...hasta el próximo capítulo! XDXD**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! XDXD**

**Ray D.**


	17. Sorpresas

**Wozo~Wozo~ Q onda! xD**

**Ogenki desuka? xDxDxD**

**La época de alegría; enamoramiento y sentimientos...tipo shojou...acabó xDxD**

**Las peleas y batallas ya vienen en camino...lo cual hace feliz a la sádica Lorie.**

**Lorie: wiiii! XDXD**

**Night: y ella es tu otro yo? O.o**

**Ray: -.-U si… ahora el fic!**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece...la cruel realidad T-T**

**Capítulo 17**

**Sorpresas**

"disculpen..." –dijo Ray cuando se asomo por la puerta, Stein continuo mirando la pizarra.

"Ray...por que te demoraste?" –preguntó Stein.

"Hmm... estaba con Black...no se sentía bien" –dijo esperando que Stein la dejara entrar.

"Ya veo...pasa..."

"Gracias" –dijo entrando y dirigiéndose a su asiento una fila más adelante. Se sentó al lado de su arma; Mix la recibió con una sonrisa y Stein retomo lo que nos había estado explicando. De ahí en adelante no atendí nada de lo que dijo; estaba preocupada por Black.

Ya nos encontrábamos a mediados de Enero, y Black y yo no nos habíamos visto mucho que digamos; la verdad es que yo no sabia como verle; ahora que estaba con Killik...estaba siendo muy cobarde; no sabia como el lo iba a tomar o como lo había tomado; tal vez ya lo sabía.

Durante toda la maldita clase; espera que tocara el timbre para el descanso; así le preguntaría a Ray que era lo que tenía; si era grave; o si es que había recordado algo. Mi cabeza comenzó a formular muchas ideas, al principio posibilidades, y después estupideces. Estaba por estallar cuando escuché el timbre y estuve a segundos de lanzarme encima de Ray, pero ella fue más rápida que yo.

"Antes de que me masacres Alice, Black solo tiene un resfriado común y corriente; lo deje descansando en la enfermería, y lo más probable es que siga ahí" –dijo mientras se volteaba para mirarme.

"U-un resfriado?"

"Si, un simple resfriado, tal y como Chrona...nada más" –dijo lentamente para que asimilara bien las palabras y la información.

"Eso es normal; no ha parado de nevar desde Navidad; y muchos han cogido un resfriado" –dijo Maka.

"cierto..." –dijo Soul que se había recuperado recientemente de uno.

"Ves, no es nada más que un resfriado" –dijo Ray una vez más; entonces recién me tranquilicé.

"Ya veo...gracias Ray"

"Tranquilízate un poco mujer"

"Estás como Kid" –dijo Liz.

Chrona había cogido un resfriado, y Kid se había puesto como un histérico y el ahora se encontraba cuidando de ella; por lo que estaba faltando clases. Marie no podía cuidarla; porque tenía miedo de contagiarse y que algo le pase a su bebé; Marie ya iba como en su séptimo mes de embarazo y el vientre le había crecido más. Chrona comenzaba acostumbrase a la idea de ser hermana mayor; pero a veces decía cosas como: no se lidiar con los bebés. Era cuando Brook entraba en acción diciendo cosas de Ray-chan de cuando ella había sido bebé. Brook tenía una obsesión con Ray como Spirirt la tenia con Maka, y así como Spirit recibía Maka-Chops, Brook recibía Ray-Chops.

"bueno...vamos a comer" –dijo Mix agarrando a Ray.

"Si, vamos" –nos dirigimos a la cafetería; busque a Killik, pero no lo vi, así que supuse que aun no había vuelto de su misión. Pedimos nuestra comida; y fuimos a buscar mesa; divisé una con solo tres personas comiendo que identifique rápidamente.

"Josh!" –y me dirigí hacia ellos; en la mesa se encontraban; Josh, Brook y Valery.

"hola..." –me saludo con un hilo de voz casi inaudible.

"Les importa si los acompañamos?"

"que va; siéntense" –dijo tranquilamente con la mirada perdida en alguna parte de la cafetería.

Nos acercamos y nos sentamos; las personas a nuestro alrededor nos miraban algo sorprendidos; para ser exactos miraban a Josh. Josh era probablemente el único Shinigami fuera de la familia Death que asistía al Shibusen. Y también miraban a Brook; por ser también de una familia prestigiosa como la familia Liddell; y estaba a punto de ser una Death Scythe.

"Hmm..."

"Ya se acostumbraran" –dije para hacerles sentir más cómodos.

"Espero..."

"L-liddell?" –dijo un chico acercándose a Ray.

"Hai..." –dijo Ray mirando al chico sin tener la menor idea de quien era ese.

"Etto...me peguntaba si..." –entonces miro hacia mi...para ser exactos miro hacia el chico que estaba sentado a mi lado; que en ese instante emanaba un aura amenazante.

"Si...?" –preguntó Ray tratando de sacarle lo que quería decir. Pero el chico se asustó con el aura amenazante a mi lado.

"N-nada...disculpa las molestias" –se retiro rápidamente y se fue corriendo.

"Eh...dije algo malo?" –dijo Ray mirando al chico que se había hecho humo.

"A este paso asustaras a todos" –dije muy bajito a Brook.

"que me importa ò_ó"

"Ray no te olvides de comprar la medicina" –le recordé.

"Oh...lo olvidaba...gracias por hacerme recuerdo"

"si te olvidabas Kid se iba a poner como un energúmeno"

"cierto..."

"Hoy a quien le toca hacer la cena?" –preguntó Brook.

"hoy...a Josh"

"mierda...no compre los ingredientes..." –dijo saliendo de su mundo perdido.

"En ese caso vayan lo dos" –dije haciendo que Ray se atragantara con los fideos del ramen.

"Por mi no hay problema" –dijo Josh ya más cuerdo.

"Si...esta bien" –dijo Ray procurando ocultar su rostro.

Volvimos a clases; mientras Stein continuaba explicando la lección; mi cabeza estaba en otra parte; ahora que Killik no estaba...podía ir a visitar a Black y...decirle...pero aun tenia miedo a como reaccionaría. Tal vez ya no sentía lo mismo por Black; pero el aun era importante para mi...y no quería herirlo ni nada por el estilo. Pero tampoco podía ocultárselo; tal vez estaba sobreexagerando; tampoco es que el me fuera odiar para siempre no?...tenía que ser valiente y decírselo. Decidí entonces que después de las clases iba ir a la enfermería; para ir a ver como se encontraba y decirle que estaba saliendo con Killik.

Cuando toco el timbre de salida; Ray yo saltamos al mismo tiempo; nerviosas... Ray seguramente estaba nerviosa por pasar tiempo a solas con Josh, y yo porque iba a ir a ver a Black. Recogimos nuestras cosas; y nos dirigimos en grupo a la puerta de salida.

"Lo siento chicos; yo iré a ver a Black un momento" –dije.

"Ok...no te tardes recuerda que no hay nadie más que Kid y Chrona en la casa" –dijo Ray.

"bien...tu tampoco no te tardes mucho con Josh" –le dije sonriendo.

"n-no digas tonterías" –dijo poniéndose roja.

Me dirigí a la enfermería corriendo; cuando llegué m detuve frente a la puerta; esperando que mi respiración se tranquilizara; estuve ahí parada como unos 5 minutos. Entonces saqué valor de quien sabe donde y entré. Nyggus-sensei estaba en su escritorio; y me miro algo sorprendida.

"Alice"

"Alice?" –escuché la voz de Black no muy lejos de la puerta.

"Etto...vine a visitar a Black" –dije algo nerviosa.

"Claro pasa" –dijo Nyggus-sensei.

"Gracias" –entré adentro y me acerqué a la cama que estaba junto a la ventana. Black se encontraba tendido en ella; me miro algo confundido.

"hola Alice" –dijo sonriendo.

"hola Black...Ray me dijo que te habías resfriado" –dije sentándome al borde de la cama.

"Si; no ha parado de nevar así que me resfrié" –dijo mirando por la ventana como caía la nieve- "no te irás a contagiar no?" –me preguntó súbitamente preocupado.

"No tranquilo...los shinigamis somos inmunes a esas cosas; también los vampiros..." –dije recordando a Ray.

"Ray-chan...es un vampiro no?"

"Si...lo recordaste" –no tenia la menor idea de que había recordado algo...me tomo muy desprevenida; me sentí súbitamente asustada...que más había recordado?

"Si...no hace mucho" –dijo tratando de hacer memoria.

"Has...has recordado algo más?" –le pregunté.

"Hmm...Pues la verdad no...Solo recordé que Ray no es humana y que era vampiro...nada más" –noté algo extraño en su voz en ese momento.

"Ya veo...seguro recordaras más cosas después" –lo alenté.

"Eso espero" –me dijo con otra sonrisa.

"Etto...la verdad iba decirte algo..." –dije con un nudo en mi garganta.

"Uh? Dime" –dijo sonriendo.

"bueno...durante el baile de navidad...yo...yo..."

"si...?" –me indujo a continuar.

"Bueno...yo...y...y...Killik..." –me trabé sin saber que palabras debería usar.

"Tu y Killik...?" –dijo esperando que lo soltara de una vez.

"Yo y Killik...nos... nos hicimos novios" –dije apresuradamente, rápidamente le miré y me pareció que durante unas milésimas de segundo su sonrisa se desvaneció y se volvía una mueca de dolor; pero enseguida el sonrió alegremente…había sido mi imaginación?

"Ya era hora...felicidades" –dijo sonriente.

"Eh...no... no te molesta?" –pregunté algo confundida...talvez si estaba sobreexagerando.

"Y por qué debería? Me siento feliz por ustedes" –dijo cogiendo mi mano, sentí en ese toque algo negativo...algo no andaba bien.

"G-gracias..."

"No esta contigo Kid?" –me preguntó súbitamente.

"Eh?...ah...no... no ha asistido a clases los últimos días" –dije algo extrañada por el cambio de tema.

"Eh? le paso algo?"

"No... es que Chrona se ha resfriado, y se ha venido a quedar a nuestra casa; para que Kid la cuidara"

"Ya veo...espero se mejore"

"si seguro ya se mejorara; Kid la cuida demasiado bien...lo cual me recuerda...tengo que irme a casa rápido" –dije; algo definitivamente no andaba bien; sentí repentinamente que TENÍA que estar con Kid y Chrona...era como si sintiera que su seguridad corría peligro; como si algo malo iba a suceder...un mal presentimiento...pero uno muy malo.

"De acuerdo...nos vemos entonces"

"nos vemos" –entonces salí disparada por la puerta; ni me despedí de Nyggus-sensei, simplemente salí disparada de ahí, abandone las instalaciones del Shibusen corriendo lo más rápido que pude, ignoré a muchas personas que me saludaron o me llamaron. Cuando salí miré las interminables gradas y preferí un camino más rápido; salté rápidamente al techo de la casa más cercana y me movilicé saltando de techo en techo. La nieve continuaba cayendo y me cegaba un poco; pero no lo suficiente como para detenerme o alentar mi paso. En ese momento me sentía desesperaba por estar con ellos; temía por su seguridad; pero ni siquiera sabia el porque temía...cual era la razón por la que sentía que estaban en peligro?...

Apresuré el paso cuando me di cuenta de que me acercaba más a la mansión; cuando la divisé; rastree las almas que habían dentro; solo dos, la de Kid y la de Chrona; nadie más. Registré la mansión...nada fuera de lo normal... suspiré de alivio y disminuí un poco la velocidad; ya más tranquila. Cuando llegué finalmente; abrí las grandes puertas y pasé al vestíbulo; me sentí más cómoda en casa.

"Alice?" –me llamó mi hermano en lo alto de las escaleras.

"Kid-kun" –me miró y se acercó a mi apresuradamente.

"Estas empapada" –dijo tocando mis ropas mojadas por la nieve.

"Ah...olvide el paraguas en el salón de clases" –dije intentando hacer sonar mi mentirita creíble.

"si serás de tonta –dijo golpeándome cariñosamente en la cabeza- ve a cambiarte" –me ordenó y cumplí la orden inmediatamente. Subí a mi habitación; y me quité la ropa que llevaba puesta. Me puse algo cómodo y caliente. Una vez cambiada; salí y me dirigí a la habitación de Kid, donde Chrona se estaba quedando; toque la puerta por si estuviera interrumpiendo algo. (Jijijijiji XDXDXD)

"P-pasa" –dijo la ronca voz de Chrona.

"Ku-ro-na-chan!" –dije cantando su nombre; la verdad me sentía muy feliz de verlos a los dos bien.

"Estas feliz?" –me preguntó Kid, que se encontraba sentado al lado de Chrona en la gran cama; solo que el estaba encima de la colcha y Chrona dentro de ella. Chrona tenía puesto un suéter cuello de tortuga; estaba bien envuelta dentro de una gruesa colcha; y estaba apoyada en una gran montaña de almohadas. Kid la estaba tratando como a una reina.

Aparte de eso; tenia un aspecto algo pálido (más de lo normal) y estaba algo sonrojada; no se si por el calor; seguramente se estaba asando con todo ese abrigo; por la fiebre o por que Kid la cuidaba tanto.

"No realmente...como te sientes Chrona-chan?" –pregunté sentándome al otro lado de Chrona.

"...Me estoy asando...no se lidiar con el sudor" –dijo tímidamente.

"Tienes que abrigarte si quieres sanarte" –dije repitiendo lo que Kid seguro repetía muchas veces.

"Y no se lidiar con las pastillas"

"_Demonios...las pastillas_"

"Alice trajiste las pastillas?" –me preguntó Kid.

"Eh...pues Ray iba a comprarlas" –dije escapándome del asunto.

"Ah...y a que hora piensa llegar?" –dijo mirando el reloj.

"E-esta bien..." –dijo Chrona.

"sino las tomas no te mejoraras...y Maka y los demás no podrán visitarte mañana" amenazó mi hermano.

"cierto" –dije dándole la razón.

"Bien...las tomare" –dijo rendida.

"Ahora que lo dices...tal vez Ray tarde...fue con Josh; así que tal vez tarden un poco" –dije sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Eh? Entonces iré a comprarlas yo!" –dijo Kid saltando de la cama

"Y porque no la esperas eh?" –le pregunté.

"Tiene que tomarlas cada 8 horas –dijo casi gritándome, sacó un reloj de bolsillo- mira! –dijo señalando las manecillas- sino las toma en 6 minutos y 45 segundos se pasar la hora, debo ir!" –dijo saliendo disparado por la puerta dejando una estela de humo.

"B-bueno…"

"Está exagerando" –dijo Chrona avergonzada.

"Hehehe…si…pero es porque está preocupado por ti" –le recordé.

"Lo sé" –dijo sonriendo.

"Mm...es cierto...que han estado haciendo todo este tiempo solos?" –pregunté curiosa; Chrona en seguida se puso más roja que los tomates.

"N-nada..."

"si seguro"

"Y que hay de Killik?" –me preguntó para escaparse del tema; esta vez me tocó a mi sonrojarme.

"no ha vuelto de su misión en Finlandia"

"Mm como están los demás...Erick, Rick, Liz, Patty...Mix" –preguntó por nuestras armas.

"Ah...están bien, aun se están quedando en la casa de Marie y Stein"

"Ya veo..."

"Esta algo silencioso son ellos no?" –pregunté mientras escuchaba el silencio de la mansión, por lo general Liz estaría escudando música a todo volumen, o Erick y Rick estarían viendo alguna película de acción a todo volumen, o Patty estaría haciendo ruidos raros, o Mix estaría haciendo algo en la cocina...pero por el resfriado de Chrona, Kid prefirió evacuar la mansión para evitar contagios.

"si...muy callado...disculpen las molestias" –dijo algo incómoda

"no seas tonta...eres nuestra amiga, no tiene porque molestarte" –le dije.

"Gracias...y por cierto...por qué se estará tardando Ray..."

Entonces escuchamos como la puerta de la mansión se abría y cerraba violentamente. Nos sobresaltamos y escuchamos a alguien subir las gradas a toda velocidad; entonces Ray entró a la habitación, toda empapada de nieve; miro por todos lados jadeando.

"R-Ray-chan?" –pregunté sin saber a que se debía su agitación.

"Y Kid?" –dijo al fin.

"Eh...fue a comprar la medicina" –respondió Chrona.

"Ugh!...Alice! –dijo gritando y acercándose a mi, me tomo por los hombros y me sacudió- porqué tenias que decir que Josh fuera conmigo!"–dijo nerviosa, mientras me sacudía noté el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, sonreí para mis adentros.

"Q-que sucedió?...paso algo entre ustedes?" –pregunté muerta de la curiosidad. Ray dejo de sacudirme y se encogió sonrojándose hasta llegar al escarlata. Entonces se arrojó al regazo de Chrona ocultando su rostro.

"Ray-chan que paso?" –preguntó Chrona.

"A-acaso el te hizo algo?" –le pregunté entre emocionada y preocupada.

"..." –continuó en silencio.

"Tranquila..." –dijo Chrona con voz tranquilizadora, acariciando la cabeza de Ray.

"n-no se lidiar con esto" –dijo Ray.

"yo tampoco se lidiar con muchas cosas...que sucedió?" –preguntó Chrona, entonces Ray se separo un poco y hablo en voz baja.

"Él me beso..."

...silencio...

"Q-QUE!" –exclamamos las dos, entonces Ray se sonrojo de nuevo y volvió al regazo de Chrona.

"Hoe...no sabia que Josh era así..." –dije conteniendo la emoción.

"t-te beso? Como?" –preguntó Chrona.

"si! Como?" –pregunté curiosa también.

"E-estábamos caminado por la calle...y es se detuvo y yo me adelante un poco y cuando se acerco a mi; yo me di la vuelta y el se resbalo y...cayo encima de mi...y...y me beso" –dijo nerviosa.

"Kya!" –grité emocionada- "eso es tan romántico...y que paso después?" –pregunté.

"Salí de ahí corriendo"

"EH? debe... –entonces sentí la repentina liberación de 4 protectores de almas de brujas- brujas!" –dije alarmada, Chrona se puso nerviosa y asustada, Ray se puso seria.

"cuales Alice?" –me preguntó Ray sacando su teléfono celular.

"Son...Medusa –Chrona ahogo un gemido- Kate y Melody" –entonces la alarma sonó en la ciudad.

"Mix! –dijo Ray hablando por teléfono- vengan a la mansión de Kid de inmediato" –dijo.

"contactare a nuestro padre" –dije abriendo el ropero de Kid; donde había un espejo, marqué el numero lo más rápido que pude.

"Alice" –mi padre apareció en el espejo.

"Papá...que hacemos?" –le pregunté algo nerviosa, Chrona no podría pelear...estaba indefensa.

"Alice donde esta tu hermano?"- me preguntó algo alarmado de que Kid no estuviera ahí.

"mierda! Fue a por las medicinas!" –dije igual de alarmada. Ni me importó el haber dicho una palabrota frente a mi padre.

"Es mi culpa..." –le oí decir a Ray. Entonces alguien entró a la mansión repentinamente, Chrona ahogo un grito y Ray y yo nos pusimos frente a la puerta, dispuestas a proteger a Chrona.

"Ray!" –entonces Brook entró abruptamente a la habitación, me sentí muy aliviada.

"B-Brook..." –dijimos aliviadas.

"que alivio te encuentras bien" –dijo igual de aliviado.

"Te había dicho que se encontraban bien" –dijo Josh entrando detrás de él, empuñando a Valery, miro a Ray y se sonrojo algo. Ray se sonrojo también pero sacudió la cabeza; no era le momento.

"Shinigami-sama...que hacemos?" –preguntó Ray.

"Mm...Enviare a un profesor a cuidar a Chrona-chan"

"Puedo pelear" –dijo Chrona parándose de la cama.

"Es cierto, podemos pelear sin ningún problema –dijo Ragnarok saliendo de su espalda- gupipi(1)...no somos nada débiles" –dijo sonriendo.

"Chrona-chan...aun tienes mareos" –le recordé.

"Estoy bien" –dijo poniéndose en pié; pero enseguida se tambaleo; Ray la sostuvo enseguida.

"Brook" –le pidió, Brook se acercó y cargó a Chrona en su espalda; Ragnarok comenzó a protestar.

"Ragnarok...tienes que cooperar; y después te daré un dulce bien?" –le dijo Ray.

"que me crees! Un niño?" –dijo molesto.

"8 dulces" –dijo Ray aumentando la cantidad.

"...y que tal 20?" –preguntó Ragnarok mordiendo el anzuelo.

"bien te daré 20!" –dijo Ray sonriendo.

"Tenemos un trato Ray" –dijo Ragnarok estrechando su pequeña manita con Ray.

"Bien...Alice deben encontrarse con sus armas lo más rápido posible" –dijo mi padre.

"Ya llamé a Mix y a los demás –dijo Ray- vendrán pronto"

"Muy bien, enviaré a..." –y la señal se cortó y escuchamos un gran estruendo a lo lejos.

"Padre!" –grité alarmada; corrí a la ventana y vi una gran columna de humo en el Shibusen y también fuego.

"Esto no esta para nada bien" –dijo Josh.

"Tenemos que ir rápido" –dije preocupada.

"Pero no tienen armas" –dijo Josh.

"yo puedo pelear sin armas" –dijo Ray.

"yo también" –dije.

"Ray ni se te ocurra..." –dijo Brook algo alterado.

"no hay de otra...es una emergencia" –dijo con voz seria. Entonces escuchamos otro estruendo, vi por la ventana una columna de humo levantarse a lo lejos.

"Alice..." –me dijo Josh.

"bien..." –rastree las almas intrusas, detecté el alma de Medusa cerca el alma de Soul y Maka.

"al parecer Soul y Maka ya están peleando contra Medusa" –dije.

"Tenemos que ayudarles" –dijo Chrona.

"Después... –dije concentrándome; trataba de identificar el alma de la bruja que había irrumpido en el Shibusen, pero otras dos almas desviaron mi atención- Kate viene para acá" –dije y reconocí el alma que Kate dejaba atrás mientras se aceraba- "K-Kid! Acaso lo lastimaron?" –dije en voz alta, Chrona se asustó y trato de decir algo pero enseguida comenzo a toser.

"Chrona no te esfuerces" –le dijo Ray.

"están cerca" –les advertí.

Josh se puso delante de nosotras; puesto que era el único con arma; Ray y yo nos pusimos delante de Brook y Chrona, estábamos listos para pelear.

_**Ojou-sama...**_(2)

Esa voz resonó en mi cabeza justo cuando algo estalló cerca de la ventana haciendo que pedazos de vidrios volaran hacia nosotros; automáticamente me cubrí el rostro con mis brazos sabiendo que me lastimarían; pero algo detuvo los pedazos de vidrios antes de que me alcanzaran; no tenia ni un solo rasguño.

Lo primero que pensé fue que Josh había usado alguna técnica y nos había protegido; pero cuando miré a Ray vi un pedazo de vidrio incrustado en su brazo; Josh también tenía algunas cortaduras; y Brook tenia algunos cortes. Josh se volteo para vernos y se quedo en seco al ver la herida sangrante de Ray.

"Ray!" –dijo preocupado, Ray lo miro confundida; entonces miro su brazo; era como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que tenia una herida.

"Ah...no es nada... –dijo al sacarse el pedazo sin problemas- no te preocupes"

"Es lo bueno de que sea vampiro" –dijo Brook.

"buena resistencia" –dije.

"Eso mismo...Josh!" –gritó Ray, Josh se dio la vuelta rápidamente y bloqueo por poco el ataque frontal de Kate que usaba unas cuchillas.

"Por poco..." –dijo.

"Hoe...pudiste bloquearme a pesar de que tu atención estaba en otra parte" –dijo Kate.

"Eres rápida" –dijo Josh; entonces Kate dio un salto hacia atrás; y se paró no muy lejos de nosotros.

_**Ojou-sama...**_

"_Asmodeus?_" –pregunté al escuchar su voz de nuevo en mi cabeza; Kate empezó a decir algo, pero no prestaba atención, me resultaba imposible pensar que Asmodeus me estaba hablando...después de todo ella había sido tragada por la Sangre de Arma...

_**Desde que la Sangre de Arma se fue de su cuerpo he podido recuperara mi conciencia...**_

"Por lo tanto... –dijo Kate señalando detrás mío haciendo que centrara mi atención en ella- lo siento pero debo llevarme a Chrona-chan"

"Como si fuéramos a dejarte" –dijo Josh.

"hoe...eres valiente chico...probemos tu valentía" –dijo lanzándose encima de él para pelear; Josh la empujo fuera de la ventana.

"Brook sácalas de aquí y rescuéntrense con sus ramas, yo la entretendré" –dijo saliendo por la ventana.

"...V-vamos" –dijo Brook, saliendo por la puerta de la habitación, Ray se quedo unos segundos mirando por donde él se había ido, pude leer la preocupación en su mirada pero cerró los puños y fue tras su hermano. Les seguí; bajamos las escaleras apresuradamente; les guié por la mansión para salir por la puerta trasera; cuando salimos al jardín trasero; vimos una silueta ahí parada; como si nos hubiera estado esperando.

"Amin..." –dije shokeada...maldita sea había estado usando el protector de almas y por eso no la había detectado.

"Hace mucho que no nos veíamos eh?" –dijo sonriendo.

"_Maldita sea..._" –ella era un oponente fuerte y no teníamos armas.

"Protector de almas...liberado" –su aplastante alma se expandió a nuestro alrededor, supuse que Josh al sentiría; pero no podíamos depender de él puesto que ya estaba peleando. Entonces pensé en Kid.

"_Kid-kun...ven rápido...te necesitamos_" –pensé comos si le fuera a leer mi mente.

"Entonces si no les importa debo llevarme a Rachel y creo que también a Chrona porque Kate está distraída" –dijo algo fastidiada.

"A mi?" –preguntó Ray.

"Cayo te necesita para nuestros planes...y Chrona también" –dijo sonriendo.

"_que hacer' Qué hacer? Qué hacer?...que vamos a hacer?" _–la desesperaron hizo presa de mi.

_**Ojou-sama...relájese por favor...despeje su mente...**_

"_Asmodeus...eso es!_" –podría usar a Asmodeus para pelear como lo hacia en los viejos tiempos; pero para eso debía sincronizar mi alarma con ella.

_**Relájese por favor...despeje su mente...si no, no podremos sincronizar nuestras almas...**_

"_De acuerdo..._" –a pesar de que sabia que era peligroso, cerré mis ojos para relajarme y despejar mi mente.

Deje de darle importancia a lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento y me concentré tratando de encontrar a Asmodeus. Me concentré en mi desordenada mente, tratando de organizarla. Debía encontrar su alma de una vez para sincronizarme con ella. Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba en un lugar oscuro; en un rincón de mi alma. Miré a todos lados.

"Asmodeus?"

"Ojou-sama…"

Asmodeus salió de entre las sombras, con su antigua apariencia; sus ojos de un celeste agua y su cabello azul. Avanzó hacia mi lentamente con una sonrisa; entonces note que cuando pisaba; congelaba el suelo.

"Son…"

"Los poderes que heredaste de tu madre"

"Mis poderes de dama de nieve"

"Pude quitárselos a la Sangre de Arma cuando dejo tu cuerpo; pero aun así ella pudo llevarse algunas…lamentablemente ya no puedes usarlos; solo a través de mi"

"Ahora los necesito para proteger a mis amigos" –le rogué.

"Cuando los necesites" –me dijo; estirando su brazo hacia mi; automáticamente estiré el mío para alcanzarla. Y cuando nuestras manos se tocaron; sentí una sensación muy fría por todo mi cuerpo; como si me hubieran inyectado agua fría en las venas. Abrí mis ojos y me encontraba donde se supone que estaba; frente al enemigo; Amin dio un paso hacia nosotros; lista para atacarnos.

"Asmodeus…" –susurré, entonces rápidamente un circulo de hielo me rodeo, la nieve a nuestro alrededor pareció alborotarse instantáneamente. Una larga espada de hielo se materializó en mi mano; y sentí la fría pero a la vez cálida presencia de Asmodeus.

"No es posible" –Amin parecía muy sorprendida al igual que los demás. Amin retrocedió algo temerosa.

"No te permitiré llevarte a nadie" –dije desafiante, empuñé la espada con fuerza y me lancé a la batalla. Me moví muy rápidamente, y la nieve me ayudaba porque ella no podía ver bien, en cambio; yo no veía los copos de nieve que se interponían en mi camino. Lo cual me permitió asestarle varias estocadas; Amin retrocedió tratando de evitar mis ataques, pero logré herirle. Amin trato de acercarse a mi, pero una barrera de hielo creció frente a mí y barrio a Amin contra la pared casi aplastándola. Amin cayó al piso mareada y lastimada. Me sorprendió lo increíblemente fácil que me estaba resultando luchar contra ella.

"suficiente…Cayo me pidió que no te haga daño…pero si me vas a estorbar…" –su alma se agito y comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras extrañas; y enseguida pareció una gran espada en su mano; parecía de hierro o algo; y tenía algunas púas en ella. Sabía que si me golpeaba con eso, me podría matar, Amin empuño la espada como si no pesara nada.

"Alice!"

"No molestes!" –Amin corrió hacia mi empuñando en alto la gran espada. Alce estacas de hielo desde el piso para alentarla, pero ella las corto sin problema alguno y se acercó a mi, pude esquivar su ataque pero no con mucho éxito, pues me lastimo el brazo izquierdo.

"_Ojou-sama!_"

"Estoy bien…" –Amin corrió de nuevo hacia mí y me golpeo contra la pared, la espada de hielo salió volando lejos de mi alcance. Me quede en el piso algo aturdida; y pude ver que ella se acercaba a los demás.

"no!" –me levanté lo más rápido que pude pero no tenía la espada.

"R-Ragnarok!" –gritó Chrona, entonces Ragnarok se materializo en una espada negra; Chrona agarró con la otra mano el filo de la espada cortándose. La sangre negra chorreo por su nívea piel, y se hizo una gran cortadura en la palma de la mano, entonces salpico había el piso hasta los pies de Amin; que la vio confundida. Las gotas de sangre negra mancharon la blanca nieve.

"_Chrona?...ya veo!_" –entendí su punto y rápidamente fui a coger la espada.

"que..?" –iba a decir Amin.

"B-bloddy Needle…" –las gotas de sangre se levaron y se convirtieron en agujas que atacaron a Amin a su alrededor. Amin se distrajo y así logre atacarla por detrás.

"Koori no saaberu! (3)" –mi espada hirió a Amin en la espalda y ella cayó al suelo soltando su gran arma, la herida no era muy grande pero poco a poco una capa de hielo congelaba el cuerpo de Amin.

"Maldición…me distrajo…" –Amin no podía moverse.

"…Gracias Chrona…"

"No es nada…" –dijo algo cansada.

"Iré a ayudar a Josh" –dije lista para ir a ayudarle pero sentí el acercamiento de dos almas de brujas, me di la vuelta y Melody y Free llegaron del cielo, Free en su forma de lobo y Melody sonriente, parecía como si hubieran estado peleando. Entonces escuchamos un gran estruendo en el Shibusen.

Rápidamente, rastree las almas, y note la presencia de una criatura que tenía esencia de bruja pero no era una bruja.

"acaso…"

"Dejamos a tu padre con una criatura de Amin…no podíamos dejar que el interfiera…" –entonces comprendí el porque había sido tan fácil pelear contra Amin.

"Tenemos que apurarnos" –dijo Free.

"No les…" –entonces pude ver lo que Free cargaba en su espalda…a mi madre…

Mi madre se encontraba inconsciente en la espalda de Free.

"O-otome-san!" –grito Ray.

"Ma…mamá!" –me invadió la rabia y me prepare para pelear contra ellos, corrí hacia ellos; pero ellos no se movieron. Cuando me acercaba más a ellos; una silueta salió detrás de Free…y reconocí el alma…es que las sorpresas no se iban a acabar?

Me paré en seco cuando lo vi…detrás de Free, indefenso…a tan solo unos metros del enemigo…me miraba con seriedad…

"Black?" –le oí decir a Brook.

"Black…que…?" –pero antes de acabar la oración, Black despareció; y en un segundo se encontraba a mi lado, entonces todo paso demasiado rápido.

Sentí un dolor en mi estomago a tal grado que solté la espada y caí al suelo retorciéndome de dolor

Black susurró: "discúlpame."

Entonces la vista se me nublo y solo alcancé a ver como Melody y Free se acercaban a mis amigos…y yo no podía hacer nada…pero eso no era lo que más me dolía…sino lo que Black estaba haciendo…nos estaba traicionando…

Perdí la conciencia y tuve una visión…

Una visión del pasado en la que Black se encontraba afuera del Shibusen, la nieve caía y era de noche, se escuchaba música…era la noche de la fiesta…Black tenia la mirada perdida, entonces alguien se acercó a él, Melody; solo que en ese momento tenía el protector de almas.

"_Black…"_

"_Quien eres?"_

"_Una amiga…lo más probable es que no te acuerdes de mi…"_

"_He recuperado mis recuerdos…he recordado todo…tú fuiste la que asesino a mis padres"_ –dijo con voz monótona.

"_Hoe…creí que seguirías sin recordar todo"_

"_Lo recordé todo…muy tarde…he perdido a Alice…"_ –dijo con voz lastimera.

"_Es cierto…la perdiste…y ahora no puedes recuperarla, ya no puedes hacer nada. Mejor…porque no vienes conmigo?"_ -Melody le extendió su mano.

"_Que dices?"_

"_Ven conmigo…la persona que yo amo esta dentro de ti…y la quiero de vuelta"_

"_Marco…"_

"_Así es…Marco sigue dentro de ti…con la Sangre de Arma…lo quiero de vuelta"_

"_Y que me darías a cambio?"_ –le preguntó.

"_Venganza…"_ –dijo con una sonrisa.

Black miró a Melody durante unos minutos y tomo su mano, en el momento en que lo hizo…sus ojos se volvieron de un fuerte marrón rojizo…conocía esos ojos…y esa sonrisa malvada…

"_Marco…_" –susurró Melody.

"_Yo si quiero venganza…"_

To be continued…

**Antes de algunas palabras, aclararé esto XD:**

**(1): GUPIPI: es el sonidito que hace Ragnarok xDDD Cosita linda! w**

**(2): Ojou-sama: se traduciría como "señorita" es como el "My lady" de respeto.**

**(3): Koori no saaberu: significa sable de hielo XDXD**

**Bueno ahora…no c que decir XDXD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya se ya se…me he tardado…T-T culpen a la escuela, a mis hermanas acaparadoras del internet, y a mi novio que me distrae toda la tarde en el msn…tengo novio! Wiiiii! xDxDxD**

**Night: ya era hora -.-U**

**Jocob: tengo cuñado? O.o?**

**Lorie: tengo cuñado! XD**

**Ray: tengo novio! ^w^**

**Night: nooo! Tengo que compartir la herencia? O.O**

**Bueno ahora hasta el próximo capitulo! No se olviden dejar un reviewsito XDXD**

**Nos vemos! Ah y…**

**FELIZ SAN VALENTIN! xDxDxD**

**Ray D.**

**Night: repito! TENGO QUE COMPARTIR LA HERENCIA?**

**Ray: creo q si…**

**Night: NOOOO!**


	18. Duda

**Hola mundo de fans de esta historia! (un mundo remotamente pequeño) XDXDXD**

**Bueno últimamente me he sentido inspirada, animada, optimista y enormemente enamorada xDD Regrese! Ray Death ha vuelto! xD**

**Night: la baka a vuelto! -.-U**

**Ray: oye!**

**Night: T-T porque tengo que compartir mi herencia...la quería para mi solito...**

**Ray: pues ni modo xD**

**Night: shiku-shiku-shiku...**

**Ray: he regresado a mis épocas de escritora a medio plazo! xD**

**Wiiii! Sin mas que decir...al fic!**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece...por ahora...:D**

**Capítulo 18**

**Duda**

"Kid...te voy a contagiar..." –pero de nada servia decírselo, el ya se encontraba encima de mi a pocos centímetros de mi rostro...imposible resistirse.

"Ya te dije...soy inmune a esas cosas" –me dijo con una sonrisa, y puso sus labios sobre los míos dulcemente. Mis mejillas ardieron más...si es que podían; la fiebre tenia mi temperatura por los cielos, y la forma en que Kid; me trataba...y sobretodo me besaba...mi temperatura subía más aun

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo evidente; se separó de mi y me miro unos segundos, luego se sentó en la cama, quise hacerlo también pero las miles de capas de colchas no me permitían levantarme. Se quedo sonriente mirando a algún lado de la habitación, y talvez es que lo vi algo sonrojado; pero mi ojos estaban algo débiles.

"Deberías enfermarte más seguido" –dijo entre risas...en otras palabras: "debería quedarme más a solas con el"...me sonroje.

No había un momento del día en que Kid no me cuidara, siempre estaba pendiente de mi, desde que cogí ese molesto resfriado...y como los demás habían sido evacuados para evitar contagios, la casa estaba vacía y solo nosotros estábamos...claro Alice y Ray siempre nos dejaban a solas...lo cual me hacia feliz.

"no digas eso...no se lidiar con la fiebre; con los dolores de cabeza o con mi voz de ogro" –estaba tan ronca que mi voz era más gruesa.

"Tu voz sigue siendo dulce" –dijo con un sonrisa...una de esas sonrisa "Marca Kid" (o sea perfectamente sexy...Kid...* ¬ * te amo a ti a nadie mas que a ti...º¬º...)

"G-gracias" –dije sonrojándome de nuevo.

"Hay algo que quieras?"

"Mm...Curarme -.-U" –era lo único que quería.

"Eso ya lo se, pero debes cuidarte para poder curarte...después hay que prevenir la recaída" (si un resfriado no me mata...la recaída lo hace TT-TT)

"B-bueno..."

"aparte de eso...algo más que quieras?" –me pregunto de nuevo.

"Mmm..._quedarme contigo..._" –cuando lo pensé me sonroje más.

"Chrona...? que sucede?" –me preguntó detectando la intensidad de rojo en mis mejillas.

"n-nada!" –dije cubriéndome con la colcha, pero Kid me la quito de inmediato y me miro detenidamente.

"Te has sonrojado más...puede que tu temperatura haya subido más?" –preguntó alarmado. Se acerco como si fuera a besarme, pero en vez de eso choco su frente contra la mía. Sentí su respiración en mi rostro; y me sonroje más...lo cual no paso por alto.

"tu temperatura...creo que se ha elevado...tsk cuando creía que había disminuido...espérame" –dijo dejándome, se fue rápidamente.

"T/T _que hago?...Kid es tan..." _–Kid entro de nuevo ágilmente; con un termómetro en su mano, se sentó al borde de la cama, y lo puso en mi boca con delicadeza.

Mientras esperábamos que el aparatillo hiciera lo suyo, mire a cualquier parte de la habitación, menos a Kid...si lo veía seguro mi temperatura se elevaría de nuevo hasta el máximo; procuré calmarme para que la temperatura disminuya...si es que podía. Durante los interminables segundos de espera; sentí los ojos de Kid clavados en mi.

Cuando por fin se escucho el pitido, Kid me quito el aparatito de mi boca y reviso la temperatura.

"Mm...38.6 grados...has subido 0.5 grados..." –dijo pensativo.

"E-eso es malo?" –pregunté temerosa de estar empeorando.

"un poco...no te da vueltas la cabeza?" –me preguntó.

"un tanto..._pero no por la fiebre_"

"entonces descansa en poco –dijo levantándose de la cama- estaré abajo si me necesitas solo llama"

"Ok..."

"Descansa" –dijo antes de salir de la habitación y dejarme sola...suspiré.

"_Ya de por si es vergonzoso que duerma en su habitación...y el me cuida todo el tiempo..._" –pensé sonrojándome de nuevo.

Me quede mirando el techo, y no tarde mucho en caer dormida...

"_Chrona! Corre!" –me gritó Soul antes de que; unas sombras comenzaran a tragarlo, y este continuaba gritándome que corriera, cuando el desapareció completamente, me di la vuelta y comencé a correr a toda velocidad por los pasillos desconocidos para mi, entonces llegue a algo asi como un jardín donde Otome-san estaba ahí, atrapada en una clase de enredadera, las enredaderas también parecían comenzar a tragársela._

"_Otome-san!"_

"_C-Chrona-chan...rápido...no dejes que ellos te lleven..." –me dijo antes de ser tragada completamente por las enredaderas... corrí por lo lúgubres y oscuros pasillos; las lágrimas caían a mares por mis mejillas, me detuve frente a un puerta tenia miedo de abrirla...no sabia lo que podía estar esperándome, el miedo hizo presa de mi...comencé a enloquecer...pero me calme...sabia que no solucionaría nada si me ponía a llorar o me ponía paranoica, tenia que calmarme...cerré mis ojos tome un largo respiro de aire y cuando abrí mis ojos...habían serpientes...en todas partes..._

"NOOO!" –me levante con demasiada brusquedad y las colchas comenzaron a caer al piso. Estaba sudando, jadeando, y con la cabeza dándome vueltas...

"un sueño...solo un sueño" –pero ni yo podía confiar en mi misma; por lo que Salí de la cama apresuradamente, camine por esos pasillos nada escalofriantes, buscando a Kid. Llegué a las escaleras y baje rápidamente, y me dirigí a la ala de estar, donde lo encontré durmiendo en el sofá. Verlo me tranquilizo mucho, sentí una calma tremenda cuando lo vi. Seguramente no había estado descansando bien por estar cuidando de mi. Sonreí y me acerqué a él, procurando no hacer ruido, pero al más mínimo ruido se despertó.

"_diablos..._" –retrocedí algo nerviosa y el se incorporo restregándose los ojos y pestañeando.

"C-Chrona!" –exclamó cuando me vio, y en un segundo ya estaba frente a mi.

"H-hola..."

"que haces fuera de la cama?"

"Emm...bueno...es que tuve un sueño algo...perturbador y me dio algo de miedo..." –enseguida enrojecí al darme cuenta de lo infantil que sonaba, me di la vuelta y traté en emprender la huida, pero enseguida el me sujeto por la cintura.

"a veces hay sueños que nos asustan, no tienes porque avergonzarte" –me susurró al oído.

"B-bien..."

"Vamos a descansar un poco...la verdad no he dormido bien" –dijo apunto de bostezar.

"...claro..."

Dormimos juntos en su habitación, yo cubierta por la colcha y el encima de ella, abrazándome con ternura, y así pude dormir tranquila...con el me sentía segura.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose con algo de violencia nos despertó a los dos, Kid se levanto rápidamente algo alarmado y yo le seguí con la mirada hasta que salio de la habitación. A duras penas logre sentarme en la cama y trate de escuchar lo que ocurría.

"Olvide el paraguas en el salón de clases" –reconocí la voz de Alice.

"...ve a cambiarte" –le regañó Kid. Escuché los pasos de alguien corriendo por el pasillo y luego los de alguien caminando, Kid entró a la habitación y camino hacia mi.

"Alice ya ha vuelto" –me avisó.

"Ya veo...que bien...eh? y Ray?" –pregunté, estaba segura de no haber escuchado su voz y eso que las dos llegaban juntas.

"Ah...no llego...seguro fue a ver a Brook"

"Mmm..." –Kid se acerco a la mesita de noche a mi izquierda donde estaban mi medicinas, una de las muchas que tenia que tomar se había acabado esa mañana, el empaque vació estaba ahí.

"cierto ya se acabaron estas pastillas" –dijo agarrando e empaque vació.

"sino mal recuerdo Alice o Ray tenían que comprar más cuando volvieran" –dije haciendo emoria.

"Que bien, no puedes faltar una sola" –dijo severamente.

"Ujuu…pero si saben mal T-T" –dije recordando el sabor amargo de las pastillas que tomaba…no sabía lidiar con la amargura.

"Pero esas te curan ¬¬"

"Ya lo se…solo decía…" –entonces Ragnarok salió de mi espalda, al igual que yo estaba enfermo; estaba algo sonrojado y tenía la temperatura muy alta.

"Cof cof… -tosió- Chrona tonta! Como…como… - entonces comenzó a golpearme, pero casi sin fuerzas- cómo pudiste enfermarte así de fácil…tonta!" –me continuo regañando.

"Oye no la trates así" –salió a mi defensa Kid

"Tu no te metas...es su culpa que la cabeza me duela tanto!" –dijo mientras sus puños indoloros continuaban dándome en mi cabeza…no dolía…pero era molesto.

"Ya basta!" –dije y le di un golpe, y por la debilidad no se altero sino lo deje medio inconsciente y dejo de molestar- hizo que me doliera la cabeza de nuevo _" –dije molesta.

"Estas bien? –Kid puso sus manos en mi frente para ver mi temperatura y de paso aprovecho para darme un beso, me puse roja como un tomate; entonces me susurró en el oído- me gusta cuando te enojas" –y se sentó a mi lado; rodeándome con un brazo.

Solo pude sonrojarme e inundarme por dentro de felicidad…

"KU-RO-NA-CHAN!" –dijo Alice entrando con alegría….

(30 minutos después)

Alice cayó al suelo inconsciente, la espada de hielo se fue desintegrando lentamente, al igual que la capa de hielo que cubría a Amin, esta se desintegro lentamente comenzando a liberar a Amin.

"Mierda…" –susurró Ragnarok.

"Alice!"

"Oye Black!" –gritó Brook.

Black ni se inmutó; tan solo miraba a Alice en el suelo; parecía no importarle, menos sentir alguna clase de remordimiento por haberla golpeado. Sus fríos ojos se posaron entonces en nosotros y en mí, lo que hizo que un escalofrió me recorriera y me asustara. Sentida como si en cualquier momento fuera a saltar encima de nosotros en cualquier momento.

"Black…" –la voz quebrada de Ray interrumpió lo que él pensaba y acaparó toda su atención. Black miro a Ray de una forma que me dejo totalmente sorprendida…la miraba con adoración y cariño…mucho cariño…a Black le gustaba Ray…y la forma en que la miraba…era con una devoción impactante; la miraba con cariño…y dolor…mucho dolor…tanto que aparto su mirada de ella.

"Ray…" –dijo su nombre como si fuera una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo.

"Por que…por uqé estas haciendo esto?"· -le pregunto acercándose lentamente a él.

"Yo…yo ya no pertenezco aquí –dijo con voz monótona- no hay un lugar aquí para mi…ya no…"

"Te quivocas…si lo hay…puedes comenzar desde el principio..no tienes porque hacer esto…" –dijo Ray comenzando a llorar.

"Yo…yo ya he tomado una decisión…y es definitiva…lo siento Ray –dijo dándose la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Ray- Amin…"

"No…" –Ray dio un paso adelante hacia Black y en un parpadeo Amin, que ya se había recuperado, apareció delante de ella, extendió la palma de su mano frente a su rostro y en seguida Ray perdió el conocimiento estuvo a punto de hacer al piso; pero Black la agarró por la cintura.

"Ray!...que le hiciste maldita?" –preguntó molesto Brook.

"Solo la puse a dormir y haré lo mismo con ustedes para que no causen problemas" –dijo caminando hacia nosotros.

"Noo! Bloody Neddle!" –dije creando las agujas para detenerla.

"Eso ya no servirá" –dijo deshaciéndose de ellas con un hechizo.

"Bloody Slice!" –dije lanzando la cuchilla desesperadamente para así detenerla.

"Es inútil!" –dijo deshaciéndose de ella.

"_Que debería hacer…_" –comencé a desesperarme.

Brook me arrojo al piso rápidamente y pretendió hacerle frente a Amin.

"No Brook!" –le dije.

"Chrona, te quieren a ti así que aprovecha y corre" –dijo convirtiendo su brazo en cuchilla.

"P-pero…"

"Ja! Crees que podrás si quiera hacerme frente? No me hagas reir" –dijo Amin. Se estaba poniendo peor…que íbamos a hacer?

"Yahhooo! El gran Ore-sama –gritó B*S apareciendo e interponiéndose en medio de Amin y Brook- ha llegado!"

"B*S!" –dije aliviada al verlo.

"Déjale esto al que superara a los dioses Brook" –dijo confiado.

"Maldicion" –dijo Amin.

"Devuelvan a ojou-sama" –dijo Sebastian apareciendo, se veía molesto.

"Ahora mismo… -dijo Kotonoha apareciendo también, lo que me sorprendió es que estaba muy enojada, nunca antes la había visto así- devuelvan a mi hermana"

"Tsk…nos retrasamos –dijo Free- ya vinieron refuerzos"

"Y Wes?" –preguntó Brook.

"Está ayudando a Maka y a Soul" –dijo B*S.

"Eh..?" –me pare y me di cuenta de que seguía con la resonancia, comencé a toser sangre negra.

"Chrona…ya no es necesario que sigas con la resonancia" –dijo B*S.

"Pero…"

"El gran Ore-sama ya está aquí a sí que no hay problema"

"Bien…" –terminé con la resonancia y la herida que se había curado por la sangre negra que se había solidificado comenzó a sangrar, me la apreté para poder detener el sangrado. Me dolía pero ni lo sentía por la tensión y la adrenalina.

Observe la situación, ahora estaban B*S , Kotonoha y Sebastian que podían pelear con ellos, al menos lo suficiente para retrasarlos y así rescatar a Otome-san y a Ray. Estaba segura de que Shinigami-sama pronto acabaría y vendría, y los demás también. Nuestros enemigos estaban acorralados… Atisbé algo de esperanza en aquella situación tan desesperante.

Entonces vi a Alice aun inconsciente en el piso y fui a ayudarla.

"Alice…Alice…" –trate de hacerla despertar, pero no podía, tenían que verla.

"Tenemos que llevarla a que la vean" –dijo Brook acercándose.

"Llevenla ustedes" –nos dijo Sebastian.

"Ox-kun y su grupo pronto vendrán a ayudarnos…llévenla" –dijo Kotonoha.

"Pero..." –los dos dudamos, Brook estaba preocupadísimo por Ray y yo también al igual que por Otome-san.

"Déjennoslo a nosotros" –dijo B*S.

"De acuerdo" –dijo Brook, alzó a Alice y miro a su hermana que seguía en los brazos de Black. Con todas sus fuerzas dio la vuelta, le seguí sin decir nada. Y cuando nos disponíamos a irnos, cuando mis esperanzas crecían…el sonido de algo cayendo del suelo las derrumbo por completo…

Mire hacia el cielo y vi bombas con forma de renacuajos caer…muchas de ellas.

"_Eruka_...cuidado!" –dije señalándolas, pero aun así no le dio tiempo a todos para cubrirse. Me tapé los oídos y me arroje al suelo cubriéndome mi cabeza con las manos. No levante mi cabeza hasta que el estruendo se hubo detenido.

Al principio solo vi la polvareda que se había levantado, nada mas…espere a que bajara un poco y me pare para ver mejor a mi alrededor. No pude divisar mucho, y cuando estuve a punto de llamar a alguien…sentí una fría cuchilla en mi cuello, que me inmovilizo por completo.

"no te muevas" –dijo la voz de Amin detrás de mí. Me congele por completo, me invadió el miedo y el nerviosismo- "camina lentamente y no intentes nada" –me dijo amenazante.

"B-bien…" –apenas pude decir.

Caminamos lentamente entre el polvo y el humo causados por las explosiones, no puede ver si los demás estaban bien, trate de mantener la calma pero me era un tanto difícil. Entonces vi a un grupo que al parecer nos esperaba, cuando los vimos, Amin me empujo hacia ellos.

Cuando los vi, ahogue un gemido…eran ellos, Melody, Free y Black…pero había alguien más ahí…habían TRES más ahí…

Medusa también estaba ahí y en el piso también estaban Kate, malherida…y Soul…también muy malherido.

"S-SOUL?" –exclame aterrada…a él también?...

"Silencio" –me ordeno Amin.

"Chrona –dijo Medusa acercándose a mí, Amin quito la cuchilla pero seguí congelada…no podía moverme…estaba terrada…uno por el hecho de que ellos estaban intactos y desconocía el estado de los demás, dos por el hecho de que habían secuestrado a Soul también y tres…por ella…Medusa simplemente me aterraba-. Me alegra de que estés aquí –dijo con voz fingida…se paro frente a mí y con una de sus uñas toco mi mejilla- ahora estaremos más unidas –con su uña me hizo una herida- espero que te hayas despedido de tus amigos…porque no los volverás a ver más" –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Por último extendió la palma de su mano frente a mi, como Amin lo había hecho con Ray…y enseguida la vista se me nublo y perdí el equilibrio.

"No…" –dije antes de caer al piso y perder el conocimiento.

Cuando recupere la conciencia, la cabeza me daba vueltas; apenas pude abrir mis ojos. Quise llevarme la mano a mi cabeza, pero algo no me dejo…bueno alguien.

"no te muevas…te estoy curando" –dijo una voz que conocía bien.

"Black?"

Black se encontraba al lado de la cama donde yo me encontraba, curando la herida en mi brazo que yo me había hecho para ayudar a Alice. Mire a mi alrededor, y me di cuenta de que estaba en una habitación no muy amplia con una ventana con barrotes; habían un armario y una mesa con dos sillas, y por último la gran cama donde yo estaba y dos mesitas a cada lado de ella. Por un lado me recordó a mi antigua habitación del Shibusen y por otro lado en la habitación donde me había estado esa mañana antes de que todo sucediera…la habitación de Kid…

Sentí un dolor en el pecho y una cuantas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos…me habían separado de él…de todos…

Black acabo de vendar mi brazo, me miro un momento, sin comprender mi dolor.

"Te diste un buen golpe en la xcabeza…asi que descansa" –em dijo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Espera! –dije sentándome- donde estoy? …y los demás?" –dije preocupada por los demás.

"Están bien…aun no han despertado…estamos en la guarida de Cayo" –dijo sin emociones.

"Por qué…por que nos traicionaste?" –pregunte tratando de sonar molesta pero no lo logre del todo.

"Creí ya haberlo dicho…ya no pertenezco ahí…"

"Eso no e cierto…"

"Si lo es…Alice ya no me ama…"

"Eh…"

"Aunque …me enamore de alguien más…" –dijo en voz baja.

"Ray?" –pregunte

"como…" –pregunto algo sorprendido.

"Por la forma en que la miras"

"Ya veo…creí…que tal vez podría comenzar desde l principio junto a ella…pero al parecer ya había encontrado a alguien más…las perdí a las dos"

"Eso no es cierto…" –dije algo molesta.

"cuando Alice vino a decirme que estaba con Killik, después…Melody vino a llevarme como habíamos acordado…pero…albergaba la posibilidad de que tal vez con Ray podría empezar de nuevo…así que le pedí que me llevara con ella…digamos que ya había encontrado a alguien más…me sentí muy mal, porque las había perdido a las dos…así que me uní a ellos…y les ayude a secuestrar a Otome-san"

"Como…pudiste…" –me quede sorprendida.

"Le pedí que la llamaran, y cuando ella vino a verme, Melody y Free la secuestraron, Shinigami-sama intento detenernos así que Amin envió a una gran bestia para entretenerlo…" –dijo con voz monótona.

"Cómo pudiste…no éramos tus amigos?...y que piensan hacer con nosotros?" –grité ya mas alterada.

"Cayo necesita de la Sangre Negra para sus planes, y tu y Soul son portadores de ella"

"Entonces Otome-san no tiene nada que ver con esto! Para que la secuestraron?"

"Otome-san fue un capricho de Cayo, el siempre la quiso…y ahora tiene la oportunidad de arrebatársela a Shinigami-sama y…" –no aguante y me acerque rápidamente a él, para darle una bofetada. Lo más fuerte que pude…aunque el no hizo nada.

"Que te pasa? Como puedes estar así de tranquilo cuando Otome-san está en peligro? Ella es una persona tan gentil y dulce…es la madre de Kid y de Alice! Acaso ella no confiaba en ti?...como puedes coopera para…" –entonces recordé que estaba enferma, la fiebre hizo mella en mí y me tambalee, comencé a toser fuertemente y me arrodille en el piso con la cabeza dándome vueltas.

"Te dije que…" –dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro, pero enseguida me la quite bruscamente.

"Déjame..no se lidiar con traidores como tu" –Black se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

"tienes razón…soy un traidor…pero lo hecho hecho esta, es lo que decidí y no me arrepiento- dijo antes de salir- una cosa…prometí ayudar a secuestrarlos con una condición.."

"cual?" –pregunte enojada.

"En caso de que vinieran a rescatarlos que es lo más seguro…no ayudaría en la resistencia"

"Eh?"

"Cuando vengan a rescatarlos…no interrumpiré…me quedare con los brazos cruzados"

"Black…"

"Es una promesa" –dijo y salió cerrando la puerta.

Estaba segura de que los demás vendrían a rescatarnos, tenía esa gran esperanza. No sabía para que nos quisieran exactamente, pero decidí ignorar eso y centrarme en esa esperanza de que ellos vinieran a salvarnos…y a Black también.

Me había podido dar cuenta de que a él no le agradaba para nada la idea de tenernos secuestrados…por eso había puesto esa condición…porque sabía que nos salvarían..no?

"Acaso eres tonta?" –dijo Ragnarok.

"A que te refieres?"

"El ya ha tomado una decisión..y no parece que vaya a cambiar de idea"

"no…aun hay una oportunidad…lo se…estoy segura" –dije.

"Je! Yq ue piensas hacer?"

"Solo tengo que hacerlo dudar…con eso bastara" –dije decidida a hacerlo…aun había salvación para Black…

To de continued…

**Dekitta!**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Si les gusto dejen review, si no les gusto igual dejen review xD y si no entendieron algo o quieren que aclare algo díganmelo y lo hare ya sea por mensaje privado o en el siguiente capítulo…todas sus dudas son bienvenidas xP**

**Como dije que lo haría: agradezco a Tomoyo-chan por ayudarme con algunas palabras, y al diccionario Larousse xDD**

**Bueno sin mas que decir, me despido. No se olviden de dejar un review xDD**

**Hasta la vista!**

**Ray D.**


	19. Impotencia y Preocupacion

**Lista de los personajes fuera de la serie:**

**Alice Death**.- hija de shinigami-sama y hermana gemela de Kid.

**Erick y Rick Leiria**.- hermanos gemelos y armas de Alice.

**Gwen Evans**.- esposa de Wes, el hermano de Soul.

**Takahashi Kotonoha**.- la hermana menor de Otome, o sea la tía de Kid y Alice...O_O aunque tienen la misma edad.

**Takahashi Otome**.- esposa de shinigami-sama y madre de Alice y Kid.

**Sebastian**.- mayordomo y guardián de Otome y Alice.

**Black Kreig**.- viejo amigo de Alice, luego pierde la memoria olvidando todo.

**Rachel Liddel**.- esa soy yo xD, vampiresa y amiga de Alice.

**Michelle (Mix) Clare**.- ella es Mikitsan! XD onee-chan! Mi arma xP

**Brook Liddel**.- mi hermano mayor, es mitad vampiro mitad humano.

**Kurosaki Josheru**.- técnico momentáneo de Brook, es un shinigami de otra familia prestigiosa.

**Valery Fontaine**.- arma de Josh, amiga de Brook y Josh.

**Asmodeus.**- es el espíritu guardián de Alice, asi como Beelzebub es de Kid.

Bueno esos son todos los buenos...ahora todos los nuevos enemigos:

**Cayo**.- antiguo alumno del Shibusen. Le guarda mucho rencor a Shinigami-sama.

**Amin**,- una bruja acompañante de Cayo.

**Kate.**- aprendiz de Amin.

**Marco Kreig**.- hermano de Black, asesino de los padres de los gemelos Leiria, y traidor.

**Melody**.- bruja amante de Marco.

**Capítulo 19**

**Impotencia y preocupación**

**Kid's POV**

Cuando sentí la liberación de los 4 protectores d almas liberarse la mismo tiempo, me desespere por completo, había dejado solas a Alice y a Chrona...maldición! ellos querían a Chrona! no podía permitir que la tengan...sino no estaría cumpliendo mi promesa de protegerla.

Corrí a toda prisa hacia la mansión, la desesperación y la culpa hacían mella en mi...porque tenia que haberlas dejado solas!...solo por la maldita medicina...podría haber esperado tranquilamente a Ray y listo...era un idiota!...no me perdonaría si les hacían daño.

Cuando por fin me acercaba a la misión, sentí el alma de una bruja acercarse por mi espalda, así que me di la vuelta rápidamente, pero ella fue más rápida; ni me dio tiempo para levantar mis defensas...Kate se acerco rápidamente y me dejo inconsciente con una fuerte onda de alma, sin antes decirme:

"No interferirás..."

Soul estaba en una de las habitaciones del Shibusen, o al menos eso parecía; era oscura y lúgubre, la ventana tenía garrotes. Había algunos muebles de aspecto rústico, una cama y un lujoso piano. Soul estaba sentado frente la piano, pero parecía no tener intención de tocarlo, solo miraba las teclas... Entonces pareció sufrir un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, y golpeo las teclas del piano violentamente. Comenzo a gritar que se detuviera...pero le dolor no parecía detenerse o calmar...Soul se arrodillo sujetando su cabeza...pero no pudo resistir mucho y al final perdió la conciencia.

Mi madre se encontraba en una habitación más elegante y alumbrada, tenia un bacón incluso, los muebles eran lujosos al igual que la vaporosa cama. A pesar de todo lo que le rodeaba, ella no parecía tener interés en nada...estaba sentada en medio de la gran habitaron; leía un libro; y al igual que Soul, sufrió un fuerte dolor de cabeza; el libro cayó de sus manos y ella comenzo a retorcerse de dolor; el dolor continuo hasta que ella se desmayo y cayo en el piso de mármol; Amin entro a la habitación y la miro con algo de rabia y rencor...

Ray estaba en un invernadero, donde había una enorme variedad de flores; había de todos los colores, formas, tamaños y todo...Ray caminaba entre las flores, y se veía decaída y triste. Parecía incluso que estaba apunto de llorar en cualquier momento. Entonces Eruka entro tranquilamente con un pequeño carrito con algo de comida Free entro detrás de ella; se dirigieron hacia un lugar donde había una mesa y sillas; Eruka dejo la comida y los dos se retiraron rápida y silenciosamente. Ray los miro y luego miro la comida que acababan de dejar...sin interés de probar un bocado...

Y por último...Chrona...Chrona estaba en una habitación similar a la de Soul, solo que al lado de la cama había un aparato como los de los hospitales; y una bolsa con una liquido oscuro que colgaba también de un armazón, le habían colocado una intravenosa. Ella respiraba con algo de dificultad; y había rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Ella dormía profundamente, porque no se daba cuenta de la presencia de aquella figura al lado de la cama; entonces esa persona puso su mano encima de su cabeza acariciándola; y sonrió maliciosamente mientras no quietaba sus ojos de ella...

"NO!" –grité y me levante bruscamente de la cama, mi cabeza comenzo a dame vueltas y me maree, me tumbe de nuevo en la cama.

"Kid..." –escuche una voz cerca de mi, abrí mis ojos temiendo que todo diera vueltas, porque asi me parecía que era, vi a Kim al lado de la cama.

"Kim..." –la cabeza me daba vueltas y estaba completamente desorientado y confundido, no recordaba que hacia ahí oque había ocurrido.

"que alivio...ya despertaste...sea mejor que no te muevas mucho" –me dijo con tranquilidad, puso un paño mojado en mi cabeza para refrescarme.

"Q-que sucede?...donde...?...estaba en clases...y...no...estaba en la mansión...pero..." –no recordaba completamente nada de lo ocurrido.

"Kid?...no recuerdas nada?" –me pregunto algo alarmada. La mire confundido...a que se refería? Que había olvidado?

"Yo... –en mi cabeza comenzaron a aparecer pequeños recuerdos; pero desordenados de manera que no podía entenderlos, no tenían sentido para mi- la mansión...medicina...Alice...brujas...Chrona..." –cuando esas do palabras aparecieron, me di cuenta de que estaba olvidando algo importante...muy importante.

"Kid no te presiones" –me pidió Kim, pero no podía evitarlo.

"Era algo importante...pero...que..." –me frustraba el no poder recordarlo.

"Kid tranquilo" –me pidió.

"Pero...algo le paso a Chrona "–entonces...

"Kim te necesitamos abajo! Están llegando mas heridos!" –dijo Jacqueline entrando estrepitosamente.

Entonces lo recordé...todo...todo me vino como una bola de demolición...Mi cabeza se despejo, dejando todo claro...había dejado a Alice y a Chrona en la mansión, las brujas atacaron sorpresivamente...y Kate me ataco para que no pudiera protegerlas...las había dejado indefensas.

"NOO!" –me levante rápidamente de la cama corrí hacia la puerta, me detuve frente a Jacqueline.

"K-Kid?"

"donde están...?" –le pedí tratando de guardar la calma...pero no iba a durar mucho...

"Etto..."

"Donde!" –le grité al final.

"a-abajo...en nuestro salón de clases" –me dijo algo asustada.

"Gracias..." –salí corriendo a toda velocidad en busca de las escaleras; trataba de ubicarme en que piso me encontraba y en que parte. Cuando pase por la puerta de la enfermería que estaba abierta vi algo, que hizo que me detuviera y fuera a indagar...me quede atónito...

En la pared, donde debía de estar la ventana, había un enorme agujero...en la habitación habían escombros y parecía algo quemado...como si algo hubiera explotado algo en la ventana...me acerque al agujero y pude ver la ciudad...columnas de humo subían de algunas partes y el cielo estaba ennegrecido; todo parecía catastrófico...haciendo que me desesperara mas. Salí de la destruida enfermería y corrí en busca de las escaleras, cuando las encontré escuche abajo muchas voces y ruido, baje rápidamente procurando no caerme, porque la cabeza aun me dolía un poco.

En el piso de abajo había muchas personas, iban y venían ayudando a los heridos que iban llegando, corrí entre la multitud; y cuando llegue a nuestra clase abrí la puerta de una patada. Entre rápidamente y las busque ahí dentro...

Maka se encontraba en el asiento donde Soul se sentaba usualmente; abrazaba algo con todas sus fuerzas, estaba algo lastimada y cabizbaja. Wes y Gwen estaban a su lado tratando de curar sus heridas pero ella no se dejaba. B*S estaba contra la pared, igual cabizbajo; se veía frustrado y decaído; Tsubaki estaba a su lado tratando de hablar con el; pero el parecía no querer escuchar. Brook estaba también sentado en uno de los asientos, miraba el techo tenia un semblante sumamente devastado; a demás de que estaba algo lastimado, Mix estaba a su lado también decaída. Los gemelos estaban ahí también; al igual que mis armas, todos con un semblante de preocupación y de tristeza. Marie estaba ahí también, con los ojos algo vidriosos como si hubiera estado llorando o como si fuera a llorar; curaba las heridas de Alice, que estaba lastimada, con la cabeza gacha y decaída...todos tenían la mismo semblante decaído...algunos más que otros...

"Q-que...c...como paso esto?" –pregunté al aire, porque nadie me respondió...

"Kid..." –me llamo Alice con voz quebrada sin levantar la cabeza, me acerque a ella rápidamente, entonces vi las lagrimas que caían...

"Alice...que...?" –iba a decir pero ella se me adelanto.

"Lo siento..." –dijo entre sollozos aun sin levantar la cabeza.

"Por que te disculpas?" –pregunté poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

"al final...no pude hacer mucho...y...ellos...se las llevaron –entonces levanto la cabeza mostrándome su rostro bañado en lágrimas- se llevaron a Chrona...y a Ray..." –entonces Alice comenzo a llorar estrepitosamente abrazándose, Marie se acerco para consolarla pero al final también acabo llorando.

Mi gran temor había sido confirmado...se la habían llevado...y también a Ray...y yo no había hecho nada para impedirlo...

"Desgraciados..." –dijo Brook golpeando la mesa con violencia, Mix agarró su mano con un semblante de tristeza, y Brook estrechó su mano.

"también se llevaron a Soul –dijo Maka con voz ronca, entonces me fije bien y me di cuenta de que aquello que Maka abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas era la banda que Soul usaba siempre- y no pudimos impedirlo..." –dijo y comenzo a llorar de rabia, Wes se acerco para abrazarla y Maka lloro en su hombro.

"A...Soul?... para que?" –pregunté anonadado.

"no lo sabemos –me respondió Gwen- Medusa solo dijo que los necesitaba...a Chrona y a Soul...y que también Ray le seria de utilidad..."

"Pero...que están planeando...?" –pensé en voz alta. No tenía la menor idea de a lo que querían llegar secuestrando a Chrona, Soul y Ray...

"y también..." –dijo Marie entre sollozos.

"que?... –miré hacia ella- s-se llevaron a alguien mas?" –pregunté sin poder creerlo...se habían llevado a alguien más?...a quien?

"Kid... –dijo Alice- también se llevaron a mamá" –dijo rompiendo a llorar una vez más.

Me quede congelado cuando me dijo eso...no solo se habían llevado a la chica que tanto amaba...sino también a dos de mis amigos...y de paso a mi madre... Dentro de mi se formo una incomoda mezcla de preocupación, temor, incertidumbre, culpa y más que nada preocupación...

No soporté más y salí de ahí, a pesar de que Alice me pidió que me quedara...

Caminé entre las personas sin darles importancia...quería estar solo...estaba devastado...sentía que era mi culpa...si no hubiera salido a comprar la medicina y me hubiera quedado a esperar a Ray...hubiera podido defenderlas...y evitar que se las llevaran...

Sin darme cuenta acabe llegando a la entrada del Shibusen; miré hacia la ciudad...el paisaje hacia que sintiera peor así que baje la cabeza mirando el piso...nos habían atacado sorpresivamente y justo cuando teníamos las defensas bajas...y no pudimos defendernos correctamente...en que momento habían planeado un ataque tan preciso?...

"Kid..." –escuché la voz de mi padre detrás mío, no voltee a mirarlo...

"Padre...como...paso esto?" –pregunté.

"Medusa –dijo súbitamente con ira, dijo su nombre como si fuera un insulto; también yo sentí un ramalazo de ira al escuchar su nombre; pero me sentía lo suficientemente devastado como para molestarme- esa bruja no es más que una molestia...ya es la segunda vez que nos hace algo así...la primera vez fue con el Kishin... ahora esto...ya es hora de deshacernos definitivamente de ella..." –dijo con furiosa determinación.

"Se...se llevó a Chrona...a Ray...a Soul...y a mamá" –cuando mencione es, sentí su ira desvanecerse y la tristeza tomando s lugar.

"Kid...los recuperaremos...no importa lo que haya que hacer...lo haremos..te los prometo" –al mismo tiempo que me hizo esa promesa; sentí súbitamente un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza...como si estuvieran dando golpes con un martillo.

"Padre...duele" –dije a penas sujetándome la cabeza.

"Kid?...KID!" –dijo alarmado cuando me desplome, pero el logro atraparme antes de caer.

"Basta...haz que se detenga!" –grité pidiendo que el dolor se desvaneciera...era demasiado...

"resiste!...Kid...RESISTE!" –por ultimo sentí como me cargaba y luego perdí el conocimiento...

**Josh's POV**

Esperé tranquilamente hasta que ella saliera de la farmacia; me apoyé contra un poste. Vi pasar a algunas personas cubriéndose de la nieve que caía, pasó una pareja que compartía un paraguas, los dos muy pegados el uno del otro.

"_que envidia..._" –pensé.

"Ya la tengo" –dijo Ray saliendo de la farmacia.

"bien...vamos yendo" –dije algo desanimado. Ella se limitó a asentir y comenzamos a caminar bajo la nieve...igual no nos haría nada...al ser inmortales éramos más resistentes...

"Y te acostumbraste a la ciudad?" –me preguntó.

"Si...incluso he pensado en quedarme aquí para graduarme...me gusta mucho este lugar" –dije medio mintiendo, la verdad es que la ciudad me fascinaba...pero había otra razón por la que quería quedarme...y esa razón estaba caminando a mi lado...era ella.

"Así? Que bien!...yo también pienso quedarme para graduarme" –dijo animada.

"bien entonces nos graduaremos juntos"

"Si..." –dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

Hace unos meses no se me habría ocurrido conocerla...no se me habría ocurrido conocer a alguien que me llegara a gusta a ese grado...y menos que seria la hermana menor de Brook, de la que tanto hablaba...

Siempre había querido conocerla, el que Brook hablara de ella tanto hacia que me interesara más en ella, pero no se me habría pasado por la cabeza que me iba a enamorar de ella.

A pesar de que solo la conocía de poco más de un mes, había algo en ella que me atrapo rápidamente...era diferente a las demás chicas que había conocido hasta entonces. Era algo torpe, tímida y callada, estudiosa, se reía de cada estupidez que hacia B*S, o se molestaba cuando Brook se ponía a contar cosas acerca de ella. Me atraía cada cosa que ella hacia, ya sea leer un libro en la biblioteca, o cuando tarareaba una canción, incluso como peleaba...la había visto pelear en las prácticas, la manera en que manejaba la guadaña sin problema alguno, con movimientos rápidos y sutiles; y ataques precisos y fuertes.

Y que decir de su aspecto; desde el momento en que la vi por primera vez me pareció una chica linda, y frágil...muy frágil...pero era más fuerte de lo que me imaginaba...

"Josh?...oye!" –su voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"Eh...si!"

"Eh...bueno yo me voy por acá... –dijo señalando hacia la calle que llevaba a la mansión de Kid y Alice- "mejor m apuro...sino Kid se desesperara por la medicina de Chrona -.-U"

"Bien..." –dije algo desanimado...quería quedarme más tiempo con ella...aun no sabia cuando...pero iba a decirle lo que sentía por ella...

"bueno entonces nos vemos mañana" –dijo decidiéndose.

"Si...Ray espera!" –no se porque lo hice...actué inconscientemente; me acerqué a ella para agarrarla; pero me resbale con la nieve, ella se dio la vuelta hacia mi, y acabe cayendo encima de ella. Menos mal la nieve amortiguo un poco el golpe; abrí los ojos lentamente y me di cuenta de la excesiva proximidad de nuestros rostros. No pude evitar sonrojarme, y ella también se sonrojo al mirarme.

No se porque ni como...pero las palabras salieron solas...

"Me gustas..." –dije directamente. Ella me miro con sorpresa y no pude escuchar lo que me iba a responder, porque la calle con un beso...

El beso fue fugaz, porque inmediatamente me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me separe de ella, sonrojad y avergonzado; Ray se incorporo rápidamente, sonrojada y miro hacia otro lado. Iba a decir algo cuando rápidamente ella se despidió apresuradamente y salio corriendo en dirección a la mansión.

A pesa de que QUERÍA ir tras ella, no lo hice...ya había metido la pata...

"tonto! Como se te ocurrió besarla de esa manera!...ahora seguramente me va evadir! Diablos!" –me pude a maldecir en la calle...

"Josh..." –escuché la voz de alguien, pero sonaba lejana. La cabeza me dolía y también el brazo derecho. Poco a poco esa voz se hizo más cercana, hasta que sentí como me sacudían ligeramente- "Josh!...oye Josh!" –abrí lentamente mis ojos y vi a Killik.

"Eh...donde...ay!" –mi brazo me dolía mucho.

"no te muevas...te lastimaste el brazo...te pegaste un buen golpe" –dijo con una sonrisa burlona, me reí un poco, pero mi brazo me dolía mucho.

"Es grave?" –entonces mi vista mejoró y alcancé a ver a Valery al lado de Killik, tenia un pequeño raspón en su mejilla; me preocupe automáticamente.

"que te paso?"

"No es nada..." –dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.

"Valery...llama a Kim" –le pidió Killik.

"Hai!" –Valery se alejo rápidamente, mientras Killik me ayudo a incorporarme, estábamos en una habitación no muy grande; escuchaba muchas voces y ruido afuera. Miré mi brazo y vi claramente una herida en él.

"que sucedió?" –pregunté.

"que?...no lo recuerdas?...nos atacaron" –entonces miré a Killik extrañado y recordé lo que había ocurrido. Me había quedado peleando con Kate, y al final logré vencerla; y cuando me disponía a ir a ayudar a Alice y a las demás; cayeron esas malditas bombas del cielo y me desorientaron; entonces Medusa apareció y me golpeo la cabeza dejándome inconsciente.

"Maldición...Medusa me dejo inconsciente..." –dije molesto. Kim entró rápidamente seguida de Valery, se acerco a Josh y vio la herida.

"Enseguida la curo" –dijo usando sus poderes curativos en la herida.

"Gracias..."

"No hay de que" –dijo algo triste.

"...Tan mal están las cosas?" –pregunté.

"Si...bastante –dijo ella- hay muchos heridos"

"A demás de que hicieron muchos destrozos" –dijo Valery.

"y eso no es todo... –dijo Killik- se salieron con a suya y lograron secuestran a cuatro personas" –dijo Killik.

"que...Chrona!...secuestraron a Chrona!" –adiviné...a ella era a quien querían.

"Si...también a Otome-san" –dijo Valery.

"Otome-san? A l madre de Alice y Kid?" –pregunté asombrado.

"si...Shinigami-sama debe esta destrozado..." –dijo Valery.

"no solo él...también Maka y Alice y..." –dijo Killik.

"Espera...Maka?" –pregunté.

"Si...se llevaron a Soul también" –dijo Killik.

"A Soul?"

"Cierto Maka-chan debe estar muy mal...pero creo que el que más esta sufrido es Kid" –dijo Kim.

"Es cierto...secuestraron a su novia y también a s madre...y a dos de sus amigos" –dijo Killik.

"Eh..._dijo que secuestraron a cuatro personas...una es Chrona, luego Otome-san y Soul...quien es la cuarta persona?"_

"Brook también estaba hecho pedazos" –dijo Valery. Entonces tuve un mal presentimiento.

"_Brook?_" –pensé.

"Así es...sabes lo mucho que **la** cuida" –dijo Killik. Entonces creí saber quien era la cuarta persona...pero no quería que fuera asi...

"a quien se llevaron también?" –pregunté aun cuando creía saber la respuesta.

"A Ray" –dijo Kim.

Estaba en lo correcto...era ella... fue como si me darán con una fuerte descarga eléctrica...

"Maldita sea!" –dije dando un puñetazo contra la pared, todo se asustaron al verme así...estaba enojado...molesto...impotente...mas que nada enojado...

"J-Josh?" –me llamó Valery

"Esos malditos...se atrevieron a llevársela" –dije con furia.

"Josh cálmate!" –me pidió Killik.

"como si pudiera hacerlo!" –dije levantándome de la cama bruscamente.

"Josh no he acabado de curar tus heridas!" –dijo Kim preocupada

"eso no importa! Tenemos que ir a rescatarles!" –dije caminando hacia la puerta.

"Josh ahora debemos encargarnos de lo heridos y las bajas...estamos desaventajados...tenemos que recuperarnos antes de realizar el contra-ataque!" –dijo Killik tratando e hacerme entrar en razón, pero estaba cegado por la ira.

"No! Tenemos que ir ahora no podemos perder tiempo!"

"Josh!" –Killik me agarró por detrás deteniéndome.

"Suéltame!" –trate de quitármelo de encima.

"Johs ya basta!" –me grito Valery.

"Tenemos que calmarlo" –dijo Kim.

"déjenme!"

"Ya tranquilízate!" –dijo Stein aparcando y acercándose para clavarme una aguja, enseguida me sentí cansado y mi vista comenzó a nublarse...entonces volví a quedarme dormido...

**General POV**

Alice estaba en el balcón; veía la ciudad, las columnas de humo ya se habían esfumado, y se habían establecido campamentos en varios sectores para tratar con los heridos. Alice suspiro triste.

"Alice..."

"P-papá!" –dijo volteando a ver a su progenitor, Shinigami-sama se acercó con lentitud y se paró al lad de su hija.

"Kid se ha quedado dormido...estará descansado para así recuperarse.

"Ya veo...y Josh?"

"Lo hemos sedado para que descanse también" –dijo suspirando.

"Ah...reacciono muy mal no?"

"Los dos reaccionaron mal...Kid se deprimió y Josh se altero...la preocuparon y la impotencia...Kid se preocupa mucho por ellos, Josh también pero más le molesta que le hayan arrebatado a alguien que el quería..."

"son algo opuesto son?" –dijo Alice con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si... –hubo un silencio... – Alice...los recuperaremos...no importa lo que cueste...los recuperaremos...no dejaremos que ellos se salgan con la suya"

"..."

"Se que esto es difícil...pero debemos ser fuertes"

"Tengo miedo..." –dijo al fin.

"De que?"

"De lo que les vayan a hacer...Cayo siempre quiso a mamá y también a Chrona...tampoco sabemos que le harán a Ray y a Soul..." –dijo queriendo llorar.

"No se los permitiremos –dijo abrazando a su hija- mañana mismo llamare a todos para preparar la operación de contra-ataque y rescate"

"operación de contra-ataque y rescate?" –preguntó Alice.

"Si...les demostraremos lo fuertes que somos..." –dijo Shinigami-sama alentando a Alice...y sirvió; porque Alice se limpio las lágrimas y se sintió reanimada.

"SI!" –dijo animada.

"Bien...podrías dar el mensaje por el alta-voz?" –le pidió.

"De acuerdo!" –Alice se fu dejando solo a su padre, que se quedo mirando hacia la ciudad...SU ciudad...apretó los puños de furia.

"esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya Medusa...Cayo..."

Alice llegó a la Death Room rápidamente y agarró el micrófono para hablar por el alta-voz.

"Atención a todos! Su voz se escucho por toda la ciudad, e los campamentos donde Nyggus-sensei ayudaba junto al equipo de Ox, en la escuela donde estaban Maka y el resto, Kid se despertó ligeramente al escuchar la voz de Alice; Josh también logro despertar a duras penas, los profesores escucharon atentos al igual que Shinigami-sama- mañana habrá una reunión en el Shibusen para preparar la operación de contra-ataque y rescate! –todo se sorprendieron al ver lo rápido que actuaba Shinigami-sama- mañana planearemos como contra-atacar al enemigo y rescatar a las personas que has secuestrado –Maka y el resto se entristecieron al recordarlo; Kid también se deprimo y Josh apretó los dientes de enojo- Les demostraremos de lo que estamos hechos –dijo Alice- no se saldrán con la suya!" –dijo animando a todos.

Sus palabras alentaron a todos, todos se sintieron más animados, dispuestos a luchar y dar todo lo que tenían. Kid dejo de lado esa depresión que no le servia de nada, Josh también canalizo su furia para tranquilizarse. A todos los domino una determinaron irrompible...estaban determinados a rescatarlos...y hacerles pagar a Cayo y su grupo lo que les habían hecho...

Alice dejo el micrófono una vez hubo acabado, entonces escucho gritos provenientes de la ciudad.

"SHINIGAMI-SAMA!" –las persnas comenzaron a gritar alentando a Shinigami-sama. Desde los campamentos; en las calles en la escuela.

"Tiene nuestro apoyo Shinigami-sama!"

"Nos la pagaran!"

"Adelante Shibusen!" –Shingami-sama escucho los ritos y se sintió feliz de que todos lo apoyaran.

"Gracias por su apoyo...a todos –dijo- ...ahora comenzare los preparativos...lo usare una vez más..."

Al día siguiente todos los estudiantes y profesores se agruparon en los salones y pasillos del Shibusen; Kid estaba reunido con sus amigos en su habitación; Josh también estaba con ellos. Stein y Spirit estaban junto a Shinigami-sama en la Death Room, Nyggus y Sid estaban junto a los estudiantes; Sebastián, Kotonoha, Wes y Gwen estaban en un pasillo esperando con severidad. Mari estaba con Kid y los demás; todo esperaban a que Shinigami-sama explicara la operación.

"atención a todos, para poder infiltrarnos en su base y así rescatar a los que tiene secuestrados, deberemos llamar su atención con un ataque frontal masivo; así tendremos su atención y otro grupo más reducido entrara en su base" –dijo con tranquilidad.

"P-pero eso no es lo que se supone que esperaran de nosotros?" –preguntó Sid.

"Seguramente nos estarán esperando con alguna trampa" –dijo Wes.

"Así es –dijo Spirit- pero debemos centrarnos en bajar sus defensas dentro de su base; sabemos bien que no dejaran el lugar vació; dejaran a los más fuertes. Por lo u el grupo que se infiltrara deberá estar conformado por aquellos estudiantes que hayan conseguido una buena resonancia con sus armas y puedan dar una buena pelea; por supuesto también irán profesores acompañándolos" –dijo Spirit con seriedad. Kid y el resto intercambiaron miradas, todos querían estar dentro del grupo de rescate.

"Para poder bajar las defensas internas del enemigo tendremos que atacar masivamente y de frente..." –dijo Stein.

"Pero y si ellos pueden usar magia no?...pueden usarla para crear soldados o esas osas...no importara cuantos y como vayamos estaremos a la par" –dijo Killik.

"A demás hay una bruja que puede crearlo que ella quiera" –dijo Marie.

"Así es...y para eso crearemos una gran distracción que los tendrá lo suficientemente ocupados para infiltrarnos" –dijo Stein.

"y cual es esa distracción?" –pregunto Alice.

"Esto" –dijo Shinigami-sama mostrando e su mano un pequeño artefacto que todos reconocieron inmediatamente.

"EL BREW!" –exclamó Kid.

"no estará pensando en..." –dijo B*S

"Lo vamos a usar de nuevo?" –preguntó Maka.

"Así es... lo volveremos a utilizar para esta ocasión; iremos junto a las tropas y la **ciudad**; para atraer su atención, mientras el grupo se infiltrara.

"E-espera...a que se refería con la ciudad más?" –preguntó Alice sin comprenderlo.

"Es una larga historia..." –dijeron los demás al recordar viejos tiempos.

"Por lo tanto...la ciudad deberá ser evacuada lo antes posible; y los estudiantes deberán prepararse de inmediato para el ataque" –dijo Stein.

"Los profesores ayudaremos a evacuar la ciudad ya también les pedimos que nos ayuden para así no perder tiempo...les pedimos a todos su cooperación" –dijo Spirit.

"Ah! se me olvidaba –dijo Shinigami-sama- ahora mismo mencionaré a aquellos que conformaran el grupo de infiltración –todos se pusieron algo tensos- los que estarán encargados: Stein, Azusa, Sebastian y Wes. Los estudiantes que irán dentro del grupo son: Maka Albarn, B*S, Death the Kid, Death Alice, Kurosaki Josheru, Killik Lunge, Kim Duelh y Ox Ford...ellos conformaran el grupo que se infiltrará en la base del enemigo, todos los demás estarán en las tropas que atacarán al enemigo atrayendo su atención...esta decidido ya...ahora debemos comenzar la evacuación de una vez para no perder más tiempo" –dijo shinigami-sama con seriedad.

"Siii!" –exclamaron todos y se pusieron en marcha.

Shinigami-sama cortó la transmisión y les pidió a Spirit y a Stein que vayan a ayudar con la evacuación, el se encargaría solo de la activación del Brew.

Rápidamente se informó a los ciudadanos de la decisión de Shinigami-ama y el proceso de evacuación comenzo de inmediato.

Maka miraba por la ventana de la habitación el movimiento en la ciudad.

"Estamos en el grupo de infiltración" –dijo con algo de alivio.

"Yahhooo! El Gran Ore-sama vencerá a esos malditos que se llevaron a Soul y a los demás!" –grito B*S emocionado.

"Me preguntó cuanto tiempo demorará la evacuación" –dijo Alice.

"una semana a lo máximo" –dijo Marie.

"Tenemos una semana para prepararnos" –dijo Kid.

"Es más que suficiente..." –dijo Killik entrando animosamente, se acercó a Alice para abrasarla.

"Aun así debemos prepararnos" –dijo Kim entrando también.

"los rescataremos no importa lo que nos tome" –dijo Ox entrando con ella.

"Es verdad... –dijo Josh- lo haremos" –dijo decidido.

"Chicos –dijo Mix- por favor traigan de vuelta a Ray y a lo demás" –Mix estaba depositando sus esperanzas en ellos, puesto que ella no estaba dentro del grupo de infiltración después de todo; su maestro no se encontraba; y no seria de gran utilidad.

"Lo haremos" –dijo Brook abrazándola.

"Es extraño..." –dijo Maka.

"que cosa?" –preguntó Liz.

"Que me haya llamado a mi también...después de todo no tengo arma" –dijo algo triste.

"es por tu habilidad de percepción de almas" –dijo Erick.

"Así es...aun cuando seamos un grupo...en algún momento tendremos que separarnos para rescatar a todos –dijo Kid- y tu habilidad nos será útil" –dijo sonriéndole.

"Exacto –dijo Stein entrando- es como Kid dijo...necesitaremos de tu habilidad...a demás que Soul necesitará de su técnico cuando lo rescatemos" –dijo alentándole; Maka sonrió.

"Stein" –Marie se acercó a Stein.

"no hace falta decirte que tu no iras verdad?"

"Lo se...pero quiero pedirte que la traigas de vuelta... no importa lo que te cueste...trae a Chrona de vuelta" –le pidió con tristeza. Stein sonrió y abrazó a su esposa.

"Lo haré...lo haremos" –dijo mirando a Kid, que se puso serio.

"No importa lo que cueste la traeremos de vuelta...a mamá también" –dijo mirando a Alice, que le devolvió una sonrisa.

"A Soul" –dijo Tsubaki mirando a Maka que asintió.

"A Ray" –dijo Brook mirando a Josh que choco su puño con el de Brook.

"Si..."

"Esperemos...iremos por ustedes" –dijo Kid decidido a traerlos de vuelta.

To be continued...

**DEKITAAAAAAA! w**

**GOMEN! Me he tardado mucho para publicar un nuevo capitulo...mis más sinceras disculpas (se arrodilla pidiendo perdón) digamos que estuve atravesando una época de dolor y depresión...problemas sentimentales...pero ya los deje de lado...y seguiré adelante! :D**

**Mmm...ahora que le hecho una leída...creo que me salio un tanto cursi la ultima parte o_o...bueno no hace daño andar de cursi de vez en cuando XD...creo...O_o**

**NIGHT: Oh! Cumpliste con tu plazo!**

**RAY: seee...-w-...se siente bien cumplirlo...**

**NIGHT: hazlo más seguido entonces ¬¬U**

**RAY: Hai, hai...lo haré nWn**

**NIGHT: más te vale...**

**RAY: bueno con su permiso...me voy a mi camita a dormir...-O- tengo sueeeeño**

**NIGHT: anda ve a dormir**

**RAY: Hai!...se cuidan todos!**

**NIGHT: Nassss!**

**RAY: Bye-bye! Reviews! Dejen reviews!**

**Ray D.**


End file.
